Escalera Al Cielo
by Tei X
Summary: Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa. *IchiRuki* *AU*
1. Si yo fuera

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

Universo alterno

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

El título y el sumary es metáfora. Ichigo (sol) y Rukia (luna).

Cambié la edad de los personajes (Rukia e Ichigo).

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

Japón tiene una forma de gobierno Monárquico Constitucional (Parlamentaria). El país se divide en prefecturas, cada de estas tiene su parlamento local y su respectivo gobernador (allá se les conoce como Prefectos). En nuestro sistema, las prefecturas equivalen a los Estados, así como el parlamento local al Congreso de la Unión y el Gobernador al Prefecto.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"El __hombre__ es naturalmente bueno, es la sociedad lo que lo corrompe."_

Jean-Jacques Rousseau

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**~* Escalera Al Cielo *~**

**Capítulo I**

**"Si yo fuera..."**

Muchas veces hemos sido escuchas o hemos dicho tan trillada frase "Si yo fuera...". Si bien esto se ha venido escuchando más en un ámbito político, "Si yo fuera Primer Ministro, Gobernador de tal Prefectura, miembro del Parlamento…" y demás cargos político habidos y por haber. Y a ese "Si yo fuera…" le añadimos infinidad de propuestas políticas que consideramos que son necesarias verse plasmadas en algún documento legal para la mejoría de la nación.

"Si yo fuera…" era una frase abierta que Kurosaki Ichigo años atrás no pensó mencionar, al menos, en el aspecto político; pero la vida lo había llevado por un camino distinto, quizás era el destino lo que lo llamaba pero cuando ocupó su primer cargo como miembro del Parlamento en la Prefectura de Tokio, llegó con las mejores intenciones del mundo… pero el sistema, sí, el jodido sistema terminó corrompiéndolo moralmente, físicamente, en sus acciones y en sus relaciones… hasta convertirse en lo que hoy en día era: un doble moral. Se sentía orgulloso de ello, aunque no debería estarlo… pero le importaba un reverendo rábano, mientras en su nómina apareciera aquella suculenta cantidad de yenes que recibía como sueldo, todo estaba relativamente bien.

En ese instante estaba viviendo un gran momento, no era el cumbre, ya que primero debía pasar por aquel camino por el que casi todos ya habían recorrido antes de llegar a ser Primeros Ministros: ganar la Gobernatura de la Prefectura de Tokio. Estaba a mitad del camino en esa escalera hacia los altos puestos gubernamentales, lo que él denominaba como su cielo.

Era el candidato elegido por parte del Partido Liberal Democrático y desde hace un mes que estaba en campaña política, recorriendo diversos sectores de la ciudad, haciendo hincapié en donde brillaba el proletariado, y por ende, la mayoría de votos. Haciendo proselitismo a cada lugar que visitaban con 'fingido' interés por conocer la opinión pública y las demandas de los ciudadanos. También otorgaba entrevistas a diversos medios masivos, desde la radio hasta el periódico, se presentaba a los pocos debates existentes y daba gracias a que alguien le hacía sus discursos y lo asesoraba en varios aspectos para que su presentación fuese impecable y convincente. Así mismo, se prestaba a anunciar apetitosas propuestas para la mejoría de la ciudad, aunque francamente le importaba una mierda, sólo estaba sediento de poder y riqueza, y sabía encubrirlo perfectamente.

Sin embargo, todos los discursos atiborrados de buenas propuestas y cosas bonitas, todos los spots televisivos mostrando su lado de gente bien y preocupada por el desarrollo de Tokio y toda su publicidad gráfica que llegaba a cada rincón, no estaba sirviendo como esperaban.

Un miércoles por la mañana recibió la noticia de que la estrategia se estaba viniendo abajo así como su sueño de ser Gobernador de la Prefectura de Tokio.

Todos los colaboradores de campaña estaban presentes, rodeando en sus almohadilladas sillas aquella gran mesa. El punto principal lo ocupaba el pelinaranja, quien se notaba serio y algo molesto, y no era para menos.

Yoruichi Shihoin era la directora de campaña del partido y por ende de la carta fuerte para los comicios próximos. Con total seriedad aventó el periódico del día a la superficie de la mesa, añadiendo con rigidez la situación de Kurosaki y todos los involucrados.

—Nos lleva 30 puntos de ventaja— Dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando por encima de los que estaban sentados, haciendo indirecta referencia a los no muy buenos resultados de todos los esfuerzos invertidos.

Algunos se asomaron tratando de leer el titular del periódico, sin embargo, Sentaro se adueñó de la primicia, leyéndola primero para sí mismo y después para todos los demás al ponerse de pié y carraspear.

—El candidato del Nuevo Partido de Japón a la Prefectura de Tokio, Ishida Uryuu, aventaja al candidato del PLD, Kurosaki Ichigo, con 30 puntos. Poniéndose a la cabeza en las preferencias electorales— Dijo en voz alta Sentaro, leyendo el titular para que todos estuviesen enterados. Y obviamente era una noticia alarmante, no sólo porque la reputación del partido estaba en juego, también los puestos de algunos presentes.

—Estamos a dos meses de las elecciones… Se supone que deberíamos estar a la ventaja…— Habló de nuevo la morena pelipúrpura con evidente molestia, en sus años como directora de campañas, ese tipo de noticias no se habían presentado, era la primera vez y no lo concebía.

— Hemos estado haciendo lo de ocasiones anteriores, claro, ajustándonos a la opinión de Kurosaki pero no entiendo… ¿Qué estará fallando? — Fue el comentario que salió de la boca de Ise Nanao, colaboradora. Y quien dada su experiencia en otras campañas, tampoco lograba entender el porqué a esos pésimos resultados a 2 meses de los comicios.

El pelinaranja se encontraba en su asiento, cruzado de brazos, con la mirada puesta en un punto, tratando de hallar el error que lo ponía en desventaja ante Ishida. No podía creer que el cuatro ojos estuviese en las preferencias de los electores, si en primer lugar sus propuestas no tenían nada interesante, además sus escasos estudios no le daban la visión que él tenía de la ciudad. Él era el economista, con dos maestrías: una en administración pública y la otra en economía política y gobierno. Tenía más bases para ser Gobernador de la Prefectura de Tokio… ¿A caso los electores no lo notaban?

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Qué opinas de todo esto! — Fue la estridente voz de Yoruichi lo que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y cuando volvió en sí, la miró con cierta sorpresa mientras los demás presentes aguardaban y lo observaban.

Ichigo pasó saliva con dificultad, y suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Qué quieres que te diga…— Le dijo molesto —Es una mierda… Eso es lo que pienso… No puede ser posible que el cuatro ojos me esté robando el sueño de ser Gobernador— Dijo arisco, a su hastiado modo de decir las cosas, haciendo sentir inútil a los que le dirigían la campaña.

—Si lo sé, es ridículo pero— Dijo la pelipúrpura compartiendo su opinión —Qué propones… estamos a tus ordenes… lo que consideres dilo…— Acotó, ya que pensaba que el hecho de que el pelinaranja aportara ideas para subir en las encuestas, sería de gran utilidad para todo el equipo.

—Ustedes son los expertos… Deben saber qué hacer… Yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de ganar las elecciones— Se acomodó en su asiento y lo dijo con algo de indiferencia, quizás algo ofendido, estaba abierto a que se probara con todo con tal de aventajar a Ishida.

Los colaboradores se miraron unos a otros, por momentos pasaron su mirada a la directora de la campaña, quien bien ya tenía casi agotadas las herramientas para enaltecer la popularidad de Kurosaki pero bien podría pedir alguna ayuda externa y ajena para sacar adelante la campaña de la manera más viable posible.

—Por ahora no tengo idea de que podamos implementar pero— Profirió Yoruichi sin más, palabras que sorprendieron, era también la primera ocasión que la directora estaba seca de ideas en momentos importantes ya que siempre se caracterizó de emerger con una grandiosa y exitosa idea en el momento más preciso —Voy a analizar otras opciones, nos reuniremos nuevamente cuando tenga algo concreto— Puntualizó antes de dar finalizada la reunión.

El recinto poco a poco se fue vaciando entre murmullos, hasta que la pelipúrpura quedó a solas con Kurosaki, quien estaba con mal sabor de boca, aunque tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la mujer que le acompañaba.

—No te preocupes, sigue normal como lo hemos venido manejando. Yo me ocuparé— Fueron sus palabras finales, palmeándole el hombro con intención de darle ánimos y sin más, abandonó el salón. Dejando al muchacho de hebreas naranjas en completa soledad.

**

* * *

**

Y aún cuando después de la reunión y desalojar las oficinas fue abordada por una parvada de reporteros que pedían conocer su opinión acerca de la noticia del candidato del Nuevo Partido Nacional llevaba en ventaja a su cliente, hizo lo posible por responder sin comprometerse. Ladeando preguntas que calificaba de estúpidas o bien, peligrosas que podría evidenciar el problema que tenían. Para desgracia de los reporteros, no lograron conseguir nada de gran valor.

Citó a todos sus colaboradores en un punto en específico para darle seguimiento a la situación, y aunque ella misma deseaba descansar de su ajetreado día, no pudo hacerlo ya que a cada instante volvía a su mente el problemón que se cargaba con la campaña de Kurosaki. No estaba en su haber quedar mal con la gente ni darle pésimos resultados, ya que de eso dependía su futuro. Así que se puso manos a la obra y dispuso a darle selección y consulta a la gran cantidad de libros existentes en su librero con títulos relativos a la publicidad política con todo y su equipo auxiliándola.

Incluso revisaron todo el esquema que representaba la campaña, tratando de encontrar esas fisuras que habían traído esos 30 puntos en desventaja para el Partido Liberal Demócrata, y aunque lo analizaron a profundidad repetidas ocasiones, cerciorándose de haber llevando bien los procedimientos, el resultado fue de sin errores…

—Maldita sea… No entiendo porqué— Espetó frustrada Yoruichi, sin saber que retomar o qué hacer.

Sus colaboradores estaban peor, aparte de exhaustos, estaban desesperados por encontrar una solución. Ni siendo los profesionistas más calificados podían dar con la falla.

—Deberíamos hablar con el director de campaña de Ishida… Podría asesorarnos— Fue la idea que se le ocurrió a Hisagi, otro de los colaboradores, y aunque en ocasiones anteriores sonara descabellada la idea, ahora no lo era. Se veía más como una solución.

—Pedirle asesoría al director del candidato contrario… Increíble— Soltó Ise Nanao con ironía y acomodando sus gafas, a su criterio era ridículo pensarlo, era como demostrar cuan débiles eran como equipo.

—Es una opción pero… no nos dirá nada útil… No son idiotas— Fue la opinión de Yoruichi, y es que bien la competencia podía dar datos pero lo más probable es que fuesen erróneos. Nadie ayuda a la competencia.

Era cuestión de poco tiempo y verlo a detalle… de analizar que les hacía falta… que podría ser bueno para alzar las preferencias electorales… era cuestión de ver más allá de lo convencional.

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado días algo angustiosos, al menos para Kurosaki, su directora de campaña aún no tenía nada de ayuda, comenzaba a pensar que todo estaba perdido y el hecho de llegar a casa y estar solo, pensando en su situación política no era lo más acogedor del mundo. Afortunadamente su familia aún se acordaba de él y le daban preferencia ante todo; ésta vez tenía que agradecerle a una de sus hermanas por la invitación a un cena familiar que tendría como punto de encuentro el hogar de la misma Yuzu.

Hizo todo lo posible por adelantar sus pendientes y terminar con sus labores de campaña para poder manejar hasta los suburbios para relajarse y compartir aunque fuese un momento agradable con su familia.

Aunque una vez que llegó al hogar de su hermana de cabellera clara, se arrepintió de haber ido.

—Agarra su mano, vamos— Le dijo Yuzu al pelinaranja, una vez que lo condujo hasta la habitación de su primogénito.

Yuzu de un lado de la cuna, tenía la manita de su pequeña hija tomándole un dedo, mientras Ichigo estaba del otro costado, mirando a su sobrina.

—No, no, no. Me hace sentir extraño que sea tan pequeña— Se negaba el ojimiel, mientras se rechazaba a la tentativa de su hermana a que por lo menos tocara a la pequeña.

—No le insistas Yuzu… Es mejor así, Ichigo es tan bestia que podría lastimarla—Fastidiaba Isshin cruzado de brazos y mirando a su hijo mayor con cierta altivez desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Sabes Ichigo?, las primeras veces también me asustaba agarrarla — Habló Marco, él era el esposo de Yuzu. Siempre trató de conseguirse la simpatía del pelinaranja pero no lo había logrado hasta el momento, esperaba ésta vez que si se ponía en su lugar, quizás podrían llevarse mejor.

Ichigo le miró con la ceja en alto, nadie le había pedido su opinión. Lo odiaba, no sólo porque resultaba ser un completo imbécil, también por su culpa, el apellido japonés quedaba en segundo término, siendo suplantado por el de Muccino, y es que el esposo de Yuzu era extranjero, italiano para ser precisos. Y al haberse casado, los hijos que procrearían llevarían el Muccino antes que el Kurosaki, vaya mierda.

—Nunca dije que me diera miedo tocarla, además, que yo sepa, siempre has sido un conejo asustadizo— Le espetó con seca actitud, si bien, la cortesía con Marco era algo que Ichigo no conocía.

—Mejor vamos a cenar— Pidió Karin al resto antes de que se suscitara una pelea verbal, una de tantas que Ichigo y Marco solían protagonizar en los momentos menos adecuados, pero ninguna superaba la primera de todas. La cual se suscitó en la boda de Yuzu y Marco, cuando a Ichigo le tocó dar el brindis.

_Después de que el barbudo hombre dio un emotivo discurso hacia su joven hija que acababa de casarse y que aún no podía asimilar, el pelinaranja, que anteriormente no había dicho ni pío durante toda la ceremonia, ésta vez se vio obligado a decir unas cuantas palabras._

_Su cristalizada copa llena de champagne hizo sonar con una cuchara a la vez que se erguía en toda su estatura, captando así la atención de todos los presentes._

_—____Obviamente un momento muy extraño. Soy malísimo hablando en enfrente de la gente. No sé qué decir. Sé qué decir, pero no sé cómo— Trataba de encontrar palabras, aunque se estaba quedando como un gran estúpido, algo que no era._

___—No es necesario— Decía la dulce Yuzu desde la mesa central, lugar donde sólo se hallaba ella y su esposo._

___—En verdad quiero hacerlo así que…— Le dijo el ojimiel a su hermana, sonando tranquilo, a lo que la joven castaña ceniza accedió._

___Las miradas de todos los invitados estaban puestas en el hombre de colorida cabellera, quien de gala era el único, al menos invitado, de pié. Sosteniendo su copa y mirando a la mesa principal._

___—Yuzu… solo quiero decirte que te deseo lo mejor, mucha felicidad…— Articuló el ojimiel con algo de trabajo pero sincero, sembrando emotividad a la castaña ceniza, ya que Ichigo era un hombre que no comúnmente dijese ese tipo de palabras — aunque te hayas casado con el más imbécil de todos los novios que te conocí… Salud — Acotó socarrón alzando su copa y bebiendo de un solo trago._

___Los rostros sonrientes y satisfechos cambiaron drásticamente a unos incrédulos, en especial la de los familiares del novio, en sus semblantes se mostraban algo de cólera dada por las palabras del hermano de la novia. Toda la paz y la armonía que se suponía debía ser el ambiente adecuado de una boda, se volvió turbio cuando el novio se levantó en seco, furioso, lanzando gritos._

___— ¡¡Ya estoy harto de tus desplantes!! — Gritaba el novio con los ojos casi saliendo de sus cuencas, lo enfrentó gritándole infinidad de injurias._

___— ¡¡Eres lo peor que pudo haberle pasado a mi hermana!! ¡¡No te conformaste con ser un parásito y casarte de ella, todavía tratas de hacerte el simpático conmigo, maldito pedazo de mierda!! — Saco toda su furia ante el hombre frente suyo, señalándole con el dedo, casi tocándolo. Provocándolo lo suficiente para que le lanzara un puño que fue a estrellarse a su mejilla._

___Ichigo al recibir el impacto, la sangre le hirvió de furia y le regresó el ataque de la misma forma. Los más cercanos intervinieron antes de que el asunto acabara en tragedia, Isshin y algunos familiares se encargaron de detener al pelinaranjo, así mismo los hermanos varones del novio sostuvieron al recién casado. Yuzu, miraba angustiada la escena, se acercaba poco a poco levantando las enaguas de su vestido blanco mientras pedía que dejaran de discutir._

___— ¡¡Y si fuera tu familia, me daría vergüenza por tener entre sus miembros a alguien tan desagradable como tú!! — Vociferaba Marco casi endemoniado, soltando todo su sentir hacia el hermano de su esposa, en el momento menos adecuado. Arruinando el feliz momento._

___— ¡¡Me importa un rábano tu opinión!! ¡¡Eso no cambia que seas un pedazo de mierda!! — Le contestaba a gritos el de ojos miel, aún tratando sus familiares de retenerlo para que no se soltara a atacar a su cuñado._

___— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Le preguntó incrédulo el hombre italiano, sin asimilar la cantidad de adjetivos terribles que el pelinaranja le atribuía sin conocerle del todo._

___— ¡Escuchaste bien lo que te dije, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir y en tu idioma: Faccia di merda! — Volvió a gritar el de colorida cabellera usando sus conocimientos del italiano para agredir verbalmente a Marco._

___—Ya es suficiente Ichigo…— Le dijo Isshin, jalando a su hijo para distanciarle de Marco, quien a su vez también se le llevaron de regreso a la mesa central y le sirvieron un calmante a sus alterados nervios._

___Ichigo se marchó de la boda, despidiéndose sólo de sus familiares y pidiéndole disculpas a Yuzu por el show que le había armado en el día más importante de su vida, pero dejando claro que era honesto y pidiéndole que se cuidara, que si necesitaba algo que se lo pidiera._

Desde ahí su relación con su cuñado no era nada amistosa, aunque el mismo Marco le buscaba simpatía, Ichigo no estaba en condiciones de hacer el borrón y tratar de llevarse bien. No iba ha ser un hipócrita, por eso dejó claro que lo odiaba y nada de eso iba a cambiar por mucho que se esforzara en que hicieran las paces.

Se reunieron torno a la amplia mesa, la cual en su superficie estaba colmada de trastos, algunas frutas, un canasto de pan, dos grandes botellas de refresco y el elemento extraño: un Walkie-Talkie. Cuando el pelinaranja preguntó la razón por la que estaba esa cosa ahí, Yuzu le respondió con toda alegría que era debido a que así podrían estar en comunicación con la habitación del bebé y saber que tiene.

Mientras cenaban, de entre pláticas, todos eran escuchas de los diversos sonidos que hacía la pequeña bebé en la otra habitación, de vez en cuando Yuzu se encargaba de explicarles lo que el pediatra le decía en las consultas.

Aunque la cena había abarcado otros temas, al final de la misma y mientras saboreaban el postre, la plática se centró en Ichigo, sobre su campaña política que era de lo último que quería hablar dada la crisis momentánea. Afortunadamente su celular sonó en el momento perfecto.

Fue la voz de Yoruichi la que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea completamente animada.

—Ichigo… ya encontramos la solución—

La noticia de haber encontrado una viable opción fue música para sus oídos.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Hasta aquí viene el 1er capítulo, ¿que le pareció?...

Espero me den su opinión y ver si vale la pena seguirlo escribiendo ;).

No tengo jucio, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no termino un fic ando ya estoy con otro jeje pero prometo actualizar Desde el Corazón ;) pronto xD

Gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

Saludos!!!!!!!


	2. En busca de

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Me faltaron 2 personitas por responderles sus comentarios ;)

**Naoko tendo:** Hola!! Si la propuesta que le harán a Ichi será algo interesante pero tendrán más tintes. De Ichigo y la boda de Yuzu uff un pasaje de su vida xD. Pero bueno, me alegra saber que te haya gustado y espero no te defraude jeje. Gracias por leerme y hacerme saber tu importante opinión. Saludos :3

**Blasiprincess:** Hii!! jejje creo que debemos hacer una asociación 'para los que escriben un nuevo fic cuando aún no acaban otro' xD terapia: amarrarles las manos y drigarlos para que no escriban o publiquen algo nuevo xD jeje mis delirios, sorry... Pero me alegra saber que te gustó el fic y espero lo demás también. Mil gracias por pasarte a leer y dejarme tu valioso comentario. Saludos :3

Y praticamente me paso también a agradecerle a: **_nana18, metitus, Kuchiki Rukia 7, Naoko tendo, Hitsuki93, Chofisima, story love, Blasiprincess_** y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han leido la historia y les ha agradado; y/o a quienes han dejado su comentario. Mil gracias y seguimos.

Y bueno, voy a ser 100% sincera con todos ustedes, la verdadera razón que me orilló a escribir éste fic fue la sátira y el coraje, y también a quienes extrañamente les agradezco su inspiración fue a los "respetables" Santiago Creel (senador), Nicolás Sarkozy (Presidente de Francia) y el principal, Enrique Peña Nieto, (gobernador de Edo. de México) ya que si no fuera por su romance fugaz/esposa/novia/ con famosas como parte de estrategia de publicidad este fic no sería posible.

Subo el capítulo II titulado "En busca de...", aquí se comienza a darle forma a todo, espero les guste. Gracias de antemano por sus comentario y lectura.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"__En todos los hombres está presente la corrupción: sólo es una cuestión de cantidades__" - __Carlo Dossi_

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo II**

**"En busca de…"**

No podía equivocarse, esa era la clave del éxito de la campaña del candidato contrario, Ishida Uryuu, y mientras más regresaba la cinta y revisaba historiales, más se convencía.

Tomó el control remoto y apretó play para que corriera la videocinta, sonrió con malevolencia al haber descifrado la razón por la cual Ishida Uryuu captaba las preferencias de los electores.

—Soy una genio— Murmuró para sí misma sonriendo ampliamente.

Y aunque había conseguido a tiempo límite lo que se creía imposible, el problema radicaría en que el pelinaranja lo aceptara, conocía cuan quisquilloso era para ese tipo de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la política, o al menos eso se creía, pero haría todo lo posible por convencerlo, para eso tenía a su equipo quienes a sabiendas de lo descubierto por la pelipúrpura, también aportarían para la aceptación del proyecto que reforzaría la imagen de Kurosaki.

El aludido llegó puntual a su cita con todo el equipo que dirigía su campaña política, estaba ansioso por conocer la propuesta que le traía de regreso su sueño, aunque sabía ocultar su ansiedad con suma maestría mostrándose serio.

Fue a ocupar lugar en el asiento principal, en el que era mejor la visibilidad de la gran televisión. Lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de encontrar una imagen pausada de lo que se le llama un programa dedicado a los chismes.

—Me alegra verte porque puedo decir que tenemos lo que hace falta— Comentó muy animada la pelipúrpura, caminando por el amplio salón, jugueteando con el control remoto.

—Pues ilústrame— Le dijo con un ademán, a espera de que mostrara la solución.

—Voy a mostrarte un video y después te lo explicaré— Yoruichi acotó antes de poner play a la susodicha cinta. Todos guardaron silencio para que Kurosaki pudiese ser escucha, quien aunque no entendía que tenía que ver un programa de espectáculos con su campaña, confiaba en la certeza de la pelipúrpura.

Sus ojos amielados miraron con dedicación las imágenes. Observó como los conductores de aquel programa de espectáculos hablaban de Ishida Uryuu, su competencia por la Gobernatura. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que no hablaban de él en el aspecto político, si no que hablaban de su situación sentimental, haciendo insistencia en lo afortunado que era por tener como pareja a una guapa conductora que era muy querida por la televisora, y por supuesto, por mucha gente: Inoue Orihime.

Ichigo no supo como asociarlo, no era tonto ni lento para captar. Sólo que su concepto de publicidad mediática era diferente a lo que en esos momentos su equipo de campaña pensaba.

— ¿Y…? — Preguntó contrariado y confundido cuando terminó de ver la cinta. A espera de una explicación razonable.

— ¿Qué notaste en el video? — Inquirió Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos, con tal pregunta esperaba que se diera cuenta o lo percibiera, pero ni una ni otra.

—Nada. Hablan sobre Ishida y su novia… ¿a mi que carajos me importa su vida sentimental? — Fue su escueta respuesta cargada de fastidio, ahora sí sentía que no sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

—Ise… ¿podría explicárselo? — Pidió la pelipúrpura a su más cercana ayudante, ya que ella era mejor para las palabras.

Nanao se acomodó las gafas y se puso de pié, carraspeó y echó una mirada a los documentos que impresos tenían los datos y el análisis completo de la estrategia publicitaria que el equipo de Ishida Uryuu estaba utilizando para captar más votantes.

—El Nuevo Partido de Japón ha sabido combinar de manera perfecta varios elementos que han tenido como resultado la ventaja de su candidato, Ishida Uryuu en las encuestas— Dijo Nanao como introducción, volviendo a mirar el análisis para proseguir —Esos elementos son: Buen look resaltando el acicalado cabello, una sonrisa de diamante, un historial político dadivoso, publicidad omnipresente, pantalla alquilada y la novia famosa— Acotó acomodando nuevamente sus gafas.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, aún le costaba darle forma a las ideas. Con fastidio se rascó la cabeza y con cierta actitud fracasada se resignó a que le resolvieran.

—Vayan al grano— Soltó breve, a espera de que le dijeran qué.

—Ichigo… Los asesores de imagen de Ishida le han apostado todo. No sólo utilizan los típicos métodos de publicidad, también le sacan provecho al candidato haciendo uso de otras artimañas— Continuó Yoruichi, paseándose por todo el recinto pero sin dejar de mirar a su cliente.

—Ahá… que más— Contestó casi indiferente, todavía le costaba entender bien el concepto.

La de piel canela echó una mirada a Nanao quien asintió y dio continuidad.

—La mejor forma de llegar a la gente no es sólo con el proselitismo, también por medio de los sentimientos como el amor. El hecho de que Ishida Uryuu se pasee con su novia, que hay que enfatizar que es una mujer famosa, le da mayor publicidad y la gente está a la expectativa— Dijo la de gafas mostrándose seria, y por momentos miraba el rostro del pelinaranja quien ya no estaba tan convencido.

—La vida sentimental, exista o no, podemos explotarla a favor. Es más sencillo llegar a los votantes con asuntos sentimentalistas ya que son más sensibles a estos, sobre todos las mujeres— Comentó muy orgullosa la de piel canela, alzando una ceja a expectativa de las palabras del ojimiel.

Ichigo ordenó las ideas expuestas, dando como resultado una creencia que esperaba fuese errónea.

—Déjame ver si entendí…— Habló con cierta duda — ¿Tratas de decirme que debo andar por la vida haciendo show con una novia para captar más votantes? — Acotó con la pregunta, bastante ilógico a su criterio.

—Básicamente es eso. Sé que no eres de ese tipo de personas pero es una muy fructífera publicidad. A Ishida le ha funcionado— Respondió Yoruichi convencida de los grandes resultados que estos traían, aunque ese plan de publicidad no era del todo agradable para Kurosaki.

—No me gusta… Y si me gustara, no tengo ni una novia que sirva para eso— Se quejó. A su criterio era una publicidad barata y que lo dejaba expuesto a todo tipo de críticas.

—Pues no hay de otra. Tú decides. Lo implementamos y subes en las encuestas. O pierdes— Puntualizó con completa certeza de lo bien que funcionaba ese plan de publicidad, pero tampoco iba a obligarlo, tenía que adaptarse a lo que Ichigo decidiera.

Ichigo se detuvo a meditarlo, y ahí estaba con su conciencia y su subconciencia en pelea campal. Quería ganar las elecciones pero no quería hacerlo usando ese tipo de publicidad sensacionalista. ¿No se podía hacer al estilo de antaño?

Se sintió el hombre más desafortunado del mundo, ni la puta licenciatura en economía y mucho menos las dos maestrías le estaban ayudando lo esencial para ganar comicios. Se sentía estúpido.

—Aprecio el gran labor que haz estado haciendo pero esto…— Empezó a dejar salir su opinión, agradeciendo en primer lugar los esfuerzos y la mente brillante de su directora de campaña y sus colaboradores —no soy así, no me presto tan fácilmente a hacer ese tipo de cosas… y dices que es la única manera de que capte más electores… me pones entre la espada y la pared— Dijo con cierta burla, pero no de la idea si no de sí mismo y de su situación, más por incredulidad.

—Quisiera decirte que lo pensaras y cuando lo decidieras me lo hicieras saber pero no tenemos tiempo. Decide ahora— La de piel canela y ojos ámbar necesitaba de una resolución dado el poco tiempo que tenían para dirigir los planes a la decisión tomada.

Kurosaki volvió a caer rendido en las cavilaciones, enlistando en su mente los pros y los contras de aplicar ese tipo de publicidad para sí mismo. Incluso recordó haber dicho que haría lo que fuese necesario para ganar las elecciones, pero ahora lo revocaba, no podía exhibir su nada interesante vida sentimental.

—Dices que no tienes una novia… No te preocupes, podemos construir esa 'maravillosa vida sentimental' y desecharla una vez ganes— Opinó nuevamente Yoruichi, era la vocera de todo lo que se habló en grupo.

Fue lo último lo que ganó la aceptación del ojimiel. Si bien a falta de una mujer famosa a su lado, podían conseguírsela, fingir que eran 'algo' y ganar la simpatía de los votantes. Ganar las elecciones y después decirle adiós a 'esa compañera suya'. Y así todos ganaban.

—Viéndolo de ese modo… está bien. Lo apruebo— Decidió finalmente para alegría de todo el equipo.

Si bien eso demostraba que a veces la codicia de riqueza y de poder es mucho más importante que otras cosas, como la integridad personal. Nada estaba perdido aún, a penas empezaba su camino a la gloria.

**

* * *

**

Sabía que lo que se avecinaba iba a ser algo difícil de sobrellevar, quizás lo más sencillo era convencer a una mujer lo suficientemente famosa y sobornable para fungir como su 'novia' mientras durara la campaña, el problema radicaría en que 'esa mujer' tuviese la capacidad de soportarlo, hasta él mismo era consciente de que su actitud para con las personas no siempre era la más adecuada y servicial, ironías de la vida y lo suyo eran las relaciones públicas enfocando más a asuntos políticos. Y aunada a su no tan buena actitud, estaba su poca popularidad con las mujeres, en su adolescencia tuvo el coraje de declarar sus sentimientos a 5 de ellas, y todas sin excepción lo mandaron al carajo. Ni hablar en la preparatoria o en la Universidad, en éste último tuvo más suerte, pero en resumen, en sus 30 años de existencia sólo 3 mujeres aceptaron el reto de aceptarlo en su vida aunque después salieron huyendo.

No las culpaba, pero tampoco estaba a espera de que la 'indicada' llegara, francamente era lo último en su lista para alcanzar la autorrealización. Pero ahora ese tema de las relaciones sentimentales tomaba importancia de una manera alocada que hasta daba miedo, pero debía ladearlo y hacer lo posible con tal de que le sirviera para ganar las dichosas elecciones.

Así que cierta noche, a Kotsubaki Sentaro, asistente de Kurosaki y a la par miembro activo de la campaña electoral, fue el afortunado encargado de no sólo mostrarle las opciones viables como 'pareja ficticia' si no también darle su asesoría como devorador de féminas, adaptándose a las demandas de su amigo, colega y candidato. Para ello también requirió de un auxiliar, un amigo que ambos tenían en común y cuya percepción siempre era objetiva. Terminó citándolos en un bar cercano a la Torre de Tokio, sitio por más elegante y de buen gusto, acogedor para amenas charlas y cerrar negocios.

—Como te decía… Yoruichi-sama se encargó de enlistar a varias 'candidatas', les expuso la situación y 15 de ellas se convencieron— Dijo como preludio a las malas noticias. Ichigo se sorprendió de la cantidad, su mejor resultado con las mujeres desde que descubrió su interés por ellas —Pero…— Acotó, dudando —cuando les mencionamos tu nombre, se retractaron…—

El auxiliar invitado por Sentaro se trataba de Ikkaku Madarame, no era político pero muy buen guardaespaldas; y no puedo evitar reír a carcajadas de la poca suerte de su amigo naranjito.

El rostro y los ánimos de Ichigo cambiaron, no pudo evitar murmurar 'mierda' varias veces. Ni que fuera tan mal tipo.

—Sólo 2 de ellas aceptaron seguir… pero depende de ti quien escoger— Añadió, para después buscar en otro fólder la información necesaria.

—Y quienes son ellas…— Hizo más como cuestión, dando otro sorbo a su wisky escocés.

Sentaro miró las hojas con fotografía incluida e información general, así que carraspeó.

—Retsu Unohana— Mencionó como primera opción.

— ¿La presentadora de televisión? — Inquirió Ikkaku a medio tomar de su copa, alzando una ceja.

—Sí. Es una figura respetable en el medio. Le daría seriedad— Fue la opinión nada fiable de Sentaro. Kurosaki conocía a la presentadora de vista, y sólo un pequeño detalle no lo convencía.

—Y es 6 años mayor que yo… No quiero a alguien así… por tan respetable que sea— Se negó al instante, no. Unohana era mayor, ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

—Soi Fong… la artemarcialista— Dijo Sentaro con mayor duda —Es campeona olímpica en taekwondo—

Ichigo recordaba haberla visto un par de veces en las pasadas olimpiadas, así como algunos especiales deportivos. La mujer a su criterio y su sentido de la estética, no era muy agraciada. Admiraba su destreza y fortaleza pero era muy fría y reservada, como él, pero ¿Quién carajos se tragaría esa patraña de un 'relación' romántica si ambos era más duros que la roca?. No. La desechó.

—No. De ninguna manera— Decidió con firmeza, pidiendo otro wisky.

—Todavía que te hace el favor y te pones remilgoso— Fue el comentario para fastidiar por parte del calvo para con el pelinaranja —Ahora entiendo mejor porqué sigues solo— Y dio un sorbo más a su trago.

—No te pregunté tu opinión imbécil— Fue la 'educada' respuesta del ojimiel. Prefería estar solo que mal acompañado, aunque ahora necesitaba urgentemente de una compañera, más por negocios que por el verdadero deseo de tenerla.

— ¿Entonces? — Intervino Sentaro guardando las papeletas y tomando entre sus manos un cristalino vaso con vodka, a espera de las palabras del ojimiel.

El pelinaranja no sabía, no era de aquellos tipos que describían y soñaban con la mujer perfecta, de hecho no tenía un prototipo de mujer, pero había ciertos lineamientos que no podían pasar por alto: la edad y la belleza. Se supone que si buscaba dar una buena imagen, entonces 'ella' debía ser considerablemente guapa y mínimo dos años menor que su persona.

—No sé tú…— Dijo indiferente.

—Entonces si ninguna te agradó… consigue a alguien importante— Puntualizó Sentaro, dejando claro que habían hecho lo suficiente, si ninguna cumplía sus expectativas entonces era problema de él.

—No conozco a nadie importante…— Comentó fastidiado, y era verdad, tenía ciertos conocidos pero nadie del medio, y francamente no iban a servirle como esperaba.

—Si conoces a alguien importante…— Intervino Ikkaku, bastante seguro de su argumento.

El otro par de hombres lo miraron con curiosidad. Ichigo con la ceja en alto sosteniendo su vaso cristalino, mientras Sentaro expectante.

—La hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya…— Acotó para refrescarle la memoria al pelinaranjo, quien optó por una mueca al relacionarlo todo.

— ¿Rukia? — Inquirió casi asqueado, aún enarcando la ceja.

— ¿Ya se te había olvidado? — Preguntó incrédulo el rapado.

—No me acordaba de ella— Fue su excusa, y es que como olvidarla… si fue la primera persona que dudó de su calidad como político…

_Cuando hace 3 años atrás era un simple burócrata en proceso por convertirse en uno de los candidatos al parlamento de la prefectura número 13, conoció a esa muchacha de ojos azul-violeta en la primera de las tantas próximas reuniones del Partido Liberal Democrático en torno a la campaña política._

_Ella estaba en la misma mesa que él, acompañada de su hermano, Kuchiki Byakuya, un empresario muy influyente en la política del país, que le ofreció a Kurosaki su total apoyo moral y financiero a cambio de algunos 'privilegios' cuando llegara a formar parte de la prefectura de Tokio. Y aunque el pelinaranja se jactaba de moralidad en el sentido digno y puro, su ambición pudo más y su moral terminó teniendo doble filo. Con eso tenía un pié puesto en el mundo de la corrupción cuando en la mayoría de sus discursos durante la campaña electoral hablaba del bien ser y el bien hacer, cosa que ni él mismo hacía aún cuando en la Universidad llevó la asignatura relativa a la ética profesional._

_Se la presentaron como la dulce e inocente muchachita que tenía la facha de ser, con sonrisa de diamante, cabello perfecto, rostro de ángel acentuado por el caro maquillaje Europeo que usaba, sus ojos hechizantes y largas pestañas negras, sus labios rosa-melón por labial de Mary Kay, y ni hablar de su bonito vestido de marca y su bolso Louis Vuitton acomodado en el hombro. Toda una muñeca, como todas las muchachitas pertenecientes a su élite social. Le había parecido bonita aunque a penas un momento de descuido, ella se le acercó a atacar._

_—No pareces candidato para ser miembro del parlamento de la prefectura, pensé que serías un hombre de cuarenta y tantos— Comentó Rukia venenosa, con toda intención de molestarlo, y es que la imagen que la morena tenía de esos hombres era de señores casados que rebasaban los cuarenta años._

_—Hay gente joven mejor preparada— Le contestó guardando la compostura, estaba en un evento público, con invitados especiales en lo que figuraban empresarios, gente del medio del espectáculo, los simpatizantes, el presidente del partido y todo muy guapo, no iba a arruinar su posibilidad de escalar a los altos puestos del Gobierno por una ignorante muchachita._

_—Eso ya lo veremos cuando ganes las elecciones porqué lo harás— Afirmó la morena bastante altiva, y no era nada tonta, sabía que su hermano era un hombre con mucho poder político, con el suficiente hasta para ser Primer Ministro a pesar de ser empresario y no tener estudios de las ciencias políticas. Si desde el momento que vio a su hermano acercarse a Kurosaki para 'negociar' ya era evidente que ganaría por decisión unánime._

_— ¿Me sabes algo? — Para Ichigo esas palabras fueron una grave acusación, una acusación muy verídica que creía que no era del conocimiento de la morena._

_—No, pero todos tenemos un precio y no me digas que no es cierto porque hasta los 'honorables' miembros de la Interpol también son corruptos— Dio su juicio sin reparar, no era delito decir la verdad, aunque tampoco estaba en contra de la corrupción ya que 'gracias' a eso su familia se llenaba los bolsillos de dinero con el cual compraba todas sus cosas bonitas._

_—Soy un político honrado, no sé de que hablas— Le contestó negando ser lo que ella decía aunque realmente empezaba su proceso por convertirse en uno de ellos._

_—Seguro— Profirió la ojiazul-violeta con fingida credulidad._

_—Tengo buenas propuestas, legislar con base a las necesidades de Tokio…— Estaba por continuar con todo un discurso lleno de tecnicismos políticos y económicos pero la guapa pelinegra le mando callar._

_—Eso ya lo había escuchado antes…—_

_—Por la forma en que me hablas algo me dice que no vas a votar por mi— Siguió dándole pié a la farsa de ser honrado políticamente, pero ella sin creerle ni una sola palabra, le miró airosa._

_—No importa si voto por ti o por algún otro, ya sé que vas a ganar el puesto así que deja de tratarme como ignorante— Sentenció algo indignada, a sus 18 años tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para saber a grandes rasgos como se manejaba la política aún cuando no tenía estudios alusivos._

_Ichigo detestó su perspicaz comportamiento._

_Del tiempo que le sucedió a la campaña electoral, y de que su partido ganó la mayoría de los puestos para conformar la prefectura de Tokio, en el cual se aseguró su lugar, nunca más la volvió a ver y a mencionar. Su encuentro había sido casual._

—Sí… es uno de los empresarios más importante de Japón… su hermana ha salido en algunas revistas de sociedad…— Ikkaku fue acuñando más información, a espera de que su amigo el ojimiel lo considerara y notando el creciente interés de Sentaro.

Ichigo sonrió más con burla que por satisfacción, y después volvió a beber de su trago.

—No, de ninguna manera… A parte es casi una niña… aunque si es muy guapa pero no, no, no…— Se negó completamente, no ella, no. Capaz que en vez de ayudarlo, termina arruinándole la carrera.

—Deberías intentarlo al menos… de eso depende tu carrera prácticamente— Opinó Ikkaku nuevamente, aunque sabía que convencerlo era tarea difícil, algo así como una misión imposible.

—Ella no es sobornable— Se apresuró a decirlo, aunque no la conocía mucho, por las palabras dichas en el pasado, le daba esa impresión.

—Todos tenemos un precio…— Sentaro no lo creía así, en esos tiempos por mucho que se quisiera guardar la integridad, un buena cantidad haría hasta al más honrado, caer preso de la codicia… era cuestión de proponerlo.

Ichigo lo meditó momentáneamente… podía tener razón… pero las probabilidades estaban partidas a la mitad y a él le correspondía hacer el forzoso contacto.

Nadie dijo que la riqueza y el poder fuesen baratos, a veces el precio era más elevado y su orgullo era lo más valioso que tenía.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Esto fue el segundo...

Reitero: gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

Saludos, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	3. Encuentro

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Me faltaron personas por responderles sus reviews ;)

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** Hola!! jejeje las visiones, más adelanye sabrás si son certeras o no ;) ya me cuentas jeje . Gracias por leerme y dejar tu comentario. Saludos!!

**Naoko tendo:** Hi!!!! :3 Si estoy bien ( al menos ahora jeje) espero que también lo estés. Y bueno, Yoruichi aquí la autora intelectual de todo, ya veremos que métodos usa Ichigo para convencer a Rukia ;). Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu opinión. Saludos!!!

**yoxxa:** Hola!!! ouch... soy la causante de los problemas o_o pero me alegra saber que te gustan ;) mis cosas raros. Y claro, no hay fic que no termine, así que don't worry, a estos dos que tengo voy a terminarlos. Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu opinión, te mando saludos!!!

Y praticamente me paso también a agradecerle a: **_nana18, metitus, Kuchiki Rukia 7, Naoko tendo, Hitsuki93, yoxxa, uchiha katze, Anita509, Kuchiki Hanako, karenangel, _**y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han leido la historia y les ha agradado; y/o a quienes han dejado su comentario. Mil gracias y seguimos adelante ;)

"Desde el corazón" espero actualizarlo el viernes, no me ha dado mucho tiempo pero traigo laa ctualización de éste, el capítulo III "encuentro", espero sea de su agrado, les mando a todos y todas muchos saludos y gracias de antemano.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Los políticos tímidos e interesados se preocupan mucho más de la seguridad de sus puestos que de la seguridad de su país" - Thomas Macaulay._

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo III**

**"Encuentro"**

Estaba atorado en el tráfico, como odiaba estar atrapado entre automóviles y ser escucha de la orquesta de cláxones, no era un hombre paciente, de hecho también se había unido al barullo, más por desesperación que por gusto, ya que tenía una entrevista con un periódico local y no quería dar mala impresión llegando tarde, bueno, más de la que ya tenía.

— ¡¡Con una mierda, muévanse!! — Gritó a todo pulmón al asomar su cabeza por la ventanilla, con el ceño fruncido, completamente huraño a la par que tocaba el claxon continuamente.

Miró hacia el frente, con una evidente muestra de fastidio y por momentos observaba el finísimo reloj que rodeaba su muñeca, y nuevamente hastiado regresaba la mirada hacia su mismo punto.

Y como bien decían que la música aplacaba a las bestias, y no es que se considerara una, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió para amenizarse fue encender el radio.

Siguió a espera de que el tráfico avanzara, aunque era muy poca la movilidad del mismo, parecía que era eterno.

—Voy a llegar tarde…— Murmuró para sí mismo ya casi resignado, mínimo pensaba hablar a las oficinas de susodicho periódico para darles sus excusas, aunque sabía de antemano que lo iban a mandar mucho a volar.

Y mientras seguía a la espera, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar y a vibrar al mismo tiempo, sin alarmarse mucho, observó la micro pantalla de la tapa, se trataba de Yoruichi, así que sin más le contestó la llamada.

—Buen día Ichigo…— Saludó la de piel canela con entusiasmo.

—Que tiene de buenos— Fue la respuesta del pelinaranja con su molesto tono.

—Al parecer hoy te levantaste con el pié equivocado— Se burló la ojiambar.

— ¿Nada más llamaste a molestar? — Le inquirió con axiomático enfado, mientras pasaba la mirada al nada alentador tráfico.

—No, para nada, de hecho Sentaro me comentó sobre tu decisión— Dio inicio al tema 'importante', al menos el actual.

— ¿Ah sí, qué te dijo? — Fingiendo interés le respondió, su humor ya no estaba del todo bien.

—Rechazaste mis propuestas para 'compañera' y al final postulaste a la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya— Le contestó en sencillas palabras, mientras se miraba las uñas de su mano libre.

—No la postulé… De hecho, no he elegido a nadie— Sentenció, aclarándole la errónea o modificada información que el hombre de barbilla le dio a conocer.

— ¿Entonces?... Recuerda que se acaba el tiempo… ¿Vas por la hermana de Kuchiki? — Yoruichi se estaba cansando de lo testarudo que era su cliente, había hecho toda una hazaña para enaltecer sus posibilidades de ganar las elecciones y a él, nada le parecía.

—No. Ella no— Estaba seguro de eso, y exactamente por las mismas razones que expuso ante Sentaro.

— ¿Porqué?... Kuchiki Rukia es una muchacha muy bonita, tiene un status social…— A Yoruichi le agradaba la idea, había tenido el gusto de conocer a la hermana menor de Byakuya en la típica cena de navidad que realizaba el partido y le resultaba una buena muchacha, algo joven para el pelinaranja pero inteligente y famosa.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ella… no… no hace ese tipo de tratos con la gente…—

—Pues propónselo, no pierdes nada…— Dijo entusiasmada. Yoruichi era conciente de que en la vida no había imposibles, y quizás Kuchiki Rukia no era una mujer que se prestara a ese tipo de negociaciones, pero uno nunca sabe, quizás si se lo proponía y le daba una buena suma podría cambiar de opinión. Era cuestión de iniciativa.

—La conocí casualmente, no tengo como contactarme— Impuso otra excusa más, y aunque era verídica, le serviría también para alejar la idea.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso— Apuntó la de piel canela ya que de hacer el contacto era lo de menos, conocía a los Kuchiki desde hace varios años y aunque la relación no era precisamente amistosa pero si de negocios, podría arreglar que el pelinaranja y la hermana del empresario se vieran y pudieran acordar algo.

—Pero…— Quiso articular algo que evocara a la idea pero la mujer al otro lado de la línea le finalizó la llamada no sin antes despedirse.

Golpeó el volante con la mano, y lanzó el celular al asiento de al lado. No era un gran problema en el que estaba metido si ladeaba el hecho de que estaba atrapado en el tráfico, pero si el encuentro causal que tuvo con Rukia hace 3 años no había sido el mejor del mundo, ¿Qué podía esperar del segundo?... Ahora tenía que ser más astuto que ella si en verdad quería lograr el gran sueño de ser Gobernador de la Prefectura de Tokio.

**

* * *

**

Su esbelta figura caminaba por los largos y vacíos pasillos de la Facultad de Información Global y Estudios de Telecomunicación, con cierta curiosidad se apresuraba a llegar a la oficina del director de la carrera, en la cual hace minutos habían solicitado su pronta presencia debido a un urgente asunto por resolver.

Cuando divisó el recinto dedicado a los asuntos administrativos de la facultad, la morena agilizó el paso hasta llegar y cruzar el umbral, al pasar se encontró con la secretaria tras su escribanía y a una mujer de piel canela que cruzada de brazos se encontraba descansando su presencia en una de los divanes.

Rukia pudo reconocerla, ya la había visto antes, en algunas de las tantas festividades que realizaba un partido político, pero su llamada no la asoció para nada con ella, así que se dirigió a la secretaria.

—Disculpe— Dijo la morena, la mujer que fungía como secretaria la miró atentamente —El director de la facultad me mandó llamar— Acotó, dando la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

—Bien. Espera por favor— Contestó la señorita para pausar sus acciones en la computadora y pasar al intercomunicador.

Apretó un botón que conectaba con la oficina del Licenciado y le dio el recado.

—Licenciado Jushiro, la Señorita Kuchiki está aquí—

—En seguida la atiendo, gracias— Fue la tranquila voz que se escuchó en respuesta al mensaje enviado.

—En unos minutos está con usted, por favor, tome asiento— Pidió cortésmente la secretaria, a lo que la morena asintió con la cabeza y fue a donde los divanes.

Pasados algunos minutos, la puerta de la oficina principal se abrió, dejando a vista a un hombre alto, de blancuzca cabellera y semblante amable. Se acercó hasta donde esperaba la morena y con gesto sutil le explicó la real situación de su llamado.

—No tengo nada que ver en el llamado. Fue Yoruichi-san quien me pidió de favor que lo hiciera ya que al parecer quiere hablar contigo— Explicó el hombre de gentil mirar para sorpresa de la morena, quien al instante miró a su costado y ahí estaba la ojiambar con amplia sonrisa.

Tanto Rukia como Yoruichi se levantaron de su asiento, y fue ésta última quien acortó la distancia.

—Si, es algo importante— Dijo a penas para la pelinegra, quien aún dudosa se mantenía.

—Bueno las dejo para que platiquen, con su permiso— Fueron las última palabras de Ukitake antes de retirarse de regreso a sus aposentos.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y fue la misma Yoruichi quien inició la plática.

—Ya nos hemos visto en ocasiones anteriores… así que confía en mí— Inició el discurso al notar a la morena muy dubitativa —La razón por la que acudo a ti es porque necesitamos de tu ayuda— Continuó diciendo como introducción, asombrando cada vez más a la pelinegra.

Rukia estaba perpleja y confundida, ¿la necesitaban?, prácticamente en qué podía ayudarlos si no estaba vinculada tan estrechamente con Yoruichi y las personas en su medio ambiente.

—Me halaga que lo digas pero no entiendo porqué… no tengo nada que ver en tu entorno, pero si lo que necesitas es que te contacte con Nii-sama, solo dilo— Fue la respuesta de Rukia, siendo sincera, lo más lógico a su criterio era que buscara la ayuda de su hermano, por eso le hacía saber lo último.

—No, no. Es a ti a quien necesitamos, a nadie más— Le corrigió, cosa que causó mayor expectativa en la ojiazul-violeta.

—Verás, un cliente ha pedido verte para proponerte algo— Le dijo a grandes rasgos, notando la extrañeza en el semblante de la hermana de Byakuya.

— ¿Qué tipo de propuesta? — Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Todo eso le resultaba muy misterioso, y aunque quisiera pensarlo, con Yoruichi que era una respetable mujer de negocios, no era posible creer que la buscara para ser la 'diversión' de uno de sus clientes.

—No lo sé, sólo él sabe los detalles. Pero no es nada que ponga en riesgo tu dignidad— Dijo la de piel canela tratando de fomentar la confianza en la pelinegra, quien un poco más tranquila por lo último empezó a considerarlo.

— Quiere verte lo más pronto posible… ¿Qué me dices? — Añadió una vez más, orillándola a darle una respuesta.

Rukia lo pensó un poco y después soltó la "decisión".

—Dime cuando y en donde lo veré. Ahí estaré—

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente, como siempre su persuasión era muy efectiva, ya había hecho su parte, ahora esperaba que Ichigo hiciera la suya y no lo arruinara.

—En el restaurante Arawaga a las 10:00 de la noche— Fue los datos que aportó para el conocimiento de la muchacha. Se había tomado la molestia de elegir un lugar elegante, realizar una reservación con la seguridad de que las cosas saldrían bien.

—Bien, ahí estaré. Y bueno, tengo que volver a clase, nos veremos— Sentenció la morena antes de marcharse a retomar sus clases. Realmente no estaba interesada en ayudar como bien lo exponía Yoruichi, de hecho había aceptado por simple cortesía, una vez estando allá y sin importa la propuesta hecha, para bien o para mal, se negaría.

**

* * *

**

Yoruichi le esperaba en su oficina, completamente animada y feliz por su proeza, y su cliente no podía decirle que no, prácticamente le estaba sirviendo las cosas en bandeja de plata y hacer un sacrificio era poco, así que se quiso ver positiva a la idea de que Ichigo aceptara la propuesta, que de eso dependían muchas personas.

El pelinaranja llegó puntual a su cita con la de ojos ámbar, completamente acalorado cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta tras él. Con absoluta cara de fastidio se dejó caer en la almohadillada silla frente a la escribanía de la directora de campaña.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu entrevista? — Preguntó ella para estar al pendiente de la situación mediática del ojimiel.

—Llegué tarde… pero bien— Soltó sin más, sin ninguna emoción, en su semblante era notorio que la carga era grande, pero hacía todo en su haber por que las cosas le salieran bien.

—Pues déjame decirte que a cabo de ir a ver a la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya…— Comenzó a darle pié a resto del plan, esperando la reacción del ojimiel.

—Ahh…— Fue la breve respuesta, sin tomarle mucha importancia, mirando hacia otro punto.

—Le expuse la situación pero le di pocos datos, no manejé cifras ni nada de eso, sólo le dije que la necesitábamos y bueno, la verás mañana en el restaurante Aragawa, a las 10 de la noche— Comunicó con toda naturalidad. Sabía de antemano que un 'pero' le iba encontrar Kurosaki, así que cuando se dio cuenta de la forma que éste la miraba, sonrió complacida.

— ¿En Aragawa? ¿Te volviste loca? — Inquirió a poco de estallar el ira, todo lugar menos Aragawa, las razones, eran más de cuestión económica.

—No. Es un buen lugar para cerrar tratos…— Fue el argumento dado por Yoruichi. Ichigo la miró de manera fulminante.

— En ese lugar un simple filete te cuesta un ojo de la cara… ¿Y al menos vas a darme un bono o algo para pagar la cuenta? — Se quejó, Ichigo sabía cuan caro era ese sitio, sólo gente exclusiva y despilfarradora de dinero iba ahí.

—No, vas a pagarlo con tu dinero— La de piel canela le respondió burlona, desafortunadamente quien iba a pagar los platos rotos iba a ser el ojimiel, si no arriesgaba no ganaba.

—De ninguna manera…— Fue su rápida respuesta, ¿Qué pensaba Yoruichi?, ¿Qué tenía todo el dinero del mundo para darse esos innecesarios lujos?. Trabajaba para el Gobierno, si, tenía un muy buen sueldo, pero no iba a gastarse la mitad del mismo en un sitio exuberantemente caro y menos por una situación con la hermana de Kuchiki.

—Es eso o nada… Dijiste que harías lo que fuese necesario para ganar, esta es la opción… Tómala o déjala— Fueron las alentadoras palabras de la ojiambar, sabía manipular a la gente, y por lo melindroso que era Ichigo, a veces tenía que usar ese lavado cerebral para hacerlo entender.

Una vez más en el día, Ichigo lo volvió a meditar, se acomodó en pose de pensador mientras volvía a recapitular los pros y los contras del plan. Estaba renuente a la idea de que fuese Rukia su 'romance ficticio político', en primera porque ella dudaba de su calidad como político honrado, y en segunda, era mucho más joven que él, seguro lo tomaría de 'asalta cunas'. Pero lo positivo era la popularidad que tomaría su persona en poco tiempo, la gran cantidad de votantes que captaría además de que le arrebataría muchos puntos a Ishida para aventajarlo en las encuestas, esos últimos factores eran lo que lo animaban a dar el 'sí' a la idea.

— ¿Mañana a las 10? — Volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño, como muestra de su indirecta aceptación.

— Si… Negocia un buen precio y trátala bien… ¿de acuerdo? — Fueron los consejos dados por la directora de campaña a su cliente.

—Lo intentaré— Fue su respuesta con duda, no le garantizaba un rato espléndido porque ni conocía la amabilidad con ciertas personas, pero lo intentaría al menos para beneficiarse.

**

* * *

**

La morena estaba muy callada, con la mirada puesta al frente pero no estaba presente al menos mentalmente, la curiosidad no podía dejarla en paz, y no era para menos, no todos los días llegaba Yoruichi Shihoin diciendo que necesitaba de su ayuda, no. Realmente quería saber que había detrás de todo eso, pero debía esperar hasta mañana en la noche para averiguarlo.

— Estás muy callada, ¿el ratón te comió la lengua? — Preguntó el pelirrojo que iba al volante, mirando por momento a su copiloto, Rukia.

—No, nada más que no estoy de humor— Respondió a penas, con seriedad, sin siquiera mirarlo, acomodándose en el asiento.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? Al cine, a tomar un café… — Preguntó Renji mirándola de reojo, a espera de una respuesta, lo que ella dijera lo haría.

—No, sólo llévame a casa— Respondió con tranquilidad. No deseaba hacer nada en esos momentos, sólo quería descansar y pensar.

—Como quieras… pero estás más insufrible que nunca— Le comentó a voz audible.

Renji había notado un cambio en el humor de la morena, como si algo le incomodara, y lo peor es que eso afectaba su relación, la cual de por sí esa difícil de definir, habían sido novios hace tiempo pero aún después de que terminó siguieron siendo amigos, lo difícil era que al menos él, aún mantenía vivas sus esperanzas de volver a lo de antes aunque Rukia no daba muchas señales de eso.

Pero intentaba, pasaba por ella a la universidad, invitándola a salir de vez en cuando, le daba algunos detalles, básicamente manteniéndose a su lado, para convencerla de que en el mundo no había nadie que la quisiera tanto como él.

Sin cruzar la palabra siguieron el camino por la carretera, siendo armonizados por la música que transmitía el radio a esas horas, cada uno en sus cosas.

Llegaron a la colonia y calle donde vivía la morena desde su nacimiento, Renji se estacionó en las afueras de la residencia mientras la morena tomó su gran bolso de marca, al tomar la manija de la puerta se detuvo para echarle una mirada al pelirrojo.

—Gracias— Le susurró a penas, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta y trató de impulsarse para salir, el pelirrojo la detuvo al tomar la muñeca del brazo izquierdo, obligándola a que posara de nuevo su mirada en él.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti…— Le dijo, más como recordatorio, siendo sincero.

—Lo sé… y en verdad, gracias— Era lo único que podía decirle en esos instantes, acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa que dejó satisfecho a su compañero.

Rukia desbordó el vehículo y cerró la puerta para después mirar por la ventanilla.

—Nos vemos…— Acotó Renji antes de arrancar el motor.

—Nos vemos… cuídate— Respondió la ojiazul-violeta para después alejarse.

El auto volvió a arrancar, llevándose en el interior al pelirrojo. Rukia vio al vehículo perderse entre la distancia y las calles, para después voltearse con dirección hacia su casa.

**

* * *

**

Se había engalanado con uno de sus tantos trajes oscuros, llevaba su corbata negra y su camisola blanca con el respectivo saco. Del cabello como siempre, algo enmarañado pero era su estilo. Serio, mucho más de lo normal, se adentró al lujoso restaurante Aragawa, lo recibió uno de los dependientes con mucha cortesía aunque indudablemente le reconoció.

—Señor Kurosaki, que gusto verlo por aquí… ¿Tiene una reservación? — Preguntó el dependiente con una amplia sonrisa, todo para tratar bien al candidato del PLD a la Gobernatura de Tokio.

—Sí… en la mesa 10— Dijo frunciendo su ceño, se veía molesto y es que odiaba la hipocresía con que algunas personas lo trataban nada más por ser un importante político y por ende figura pública.

—Ahh sí… la señorita Kuchiki ya llegó…— El dependiente habló con una expresión facial que lindaba entre la burla y la insinuación. Seguro pensaba que estaba relacionado de una manera 'especial' con ella, y aunque eso no le agradaba mucho al pelinaranja, a fin de cuentas ese era el objetivo.

—Mándele la carta y que pida lo que quiera… dígale que estaré con ella en unos minutos pero no mencione mi nombre— Pidió el pelinaranja con toda rigidez que cualquier otra persona pondría en duda cuan 'cercanos' era Ichigo y la morena. Pero el dependiente ya estaba maravillado y embobado con la idea que no se fijó y acató al instante la orden.

El regordete dependiente caminó dadivoso por el lugar, dandose paso entre los comensales, las mesas y los camareros. Hasta que llegó hasta la mesa con el número 10 en el centro y se dirigió amable con la joven ahí sentada.

—Su acompañante a dejado dicho que pida lo que le plazca y que en unos minutos estará con usted— Le dio el recado tal y como lo pidió el político ojimiel.

—Muchas gracias— Respondió la morena con una sonrisa, para después tomar la carta y ver el contenido.

Ichigo vió desde lo lejos la escena, mientras tanto esperaría a que el valor se acumulara en su ser y poder presentarse como era debido.

—Creo que esperaré a mi acompañante antes de pedir— Fue la opinión que soltó la pelinegra al dependiente.

—Como guste—

El regordete dependiente no dijo más y se marchó en regreso a su puesto.

El pelinaranja aspiró profundamente y una vez decidido, emprendió marcha hasta donde la morena, en el camino se topó al dependiente que estaba por darle la opinión de la muchacha pero el pelinaranja no tuvo más opción que darle las gracias por anticipado, sin perder tiempo en trayecto a la mesa 10.

Rukia tenía la vista obstaculizada por la carta, seguía viendo el menú con tranquilidad sin embargó esa serenidad se desmoronó cuando escuchó la voz de su 'acompañante'.

—Disculpa la tardanza—

Asombrada y segura de haber escuchado esa voz antes fue bajando poco a poco la carta, hasta que sus ojos distinguieron un mechón naranja.

Y cuando la carta dejó de estorbarle la vista, reafirmó su sospecha. El hombre que tenía frente suyo era Kurosaki Ichigo, el mismo que conoció casualmente hace 3 años, el mismo corrupto, altanero y desagradable político.

No podía ser. No podía estarle pasando.

Tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche, sería la peor de su existencia.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí llega el tercero ;)

Gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

Saludos, nos vemos en la próxima entrega y/o actualización de "Desde el corazón".


	4. Mentira

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Paso rápidamente a agradecerle a: **_Anita509, Hikari-san, metitus, flerasgard, natyshan, Naoko tendo, Hitsuki93, yoxxa, uchiha katze, Anita509, rinxxav, karenangel, _**y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han leido la historia y les ha agradado; y/o a quienes han dejado su comentario. Lamento no poder responderles sus comentarios individualmente en ésta ocasión, pero voy que voy de rápido =S

Traigo para ustedes el capítulo IV titulado "Mentira", espero les guste y muchísimas gracias por pasar a leerme y dejarme sus comentarios.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Hoy no se busca la posición política para poner a su servicio talento, carácter, patriotismo, sino para que aquella sirva a los fugaces caprichos de oscuros bienes, de miserables sueños..."_ – Leandro Alem.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo IV**

**"Mentira"**

— ¿Te acuerdas de mi? — Preguntó el pelinaranja con mucha seriedad, mirando a la morena de ojos azul-violeta, quien entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad se mantenía aún en la mesa.

—Claro… es imposible olvidarte cuando no hay rincón de la ciudad donde no aparezca tu rostro— Le respondió irónica, ya que a cada lugar que iba y la travesía dada por la ciudad, a cada ciertos metros aparecía la publicidad gráfica del pelinaranja y estaba harta de verlo por todas partes.

—Menos mal…— Dijo con indiferencia, bueno al menos la publicidad impresa había servido de algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Le inquirió la morena con mucho fastidio.

—Como te dijo Yoruichi… tengo algo que proponerte— Le comunicó como introducción, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como buscando intimidarla pero ella no bajaba la guardia.

Rukia no se fiaba de él, y esa dichosa propuesta no le parecía algo normal, algo en el marco legal, tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada digno. Y estaba por negarse a cualquier tentativa cuando el camarero apareció.

— ¿En que les puedo servir? — Preguntó el camarero mientras esperaba con libreta y pluma en mano la orden de la pareja.

Ichigo miró a su compañera y con un ademán la instó a que pidiera lo que se le diera su gana.

La morena observó nuevamente el menú y al decidirse comenzó a dar su pedido.

—El platillo principal por favor— Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo al camarero, quien apuntó el pedido en su libreta y pasó su mirada al pelinaranja.

—Lo mismo y… una botella de vino por favor— Fue la respuesta del ojimiel a lo que el camarero apuntó una vez más y desapareció del sitio para dejar el pedido a la cocina, volviendo a dejar solos a ese par.

Hubo un silencio entrambos, el mismo que fue roto por el pelinaranja, a quien francamente le urgía una respuesta.

— ¿Qué me dices? — Le inquirió nuevamente de la propuesta.

— ¿Te parezco una persona sobornable? — Fue la respuesta en forma de cuestión que la pelinegra dio con cierta indignación, y aunque no sabía de que trataba esa propuesta, lo que tuviese que ver con Kurosaki no le parecía nada honroso, todo lo contrario.

—Ni siquiera sabes de qué se trata y ya estás poniéndote insoportable— Le espetó arisco al notar la falta de participación de su compañera de mesa, pensó que iba a ser algo más fácil, pero ella lo estaba complicando.

—Y no quiero saberlo… no me interesa— Puntualizó sin ninguna clase de piedad o de oportunidad a que le expusiera la situación.

El pelinaranja se estaba hartando de su actitud, ella seguía renuente aún cuando no había ni expuesto las primeras frases de la propuesta y al parecer ella seguiría firme a su ideal, la situación no pareciera caer a su favor… Era entonces cuando no sabía de qué forma llegar a ella…

Nuevamente se hizo otro silencio, en el paso del cual llegaron ambos platillos y el espumoso vino que se sirvió en un par de copas.

El camarero se marchó por segunda ocasión, dando pauta para que la morena tomara los cubiertos y comenzara a cortar la carne. Ichigo la vio en su hazaña mientras bebía el vino de su copa, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la repudiaba.

— Si de todas formas no vas a aceptar mi propuesta ¿entonces porqué viniste? — Le volvió a preguntar a la ojiazul-violeta, quien levantó la mirada y la posó en su compañero.

—Por simple cortesía— Le espetó para después llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Pues a mi me parece que viniste nada más para aprovecharte de que te estaban invitado a cenar en Aragawa— De mala manera la acusó de interesada, ni aún con ella conocía lo que era el tacto. Rukia dejó de deleitarse el paladar con la carne y lo miró con profundo odio.

—Tengo dinero suficiente como para venir a cenar todas las noches así que no me vengas con eso— Respondió iracunda para tomar su copa y beber de un solo golpe.

El resto de la cena fue terrible, ninguno de los dos la había pasado bien ya que se repudiaban mutuamente. Ichigo la detestaba por su falta de cooperación, y ella por tratar de corromperla con asuntos ilegales, aunque no sabía con certeza si era así, pero tenía esa impresión.

El pelinaranja se sintió fracasado y algo tonto, no sólo había perdido su valioso tiempo con una mujer desagradable, si no que también había despilfarrado exagerada cantidad de dinero en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, sentía que no había valido la pena.

Por simple cortesía la llevó hasta su casa, porque capaz que si la dejar irse sola se pierde o algo y luego se la cobran que si lo valiera, para qué meterse en problemas.

En el trayecto no hablaron absolutamente de nada, era como si estuviesen solos encerrados en sus recamaras, aunque la forzada plática se tuvo que dar cuando Ichigo aparcó el auto a las afueras de la casa de la muchacha y antes de que la morena desbordara, la detuvo al tomar su muñeca.

— ¿No piensas al menos darme tu número de teléfono? — Le preguntó, más que indignado, no quería irse con las manos vacías, mínimo su número para proponérselo en otra ocasión que no estuviese de insufrible.

—No tengo porqué dártelo— Le espetó molesta, mirándole directamente a los ojos, sin intimidarse.

—Por favor…— Se resignó a pedirlo educadamente, su humor no estaba para pelear a palabras con la joven.

Rukia suspiró profundamente y después de divagar un poco accedió.

—333-7825-821— Dijo Rukia los números que componía para comunicarse con ella, el pelinaranja al escucharla no le quedó más que hacer uso de su memoria para que no se le olvidara.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir? — Le preguntó una vez dada la información que el pelinaranja requería.

—Ah si claro… vete— Le soltó la muñeca y con un ademán le 'pidió' que se marchara, a Rukia le pareció maleducado de su parte, se sintió estúpida en esos instantes, caer rendida por un suplicante 'por favor' para que después él prácticamente la echara del auto como si fuese un alimaña, su único remedio fue azotarle la puerta del auto y desear que se le olvidara el maldito número, aunque ahora que lo meditaba, el número tenía una desagradable engañifa.

**

* * *

**

Había despertado con la completa decisión de comportarse como hombre civilizado, dejar de lado su mal temperamento y arisco modo de tratar a las personas, todo con tal de entablar una charla amena vía telefónica con Kuchiki Rukia, exponerle de la manera más atenta la situación y negociar una cantidad interesante, hablando se entendía la gente y quería ver que tan cierto era.

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala y tomó el dichoso celular, recordó el número que la ojiazul-violeta le proporcionó y lo marcó. Espero unos segundos a que se diera la comunicación y cuando escuchó que entraba la llamada, cambió su tono de voz.

— Buenas tardes Kuchiki… ¿Cómo amaneciste? — Inquirió con un tono fastuoso y falso, cualquier otra persona que lo viera se daría cuenta a la primera que fingía.

Pero la persona que contestó al otro lado de la línea no era ella… se trataba de un completo desconocido.

— ¿Kuchiki?... ¡Éste número no es de ninguna Kuchiki! —

La persona que contestó le colgó. Ichigo se quedó helado, serio mientras en su mente ataba los cabos sueltos.

— ¡¡Maldita tramposa!! — Gritó encolerizado a los cuatros vientos cuando cayó en cuenta de que la morena le dio un número equivocado.

— ¡¡No te desharás de mi así!! — Acotó como grito de guerra a la par que tomaba el celular y lo guardaba en el bolsillo, así como se apoderaba de las llaves del auto y después azotó la puerta principal de su departamento.

Sus decisiones y sus emociones habían cambiado súbitamente, era increíble, había sido engañado por una mujer como ella, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar, daría con la morena a como diera lugar y se lo reprocharía. Nadie jugaba con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Manejó a velocidad considerable, trató de respetar los altos, a los peatones y los demás conductores, hasta que llegó lleno de ira a las oficinas de quienes se encargaban de dirigirle la campaña, pero iba con un propósito en específico.

Llegó abriendo la puerta con mucha fuerza que asustó a la secretaria, a quien con lo arisca que era su actitud exigió ver a Yoruichi por cuestiones de suma emergencia, la de piel canela después de varios minutos lo atendió.

— ¿Qué sucede? Creí que la junta era a las 4:30 p.m. — Comentó Yoruichi mirando el reloj de su muñeca, extrañada por la interrupción del ojimiel.

— ¡Sí, sí… pero es una maldita emergencia! — Le alzó la voz tratando de contener su enojo.

—Entonces dime en que puedo ayudarte— Pidió Yoruichi al muchacho de ojos miel, quien tomó aire y soltó su petitoria.

— ¿A esta hora donde puedo encontrar a Kuchiki Rukia? —

Yoruichi se asombró, no sabía que razones lo orillaron a saber la ubicación exacta de la hermana de Byakuya, pero lo que fuera debía ser extremadamente importante, lo suficiente como para tenerlo de esa forma.

—No sé…— Fue su breve respuesta, era sincera, no lo sabía, una muchacha de la edad de Rukia debía tener otras actividades, no podían ser siempre las mismas por eso se guardaba el dato de la Universidad.

— ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! ¡Hace días me dijiste que fuiste a verla! ¡Dime donde! — Nuevamente alzó la voz dado a lo desesperado y molesto que estaba. Ichigo estaba seguro que Yoruichi tenía datos del actual paradero de Rukia, y exigía que se lo hiciera saber.

—Sí pero no sé si está ahí ahora— Le respondió a regañadientes, tratando de calmarlo con la serenidad de su voz, más que anda porque un grupo de trabajadores curiosamente observaban la escena, algo poco convencional.

— ¡Solo dime… será mi problema si no está ahí! — Exigió una vez más, mirando a la directora de campaña con severidad, a lo que ella resopló resignada.

—En la Universidad de Waseda, en la Facultad de Información Global y Estudios de Telecomunicación, no sé en qué aula pero podrías preguntar en control escolar— Le brindó la información que tenía a su disposición, más por la seguridad del recinto que por gusto.

Sin perder tiempo emprendió marcha a su fijo destino, dispuesto a reclamar sin ninguna clase de recato.

**

* * *

**

El pizarrón estaba repleto de palabras, todo el texto alusivo a la clase de en turno, con tranquilidad los alumnos de la facultad anotaban lo más sobresaliente del contenido, Rukia no era la excepción, con pluma en mano imprimía su caligrafía en las hojas de rayas y regresaba su mirada a la pizarra para captar más información y anotarla.

Sin embargo el silencio y la tranquilidad con la que se vivía ese día de clases, se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes toquidos, el profesor sin más abrió la puerta y sin su autorización, vio pasar al aula al alto pelinaranja de mirada amielada. Lo reconoció al instante, era el candidato a Gobernador de la Prefectura de Tokio, por un momento pensó que estaba de visita así que no dijo nada.

Ichigo buscó con la mirada entre la basta masa de estudiantes a la causante de su ira, cuando la distinguió, se acercó hasta donde su puesto y se varó en seco cerca de su asiento, ella parecía no darse cuenta de su perturbadora presencia, ya que pensaba que se trataba de algún otro compañero suyo que acababa de llegar.

— ¿No es anticuado darle un número equivocado al tipo que tan amablemente la invitó a cenar anoche? — Preguntó Ichigo tratando de no exaltarse, pero si alzando la voz, con evidente molestia e indignación.

Rukia le reconoció la voz al instante, asombrada pausó su labor de apuntar y levantó la mirada, su boca se abrió un poco, el labio inferior tembló, topándose con aquel fastidioso pelinaranja. Incluso miró a su alrededor y notó como las miradas de sus compañeros se fijaban en la escena escandalosa que estaba protagonizando, seguramente algunos ya se estarían haciendo extrañas ideas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le preguntó quedo, a regañadientes, con evidente enojo en sus ojuelos, tratando de no explotar en gritos.

El catedrático miró a ambos con cierta sospecha, y poco después al notar que la situación podría salirse de control carraspeó y con determinación se acercó a donde Kuchiki y el político.

— ¡Señorita Kuchiki si tiene algo que arreglar con el caballero aquí presente le pido que lo haga afuera, distrae a sus compañeros! — Ésta vez la voz provino del profesor, pidiéndoles de la manera más atenta que los problemas que tuviesen los discutieran en otro lugar y dejaran de tomar su clase y con ello la distracción de todo el grupo.

Rukia sentía que estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida, era la primera vez que le llamaban la atención de esa forma, así que pasmada su opción fue acatar lo dicho por su superior y además desquitarse con el ojimiel; así que lo tomó por la corbata y lo jaló hasta las afueras del aula.

—Escucha tú…— Le dijo molesta una vez que llegaron al pasillo.

—Ichigo, me llamo Ichigo— Le corrigió zafándose bruscamente del poder de la muchacha.

— Lo que sea… ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? — Lo encaró con severidad. Quería saber de una maldita vez, se estaba hartado de su insistencia en cuanto a la estúpida propuesta, ya había ido demasiado lejos al ir hasta la Universidad a buscarla y armarle semejante escenita.

—Que escuches mi propuesta y quedemos en algo, eso es todo— Le dijo calmado, para no alterarla, esperando al menos lo primero.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de haber escuchado la palabra 'propuesta', estaba fastidiada de ese asunto extraño, así que quiso acabar de una vez por todas.

— Mira, no me agradas, no quiero saber nada de tu propuesta y no quiero tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Está claro? ¿Ya te puedes ir? — Le quiso dar a entender como sólo ella sabía, con la actitud más cínica y burlona que tenía. Así solía ahuyentar a los hombres fastidiosos que no entendían a la primera.

El pelinaranja rodó los ojos, entre escuchándola y queriendo hacerse el indiferente, bien podía darse por vencido pero de eso a que Yoruichi impusiera alguna de sus opciones, prefería seguir insistiendo.

—No…— Le dijo con determinación, respuesta que fue el colmo para Rukia.

— ¿Porqué eres tan insistente? — Le inquirió sin lograr entender porqué no la dejaba en paz y que a pesar de todo, seguía ahí… como si nada.

Ichigo la miró detenidamente, sin saber qué responderle. Ha como estaban las cosas, el resultado no pretendía cambiar, ella se iba mantener firme a sus principios. Ya había hecho cosas que jamás pensó hacer para que ella al menos lo escuchara y no había rendido frutos. Pensó en algo más inteligente para convencerla pero en esos instantes estaba en blanco, hasta que de tanto divagar, en su mente rememoró las sabias y mágicas palabras de su directora de campaña: "Es más sencillo llegar a los votantes con asuntos sentimentalistas ya que son más sensibles a estos, sobre todos las mujeres".

Fue como si una bombilla se encendiera e iluminara su oscuro camino. Podía usar ese conocimiento en la morena, valerse de su condición como mujer para llegar a ella mediante los sentimientos, hacerle creer un par de cosas, tomar ventaja de ello y después de lograr sus objetivos decirle adiós. En pocas palabras era mentir, era ser un aprovechado, era engañar, era no tener escrúpulos, significaría ser etiquetado como un desgraciado en la sociedad, sobre todo en la feminista, pero era eso o su colapso en la política.

Lo cual lo llevó a preguntarse: ¿Qué es peor?... ¿Perder la oportunidad de cumplir un sueño ó engañar el corazón de una mujer?

Y como era egoísta y cínico, optó por lo que más le convenía.

—Porque cuando una mujer me interesa hago hasta lo imposible— Le respondió lleno de seguridad, usando habilidades actorales que desconocía tener, pero que por la reacción de Rukia, pudo darse cuenta de que habían funcionado.

¿Era su imaginación o ese testarudo pelinaranja se le estaba declarando? Fijo su mirada en el político y algo la convenció de la idea. El hecho de que fuera él era lo que la perturbaba, no todos los días un político en candidatura a un alto puesto del Gobierno llegaba y le confesaba su sentir. Se sintió extraña, estaba algo confundida, ahora no entendía que tenía que ver la dichosa propuesta con la reciente declaración del pelinaranja.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra… me refiero a la propuesta y a tu interés por mi— Le expuso, a espera de que él le resolviera.

—Tienen mucho que ver ya que lo que te quiero proponer desde ayer es que me aceptes una cita formal, a donde tú quieras… pero te estuviste negando— Mintió de manera extraordinaria, sabía que ninguna mujer se podía negar a una invitación sin ningún compromiso, bueno a él ya le había pasado, pero esperaba que con ella no.

La pelinegra sonrió socarronamente, no podía ser cierto, se sintió algo tonta, todo ese tiempo la susodicha propuesta era una invitación a algún lugar, sin embargo aún siendo algo normal, estaba segura de algo: no quería compromisos.

—Me sorprende pero como te dije no me agradas… además no necesito de un hombre para sentirme bien conmigo misma, así que la respuesta es no— Se sinceró la morena, notando como el semblante del pelinaranja cambiaba, no se sentía mal al decírselo, no sería ni el primero ni el último a quien habría de destrozarle las ilusiones, pero prefería la honradez en vez de crearle falsas esperanzas.

Su respuesta le cayó como balde de agua helada, estupefacto se mantuvo. No concebía su réplica negativa, ¿Por qué era tan difícil convencerla?, sin embargo no iba a darse por vencido, tenía un plan para todo eso y poco le importaba si hería a alguien, por el momento con eso bastaba así que antes de marcharse hizo una petición.

—Al menos dame tu número real, digo, para llamarte de vez en cuando—

Rukia suspiró resignada antes de darle su verdadero número telefónico.

—Es el mismo que tienes, sólo cambia los 3 por 6 y listo—

—Bien, te doy el mío por si acaso cambias de opinión, 347-2110-831— Dijo el pelinaranja, a lo que la morena más a fuerzas que de ganas y como método para que se largara de una buena vez, sacó su teléfono celular para anotar el número del político.

—Listo, ahora tengo que volver a clase. Adiós— Fueron las última palabras de la morena antes de reunirse con el grupo.

Ichigo se quedó varado en el pasillo, con las manos en la cintura, sin creer lo que había acabado de hacer… pero lo que estaba por venir iba a ser más intenso y podría traerle muchos problemas.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí llega el cuarto capítulo

Gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

Saludos, nos vemos en la próxima entrega ;)

PD: está algo raro o__O tuve problemas para centrar u.u


	5. Las Llamadas

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Hubo gente que me falta responderles sus comentario... lo hago rapidiux ;)

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** Hola!! no pasa nada nena n__n y en verdad gracias por tus palabras, me da gusto saber que te agradan mis fics. Gracias por leerme y comentar, saludos!!!

**Alexis:** Hola!! buen punto, Rukia es la de las actuaciones pero esta vez Ichigo hará de todo por poder ;) aunque si habrá algunos cambios. Rukia ¿podrá doblegarse?, ya leerás lo que pasará con estos dos. Y si, por esa escenita en la Uni, Rukia se hará una fama algo mala. Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu opinión, saludos!!!!!

**Sakura-chan ^-^:** Hola!!! ohhh gracias por tu lealtad jeje me da gusto que el fic te agrade, espero lo que sigue también. Gracias por leerlo y dejarme tu comentario. Saludos!!

**Mei Fanel:** Hola!! jajaja si tendrán una convivencia no muy sana, pero tendrán sus momentos ;) mientras tanto ah saber lo que se le ocurrirá a Ichigo para 'conquistarla'. Y si, desgraciadamente las gracias a los políticos por la idea del fic jeje. Pero gracias a ti por leerme ydejarme tu opinión, saludos!!!!

**ichiruki-fan:** Hola!! me alegra que te guste el fic, espero lo que sigue tmb. Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu comentario. Saludos!!!

**Naoko tendo:** Hola!!! uhmm he ahí la duda, Rukia no cae y que hará Ichigo?... ya leerás parte de ello en el capi 5 pero se intensificará en el sexto ;) y ya será si Rukia le acepta o no. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos!!

**yoxxa:** Hola!! Gracias por los dos comentarios n__n y bueno la cosa se pondrá mejor pero te juro que no la hará sufrir mucho ;). Me da gusto saber que el fic te gustó el final de Desde el Corazón y que éste fic tmb. Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu comentario. Saludos!!!

Paso rápidamente a agradecerle a: _**Kuchiki Rukia 7, nanda18****, FATUA, Karenangel, Chofisima, Dannai chan, rinxxav, Hikari Evans, Chibbiruchi, metitus, Alexis, Sakura-chan, Mei Fanel, flerasgard, ichiruki-fan, Naoko tendo, Hitsuki93, yoxxa, Anita509, **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta.

Vengo de viaje T.T (y aproveché para despedir a mi ligue Carlitos Vela ahora que se fue T&T) debería estar dormidita pero primero tenía que actualizarles. Es el capítulo V, contiene palabras altisonantes.

Espero les guste, de antemano gracias por su lectura y por sus comentarios.

P.D: Nos vamos y me voy al Mundial por partida doble (Italia & México).

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Para el que no tiene nada, la política es una tentación comprensible, porque es una manera de vivir con bastante facilidad" – Miguel Delibes._

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo V**

**"Las Llamadas"**

Por cuarta vez en lo que iba del día su celular volvió a sonar con su estridente timbre de la música juvenil que tanto le gustaba, aunque ese gusto se estaba desvaneciendo por lo molesto que le estaba pareciendo el repetitivo tono, sin embargo, y como en las 3 ocasiones anteriores, no contestó.

—Desde que llegamos, ese celular ha sonado 3 veces incluyendo esta— Le comentó Kiyone, compañera de la facultad de la morena.

—Si ya sé…— Respondió Rukia para después dar un gran sorbo a su frapuccino.

— ¿Y no piensas contestar? — Inquirió la castaña ceniza al notar la indiferencia de Rukia respecto al teléfono.

—No, no quiero hacerlo— Fue su escueta respuesta sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.

— ¿Y si es una emergencia? — Se hizo escuchar nuevamente la voz de Kiyone, esperando que al menos la palabra 'emergencia' pudiese concienciar a su morena amiga que de una vez contestara.

—No lo es, créeme— Respondió Rukia con tranquilidad, y es que en la primera ocasión que recibió llamada al ver en la tapa frontal el nombre de quien le marcaba, leyó el nombre de Kurosaki Ichigo y no quería saber nada ni tener nada que ver con él. De ahí, las demás llamadas provenían del pelinaranja, y se mantenía firme a su estatuto de vida.

El teléfono seguía sonando de manera insistente, Kiyone no conforme con las palabras de su amiga, trató de tomar posesión del aparato telefónico que yacía en la superficie de la mesa, pero la ojiazul-violeta se le adelantó tomándola por la muñeca.

—No lo hagas, por favor— Murmuró sin quitarle una mirada asesina a la castaña ceniza, quien algo asustada por esa actitud de su joven amiga, dejó el celular en su lugar.

El teléfono dejó de sonar y Rukia soltó la muñeca de Kiyone, para después volver a posesionarse del aparato y aguardarlo en su bolsa.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — Preguntó una asombrada Kiyone mientras se sobaba la muñeca, algo no estaba bien con la pelinegra, quería saberlo, lo que fuera quería ayudarla.

—Nada… todo está perfecto— Fue su única respuesta mostrando una fingida cálida sonrisa, como método para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Pero dentro, en su mente, nada estaba bien. Habían pasado ya 2 días desde la abierta declaración del político y a cada instante en su mente se recreaba esa misma escena, una y otra vez… No podía transitar tranquilamente por la calle porque en cada vía y avenida era visible toda la publicidad gráfica del pelinaranja, sin poder evitar sentirse vulnerable. Él sólo había aparecido en su vida para complicarle las cosas y era su deber, tajar cualquier posibilidad que los relacionara.

**

* * *

**

El recinto estaba casi lleno, aún faltaban algunos miembros del equipo de la campaña política para que diese inicio la sesión y mientras aguardaban su llegada, una vez más en el día, el ojimiel aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para volver a marcarle a susodicha mujercita a la cual había mentido hace a penas dos días atrás, al menos para 'hacerle' creer que realmente estaba interesado en ella.

—Maldita sea, contéstame— Decía por lo bajo el ojimiel mientras mantenía el celular pegado a su oreja, a espera de que la morena respondiera su llamada. Aguardó en la línea unos minutos más pero nuevamente le mandó a buzón de voz y frustrado canceló la llamada.

Con esa era la quinta vez que la llamaba en el día, pero contando el día anterior ya sumaban 9 llamadas en total. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que el poder tenía un alto precio, ahora lo veía reflejado en las 4 tarjetas de teléfono que había comprado en un lapso de dos días y todo para llamarla, prácticamente era dinero perdido.

Nuevamente volvió a marcar el número y aguardó a que entrara la llamada.

—Con una mierda contéstame— Volvió a pronunciar estando de nuevo con el celular en la oreja. Varios tonos escuchó hasta que una vez más le mandó a buzón de voz, ésta vez no pudo contener su ira y la demostró a viva voz.

— ¡Porqué carajos no me contestas! —

El recinto se silenció, las miradas de todos los presentes se centraron en el candidato pelinaranja, sorprendidos sobre todo por esa inesperada reacción de origen desconocido.

— ¡Qué tanto me miran! — Les respondió con ceño fruncido a voz alta, y conociendo como se alteraba cuando algo no le parecía, todo siguieron con sus cosas sin tratar de reñirlo.

Volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla del celular y algo cansado de intentar, guardó el aparto en su bolsillo.

—Muy bien Ichigo, si ya acabaste de hacer berrinche entonces empecemos la sesión, la mayoría ya está aquí— Anunció con rigidez Yoruichi, causando que todos voltearan su atención a ella como la líder a la par que el pelinaranja se acomodaba en su almohadillado asiento.

Más tarde volvería a intentarlo, mientras tanto pondría su total atención a la reunión y esperaba que las noticias fuesen favorecedoras.

**

* * *

**

Había llegado cansada de la jornada escolar y aturdida del mentado tono del celular, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue cenar y después tomar una refrescante y relajante ducha antes de ir a dormir.

Dentro de su habitación, se atavió con su singular pijama de conejitos y después de secar su cabello ébano, se encargó de cepillarlo mientras se encontraba sentada en un banquillo, frente al tocador, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

El día le había resultado de los más espantosos en su vida, tuvo que soportar esa continuas llamadas del pelinaranja con quejas de Kiyone por no contestar, además de que en su andar por los pasillos de la Facultad, era escucha de tantos murmullos, todos eran alusivos a la aparición casi mágica de Kurosaki y todo para reclamarle por el número del teléfono, prácticamente entorno a su persona giraba una maraña de chismes, dimes y diretes. Su fama como niña bien iba en picada.

El celular volvió a sonar una vez más entre las cuatro paredes de su alcoba, ya había perdido la cuenta. No tenía intenciones de responder, pero al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, respiró aliviada y contestó.

— Rukia… hola, ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó aquel pelirrojo con gran entusiasmo al otro lado de la línea.

— Muy bien Renji… ¿Qué me dices tú? — Respondió con tono afable, su rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa.

— Bien también… ¿Qué tal tu día? — Inquirió de nuevo el pelirrojo.

—Regular pero de hecho, mejoró bastante justo ahora en que recibí tu llamada— Se sinceró Rukia con voz coqueta.

— ¿En serio?... — Renji estaba incrédulo, eso le daba un indicio de que las cosas entrambos aún no había terminado, que aún tenían posibilidades de volver a lo de antes.

—Por supuesto…— Notificó la morena sonriente.

— Me da gusto saberlo… y por cierto… mañana tengo la noche libre, ¿te parece si vamos al cine? — Invitó Renji con la espera de que le aceptara.

—Claro… ¿te parece a las 9:30 p.m.? — Pactó la morena la hora de su encuentro.

—Seguro, iré por ti después de salir del despacho— Aceptó la tiempo que ella propuso, después de todo, no podía negarle nada.

—Bien, en ese caso nos vemos mañana. Un beso— Así finalizó la llamada, Rukia era consciente de los sentimientos que Renji aún le tenía, que lo estaba llenando de esperanza al tener una forma de ser muy diferente con él y aceptar todas y cada una de sus invitaciones y detalles, sabía que si su relación ya más que amistosa seguía con ese curso, podría ser que nuevamente volvieran a ser pareja. No le molestaba en absoluto, Renji la convencía cada vez más pero más allá de eso… Ichigo era otra razón para considerar volver con el pelirrojo.

**

* * *

**

Un ajetreado día, eso había sido, estaba algo cansado pero aún con energías suficientes para sostener un vaso cristalino de wisky. No estaba sólo en su departamento, prácticamente había invitado a los dos únicos buenos amigos que tenía.

—Tienes toda una vinatería aquí— Expresó Sentaro mientras asaltaba una alacena llena de botellas de todo tipo de licor —Es increíble que aún no te los hayas tomado—

—No soy un borracho como tú comprenderás— Le espetó de cínica forma mientras reposaba en el amplio sofá, con la nuca apoyada en el respaldo.

—No sé a quien le estás hablando…— Sentaro se hizo de oídos sordos, para continuar observando la variedad de botellas que su político amigo tenía en almacén y elegir de cual servirse primero.

Ichigo resopló, para después dejar en la pequeña mesita de enfrente su vaso cristalino y después sustraer su celular, ¿con que objetivo?, para volver a marcarle a su mayor reto: Rukia.

Marcó el número una vez más y volvió a acomodarlo en su oreja, le sacó de quicio el siguiente mensaje:

"Estimado cliente, el saldo de su teléfono está agotado. Le recomendamos hacer una recarga. Gracias"

—Maldita mierda…— Dijo hastiado mientras cerraba la tapa de su móvil.

— ¿Porqué no llamas del teléfono de tu casa? — Preguntó Ikkaku con su cristalino vaso pegado en los labios.

—No salen llamadas a celular… ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo? — Pidió con ligera amabilidad el pelinaranja, a lo que el calvo hombre se encogió de hombros y le pasó su respectivo celular.

Nuevamente tecleó los dígitos que correspondían y aguardó a que ella contestara… pasaron varios tonos hasta que finalmente la llamada entró.

—Rukia… ¿Cómo estás?... Oh yo bien muy bien como siempre…— Al momento que empezó a hablar con ella cambió su tono de voz a una más afable, pero completamente fingido, incluso se levantó de su asiento para deambular por el recinto.

Ikkaku lo miraba con mucha extrañeza y hasta sorprendido, ese que estaba hablando con la susodicha Kuchiki Rukia, no era Ichigo, era algo así como su versión "buena".

— Te invito a salir mañana por la noche… ¿qué me dices? — Continuaba con el teatro, con la actuación, mientras Sentaro había abandonado su tarea de elegir un licor y se unía a la extrañeza del calvo.

—Ahh ya, irás al cine con tu amiga Kiyone… no importa, quizás en otra ocasión… Te llamo después. Adiós— Así finalizó la llamada, bastante insatisfecho por la respuesta dada a su invitación. Estaba seguro de que ella le estaba mintiendo. Cerró la tapa del móvil y lo aventó hacia el dueño para que éste lo cachara.

—Maldita necia, todavía que le hago el honor de salir conmigo…—Murmuró ceñudo, bastante molesto por el rechazo de la morena.

Fue a sentarse de nuevo a su lugar, tomó el wisky y le dio otro sorbo ante la mirada sorprendida de Ikkaku.

—Qué demonios me estás viendo…— Le espetó enfadado al notar la rigurosa atención que le ponía.

—Nada, me tienes sorprendido… no sabía que estabas saliendo con Kuchiki, pensé que la odiabas— Comentó Ikkaku volviendo a darle un sorbo a su propia bebida. Desde la última vez no le quedó muy claro si Ichigo había optado por ella o por alguna de las opciones de Yoruichi, el caso es que no daba crédito a que el naranjito se haya ido por la mujer que supuestamente le caía muy mal ¿o sería que eso de odiarla no era tan real?.

—Y la odio…— Fue la escueta respuesta de Kurosaki, queriendo dejar en claro sus actuales sentimientos por ella.

— ¿Entonces porqué la llamaste, la invitaste a salir e hiciste todo ese circo? — Sentaro se unió a la plática bombardeando con cuestiones. Él también, en lo que se había quedado es que Ichigo estaba en la elección de su 'ficticia pareja', no sabía que ya había elegido a Kuchiki o quizás aún no la elegía y estaba dándose la oportunidad de conocer a Kuchiki. La vida de su amigo era de por sí caótica y confusa.

—Opté por ella para lo del plan de Yoruichi…— Con esa frase resolvió las dudas de ese par, aunque había algo más allá.

— ¿Ah sí? Que bien… ¿y como quedó la negociación? — Resopló el calvo queriendo saber los detalles con los cuales había pactado su amigo y la muchachita.

—Ella no quiso negociar… no aceptó…— Remató para dejar aún con más dudas a ese par, Sentaro e Ikkaku intercambiaron miradas llenas de extrañeza.

— ¿Entonces como carajos explicas tu situación? No entiendo nada…— Reprochó Sentaro la falta de claridez del pelinaranja, sus declaraciones estaban llenas de contradicciones.

Ichigo mostró una sonrisa que lindaba entre el sarcasmo y la maldad, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a seguir bebiendo.

Ikkaku le miró detenidamente, algo en su mente estaba tomando forma, y estando ligeramente seguro de la suposición, miró a su amigo con cierto desprecio.

— ¿Qué putas hiciste maldito pedazo de mierda? — Cuestionó indignado con un tono acusador, y es que en su mente había muchas no sanas ideas que se le pudieron haber ocurrido al pelinaranja para hacer que la hermana de Byakuya le 'aceptara', aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo último.

—Nada… una simple mentira— Respondió muy quitado de la pena, como si fuese la cosa más normal del universo.

— ¡¿Una mentira, de qué tipo? ¿acaso eres pendejo, como una mentira? ¿al menos pensaste en las consecuencias que eso va a traerte?! — Alzó la voz Sentaro, iracundo, se podía decir que odiaba las mentiras, bueno, que él las dijera no pero que se las aplicaran era lo que detestaba y tenía una larga experiencia con eso.

— ¡No te pongas así! ¡Es una mentira, todos las decimos! ¡No tiene nada de malo! — Se defendió a gritos, no entendía porqué a esa reacción por una mentira. Ichigo estaba seguro de que todos al menos habían dicho una en su vida para bien o para mal. Además, que Sentaro no se hiciera el indignado, ya que era el más mentiroso de los mentirosos en el Congreso.

— ¡Si ya sabemos, pero que clase de mentira! ¡Qué le dijiste! — Se unió a la discusión a gritos el calvo hombre. Había mentiras de todo tipo, ¿Qué tipo de mentira se podía usar para Kuchiki?, ¿quizás alguna que amenazara con asesinar a su hermano? No. Ichigo debía ser muy pendejo para decirle algo así, quizás algo más suave y delicado…

— ¡Sólo le dije que estaba 'interesado' en ella y todas esas cosas cursis que dicen los 'pretendientes'! — Respondió hastiado, a un mal modo que sólo él conocía, de la forma que le hablaba a los incompetentes. Estaba harto de tanto escándalo por la sencilla palabra 'mentira'.

—Eres un cabrón… en serio…— Le dijo sin tapujos Ikkaku al pelinaranja, le parecía una bajeza lo que le estaba haciendo a la pobre muchacha, ella que ni la debía ni la temía.

—Mira quien habla del bien hacer, el Señor guarro…— A Ichigo no le pareció el comentario del calvito, pensaba que en todo el mundo, él era una de las personas menos indicadas para decirle cuan cabrón era, mucho menos cuando su calvo amigo tenía como oficio proteger a base de empujones, golpes, y quizás uno que otro disparo, a sus clientes.

—Di lo que quieras, romperé narices, rodillas y costillas pero no miento vilmente a una mujer…— Respondió Ikkaku sin importarle un rábano la opinión del pelinaranja, asumía las responsabilidades de su trabajo y no le daba vergüenza.

—Te estás echando la soga al cuello, si Kuchiki Byakuya se llega a enterar… dile adiós a su 'apoyo' y con ello a tu sueño…— Fue el sabio comentario de Sentaro, sabía cuan influyente era Byakuya en las decisiones políticas, además de los protector que era con su familia, si llegaba a enterarse de las sucias tretas de Kurosaki para con Rukia, seguro que aparte de mandar a sus guaruras a darle una golpiza, lo desprestigia, acaba con sus sueños y lo refunde en la cárcel.

—No tiene porqué enterarse… así que más les vale no decir nada al respecto— Sentenció el ojimiel, digiriéndoles una mirada fulminante. Ikkaku y Sentaro callarían la mentira de su amigo, más por la dichosa amistad que por temor, aún cuando sabían cuan contraproducente podía resultar si algo fallaba, pero para ese entonces y si es que sucedía, ellos no iban a estar ahí para ayudarlo en la solución de un problema que desde un principio estaba mal.

**

* * *

**

El día se le había pasado lento, más de lo normal, para cuando terminó de entrevistarse en un programa de política local, de atender a los medios a las afueras de las oficinas del Partido Liberal Democrático y asistió a sus juntas de campaña e hizo algo de proselitismo en zonas, llegó a casa… Tenía la noche libre y estaba completamente solo, no estaba cansado que era lo peor del asunto, se había tomado un red bull para las energías. Si la necia morena le hubiese aceptado la invitación no estaría ahí en su departamento, aburrido y encerrado como ostra.

Rukia, su actual y mayor reto, un constante dolor de cabeza… la necia y mentirosa muchacha de ojos azul-violeta… Sentía que las cosas no avanzaban y si no hacía movimientos, se quedaría estancado mientras el cuatro ojos subía como la espuma de la cerveza en las encuestas. No tenía tiempo, así que tomó una decisión. Sin meditarlo más, volvió a tomar las llaves de su automóvil y salió de casa con rumbo fijo.

Lo que estaba por hacer, seguro le acarrearía ya sea más problemas o quizás un resultado inesperado y alentador.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Esto fue el 5to capítulo, algo "x" a mi criterio, no sé que les haya parecido a ustedes pero en el que sigue tendremos cosas mejores.

Gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

Saludos, nos vemos en la próxima entrega ;)


	6. Decisión

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Estoy a contrareloj así que paso a agardecerle a: _**Kuchiki Rukia 7****, Koriitah, FATUA, Karenangel, Chofisima, rinxxav, Hikari Evans, Chibbiruchi, metitus, Alexis, Sakura-chan, Mei Fanel, Fumiis Tyrs, ichiruki-fan, Uchiha Katze, Naoko tendo, Viesna, yoxxa, Anita509, **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta.

Viene el capítulo VI, creo que está mejor que el anterior, espero le guste y gracias de antemano.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"¿Qué sería de la vida, si no tuviéramos el valor de intentar algo nuevo?" - Vincent Van Gogh._

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo VI**

**"Decisión"**

En su trayecto trató de ubicarse y recordar el sitio donde la morena vivía, con algo de dificultad logró llegar y aparcó a unos cuantos metros lejanos de la gran casona, tratando de no levantar sospechas con los vecinos. Aguardó dentro del vehículo la llegada de la muchacha, si bien ella dijo que saldría con una amiga, y esperaría su arribo para enfrentarla.

Después de una hora, vio a un automóvil oscuro estacionarse frente a la gran puerta del hogar de los Kuchiki, Ichigo se mantuvo mirando la escena mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Vio bajar del auto a un alto pelirrojo que abrió la puerta del oscuro vehículo para que la muchacha de ojos azul-violáceos saliera. Por supuesto que ella le había mentido, ese pelirrojo seguro no era la tal Kiyone. Siguió observando sin perder detalle, ese par platicaba a las afueras muy afablemente, pero varios minutos después le sorprendió ver como aquel pelirrojo ceñía la cintura de la morena y se apoderaba de sus sonrosados labios, ella sin protestar le correspondió el beso.

Maldijo por debajo, según palabras de Rukia, ella perjuró 'no necesitar de un hombre para estar bien consigo misma, no querer compromisos' y ahora ella estaba más que encaramelada con ese sujeto de extraños tatuajes. Mentirosa por partida doble.

Pero ambos mentían…

Miró como aquel pelirrojo subía de nuevo a su vehículo, para después prender motor y emprender marcha, mientras la morena le despedía con un lindo gesto de las manos.

El ojimiel vio la oportunidad de enfrentarla, así que en primer lugar sacó su celular y marcó el número de la morena añadiendo alguna clave para ocultar su identidad y salir como anónimo. Mientras aguardaba, observó y escuchó el timbre del celular de la morena, quien al ver la pantalla y no identificar el número decidió contestar.

— ¿Hola? — Dijo Rukia mientras se detenía en las afueras de su casa, de espaldas al automóvil de donde marcaba el ojimiel.

—Hola, Rukia. Soy Kurosaki. Perdón por la hora, pero quería saber si te gustó la película y darte las buenas noches— El pelinaranja volvió a usar sus dotes actorales, cambiando también su fonética, sonando tranquilo y amable. A la par que sin hacer mucho ruido, desbordaba del automóvil, acercándose peligrosa y lentamente a la morena que de espaldas estaba.

—Si, era una muy buena película…— Respondió algo cortante, aún esperando a que éste colgara o ver el momento para cortar la llamada.

— ¿Sigues con tu amiga Kiyone? —

—No, no, Kiyone ya se fue. De hecho, ya estoy acostada— Mintió deliberadamente, sin saber que estaba siendo observada por el ojimiel.

—Perdón, debes estar cansada y querrás dormir— Dijo sereno el ojimiel, aún hablando por el móvil teniendo a la morena de espaldas.

—Si, mañana tengo clase a las 7:00 a.m. — Respondió Rukia secamente, a espera de que el otro al lado de la línea de una vez por todas la dejara en paz.

—Bien, te dejo… pero primero quiero que sepas que eres una mentirosa, una gran mentirosa— Ichigo puso mayor énfasis en la última frase, y lo dijo con tanta fuerza que la morena completamente extrañada se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, colgó y guardó el celular para después girar sobre sus talones y toparse frente a frente con el ojimiel.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Le espetó a voz alta, con mirada llena de odio, enfadada, se sentía humillada, él había invadido su privacidad de una manera terrible.

—Nada, sólo quería saber hasta donde llegarías— Profirió serio el pelinaranja, mostrándose indignado sin siquiera estarlo, eso era una parte de más de su actuación, de sus fingidos sentimientos de amor por ella —Buenas noches— Acotó dando la media vuelta para ir directo a su vehículo.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! — Volvió alzar la voz la morena, caminando hasta donde el ojimiel. No iba a dejarle ir hasta recibir una explicación razonable a su estúpida actitud.

Lo detuvo del brazo, Ichigo se giró para mirarla detenidamente y ella aprovechó para dejarle en claro algunas cosas.

— No me gusta que me sigan y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ¿entiendes? — Le explicó enfadada, se hartó de su comportamiento, él iba y le reñía de sus mentiras, de lo que hacía con su vida, lo hacía como si tuviesen algo, como si fuese su pareja.

— ¿Quién era el fulano con el que te besaste? — Le inquirió serio, como si estuviese celoso.

— ¡Que te importa! — Le espetó fuerte, no tenía necesidad de darle datos, no eran nada, no tenía derecho a exigirle. No lo toleraba.

—Te atrapé…— Le soltó aún serio.

— ¿Perdón? — La morena le preguntó incrédula — ¿me atrapaste? ¡Haciendo qué! — No podía creer que el ojimiel le acusara de esa manera, no tenía porqué darle explicaciones, hacía con su vida lo que le daba la gana y él era la persona menos indicada para reprochárselo.

—Que no necesitabas de un hombre para ser feliz y sentirte bien contigo misma pues eso que vi hace minutos, cariño, me daba a entender algo muy pero muy diferente a lo que me dijiste— Volvió a restregárselo en cara, refiriéndose a ese beso, haciéndose el dolido.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a esperarme a fuera de mi casa? — Rukia volvió a atacarle, ladeando el tema del beso con el pelirrojo, de sus mentiras encubiertas y todo.

—Escúchame…— Ichigo bajó la mirada, tratando de encontrar palabras para seguir aparentando, improvisando a espera de algo positivo a toda la saliva y tiempo que estaba invirtiendo —Debes ser más amable con tus pretendientes, porque si no fueras guapa, de bella silueta y a nadie le importaras, aceptarías salir conmigo mañana por la noche— Le soltó con rigidez, palabras que ahuyentaron el valor en los ojos de la morena, quien ladeó el rostro para que el ojimiel no pudiese notar el impacto que sus palabras le habían causado.

—No me has conocido lo suficiente para decir que no te agrado. Pero si a ese que besaste era tu ex-novio, entonces, eres como las demás mujeres que he conocido: que cuando se sienten solas y abandonadas prefieren mirar en el pasado que mirar hacia delante y avanzar— Continuó el ojimiel con sentimentalismos, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, de que le tomara en cuenta.

Ichigo la miró por última vez antes de volver a partir hasta su vehículo, Rukia no dijo nada, se mantuvo varada a mitad de la calle, las palabras se le habían quedado rezagadas en la garganta. Él era muy directo, vil y algo realista.

La morena simplemente vio al pelinaranja emprender marcha, observó en medio de la calle al auto perderse entre las penumbras, sintiéndose extraña y algo dolida.

**

* * *

**

Estaba ahí pero no estaba, sencillamente su persona estaba de cuerpo presente pero su mente divagaba y rememoraba los más recientes sucesos de su vida, amigos, compañeros y mismos profesores habían notado lo distraída que la morena estaba en el día, era preocupante porque era una alumna ejemplar, participaba en clase y estaba atenta a todo, pero ese día estaba algo apagada.

Al terminar una de las clases, se fue directo a la cafetería acompañada de su inseparable amiga Kiyone, estando ahí y aprovechando la hora libre del día, pidieron un refrigerio para calmar el hambre.

—Deberías probar tu baguette, está delicioso— Comentó muy animada Kiyone, sosteniendo su emparedado.

—Sí…— Murmuró Rukia con una ligera sonrisa, para después volver a una expresión algo desolada, seguía afectada por las palabras de Kurosaki.

La castaña ceniza se hartó de verla decaída, pero no había preguntado las razones de su estado anímico por simple respeto, sin embargo quería saber y así poder ayudarla, quería verla nuevamente con una sonrisa.

— Haz estado muy rara todo el día… ayer estabas de mejor ánimo y hoy… ¿sucedió algo con Renji? — Inquirió Kiyone, algo importante debió sucederle entre el transcurso de la tarde y noche de ayer como para que su ánimo estuviese caído, y de lo que Rukia le había comentado es que saldría con el pelirrojo contador por la noche. Lo más seguro es que él fuese el causante.

Hasta el momento que Kiyone lo mencionó se percató de la existencia de Renji, por el tonto de Kurosaki había olvidado el paso que había dado en su relación con el pelirrojo, lo había besado por propia voluntad sin embargo aún estaban en el susodicho proceso de regresar, aunque ahora Ichigo ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, extrañamente no podía olvidar sus crueles palabras y le dolía…

— No, todo bien con él…— Musitó bajando la mirada, quería preguntarle a la castaña ceniza la percepción que tenía de su persona, porque quizás el pelinaranja le soltó todas esas palabras como una venganza al ser rechazado — Kiyone… ¿soy una mala persona? —

Kiyone alzó la ceja y después soltó un suspiro.

— Tienes tu carácter… pero eres gran persona… ¿porqué lo preguntas? —

—Es sólo que anoche un tipo que dice estar interesado en mi en pocas palabras me quiso dar a entender que debía tratar mejor a las personas a las que les importo— Dijo a grandes rasgos, bajando su mirada, no lograba entender porque sus palabras le habían afectado de tal forma.

—A decir verdad, creo que esa persona tiene razón…— Kiyone se sinceró, sin saber si eso era correcto —Los hombres que se te han acercado a la primera los tratas con la punta del dedo, los que han corrido mejor suerte a penas y te les diriges. Las personas que te quieren se preocupan por ti, te dicen la verdad sin importar cuan cruel sea esta—

Rukia se quedo muda, no supo que decir, y las piezas comenzaban a acomodarse. Kiyone también lo creía, pero más allá de eso, un dato aportado por ella le causó mayor estremecimiento, la castaña mencionó la palabra 'querer', si Ichigo le había dicho tal cosa ¿era porque la quería y se preocupaba?, no tenía sentido, aparte de la nada agradable cena en Aragawa, del escándalo en la Universidad y de la estúpida llamada; previamente sólo convivieron una noche hace 3 años en una reunión social de un partido político, no se puede querer a una persona cuando no se conoce lo suficiente. Sin embargo había otro punto que también la tenía desconcertada, hasta el momento, de todos los hombres que la pretendían sólo Ichigo había tenido el valor de echarle en cara su actitud, ni Renji alguna vez se lo reprochó, al contrario, se lo guardó y trató de darle gusto en todo; pero el pelinaranja era completamente diferente y ese misterio que lo envolvía era lo que le causaba curiosidad. No era y no quería ser esa mujer que él había jurado que era, aquella que se va a la segura si mira hacia atrás en vez de ver hacia delante y descubrir lo que hay ahí… ¿acaso debía darse la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor?

Era confuso, era contradictorio pero aún no estaba lista para decidirlo. Lo dejaría pasar, y lo que sucediese en ese lapso le ayudaría a saber qué hacer.

**

* * *

**

Después de una de tantas reuniones con el grupo que se encargaba de dirigirle la campaña, al final, Yoruichi pidió verle en privado en su oficina, Ichigo desconocía las razones a su llamado pero no le tenían de cuidado, seguramente lo de siempre, comentarios y sus propuestas pero no tenía idea de que la razón era completamente diferente.

— No te lo había preguntado pero… ¿Cómo te fue con lo de Kuchiki? — Inquirió la de piel canela cruzada de brazos, recorriendo su oficina, mirando por lo alto de la cabeza naranja de su cliente, quien yacía sentado.

De escuchar la pregunta no pudo evitar resoplar y llevarse las manos al rostro, esa necia, mentirosa y cínica morena le quitaba el sueño con su aún falta de cooperación.

—Bien, bien… creo que vamos bien— Le respondió con la gran mentira, aún no estaba listo para encararle la verdad y que Yoruichi impusiera sus gustos.

—Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos, pero también haz tu parte y ya sabes a lo que me refiero— Le soltó la queja de la poca rutina que hacía respecto a lo de Kuchiki, esperaba ver algo pronto que fuese atrayente y que conmoviera a los votantes.

—Si, si no me lo tienes que repetir…— Le espetó fastidiado de la presión que le imponía y le comenzaba a preocupar porque aún estaba en ceros respecto a la colaboración con la morena, la táctica de anoche no había funcionado como esperaba.

—Por cierto, te recuerdo que la reunión que se les ofrecerá el Comité Electoral a todos los candidatos es mañana por la noche, sé puntual— Le comunicó como recordatorio a su cliente, para que no se le pasara la importante fecha.

—Ah si, si… ahí estaré— Respondió escueto. Por estar tan enfocado en su campaña y aunado a eso lo pendiente que estaba a la morena se le había olvidado por completo la reunión, esa mugrosa reunión de todos los candidatos a la Gobernatura de Tokio para que según se evidenciara en la sociedad que a pesar de las rivalidades políticas existía una 'sana' convivencia. Era una oportunidad más para que los gorrones se sirvieran con la cuchara grande de todo lo que se iba a ofrecer en tremenda 'fiestecita', para que unos cuantos formaran lazos 'amistosos' con algunos candidatos y ver la forma de colarse en el Gabinete.

Su charla culminó en una espera de resultados que se viese reflejada no sólo en la reunión de mañana por la noche, también en el aumento de puntos en las encuestas y también en los medios masivos, específicamente en los que trataban de política y de espectáculos.

El pelinaranja tenía el tiempo encima, pero ya encontraría una nueva forma de que las cosas estuviesen a su disposición y a su favor.

**

* * *

**

Después de clases el pelirrojo la había invitado a dar la vuelta a Wako, uno de los centros comerciales del distrito de compras más caro de todo Tokio, Ginza, con el propósito de compartir valioso tiempo a su lado y además de consentirla un poco. Renji estaba seguro que sus esfuerzos por volver a conquista el corazón de la morena estaban dándole frutos, el beso de la noche pasada le daba la esperanza de que pronto la volvería a tener entre sus brazos.

— ¿No quieres algo más? — Preguntó el pelirrojo a la joven ojiazul-violáceo.

—No así está bien— Determinó muy segura, hasta cierto punto le hartaba que le insistieran respecto a comprar algo, un frapuccino le era suficiente, no quería más.

Sin volver a insistir, Renji pagó la cuenta del café y los bocadillos consumidos en el establecimiento, para después salir del lugar y continuar observando la diversidad de tiendas y sus aparadores, a espera de encontrar en los ojos de la muchacha un indicio de deseo en querer algo y comprárselo para verla sonreír.

En el transcurso por los largos pasillos quiso tomarla de la mano pero ella adivinaba las intenciones y se zafaba del agarre haciendo un ademán o señalando algún anuncio. Renji no lograba entender porque le rehuída a sus muestras de afecto, no era hombre que se pusiera a pensar en infinidad de razones y todas con las mismas probabilidades de ser ciertas o falsas, él prefería ser directo, preguntarlo y saberlo de labios de la morena.

— Ayer me besaste y hoy no me dejas tomarte de la mano… ¿hay alguna razón en particular? —

—Tú me besaste…— Le respondió algo indiferente, mirando los aparadores.

—Y tú me correspondiste… Sólo quiero tomarte de la mano… no tiene nada de malo— Le reprochó serio, mirándola.

—Pero no me gusta…— Le dejó en claro con actitud huraña.

—Antes si dejabas que lo hiciera— Volvió a recordarle los eventos del pasado, hace algún tiempo cuando eran algo más, ella le permitió muchas cosas.

—Tu lo haz dicho, eso era antes, ahora es diferente, así que no lo hagas— Le advirtió encarándolo, mirándole seria. Su forma y sus gustos habían cambiado, ya no era la misma chica de 16 años que Renji había conocido y a quien le habían permitido tratarla como princesa.

Al acabar de declararle su sentir, se adelantó al largo camino de aparadores y los siguió observando desolada, el pelirrojo no entendía su actitud, los dos días anteriores había estado muy linda, muy alegre y hoy de repente estaba arisca. A su parecer, no había hecho nada malo para que le tratara así, pero hasta el más pequeño detalle de su parte pudo haber significado algo terrible.

Se apresuró y la alcanzó, la detuvo de un brazo para girarla y ver su rostro.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te hice? — Soltó la pregunta, desesperado por saber los detalles.

—Nada, perdóname… no estoy de muy buen humor que digamos…— Le respondió quedo, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Prefieres que te lleve a tu casa? — Inquirió un tranquilo Renji.

—Si, por favor— A penas musitó.

—Vamos—

Sin embargo al emprender marcha de regreso al estacionamiento, chocaron frente a frente con una pareja, la sorpresa radicó en la morena y cierto pelinaranja quienes al reconocerse se miraron sorprendidos no obstante ninguno habló.

Rukia no lo podía creer, Kurosaki estaba hasta en la sopa y le preocupaba el hecho de que la estuviese siguiendo aunque esa posibilidad se esfumó al instante cuando notó la presencia de una pelipúrpura ojiambar.

—Ichigo ¿quieres apresurarte? No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo— Expresó la acompañante del ojimiel, a la par que con mucha confianza le tomaba de la mano y la jalaba para seguir su camino.

Renji se extrañó pero no dijo nada, pensó que Rukia se sorprendió de ver al susodicho candidato del P.L.D haciendo sus compras. La tomó de la muñeca para seguir con su camino.

En esos momentos su confusión y duda incrementaron un nivel más, ¿Qué había sido eso?... Se sentía traicionada y no debería sentirse así porque se supone que Kurosaki le desagradaba ¿o acaso no tanto como lo manifestaba?

**

* * *

**

Jueves por la noche, había cosas mucho más importante en que ocupar su valioso tiempo pero no, estaba en una de esas estúpidas reuniones que siempre les invitaban a ir y para colmo nunca faltaban porque según su Nii-sama era una muestra de respeto. No le habría causado ningún inconveniente ir si no fuera porque se trataba de una 'fiestecita' organizada por el Comité Electoral para los Candidatos a Gobernar la Prefectura de Tokio, ya que lo más seguro es que se encontrara al pelinaranja, de quien estaba harta y por lo menos esperaba una disculpa.

Se atavió con su mejor vestido de noche de Chanel, sus tacones, su bolso Prada y su rostro bien maquillado para la ocasión y así estaba presentada en la reunión, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible pero fue en vano, a penas llegó en compañía de su hermano se armó todo un revuelo. No faltó los que la saludaran por simple compromiso, uno que otro acosador seguramente hijo de los altos mandos del Congreso, así como algunas mujeres que tanto como la elogiaban, por dentro la envidiaban. De tanta atención se sintió asfixiada, así que aprovechó que su Nii-sama charlaba con algunos conocidos para ir hasta la mesa donde yacían algunos bocadillos y las copas de Champagne. Tomó una copa llena de ese espumoso elixir, pero justo cuando lo iba a tomar, alguien se lo arrebató con cierta delicadeza.

—Oye eso es mío— Protestó hacia el atrevido que le había quitado su trago pero se llenó de sorpresa cuando vio que había sido el pelinaranja.

—Era tuyo… ahora es mío— Le contestó para después darle un sorbo.

La morena le miró con cierto recelo y después tomó otra copa.

—Te ves muy bien— Le elogió el ojimiel contemplándola detenidamente, mirándola de pies a cabeza, casi desnudándola con la mirada.

Al halago Rukia le miró de reojo y después dio su veredicto:

—Gracias. Tú también te ves bien— Y dio un sorbo.

—A penas llegaste y causaste todo un alboroto, cuando yo llegué nadie me peló…— Se quejó, su orgullo estaba algo herido por la poca atención que le pusieron, pero si era objetivo, era conciente de lo hermosa que era la morena y era muy obvio que todo mundo le prestara su atención al menos para admirarla, lástima que… ella fuese tan seca.

— Por cierto… ¿En donde dejaste a la fulanita con la que ayer te vi muy cariñoso en Wako? ¿No te acompañó? — Inquirió con pose fingida la morena, evidenciando su molestia.

— ¿A caso te importa? — Respondió con otra cuestión el ojimiel, enarcando una ceja, mirándola de reojo.

—No, ni en lo más mínimo…— Le expresó mostrándose indignada, tratando de esconder su interés por saberlo.

-- ¿Entonces porque la insistencia? ¿Estás celosa? — Trató de alterarla con cierta facilidad y lo logró, pudo notar el gesto fastuoso de la pelinegra, al parecer, si le había afectado verlo con Senna, asistente de su asesora de imagen.

—Jaa… quisieras…— Espetó llena de ironía, dando otro sorbo a su Champagne. No celosa no estaba, estaba molesta muy molesta, ¿la razón? Que ese corrupto de Kurosaki le dijera estar interesado en ella, que después de sus esfuerzos por convencerla al final haya desistido y preferido buscar otra 'conquista', la que a su criterio no era tan agraciada como ella.

Después de su osado cometario hubo afonía, ninguno dijo nada, solo eran escuchas del bullicio existente ene se lugar, de ir y venir de las personas, de todo el circo bien montado. Yoruichi platicaba con algunos colaboradores mientras les observaba con una ligera sonrisa, todo marchaba bien.

Pero de un momento a otro, se vio venir un alboroto mucho más grande, de repente aparecieron infinidad de guaruras, seguido de una parvada de reporteros y fotógrafos que escandalosos rodeaban a una pareja. Todas las mirada se enfocaron en los recién llegados, recibiendo con algunos aplausos. Rukia pensaba que se trataba de algún cantante que amenizaría el evento pero no, Ichigo se encargó de sacarla de la duda.

—Mira nada más… como siempre tratando de llamar la atención— Se quejó el ojimiel, mirando con hastío a su contendiente, Ishida Uryuu, arribando a la reunión en compañía de su guapa novia, la conductora Inoue Orihime, quien elegante y glamorosa sonreía y mandaba besos al aire mientras intentaba caminar entre la revuelta, como siempre de la mano de su político novio.

— ¿Envidia porque nadie te hizo caso cuando llegaste? — Preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona, con toda la intención de hacerlo enfadar.

—No claro que no. Soy mejor que el cuatro ojos— Declaró seguro, o fingiendo seguridad.

—Si tu lo dices…— Rukia le dio el avión —Como sea, iré a ver que cosas interesantes hay aquí, hasta luego— Así se despidió momentáneamente la morena, para después pavonearse por el recinto en busca de algo divertido o buscando una forma de no aburrirse.

Ichigo la contempló en su andar… debía hacer algo… antes de que terminara el evento o que ella se fuera, debía llegar a algo con la morena.

El momento cumbre de todo el evento llegó, el Presidente del Comité Electoral, Yamamoto Genryusai dirigió unas cálidas palabras desde el podio, así mismo los candidatos dirigieron un pequeño discurso, el más aplaudido fue el de Ishida para colmo y molestia de Kurosaki, prácticamente Uryuu se había ganado los aplausos gracias a las menciones cariñosas a su novia conductora. Ichigo fue el más seco, agradeció a su familia que no estaba presente y a quienes lo apoyaban.

No pudo faltar la foto del recuerdo entre los contendientes y el Comité Electoral, Ichigo fingió la sonrisa en todas las fotos, de las entrevistas fue cortante, Yoruichi al notar su pésima actitud lo confrontó.

— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Ishida se está llevando todo el show esta noche… ¿Dónde dejaste a Kuchiki? — Le reprendió a baja voz, molesta. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo pero él no se ayudaba así mismo, así no se podía.

—Si ya sé, ya haré algo… iré a buscar a Rukia— Dijo para calmarla, aunque no tenía nada planeado y la relación con la morena no estaba concretada aún, era ahora o nunca.

El pelinaranja se encargó de buscarla en todo el amplio espacio, pero igual no la encontró, hasta que no le quedó de otra que preguntar a los de seguridad, quienes al instante le dieron señal de su paradero.

La encontró en el jardín, cerca de la fuente principal, estaba de espaldas y con sigilo se acercó.

Rukia no se había percatado de su presencia, seguía ensimismada con su celular, desde el cual llamaba al pelirrojo.

—Por lo que veo si eres como todas las mujeres que he conocido…— Esa voz, esa sarcástica voz resonó otra vez en su cabeza, pensó que era su imaginación la que le jugaba mal pero no era así, era real.

Ladeó el rostro, encontrándose con el pelinaranja, mirándola socarronamente.

— ¡¡Qué haces aquí!! ¡¡¿Me has estado siguiendo?!! — Le preguntó la morena al ojimiel, encarándolo, completamente encolerizada, soltando sus impulsos, olvidándose de llamar al pelirrojo cerrando su celular.

—Claro que no. No todo lo que haga tiene que girar alrededor de ti, no seas arrogante— Le respondió retadoramente, casi surcándose en sus labios una sonrisa astuta.

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Insistió a regañadientes la muchacha, tratando de contener sus ganas de gritarle.

—A tomar aire— Respondió seguro el ojimiel.

La morena bajó la mirada, quedándose muda, no sabía que más decir, sólo podía escuchar el rápido repicar de su corazón.

Ichigo comenzó a acortar la distancia que le separa de la ojiazul-violeta.

— Decídete de una vez. ¿Vas a preferir tu pasado o te darás la oportunidad de descubrir un futuro conmigo? — Dictaminó, serio, orillándola a que de una buena vez le diera una respuesta, no tenía todo el tiempo para esperarla, ya que sus sueños estaban al borde del precipicio.

— Me cambiaste por la tipa esa y luego me vienes con eso, el que se debe decir eres tú— Soltó su real molestia, ahora era conciente que si le había dolido que él al fracasar la cambiara fácilmente, como si cambiara de calcetines.

—Nunca te cambié, ella es parte del grupo de asesores de imagen, me acompañó por éste traje— Le explicó señalando su vestimenta —La persona con la que quiero estar eres tú. ¿Me darás la oportunidad? —

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa, le estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared, sin saber qué decidir… Podía irse a la segura con el pelirrojo pero se quedaría con la duda de saber como hubiese sido ese futuro con el ojimiel. Sin embargo si le tomaba la palabra y se daba la oportunidad de conocerlo estaba la posibilidad de encontrar un real compañero de su corazón o podía decepcionarse y salir lastimada. No estaba segura de lo que debería hacer, el corazón de dictaba algo y la razón otra.

Ichigo por su parte con porte serio esperaba, deseando algo positivo, un buen avance para alcanzar sus sueños aunque tuviese que tener a la morena como una pesada carga de ahí hasta el día de los comicios.

—Está bien…— Murmuró con voz temblorosa, con una expresión de desolación, por lo que le estaba haciendo al pelirrojo después de los intentos por convencerla… pero fue más fuerte su curiosidad por saber lo que le aguardaba, sabía de antemano que si no lo intentaba nunca sabría si valía la pena.

Se miró en los ojos del pelinaranja con una expresión de vacilación y éste le correspondió con una media sonrisa a la par que le extendía la mano, dudó pero después accedió y la estrechó con la suya.

Que Ichigo se interesara en ella, que la hiciera dudar, que la convenciera de darse la oportunidad era su más enigmático acontecimiento… pero aunque se equivocara, aunque fuese su peor decisión, quería saber que había más allá.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí capítulo VI... uhmm estuvo mejor que el anterior y bueno, ya nos metemos de lleno a muchas cosas jeje espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

Saludos, nos vemos en la próxima entrega ;)


	7. Causa & Efecto

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

**Sakura-chan: **Hola. Si se puede cdecir que si ya entramos de lleno a lo medular de la historia. Y no mujer, porque verguenza?, claro que habrá lemmon jeje (soy una sucia, lo sé). Gracias por leerme y saludos.

**ichiruki-fan:** Hola. Ya habrá con muchas cosas que espero te guste. Gracias por leerme y saludos.

**yoxxa:** Hola. jeje pues bien así bien estructurado no he? le quito le agrego cosas, por ejemplo el capítulo VI lo modifiqué como mil veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba. Y ya verás que lo les esperará a esos dos. Gracias por leerme y saludos.

**Alexis: **Hola. jejeje si ya cayó la pobre pero quien sabe quien de los dos la va a pasar más mal ;) hasta donde llegarán? uhmm jeje ya verás. Gracias por leerme y saludos.

**Mei Fanel:** Hola. Si con ello trae muchas cosas y preocupaciones, ya leerás eso más adelante. Gracias por leerme y saludos.

**Stiff: **Hola. jaja si verdad? pero era obvio, lo interesante es 'como' se forma toda la cosa ;). Espero el sig. cap te guste. Gracias por leerme y saludos.

Y después de responder los review que me faltaban paso a agradecer en forma general: _**nanda18, **__**Anita509, **__**Sakura-chan, yui makino, **__** Karenangel,**__** Hikari Evans,**__**metitus, ichiruki-fan, yoxxa, Alexis, **__**Fumiis Tyrs, **__**Chibbiruchi, Mei Fanel,**__** tokiro-goi,**** Koriitah, STIFF, rinxxav Uchiha Katze, Naoko tendo, AStephanie, kaoru240, Ireth I. Nainieum, Death God Raven **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta hasta el momento.

Hola a todos y todas, he estado cargadisima estos días de cosas en la Uni y aparte me estoy enfermando y eso no ayuda mucho que digamos jejeje pero eso no evita que les tenga el capítulo VII que ya definí los lunes para actualización. Espero les guste y gracias de antemano por su lectura y comentarios.

P.D: Lo único bueno y a medias que hará el PRD será conformar un bloque opositor en el Senado para echar abajo el incremento de impuestos, a ver cuanto les dura. Ahh pobre de mi México, se está yendo a la mierda y todo por ese paquete fiscal, malas decisiones y no se cuanta mugre más.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Para mí, la política no es más que la búsqueda del poder privado por parte de determinados individuos. Pueden disfrazarlo con cualquier ideología, ponerlo en los términos de las tonterías románticas o filosóficas que quieran, pero en esencia es una búsqueda privada del poder"._ - Jim Morrison

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo VII**

**"Causa & Efecto"**

Cuando se presentó en la universidad para dar inicio a sus clases, se sintió extraña, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de todo desde la aparición de Kurosaki en la universidad, pero ésta vez se sentía más hostigada al ir en los pasillos, las miradas y los murmullos se había reforzado de forma impresionante pero nadie se atrevía a decírselo.

Al llegar a su aula y entrar se encontró con varios de sus compañeros quienes a penas y la saludaron, fue a sentarse en su pupitre y mientras pasaba el tiempo a que iniciara la primera clase se puso a pensar en qué demonios estaba pasando y porqué todos la miraban de esa manera… no le gustaba para nada el trato.

De un momento a otro despertó de su trance al escuchar que algo caía en la superficie de su escritorio y una voz le exigía una explicación.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? —

Rukia levantó la mirada y se topó con el rostro de Kiyone, quien frunciendo el ceño aguardaba una muy buena y coherente explicación. La morena se extrañó más pero por inercia miró a aquello que había caído en su pupitre, encontrándose con su propia imagen y la del pelinaranja acaparando toda la primera plana de la sección de sociales, lo que más le traumaba era el hecho de que dicho reportaje sobre la reunión de anoche era que la señalaban como la 'novia' de Kurosaki, cosa que era totalmente incorrecta… sólo estaba 'conociendose' que no era lo mismo.

—No es lo que parece…— Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a su castaña amiga, quien no conforme se cruzó de brazos.

—No sabía de tu noviazgo con Kurosaki Ichigo— Le recalcó Kiyone, no le molestaba que saliera con él, lo que le enfadaba era el hecho de que siendo amigas no hubiese tenido el valor de decírselo.

—No tengo ningún noviazgo con él— Se defendió de tal acusación con mucha seriedad, levantándose del asiento para enfrentar a Kiyone.

—Ahí lo dice…— Respondió Kiyone señalando su fuente de información que calificaba de verídica.

—El periódico está mal… ¿o le crees más al periódico que a mi? — Se quejó al instante, reteniéndole la mirada. Le resultaba increíble que su amiga dudara de sus palabras y se dejara guiar por lo otras fuente decían.

Kiyone no supo que contestar, se quedó sin palabras.

La discusión pudo continuar si no fuese por la pronta interrupción del profesor.

— ¿Señorita Kuchiki, Señorita Kotetsu, serían tan amables de tomar asiento y guardar silencio? Arreglen sus problemas en otra ocasión—

Rukia le tomó la palabra y se acomodó en su asiento, ya sería más tarde cuando pudiese dejarle en claro la realidad de su situación con Kurosaki.

**

* * *

**

Una reunión más de tantas de ahí hasta la semana previa a los comicios, pero ésta vez todo el enfoque estuve en su persona y en su participación en el evento de anoche. La directora de campaña y sus colabores reunidos todos en torno a la redonda mesa se encargaron de hacer las correcciones y asumir nuevas al dichoso plan de estrategia publicitaria.

—Tengo que felicitarte, supiste componer muy bien la situación al regresar a la fiesta llevando del brazo a Kuchiki, todo mundo estaba tan pendiente…— Yoruichi se encargó de congratular al pelinaranja por su buena participación, aunque al principio la estaba arruinando con su actitud supo arreglar ese detalle llegando con la morena, algo que causó revuelo pero más con reporteros dado que era un hecho casi 'insólito'.

Ichigo aún hastiado miraba su imagen en el periódico en la sección de sociales, acompañado de la ojiazul-violáceo, tenía que admitir que se sentía expuesto, incluso débil por dejar entrever su lado 'amable' al posar con ella. Le repugnaba verse en la primera plana.

—Si hubieras visto la cara de Matsumoto y de su cliente…— Seguía comentando la de piel canela mientras rememoraba los eventos pasados, llena de presunción.

Ichigo no lograba entender porque tanto orgullo de Yoruichi, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, la de ojos ámbar siempre tuvo una rivalidad laboral con Rangiku Matsumoto, la directora de campaña de Ishida. Era normal que se sintiera triunfante.

—Si, si gracias— Dijo fastidiado de tanta felicitación y elogios por su labor — Ahora que sigue…— Acotó, queriendo saber lo que consecutivo, para de ahí trazar su plan con Kuchiki Rukia.

—Proselitismo, visitas a algunos puntos importantes para captar seguidores, entrevistas en prensa y televisión… Lo de siempre… aunque tengo que pedirte de que te exhibas en público con Kuchiki, que la gente te vea, se interese, se comprometa con tu persona…— Respondió Yoruichi muy animada, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que a lo último, Ichigo iba a negarse.

— ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Qué me exhiba?!! ¡¡¿No te bastó con lo de ayer?!! — Se exaltó al instante, como era de esperarse. Ichigo sentía que más bajo no podía caer, le pedía el imposible, lo ridículo. No era un payaso.

—Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado esto… si quieres que tu campaña tenga éxito, hazlo. Aunque a estas alturas me da igual si lo arruinas, a fin que a mi me pagan de todas formas— Dijo al aires de desinterés, mirándose las uñas, pero quien la conocía sabía que las palabras recientes eran más que falacias, claro que le importaba pero a veces había que usar el escarmiento para lograr que actuara de la mejor forma posible.

La maldijo para sus adentros, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y poner esa actitud hosca, una vez más tenía que caer rendido a sus consideraciones… el poder, el maldito poder lo impulsaron a aceptar.

—Bien como quieras…— A penas dijo, más a fuerzas que de ganas pero lo confirmó. No estaba seguro de que carajos iba a hacer pero ya saldría algo, quizás se asesoraría en esas tontas revistas juveniles o con alguien que supiera del tema.

**

* * *

**

—Discúlpame…— Murmuró Kiyone, apenada por su actitud fuera de lugar al reclamarle el asunto de Kurosaki, asunto que estaba más que claro.

—No te preocupes… el problema es que no puedo convencer a tantas personas de que fue error de la prensa…— Dijo desalentada mientras caminaban en compañía de la castaña ceniza.

Para ese entonces aquellos que leía en periódico y la conocieran o no ya deberían estar con la idea de que era novia de Kurosaki, cuando realmente no era así pero aunque quisiera aclarárselo a todo mundo, era imposible. Además, no iba a perder su tiempo en eso, pero si consideraría reprochárselo a la editorial y quizás al pelinaranja. Lo que más la desconcertaba era su hermano, seguro ya debía estar enterado del asunto 'gracias' a sus 'nada' chismosas secretarias; pero temía a su furia, y no estaba lista para responder todo un interrogatorio sobre su relación con Ichigo, lo más seguro es que llegando a casa su Nii-sama no se lo pensaría dos veces para saber la verdad.

—Pues también tendrás que explicárselo a Renji… no parece estar de muy buen humor que digamos— Escuchó que le dijo Kiyone, Rukia por inercia levantó la mirada y se encontró con el pelirrojo, quien le esperaba a las afueras de la Universidad con las manos en los bolsillos, recargado en su automóvil oscuro, con mirada seria.

—No puede ser…— Murmuró a penas, sin poder creer que estuviese pasando por algo así. Echó una mirada a Kiyone y agregó —Nos veremos mañana…— Y soltó un suspiro previo a caminar rumbo al muchacho pelirrojo, tratando de comportarse de manera natural, como si nada pasara.

—Que agradable sorpresa… viniste por mi— Dijo Rukia con sonrisa fingida una vez estando frente a frente al pelirrojo.

— ¿Me quieres explicar que significa esto? — Por arte de magia le mostró una vez más la mentada primera plana que protagonizaba con el pelinaranja, con tono exigente y molesto.

Esperaba que se lo echara en cara, más no de esa forma tan espontánea y severa. Bajó la mirada y le habló tranquilamente.

— ¿Podemos discutirlo en el auto? — No quería hacer show y desfiguros en público, ya tenía suficiente con aparecer en el periódico.

Renji no le quedó opción así que esperó a que la morena se adentrara al automóvil para después seguirla, en verdad había muchas cosas que necesitaba que le explicara.

Estando dentro del vehículo y sus asientos, volvieron al centro del tema.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes una relación con Kurosaki? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, asumiendo que era verdad. Rukia no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

—No tengo ninguna relación con él— Se defendió con la verdad, mirándole de reojo.

— ¿Ah no?... Entonces un medio tan confiable como la prensa está mintiendo ¿no? — Ironizó, Renji solía dudar de rumores y cierta información, pero que un medio tan respetable como la prensa lo afirmara de tal manera era lo que lo convencía y le molestaba haberse enterado de esa forma.

—Si…— Dictaminó Rukia con mucha seguridad y rigidez, le comenzaba a molestar su actitud.

Eso fue el colmo para el pelirrojo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos? ¿Un mes, acaso dos? — Alzó un poco más la voz mientras seguía soltando preguntas cargadas de irritación, a espera de respuestas — ¡Al menos ten el maldito valor para aceptarlo! —

— ¡¿Aceptar?... Bien… te diré la verdad… No es mi novio pero estoy comenzando a salir con él ¿feliz? ¿ya estás contento?! — Se exasperó de tanta exigencia y acusaciones falsas, sonando irónica al finalizar su frase.

Renji quedó perplejo… así como si nada se lo decía… estaba molesto, dolido, se sentía traicionado… Todo ese tiempo que estuvo al pendiente de ella, tratando de convencerla de volver con todo tipo de regalos costosos que podía darse el lujo de comprarle debido a su inflado sueldo y ella sonriente recibiendo cada detalle, alimentando sus ilusiones con una simple caricia… para después desairarlo… le había estado viendo la cara.

Renji sonrió socarrón al caer en cuenta de su mala suerte, prácticamente ella lo había utilizado para su propia beneficio…

—Bájate del auto— Le exigió cambiando su semblante a uno serio. Rukia ya lo veía venir, era normal su actitud, así que abrió la puerta y antes de desbordar le murmuró:

—No era mi intención lastimarte—

Con la mirada puesta en frente notó su delgada silueta pasar por enfrente del auto para tomar un rumbo que le era desconocido mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones. ¿Qué no había sido su intención lastimarlo? sin embargo lo había hecho, con toda alevosía y ventajas, en esos momentos sólo podía hacer una cosa: desearle suerte, una que a su criterio no se merecía.

**

* * *

**

Aún siendo las 9:30 de la noche y aprovechando la ausencia de su hermano, había preferido salir con Kurosaki que quedarse encerrada pensando en su turbio día. Cuando le vio a las afueras de su casa, esperando, extrañamente se sintió plena, ni en sus más guajiros sueños creyó pensar algo como tal de él, pero después de un tormentoso día, era bastante confortador verlo. Al menos con él podía estar tranquila.

En el trayecto no hablaron de mucho, sólo lo necesario pero nunca tocando el tema de su aparición en la sección de sociales y mucho menos de la afirmación hecha por el periódico local, era algo que la avergonzaba.

Sin embargo se quedó sorprendida al llegar a su destino en esa dichosa 'cita', no se trataba del sitio más lujoso y extravagante en todo Tokio, no, no era lo que esperaba de alguien como Ichigo. No pudo evitar echarle una mirada incrédula al pelinaranja al bajar del auto y corroborar que en efecto se trataba de la famosa cadena de comida rápida de enorme M.

—Eres todo un romántico…— Ironizó la morena con cierto fastidio, mientras resignada caminaba por el sendero de concreto que la llevaría hasta la puerta.

Ichigo no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y la siguió a unos cuantos pasos. No era su culpa, no estaba dispuesto a gastar una exagerada suma de dinero por una simple 'cena' en Aragawa. ¿Para qué?. Por algo existía McDonald's.

A penas cruzó la puerta y las miradas se centraron en su persona, Ichigo no se inmutó y guardó compostura, a penas pudo escuchar unos murmullos pero no dijo nada, continuó con su camino para reunirse con la morena.

— ¿Y bien? Que vas a invitarme…— Le cuestionó ella con una ceja enarcada, cerca del mostrador.

—Pide lo que quieras, es más, pide por mi lo que sea que escojas me gustará— Se jactó de darle la libertad de elegir.

Rukia se encogió de hombros y ordenó lo que le apeteció, de manera rápida la dependiente le completó su orden en aquellas bandejas plásticas mientras el pelinaranja se encargó de pagar con la tarjeta. Cargando sus respectivas bandejas fueron a sentarse a un rincón, sin embargo en el trayecto accidentalmente Rukia chocó con una persona, la cual al girarse se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

—Ichi-nii… que sorpresa— Dijo la joven de cabellera negra al mirarlo, sorprendida, no pudo evitar mirar a la ojiazul-violáceo que acompañaba a su hermano.

—Karin… ehh…— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle a su hermana, realmente no creyó encontrarla ahí, ¿a caso la ciudad era tan pequeña?.

Karin dudosa miró al muchacho de hebreas naranjas y a la morena, quien no entendía cual era la relación entre esos dos, pero por la forma en que ella se le dirigía tenía el presentimiento de que eran muy cercanos.

—Te presento a Rukia… ella es… mi…— Pronunció presentándosela aunque no sabía bajo que adjetivo.

— Si, si ya sé no tienes que explicármelo... — Dijo seria la menor, ya tenía más o menos una idea de qué eran precisamente. Pasó su mirada a la ojiazul-violeta y le sonrió a penas —Mucho gusto, soy Karin… hermana de Ichigo—

—El gusto es mío— Respondió Rukia con una leve reverencia ya que no podía escuchar su mano dado a la bandeja.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi lugar… Hasta pronto— Fue lo único que dijo la menor, se sentía fuera de lugar, como si les 'estorbara' de cierta forma, así que prefirió marcharse a su lugar unas mesas más adelante no sin antes despedirse.

Llegaron hasta los cupos libres en el rincón, frente a frente tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a degustar de sus 'nada' nutritivos alimentos.

—No me habías dicho que tenías una hermana…— Comentó Rukia en cierto momento, serena.

—De hecho tengo dos…— Soltó Ichigo con cierta normalidad, mirándola.

— ¿Y la otra es mayor que tú? — A la morena le causaba mucha curiosidad los datos familiares del pelinaranja, prácticamente y de lo que se conocían, él nunca había habladote esos temas.

—No. Yuzu tiene 20 años al igual que Karin, son mellizas— Le hizo saber, era realmente extraño que le hiciera esas preguntas, no le molestaba pero no esperaba que se interesara ene se tipo de detalles.

— Ahh… y… ¿a que se dedican? — Volvió a cuestionar con total ingenuidad, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada seria, como si estuviese harto —bueno, si se puede saber— Rukia trató de corregir su actitud y su insistencia.

—Karin estudia Economía y Yuzu…— Ichigo hizo una pausa, hablar de Yuzu y sus decisiones prácticamente le fastidiaba, pero no por ella, si no por su cuñado —Yuzu ya se casó, tiene una hija y prácticamente se dedica a las labores del hogar— acotó desinteresado.

—Vaya… 20 años, casada y con una hija… me sorprende— Fue su comentario espontáneo, le era muy curioso el caso de su hermana. No había sido escucha de algo como tal en las circunstancias que el pelinaranja le hacía saber, por eso le era novedoso y asombroso.

— Si a mi también, pero dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión… por cierto ¿viste el periódico? — Ichigo quiso zanjar el tema de su familia por ese momento, trayendo otro que si bien no era de lo más 'agradable' pero era mejor tema de conversación que su vida familiar.

—Ahh sí… abrumador pero puedo vivir con ello…— Dijo sin más, aunque aparecer en el periódico el cual afirmaba que Kurosaki era su novio ya le había causado incomodidades y disgustos que gente que apreciaba, estaba segura de que podía superar eso, era cuestión de tiempo.

—Menos mal— A Ichigo no le molestaba que se dijera eso de ambos, al contrario, le favorecía pero también quería saber la opinión de la morena. ¿Desde cuando le importaba?

Al terminar su paso por la cadena de comida rápida y dada la hora, volvieron a emprender marcha de regreso a casa de la morena, en el trayecto no hablaron de nada relevante, pero Rukia se había dado cuenta de que con él todo era comodidad, no se sentía presionada, era una sensación agradable de tranquilidad.

Ichigo aparcó a las afueras de la gran casona donde residía la ojiazul-violeta, caballeroso se bajó primero para abrirle la puerta. Con media sonrisa la pelinegra desbordó y aguardó unos instantes cerca de la puerta, esperando despedirse.

—Creo que por hoy es todo…— Dijo el pelinaranja rascándose la nuca, no tenía mucho que decir, estaba escaso de ideas.

—No creí decirlo pero… me la pasé bien contigo— Rukia se sinceró, mostró una faceta tranquila y genuina de su persona, lo que le comenzaba a agradar del pelinaranja es que no trataba de impresionarla con cosas extravagantes, mucho menos se la vivía adulándola todo el tiempo, él no le pedía explicaciones ni le exigía nada, sólo su compañía, un tiempo que pudiesen compartir.

—Yo también…— A Ichigo le alegró saberlo, pero su respuesta no la tenía ensayada, le salió por propia voluntad.

La pelinegra dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió y se despidió del ojimiel con un beso al aire, al distanciarse un poco se miró en sus ojos y le murmuró:

—Entonces nos veremos…—

Ichigo asintió y la dejó ir. Observó cómo la muchacha se adentraba a su domicilio con una media sonrisa. No le quedó de otra que regresar a su vehículo y emprender marcha a su departamento, lo que esa noche había presenciado era interesante, ella no se había mostrado grosera como aquella vez en la Universidad, si no accesible y agradable, si ese era su verdadero yo entonces no estaba tan mal.

**

* * *

**

La morena llegar a su hogar pudo notar que su hermano ya había llegado, puesto que el automóvil que comúnmente usaba para transportarse estaba estacionado en el garaje. Se adentró al inmueble con cautela y naturalidad, a penas estuvo dentro cuando el mayor apareció.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Escuchó que le preguntó con total seriedad, muy características de su hermano.

—Salí a dar una vuelta— Respondió tranquila, a espera de más palabras.

— ¿Estabas con Kurosaki? — A la mente de Byakuya llegó ese apellido cuando su joven hermana mencionó salir, y es que en efecto se enteró de esa supuesta 'relación romántica' que Rukia tenía con el pelinaranja.

—Si…— Musitó a penas, con cierto temor a que se lo reprochara o algo por el estilo.

—Entonces es verdad— Sentenció el mayor, con la respuesta de la menor corroboraba la información leída en el periódico.

—Pero no de la forma que crees. No somos novios, sólo estamos saliendo— Rukia quiso dejarle claro la situación, él mejor que nadie debía saberlo.

—Ya veo— Respondió sin inmutarse por la declaración, estaba con actitud desenfadada.

— ¿No te molesta, verdad? — La morena quiso asegurarse. En sus relaciones pasadas su hermano se había mostrado directo y vil en cuanto a sus novios o pretendientes, nunca le habían agradado y siempre les tildaba de algo, por eso le sorprendía que no dijera nada 'malo' al pelinaranja aunque bien quizás no lo hacía ya que prácticamente lo apoyaba en su ruta por la Gobernatura de Tokio.

—No. Kurosaki Ichigo es un buen hombre, es de mi confianza. Tienes estudios, un buen puesto y va por uno mejor— Respondió con aires de rigidez, al opinión de Byakuya respecto al ojimiel era muy buena, además de mostrarle su apoyo en su candidatura, las referencias que tenía de él y de lo poco que lo conocía en ningún momento había sido testigo de algo que lo desacreditara como persona, como político era algo distinto pero una cosa no tenía que ver con la otra.

—Bien, gracias por hacérmelo saber— Sentenció la pelinegra, respirando aliviada.

**

* * *

**

Al llegar a su departamento temió lo peor y no se equivocó, en efecto, cuando se acercó al teléfono y en especial a la contestadora para conocer sus mensajes su 'temor' se manifestó.

"Tiene 10 mensajes de voz. Primer mensaje"

— ¡¡Ichigo, tu hermana me lo acaba de confirmar. Tenemos que hablar, regrésame la llamada!! —

El segundo mensaje, el tercero y todos los demás eran del mismo emisor.

Esa era la estridente e inconfundible voz de su padre, como siempre tan histérico y dramático, ya se había tardado en contactarlo. No le quedó de otra que marcarle, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, pero era más valioso el tiempo de sueño completo que uno interrumpido 'gracias' a su insistencia telefónica.

Aguardó con poco interés en la línea hasta que se dignaron en responder.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Inquirió el pelinaranja con mucho fastidio.

—Qué me lo digas tú… Lo leí en el periódico pero realmente no lo creí por lo idiota que eres hasta que vino Karin y me lo ratificó— Decía aquel hombre animoso, todo con total referencia a su 'queridisimo' hijo y a la muchacha con la que se había relacionado.

—Eso… es una estupidez… no te creas todo lo que leas o te digan— Le comentó mortificado el ojimiel a su propio padre, tratando de que no le llenaran la cabeza con tanta basura mediática porque eso siempre le traía ideas extrañas que nunca salían bien.

—No te sirve de nada ocultarlo… Me gustaría conocerla, así que tráela éste martes, no pasa nada. En fin, los espero el martes por la noche. Hasta luego— Así terminó la dichosa llamada, Ichigo con expresión repelida puso el auricular en su lugar.

Fue a sentarse al sofá, pasando las manos por la cara… La situación mediática estaba afectando a los que no debería de afectar: su familia. Y ella… Rukia… estaba en un punto de no retorno… y él… empezaba por darse cuenta que si permitía que ella se relacionara de manera profunda con su familia y con su propia persona –y si es que ganaba las elecciones- podría convertirse en una callada sombra, en una primera dama de Prefectura, en una mujer de palacio.

No sabía que tan bien o que tan mal le parecía esa idea, era una ambigüedad de sentimientos que con el tiempo tomaría forma, pero de entrada, ya no era tan absurda.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí capítulo VII, espero les haya gustado y lo que sigue se intensifica ;)

Gracias de antemano por la lectura y sus comentarios.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en la próxima entrega :D

Ci vediamo dopo!!!!!


	8. Caos, Confusión & Dudas

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

**Sakura-chan: **Hola. jajaja si a mi también me da miedo el payaso ese de McDonald's o__o y bueno espero el siguiente capítulo te guste ;) creo que está mejor que el anterior. Y si voy a repetirme "dalay" cada vez que me estrese jaja o mejor me tomo un red bull xD espero la inspiración ante para seguirle escribiendo. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, saludos!!!

**ichiruki-fan:** Hola. si eso es rara en Byakuya pero lo dice porque tiene una 'buena' imagen de Ichigo, bueno aún y además por tiene su red de corrupción pero ya veremos si cambia de parecer o no ;). Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu comment, espero el sig. capitulo te guste, un saludo!!!

**yoxxa:** Hola. jojojojo y espero lo que se viene también te traiga felicidad ;). Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, saluditos!!!

**Alexis: **Hola. la fama le vaa salir algo cara pero también otras cosas jeje lo de Byakuya por el momento tiene una buena imagen de él quien sabe después y sobre la cena familiar pues se presta a mucho, pero eso ya se sabrá en el capítulo 9 ;) ya que antes de eso se viene más cosas. Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu opinión, saludos :)

**Mei Fanel:** Hola. jejeje si cada capítulo incrementa el problema, los asuntos, la tensión y todo; espero que este capítulo te guste :D y bueno me da gusto saber que te parece que casi no tardo en actualizar, antes era más constante jeje. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, saludos!!!

**Stiff: **Hola. jajaja si Ichigo y su publicidad de chismes jajaja pero le sirvirá? ;) y del McDonald's jaja es que Ichigo es muy codo pero a ver si luego suelta el billete jeje. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión, espero el sig. capítulo te guste. Saludos!!!

Y ahora a hacer la ya acostumbrada mención de agardecimientos ;)

_**nanda18, **__**Anita509, **__**Sakura-chan, yKuchiki Rukia 7, **__**karenangel,**__** itziarxknup, Hikari Evans,**__** metitus, ichiruki-fan, yoxxa, Alexis, **__**Viesna, **__**Chibbiruchi, Mei Fanel,**__** tokiro-goi,**** Koriitah, STIFF, rinxxav, Uchiha Katze, Naoko tendo, Death God Raven **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta hasta el momento.

Hola, hola aprovechando que es feriado jeje vengo temprano a dejar el capítulo VIII. Este capítulo lo re-edité como 759889859485 veces xD nada más porque no me gustaba como quedaba hasta que un día, así como si nada xD y gracias a los benditos red bull's logré estar satisfecha ;) de hecho hasta los capítulos que va, el que van a leer a continuación es el que más me ha gustado y bueno espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Les agradezco de antemano su lectura y sus comentarios.

P.D: Utilizo muchas palabras altisonantes, una disculpa.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Las personas no saben porqué se enamoran. Se enamoran y punto. A veces se vuelven ridículas, a veces confusas, a veces hasta peligrosas."_

Livia (Anita Caprioli)

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo VIII**

**"Caos, Confusión & Dudas"**

Se despertó temprano para darse una ducha y estar alineada para bajar a desayunar, prácticamente ese significaba otro día tan común y corriente como todos los demás, iría a tomar sus respectivas clases en la Universidad y de ahí según lo que surgiera como plan de diversión ya sea con amistades o quizás con Kurosaki, aunque éste último seguramente debía estar menos disponible debido a sus de por si continuas reuniones y esas cosas que hacía en torno a su campaña, habían pasado dos días desde aquella vez de McDonadl's, se había conformado con verlo en la televisión y leer sobre él en los periódicos, de ves en cuando una que otra llamada telefónica interrumpida ya sea por las labores del pelinaranja o por su cantidad de tareas y trabajos escolares que tenía acumulados y no, no es que extrañara su presencia, sólo que se había vuelto 'común' verle… pero realmente esperaba que un día de tantos hiciera a un lado sus labores y se diera un respiro para salir por ahí, a algún lado…

Sin embargo no esperaba que 'algo' interesante surgiera esa misma mañana, mientras desayunaba unos ricos bollos y el acostumbrado zumo de naranja en el comedor. La mujer del servicio doméstico, quien algo temerosa a que la pelinegra le reprendiera por interrumpir su desayuno se apareció en el recinto.

—Señorita…— Musitó a penas, mirando a la morena.

La aludida captó su atención en aquella mujer y con una ceja enarcada le amonestó:

—He dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras desayuno…— Le hizo saber con actitud nada amable y con expresión de fastidio.

—Si Señorita y le ofrezco una disculpa— La mujer hizo una ligera reverencia dada a su 'falta' sin embargo acotó —pero es importante, el Señor Kurosaki le ha mandado esto—

La ojiazul violáceo frunció al ceño al escuchar el apellido de su 'peor es nada', el hecho de que le enviara 'algo' ya decía mucho, era suficiente para captar su atención y olvidar su molestia.

La empleada se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al mayordomo, el cual cargaba un enorme arreglo floral que con toda templanza fue a dejar en la superficie de la mesa donde la Kuchiki desayunaba.

El 'regalito' dejó boquiabierta a la pelinegra, no cabía en su asombro, ese tonto una vez más haciendo de las suyas, y aunque no era muy fan de las flores le resultó interesante y bonito el detalle. Fue inevitable que en sus labios se surcara una sonrisa…

Con total ánimo se acercó para buscar entre el frondoso detalle al menos una nota interesante, hasta que logró encontrar una tarjeta, realmente no esperaba una frase hermosa pero al menos algo decente para un hombre tan serio como él, sin embargo lo que leyó ahí escrito la decepcionó por completo.

"Vota por mi"

—No puede ser…— Murmuró a penas, de repente el mentado regalito perdió valor. Llamó a gritos al mayordomo y le pidió con mucho énfasis que se deshiciera del arreglo.

Estaba ligeramente molesta… ¿Qué demonios era eso?... ¿Un recordatorio de por quién debía votar?... ¿Un 'regalito' que enviaba a todos los que estaban en las listas del padrón electoral?... ¿Un soborno?... Pues cualquiera que fuera no le había agradado… justo cuando creyó que el ojimiel estaba volviéndose sentimental y cuando empezaba a considerar que la idea de tener algo más serio no era tan lejano, él aparecía con eso… con un acto de total egoísmo.

**

* * *

**

Ayer había pasado toda una larga rutina de recorridos por los diversos distritos de Tokio, pasado por los sectores menos favorecidos cuyos habitantes le exponían sus quejas y sus sugerencias para futuras propuestas, con total pose de interés anduvo por esos lugares pero ese 'interés' no era más que fingido, dijeran lo que le dijeran los votantes le venía valiendo pepino, a fin que no era su problema si vivían en esas condiciones o si eran pobres, a fin que para él si eran pobres era porque querían y no iba a estar dándole ayudas económicas a un grupo de parásitos, algo muy contradictorio ya que casi todos los miembros del parlamento eran unos viles parásitos y cobraban su sueldo base de por si exorbitante, sin olvidar sus bonos de 'productividad' y de 'puntualidad' como si realmente se lo merecieran. El caso era que estaba fingiendo estar 'preocupado' por lo que el pueblo quería y a viva voz les hacía saber que si votaban por él 'los ayudaría a que vivieran en mejores condiciones', comprometiéndose a su labor. La gente prácticamente le creyó toda su retórica, tanto así que paso a paso traía una parvada de partidarios gritando a su favor y con porras de lo más ridículas que lo exasperaban pero como 'buen señor político que era' simplemente sonreía falsamente.

Debido a la agenda tan ocupada no tuvo tiempo para ir a verla o invitarla algún lugar, a penas y pudo llamarla, francamente ella era menos hostigosa que sus partidarios. La llamada fue de simples intercambios de palabras, nada interesante.

Esa nueva mañana ocupó un par de minutos y a Sentaro para enviarle al menos algo, un ostentoso arreglo floral que sin saber si realmente le agradaban las flores, lo mandó directo hasta su casa a espera de sacar 'algo' bueno de todo eso pero no sabía, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que su detalle había causado y no tardó mucho en saberlo.

Eran las 3:35 de la tarde y estaba en plena junta con sus colabores de campaña cuando una de las recepcionistas tocó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero alguien llama al Licenciado Kurosaki, dice ser urgente— La queda voz de la muchacha se dejó oír, al instante todas las miradas se posaron en el aludido de cabellera interesante.

— ¿Quién llama? — Preguntó más por curiosidad y por la misma presión que el grupo le ponía.

—Kuchiki Rukia…— Respondió la muchacha.

De escuchar su nombre no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro, mostrando su fastidio, se le ocurría hablarle en esos importantes momentos, seguramente para 'agradecerle' cursimente el detalle de las flores, no le gustaba eso y no tenía tiempo.

—Ahora estoy ocupado. Dile que la llamaré más tarde— Escupió la respuesta a mala gana.

—Pero la Señorita está aquí…— Dijo muy dudosa, con nerviosismo.

Una alteración más para la colección, esta vez se volteó a ver a la interlocutora y con el ceño fruncido siguió cuestionando.

— ¿Cómo qué 'está aquí'? Explícamelo — Exigió con rigidez.

—Si… eso… está esperándole en el vestíbulo y ha dicho que no se irá si no sale a su encuentro— Con voz trémula se lo hizo saber, esperó en el marco de la puerta a una respuesta.

Resopló molesto, ¿Cómo carajos sabía donde trabajaba?, esa caprichosa importunando en momentos trascendentales. Bien podía no salir y dejarla ahí, a fin que no le importaba pero era tan escandalosa que seguro le armaba un teatro por eso y que iban a pensar los demás miembros y peor le iba si se aparecía el Dirigente Nacional del partido, no. Más valía que fuese algo muy importante como para sacarlo de su reunión.

—Haremos un pequeño receso. Con permiso— Anunció antes de salir del recinto con fija dirección al vestíbulo, en el trayecto al sitio se encargó de maldecir en voz baja a la causante de toda su paranoia.

Al llegar a su destino se detuvo en seco a unos metros de ella, la morena lo encaró con seriedad.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? — Inquirió el pelinaranja tratando de sonar lo más calmado y amable posible.

—No tengo porqué darte motivos para venir a verte— Se excusó cruzando de brazos y enarcado la ceja.

Ichigo pudo notar un ligero enfado en la ojiazul violáceo, estaba con una actitud insolente e insoportable, en efecto estaba enojada, ¿porqué y que tenía que ver su persona en eso? No lo sabía pero esa faceta de ella era la que no le gustaba.

—Si viniste a 'agradecerme' por las flores…— El pelinaranja supuso que a eso venía y que ese enojo expresado era por razones ajenas a su persona, pero luego se dio cuenta que no, que el problema era él.

—No al contrario. Si vas a mandarme flores al menos mándalas por que te nace hacerlo, no porque quieras quedar bien conmigo— Se lo reprochó directamente, en su cara, con mirada asesina.

El ojimiel no supo que decirle, se quedó estupefacto. ¿Cómo supo sus reales intenciones? ¿Quién se lo dijo?...

—Te equivocas. No las mandé para quedar bien, las mandé porqué quise, para alegrarte un poco, para que sepas que me importas— Improvisó, lo primerito que se le ocurrió, para no quedar mal ante ella y no evidenciarse.

—Si seguro— Ironizó la muchacha pelinegra, muy incrédula. Según él era un detalle desinteresado nacido del corazón pero esa mugrosa nota decía lo contrario, la nota era más verídica.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad…— Insistió descaradamente, poniendo su mejor cara para lograr disipar su enojo.

—Entonces como me explicas esto— Rukia se decidió y le mostró la dichosa tarjetita de "Vota por mí" que venía escondido en el fastuoso regalo.

Ichigo se sorprendió, comenzó a transpirar frío y de pronto una furia enorme lo embargó, ese pendejo de Sentaro la había echado a perder olímpicamente, jamás de los jamases volvería a confiarle un encargo y más valiera que no se lo encontrara en esos momentos porque le patearía el culo.

—Verás… yo…— Musitó a penas, seguía en blanco, ni como defenderse de algo tan real.

— ¿A caso mandas ese tipo de regalos a todos los votantes? ¿A quien quieres sobornar? — Cuestionó la muchacha aún cruzada de brazos, instándolo a reñir.

El pelinaranja sólo podía escuchar con fastidio, de todo se quejaba, de todo le reprochaba, de todo lo recrimina y lo acusaba; ¿acaso esa niña no tenía otra cosa qué hacer? No sé, irse de compras, tomar café con sus amiguitas y elogiarse unas a las otras, cualquier otra cosa.

No le respondió, no le dijo nada y el que calla, otorga.

—Bien, hasta aquí llegamos Kurosaki, fue bonito mientras duró. Hasta nunca— Dictaminó antes de salir del recinto con dirección al ascensor, aunque no quería que así fuera pero él no iba a verle la cara.

Estaba en alerta roja, ella lo estaba abandonando, no sólo a su persona también a sus sagrados sueños de gobernar Tokio. En una circunstancia normal le vendría valiendo rábano si se iba, pero ésta era una situación especial y con todo el dolor en su ego pero tuvo que mandar el orgullo a la mierda e ir tras ella.

A penas desapareció de vista y pareciese que al personal le gustaba el cotilleo, así que unos optaron por ver como aquel desesperado candidato perdía su orgullo, quizás se podía creer que era un caso perdido y que dependía de la guapa muchacha, en teoría era así, pero en términos coloquiales alguien ya había domado a la bestia de Kurosaki.

El ojimiel logró darle alcance a la muchacha, aunque ésta imperante seguía caminando con el egoísta de Ichigo tras ella.

— ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! ¡Me tienes que escuchar! — Gritaba el ojimiel, se le iba el aliento de tanto hablar y caminar rápido.

— ¡Pues no me importa a fin que me deshice del arreglo! — Le gritó, jactándose de su proeza del día.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! — Vociferó cuestionándola, algo le hacía pensar que había escuchado mal.

— ¡Lo que escuchaste! — No iba a repetírselo y siguió caminando.

— ¡¿Tienes una puta idea de cuanto me costó?! — Se exaltó completamente molesto y no por el hecho de que la morena le haya despreciado su regalo, no. Si no por la cantidad de dinero que había soltado de su propia bolsa, casi 5000 dólares por el arreglo con flores importadas, y ese dinero ya se había ido a la basura por un berrinche de la señorita.

Ella continuó con su camino, haciéndose la sorda a sus quejas mientras el ojimiel se detuvo en seco, ella no pretendía 'volver', había finiquitado todo por un ridículo detalle nacido de un error de envío y texto, aunque le explicara lo sucedido ella no le creería… pero los asuntos del corazón solían doblegar a más de uno y estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de esa herramienta.

— ¡¡Me abandonas porque tienes miedo a que me convierta en alguien importante para ti y buscas hasta el pretexto más tonto para alejarte!! — Le gritó a todo pulmón, esperando que surtiera efecto y no tardó en que este hiciera sus primeras apariciones.

Notó como la pelinegra se detenía y se giraba en torno a su persona. Rukia no tenía miedo a lo que tanto pregonaba el ojimiel, no pretendía alejarse de él así como así, pero ese mensaje en la tarjeta le sembró dudas, quizás algo ridículas pero a fin de cuentas no le daban la seguridad que necesitaba para saber qué hacer y/o qué decidir.

El político de cabellera encendida aún tenía más palabras, pero no eran fáciles de pronunciar fuesen reales o no. A partir de ellas podía generarse un mayor problema, uno que estaba fuera de su control y que no podía manipular. La única opción para decidir si pronunciarlas o quedarse callado fue preguntarse así mismo si valía la pena, y lo resolvió con facilidad guiado no sólo por su avaricia, si no por el gusto que le estaba tomando estar con ella.

— ¡¡Si no te quisiera, si no me importaras, ¿crees que estaría aquí gritándote como idiota, rogándote que no me abandones?!! —

La notó tranquila, ese ceño fruncido desapareció conforme fue acortando la distancia que los separaba hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de ella, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no era esa mirada fulminante y llena de odio, no, era una mirada cargada de conmoción.

—Quiero estar contigo…— Murmuró el ojimiel haciendo un esfuerzo por sensibilizarse.

No era inmune a ese tipo de palabras, a esa clase de declaraciones, de forma u otra la afectaban y ésta no sería ni la primera ni la última. ¿Por qué él siempre le decía lo que quería escuchar? ¿Por qué con esa facilidad lograba despejar sus dudas? ¿Por qué su mirada se notaba tan sincera?... pero sobre todo… ¿Porqué no era capaz de decirle que no?

—Y yo también…—

No hubo más palabras. Aquello significó un paso trascendental en su relación, Rukia asumió lo que realmente quería obtener de todo eso, no era dinero, ni lujos ni nada material, era algo de mayor valor, el corazón de un hombre como él, que si bien tenía sus defectos y sus virtudes pero a sus ojos era lo mejor que había llegado a su vida.

**

* * *

**

Un nuevo día y por ende otra jornada de reuniones con sus colaboradores, al menos en ésta ocasión estaba seguro de que Rukia no le interrumpiría. Eran las 5:45 de la tarde cuando Yoruichi arrojó a la superficie de la mesa una edición de la revista más importante en el tema de espectáculos, dejando a vista de todos los presentes, algunos se asomaron para tratar de leer y ver un poco, todos menos el implicado en el asunto.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero cuando hablo de la publicidad en nuestra campaña— Comentó Yoruichi entusiasta, alegre por los resultados que se estaban obteniendo al mostrar a su cliente envuelto en situaciones que el ojo público no había visto antes, como la de ayer en que Kuchiki Rukia vino a las oficinas y se armó el drama.

Nadie se atrevió a tomar la revista y hojearla, al contrario, se la entregaron al pelinaranja para que éste viera el 'logro'. Al tomarla entre sus manos analizó la portada con detenimiento, las fotos 'interesantes' acompañadas de un titular escandaloso que ocupada casi media portada sin olvidar el detalle de ser noticia exclusiva, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado por la reverenda porquería en que se estaba convirtiendo su imagen, en material expuesto y sujeto a rumores y chismes. No quiso hojearla y enterarse de nada, seguro eran sandeces escritas por un pseudo periodista, así que mejor la aventó de regreso a la superficie.

— ¿Es todo? ¿Ya terminamos? — Inquirió el pelinaranja, desinteresado.

—No— Determinó cruzándose de brazos — ¿porqué tanta prisa? —

—Estoy cansado y si no duermo mañana me volveré loco durante la comida que organizó el partido— Dijo pasando las manos por el rostro, en efecto estaba harta de tanto dimes y diretes, de tanto ir a un lado y a otro.

— Hablando de la comida… ¿ya invitaste a Kuchiki? — Preguntó la de piel canela.

—Si—

— ¿Va a ir? —

—Si—

—Perfecto, entonces hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy, ve a descansar— Yoruichi accedió a ello, dándole un respiro al ojimiel.

**

* * *

**

Llegó a la dichosa comida, fue recibido por aplausos y de pié, claro nada más porque era el candidato del partido por la prefectura más importante y también porque era la capital del país, y así mismo le dieron una de las mejores mesas, no como antes que le tocaba sentarse en la mesa de los apestados, sitio desde el cual se la pasaba criticando a algunos parlamentarios y a sus esposas pro esta vez había mejorado bastante. Llegó acompañado por la morena a quien llevaba del brazo, Rukia se había engalanado con un atuendo decente, digno de una de esas comidas, nada extravagante que atrajera miradas.

Después de un breve discurso del jefe de parlamentarios se dio inicio el banquete, simple y normal sushi acompañado de alguna bebida sana; era para preguntarse ¿Por qué con tanto presupuesto para esa comida, habían adquirido algo tan simple? y más de uno sospechaba de una fuga de capitales. Pero a fin de cuentas era la 'comida', era gratis, nadie se los iba a cobrar de su sueldo, ¿entonces que podían perder?...

La dichosa comida transcurrió de forma normal, platicas y platicas entre los miembros del partido como si las que tenían durante las sesiones en pleno trabajo no fuesen suficientes. No obstante en un momento dado del evento, el Dirigente Nacional del partido por su simple gusto fue a dar al podio ya que tenía algo muy importante que decir y fue ahí cuando el caos volvió a aparecer.

—Todos de pié ante el Dirigente Nacional, el Licenciado Oomaeda Marechiyo— Dijo una voz a los cuatro vientos, esperando muestra de respeto al dichoso hombre.

Ichigo vio como todos los miembros del partido se levantaban al instante y no es porque fuese un personaje digno de respetar, no, era más por el miedo infundado que le tenían ya que si él quería podía destituirlos de su cargo sin dar explicaciones, esa de esos tipos que abusaban de su autoridad y por ello tenía a todo un séquito de lame botas para tenerlo contento.

Al ojimiel no le caía bien, nunca le había agradado y suponía que Oomaeda tampoco le tenía estima, quizás por que Ichigo siempre se encargó de hacerle saber lo idiota que era, pero ese desprecio tenía profundos fundamentos, lo odiaba por tener un puesto mejor que el suyo y mejor remunerado sin haberse esforzado en lo más mínimo, era Dirigente Nacional del P.L.D nada más porque estaba casado con la hija de un ex-primer Ministro y era su regalo de bodas, aunque no supiera ni una mierda de la política pero ahí estaba, desgraciadamente.

— ¡Acaso no escuchaste! ¡De pié! — Esa era la voz de Oomaeda, se atrevió a gritarle al no verlo de pié como todo el recinto estaba, sentía que era una falta de respeto para su persona y su autoridad.

— ¡No voy a hacer lo que tu digas! — Le respondió Kurosaki frunciendo el ceño, aún sentado, valiéndole madre si en las manos de ese pendejo estaba su puesto, no iba a acatar las órdenes de un inepto como él.

A Oomaeda el tono rojo le llegó al rostro del coraje, al instante quiso imponerse.

— ¡¡Seguridad!! — Llamó a gritos a los trajeados hombres que cuidaban sus espaldas, entre gritos y empujones lograron aprehender al pelinaranja. Oomaeda dejó de lado su discurso para ir a poner en orden a ese desobediente ojimiel, así que se bajó del podio y se reunió donde Kurosaki yacía apresado por los guardaespaldas.

Nadie había metido las manos por el candidato precisamente por el temor a perder su puesto, pero Rukia que no tenía nada que perder se atrevió a hacerlo.

— ¡No tiene derecho a hacerle esto! — Le reclamó la ojiazul violáceo al regordete hombre, quien molesto la miró.

— ¡Tú también tienes la culpa y si no te comportas me encargaré de que recibas tu merecido! — A Oomaeda prácticamente no le importaba si ella era miembro o no del partido, agarraba parejo, la debieras o no.

— ¡A ella no la metas en esto! — Defendió Ichigo a gritos, y nuevamente el regordete se dirigió a él.

— ¡Mira Kurosaki, ya me tienes harto, eres una vergüenza para este partido! — Buscó sus mejores palabras para humillarlo, pero Ichigo supo regresársela.

— ¡¿Una vergüenza? Se nota que no te has visto al espejo! —

El colérico Oomaeda ordenó que le dieran una 'refrescadita' así que uno de sus guarros se encargó de darle un puñetazo en el abdomen al ojimiel, quien se dobló del dolor.

Rukia quiso intervenir al ver que las cosas se ponían algo más rudas pero no se lo permitieron.

— ¡Eres el candidato del partido pero has estado poniéndonos en ridículo. Nos haces bajar en la cuestas, de mal modo das entrevistas y lo que es peor, andas por ahí denigrándote saliendo en revistas y programas de chismes y todo por culpa de esta zorra que te vino a lavar el cerebro! — Palabras cargadas de veneno, a lo último señaló a la morena y se vino algo peor.

Como si le hubiesen inyectado energía y coraje, Ichigo logró zafarse del agarre de los guaruras y sin meditarlo un poco le lanzó un puñetazo que fue a estrellarse al redondo rostro de Oomaeda, cayendo este al suelo, logrando con ello cortarle el labio. Ichigo estaba bastante molesto, lleno de furia, ¿Cómo es que ese pendejo se atrevía a hablarle así a Rukia?

La trifulca se hizo mayor, los lame botas de Marechiyo se encargaron de levantar al manda más del partido así mismo los guarros andaban forcejeando con los demás miembros del partido que al igual que Kurosaki, querían agarrarse a golpes a Oomaeda.

— ¡¡Jodete Kurosaki!! — Oomaeda estando de pié logró conectar un golpe en respuesta, el pelinaranja lo resintió en la mejilla y dada la fuerza también lo llevó al suelo, causándole raspaduras.

Rukia sin pensarlo acudió a su auxilio, acomodó su cabeza en su regazo, acarició el vapuleado rostro del político y le habló quedamente, Ichigo a penas y abrió los ojos. Mientras algunos detenían a Oomeda para evitar que siguiera dañando al candidato.

La morena miró al regordete con odio, sin más se quitó uno de los tacones y se lo arrojó — ¡No soy una zorra! — Acotó al mismo tiempo, el tacón le golpeó a penas en la cabeza.

— ¡Maldita! — Vociferó encolerizado a la muchacha, sin poder siquiera ir hasta ella y darle su merecido, ya lo tenían reprendido entre varios.

— ¡¡Kurosaki quedas destituido de tu cargo como candidato!! — Tomó la decisión sin importarle nada, eso ya era personal.

— ¡¡Eso no se puede hacer!! ¡¡Es anti-constitucional!! ¡¡La decisión se toma por democracia!! — Gritó uno al escucharlo, reclamando.

— ¡¡Aquí el Dirigente soy yo y se va hacer lo que yo diga!! — Respondió con total cinismo que causó una algarabía mayor.

— ¡¡Democracia, democracia, democracia!! — Coreaban algunos militantes alzando los puños.

— ¡¡Ustedes y su puta democracia se pueden ir directo a la mierda!! — Gritó Oomaeda sin importar que dijeran de su persona.

Y mientras los militantes peleaban a palabras con el Dirigente, algunos ya se habían encargado de sacar a Kurosaki del recinto para llevarlo a un sitio seguro.

Media hora después, estaban sólo ellos dos en el departamento del ojimiel, quien yacía sentado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados.

—Mira como te ha dejado— Dijo entre murmullos la morena a la altura de su rostro, mientras con un trozo de gasa empapado de yodo curaba la herida cerca de la cejuela.

—Esto no es nada, me han tocado peores— Le dijo aún con ojos cerrados, sintiendo un ligero ardor en la zona que Rukia curaba. Y le hacía mención de que ese no era el primer ni el último golpe que recibía en ese tipo de reuniones, por lo general en las sesiones del Congreso en su mayoría había peleas verbales entre miembros de partidos contrarios, no era una novedad pero cuando se suscitaban las dichosas tomas de tribuna era cuando las agresiones eran físicas, y ya le habían tocado varias por parlero.

—No deberías decirlo con orgullo…— Le comentó a media sonrisa, aplicando una gasa en la zona afectada, dándole los últimos toques —Listo— acotó una vez terminó.

Abrió los ojos, topándose con el bello rostro de la morena, el cual contempló detenidamente sin decir nada.

—Gracias por defenderme— Dijo quedamente la morena, sonriéndole, dulce.

—No hay de qué…— Fue su respuesta correspondiéndole el gesto.

Rukia se alejó y fue a introducir los utensilios usados en el botiquín, el cual nuevamente completo dejó en la mesita de enfrente y después se fue a tomar asiento al lado del pelinaranja, quien se estaba debatiendo internamente pero al final resolvió en lo inesperado.

—No te lo había dicho antes pero…— Dirigió su postura a la morena, quien se miró en sus ojos —mi familia te quiere conocer… organizaron una cena para mañana por la noche ¿Qué me dices? —

—Encantada— Fue su respuesta instantánea, guiada por lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Bien—

Ichigo volvió a su anterior postura y se puso a pensar, había asumido que ella le era de vital importancia en cuanto a sus intereses, eso lo tenía bien presente; pero entonces porque la involucraba con su familia si no tenía nada que ver, pudo haberse quedado callado y sin embargo no lo hizo. Se preguntaba si podría terminar queriéndola, y es que Rukia no le desagradaba ni físicamente ni su personalidad. Nunca había esperado nada de nadie y sin embargo ella ya le había demostrado que quería permanecer a su lado; así mismo en toda su existencia había vivido para amar solo a nadie; pero ¿Rukia podría ser ese 'nadie'?.

Ante todos esos cuestionamientos que se hacía así mismo, en esos momentos de total reflexión se daba cuenta de que los problemas del amor eran idioteces, pero como los impuestos, eran imposibles de evadir.

Quizás tenía la respuesta y aún no se había dado cuenta de ello o no quería hacerlo, quizás necesitaba que alguien se lo hiciera ver o quizás creía necesario sentirlo para aceptarlo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

¿Qué les pareció?... ¿les gustó?... bueno ya me lo hacen saber ;) ok?

y bueno aprovecharé este espacio para invitarlos a leer mi shot de Halloween,** Liebesspiel**, por si gustan.

No me queda más que agradecerles por invertir un poco de su tiempo en leerme y comentar ;)

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega si no es que un día amanezco con publicar algo nuevo.

Saludos :3


	9. Respuestas

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Respondí comentarios así muy rapidos y disculpenme, paso a agradecerles como siempre y en general.

_**nanda18, **__**Anita509, **__**Sakura-chan, Magenta07, chappyxrukia, Tenshi kuchika-chan, Kuchiki Rukia 7**__**,**__** itziarxknup, Hikari Evans,**__** metitus, ichiruki-fan, yoxxa, Eva Vidal, chofisima, Alexis**__**, **__**Chibbiruchi, Mei Fanel,**__** tokiro-goi,**** Koriitah, STIFF, rinxxav, Uchiha Katze, Death God Raven **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta hasta el momento.

Hola, hola una mega disculpa por tardar en actualizar 2 semanas, estoy muy bien sólo que tuve una semana muy pesada donde todo se juntó afortunadamente salí bien librada y tuve que aprovechar para festejar con el Jack Daniel's xD. Obviamente quise recompensar la demora y el capítulo es algo largo a comparación con los demás.

Espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, les agradezco de antemano su lectura, sus comentarios y su apoyo.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Aquellos con los que juega nunca sospechan. Él no juega por el dinero que gana. Él no juega por el respeto. Él reparte las cartas para encontrar la respuesta. La geometría sagrada de la oportunidad" – _Shape of my heart *Sting*

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo IX**

**"Respuestas"**

Estaba nerviosa, no debería estarlo pero le preocupaba en demasía la opinión que fuese a tener la familia del pelinaranja sobre su persona, quería darles una buena impresión y agradarles, no debía tomarle tanta importancia al asunto pero realmente anhelaba que todo resultara bien, Ichigo había tenido gran parte de la culpa para que se hicieran más cercanos, él y sus inusuales formas de expresarle sus sentimientos, y no era inmune a nada. Él ya le había llegado directo al corazón de una manera tan poco convencional, lo quería y era verdad que quería permanecer a su lado por eso le preocupaba, esperaba y quería que le saliera bien con Ichigo.

—Ya llegamos— Escuchó la voz del ojimiel mientras este trataban de aparcar el auto.

Rukia se sobresaltó, sin poder evitarlo, pasó su mirada hacia el exterior, observó una pequeña casa, de dos plantas, pintada en colores claros, se podía evidenciar en su sencilla fachada que era un sitio apacible. No podía esperar a saber que lo que la esperaba dentro de esos muros.

Ichigo no le dio más por desbordar e ir a abrir la puerta de su acompañante, la morena tomó su bolso y salió del vehículo. El pelinaranja puso alarma a su queridísimo carro, y después se encaminó junto con la morena por el camino de loseta que les llevaría hasta la puerta principal.

El ojimiel tomó la perilla pero antes de girarla, miró a la morena y quiso advertirle.

—No sé si lo que hay detrás de ésta puerta te vaya a agradar, así que aún estas a tiempo…— Le hizo saber el mayor, y no se lo decía por quererla fastidiar o porque no quisiera que conociera a sus parientes, sólo que su padre era un sujeto muy especial, extravagante, escandaloso, se podía decir que era la antítesis del hermano de Rukia.

La morena echó una pequeña risa y le sonrió, le resultaba curiosa la advertencia, y es que la imagen que tenía del cabecilla de la familia era de un hombre muy serio, como Ichigo, su misma viva imagen sólo que con 20 años o más.

—No pasa nada. Estará todo bien— Le profirió llena de seguridad, dejando al ojimiel preguntándose de donde carajos ella sacaba esa certidumbre de que las cosas estarían bien.

—Como gustes— Dijo a penas y soltó un hondo suspiro, ahí iba otra vez…

Abrió la puerta y como era de esperarse le recibió un aturdidor grito.

— ¡¡Ichigo!! —

Y aunado a ese grito apareció un gran puño que llevaba la intención de incrustarse en su rostro, pero el ojimiel a sabiendas de su compañera se encargó de detener el presunto golpe de bienvenida al sostener el brazo de su padre. Ya había recibido muchísimos moquetazos de gente ajena y no necesitaba uno de su padre en esos instantes.

—Papá… en serio… tengo compañía— Pidió fastidiado mientras le soltaba del agarre, el Kurosaki mayor dejó pasar la situación violenta para dirigir su mirada y su presencia a la joven y guapa muchacha que acompañaba a Ichigo.

Rukia miró asombrada al caballero, dándose cuenta de que estaba terriblemente equivocada, el padre de Ichigo no se parecía en nada a él, era completamente lo opuesto, desde el color de cabello hasta la personalidad, aunque si había detectado el punto en el que se identificaban: actitudes violentas, la cual Ichigo había ejercido con suma maestría ayer en la comida de su partido.

—Mucho gusto Señor Kurosaki, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia— Profirió la morena con una ligera sonrisa y haciendo una discreta reverencia al anfitrión.

--El gusto es mío— Fue lo que pudo decir el mayor al ver a la acompañante de su hijo, y ella realmente le había impactado de alguna forma pero antes de hacer más juicios, prefirió degradar a su primogénito, como siempre solía hacerlo.

—Ichigo nunca fue popular con las mujeres, pero de las pocas novias que logró tener, sin dudas todas eran muy guapas y no lo entiendo, si mi hijo es un completo idiota, ¿Qué encanto podría tener?, nada más míralo… es un desastre— Le hizo saber Isshin a la morena, quien con expresión burlona mirada al ojimiel, conteniéndose a reír o echarle en cara su opinión.

Siempre era lo mismo, su padre siempre se encargaba de hacerlo quedar mal ante la gente, que bueno que no era el que manejaba las relaciones públicas en su campaña porque en vez de ayudarle le destruiría.

— Pero que… ¡¿Qué carajos te ha pasado en el rostro?! — Soltó en gritos Isshin señalando al ojimiel con su dedo inquisidor, dándose cuenta de lo vapuleado que estaba, con dos que tres curitas en su rostro — ¡Si de por si no eres nada agraciado y mírate! —

Ichigo lo miró fastidiado, como siempre insinuando su carencia de beldad.

—Una pequeña riña, nada más— Le soltó en respuesta restándole importancia al drama.

—Tuvo una altercado con los miembros de su partido— Se escuchó una voz llena de seriedad y hasta cierto punto inapetencia, para cuando ladearon el rostro para buscar a la dueña de esa voz, la muchacha fue hasta la puerta y la cerró, uniéndose a la plática —Hola— acotó Karin al ver a la morena. Rukia hizo una ligera reverencia a cambio.

— ¡¿Y tú como sabes eso?! — Soltó la pregunta el mayor, mostrándose sorprendido, como es que él siendo el líder de familia no se enteraba de esas cosas, de lo que sus hijos hacían y dejaban de hacer.

—A estado saliendo en las noticias desde ayer por la noche…— Contestó con cierta indiferencia, como si le importara poco, pero en realidad le daba cierta vergüenza que su hermano fuese reconocido por sus escándalos con los de su partido.

—Esos bastardos… siempre se meten en todo— Se quejó el ojimiel al enterarse de que el altercado de ayer ya era nota roja en todos los noticieros del país e inclusive hasta a nivel mundial, lo peor del asunto es que por haberse agarrado a golpes con el Dirigente Nacional y no haber logrado contener su ira ya se había pintado mala fama y que probablemente eso influiría en la decisión de los votantes si es que Oomaeda no oficializaba su destitución en día próximos.

— ¡Y tú que no te sabes comportar, eres una imagen pública… eso no es lo que yo te he enseñado! — Le espetó Isshin sintiendo ofendido por la conducta pública de su hijo mayor, ¿Qué quería?, ¿Ponerlo en vergüenza?, ¿Qué lo tacharan de incapaz para educar a sus hijos?

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que el pendejo de Oomaeda la llamara zorra todo lo que quisiera?— Le respondió vociferando, volviendo a perder los cabales, ni de loco iba a permitir que el bastardo de Oomaeda insultara de esa manera a la morena.

—Es bueno saber que ahora golpeas gente con un propósito: defender a tu… bueno… lo que Rukia-chan sea de ti— Comentó Karin, dudando de cómo definir a la morena y es que en verdad no sabía que lugar ocupada la ojiazul-violáceo en el de por sí frío y nada amistoso corazón de su hermano mayor.

Rukia a penas y sonrió pero tuvo que pasar su mirada al pelinaranja, lo cual le hizo preguntarse muchas cosas y demasiadas dudas salieron a flote, si Ichigo ya le había expresado y demostrado su interés, así como el cariño aunque de forma poco convencional, si prácticamente ya estaba conviviendo con la familia y ese hecho por tradición significaba que el asunto iba más en serio, bueno, no es que estuviese ansiosa o algo así, sólo que le causaba mucha curiosidad, ¿acaso el ojimiel se estaba echando para atrás?

—Ichi-ni… disculpa que no haya venido a saludarte desde que llegaste pero estaba ocupada en la cocina— Yuzu surgió de entre los pasillos, yendo con actitud cariñosa a saludar a su hermano.

—Se supone que la cena la debías preparar tú, ya que fue tú idea— Se quejó Ichigo mirando molesto a su padre, vaya pedazo de aprovechado, ni con sus propias hijas tenía clemencia.

—No te preocupes, está bien así— Yuzu defendió con cierta ternura a su padre, después de todo no le molestaba cocinar y poner la mesa, lo hacía con todo gusto, para su familia.

—Por cierto, no las he presentado…— El ojimiel se llevó la mano a la cabeza al recordar que la faltante en conocer a Rukia era la castaña ceniza, así que se encargó de ello —Ella es Rukia… mi… bueno…— Tartamudeó al no saber con que adjetivo presentarla ante su propia familia y Yuzu notando el problema en el que se acababa de meter su hermano se adelantó.

—Soy Yuzu, un placer conocerte— Reverenció a la morena, quien al instante hizo lo mismo añadiendo palabras.

—No, el gusto es mío…—

Yuzu sonrió, Rukia le parecía una muchacha muy bonita pero le sorprendía que fuese tan joven, seguro eran casi de la edad.

—Ahhh yo aún no he tenido la dicha de conocer a la invitada…— Una voz más se unió a la plática, para desgracia de Ichigo se trataba del extranjero esposo de Yuzu, el insoportable de Marco.

—Pues a Rukia no le interesa conocerte, ahora que lo sabes ya te puedes ir a la mierda— Le escupió las palabras en desaprobación al verlo venir, impidiéndole el paso para acercarse a la ojiazul-violáceo.

—No estorbes…— Marco se las arregló para llegar hasta donde Rukia y amablemente se presentó —Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Marco Muccino, italiano y esposo de Yuzu— Le hizo saber con un acento bastante curioso para la morena, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y después hacer una ligera reverencia más.

—Mejor vayamos a cenar que me muero de hambre— Puso Ichigo de pretexto, un pretexto que sirvió para romper el hielo y así todos los presentes finalmente a dar inicio al propósito principal de la reunión.

Los seis fueron directo al comedor y tomaron asiento en torno a la cuadrada mesa, en la superficie de la misma yacía repleta de los respectivos cubiertos y trastos para cada quien, así mismo de dos platillos distintos del cual eran libres de poder elegir cual probar. Hubo vino para quien gustara de su sabor y hubo soda para quien la prefiriera.

La mayoría se fue por el Fettuccine cortesía del único extranjero presente, todos menos el ojimiel, quien optó por el onigiri que su propia hermana había elaborado, antes muerto que comer la mugre comida extraña de la persona que más odiaba, su propio cuñado.

—La pasta es muy buena…— Soltó el comentario el propio padre y cabecilla de la familia, esa comida italiana era un exquisito platillo.

—Gracias, este tipo de pasta es muy popular en Roma… deberían probar los rissotos, el capelli d'angelo…— Comentaba con orgullo el italiano con su típico acento, mientras la mayoría ponía atención a sus palabras, aunque claro, él único con cara larga y de pocos amigos era para variar Ichigo, a quien las palabras de su cuñado le entraban por una oreja y le salían por la otra, a la mierda su comida.

—Ichigo quita esa cara… pareciera que…— Le pidió Karin con una ceja en alto al notarlo bastante apático al relato de Marco.

—No tengo otra cara, además como esperas que esté feliz de la vida si el pendejo este habla y habla de cosas que a nadie le interesan, la cocina italiana es una mierda…— Se quejó al instante señalando al extranjero hombre con los palillos, atacándole verbalmente no sólo su comida, también toda su cultura de la cual estaba orgulloso.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo, no puedo decir algo porque te estás quejando, ahora entiendo porque siempre te rompen tu madre en el Congreso— Marco trató de calmarse y no aventársele a los golpes, pero sus palabras casi siempre dañaban más por el veneno que les inyectaba.

— ¡¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión pedazo de animal!! — A Ichigo siempre le costó trabajo contenerse y nunca lo había logrado, para variar se levantó de la mesa y acusó a gritos con palillos en mano a espera de que el bastardo dijera algo y ayudarse de ese instrumento alimenticio para hacerle daño.

— ¡¡Mira quien lo dice, tú empezaste a tirarle mierda a mi comida y a mi cultura!! — El extranjero también se exaltó, su paciencia era bastante limitada. Se apoderó el tenedor que usaba para enrollar la pasta, dispuesto a usarlo si era necesario.

Rukia miró azorada la actitud de ese par, del pelinaranja no le sorprendía, ya era común, incluso sentía que si las cosas no se calmaban un poco vería la segunda parte del altercado del que ayer también fue fiel testigo.

— ¡Tenemos una visita, ¿al menos pueden comportarse como deben ante Rukia-chan?! — Pidió de la mejor manera posible Isshin, y al instante y por respeto a la invitada volvieron a tomar asiento a sus lugares sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra.

— Bueno, tú que eres la invitada… ¿Qué te pareció mi pasta? — Inquirió el italiano con una amplia sonrisa dirigiéndose a la ojiazul-violáceo, sin poder evitar mostrarse perspicaz al hacerle la pregunta.

Ichigo sabía que lo había hecho con toda la intención de querer joderle la existencia, seguro su respuesta la usaría en su contra.

—A decir verdad es muy buena… hace 1 año visité Milán y Torino, probé las pastas pero la que elaboraste me ha gustado más— Rukia compartió parte de su experiencia en visitar esa ciudades de uno de los países del viejo continente, sonrió sincera aunque su respuesta no fue muy bien recibida por Ichigo.

— ¿Cómo pudo haberte agradado esa porquería?. No tienes sentido del gusto — Le reprochó con expresión de asco, pero Rukia no era persona que se dejara, así que discreta le pisó el pié con su tacón por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡¡Con una mierda!! ¡¡¿Porqué me has pisado?!! — Gritó, asustando a quienes no esperaban su exclamación. Mirando furioso a la morena que se encontraba a su lado, esperando una explicación, pero ella se mantuvo tranquila, como si nada pasara.

—No sé de qué me estas hablando…— Con descaro se lo dijo, poniendo la cara de inocente, haciéndolo quedar como idiota. Ichigo no tuvo más que refunfuñar a voz baja, pero ya llegaría el momento de hacérselo pagar.

— Oye Rukia y si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿a qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Isshin, quería saber un poco más de ella.

—Estudio Información Global y Estudios de Telecomunicación en la Universidad de Waseda, estoy a un semestre de terminar— Contestó muy orgullosa la ojiazul-violáceo.

—Y como fue que conociste al tarado de mi hijo…— Volvió a preguntar Isshin, bastante interesado por conocer algunos detalles, para Ichigo eso fue complicar más el asunto, como siempre su padre metiendo su cucharota donde no debía.

Rukia echó una mirada al pelinaranja, y notando que el muchacho aguardaba su respuesta con ceja en alto no tuvo más opción que decir tal y como fueron las cosas.

—De hecho fue algo muy casual, hace 3 años en unas de esas cenas que hacen los partidos, invitaron a mi familia y ahí lo encontré— Lo contó tal y como fueron las cosas en un principio, claro sin tantos detalles delatores.

— ¿Y porqué hasta ahora decidieron salir? — Preguntó Isshin con muchas dudas, no entendía muy bien como después de 3 años al final consideraron salir, era curioso.

La morena miró de reojo al ojimiel, esa pregunta no la podía contestar, el que había tomado la iniciativa había sido él, no su persona.

—Pasó nada más así… al principio no quería pero después cambió de opinión— Ichigo no iba a decirle ni a su propia familia la mala treta que lo había llevado a buscar a la morena, así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Menos mal…— Acotó Isshin un tanto más convencido y se abstuvo a seguir haciendo preguntas incómodas.

Después de eso, la cena continuó con un moderado ritmo, de momento a otro aparecía un descontento entre aquellos dos que no se llevaban bien, pero regresaba el ambiente a la normalidad por petición de Yuzu o de Isshin.

Al finalizar la dichosa cena, los anfitriones se encargaron de levantar los cubiertos y trastos para ponerlos al fregadero.

Independientemente de algunos altercados entre el cuñado e Ichigo, a la morena hasta el momento le había agradado el ambiente y el trato dado por los familiares, no se sentía extraña, se sentía como un miembro más aunque no lo era. Estaba más tranquila consigo misma, aparentemente había dado buena impresión y eso le hacía sonreír, sin embargo tenía ese injustificado temor a de que aquel hombre que tanto le había insistido en que salieran pronto se cansara de su persona y terminara zanjando su relación a penas amistosa con diminutas pizcas de romántica. El conocer más sobre su vida le había hecho asumir que era de lo más interesante y que ese arisco y ceñudo pelinaranja que aparece en los medios masivos no es más que una fracción de su persona, si es hosco y serio pero también es un ser humano y por ende tiene un lado sensible, uno que poco a poco iba descubriendo y de lo escaso que había entrevisto le había gustado. Sólo esperaba que él no se hubiese hartado y finiquitara algo que aún no había empezado formalmente.

—Rukia-chan, mira falta que conozcas a alguien…— Escuchó que le habló Yuzu, al volver en sí se topó con su tranquilo y armonioso rostro.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿De quien se trata? — La morena se volvió cómplice de aquello que la castaña ceniza quería presentarle.

Yuzu miró con ternura y la instó a seguirla hasta una de las recámaras, con cierta curiosidad Rukia la siguió, en el trayecto la castaña ceniza siguió dándole razones.

—No te la había presentado porque estaba dormida pero ahora ya lo creo prudente—

Se adentraron a uno de los recintos, al instante Rukia pudo reconocer de qué se trataba y no pudo evitar sonreír. Yuzu con total instinto maternal fue directo a la cama donde descansaba su pequeña hija y la cargó con total cuidado. La pelinegra se acercó llena de alegría por conocer a la sobrina del pelinaranja, a estar cerca pudo notar cuan pequeña era, era una criatura encantadora y que le robó el corazón.

— Es muy linda, ¿Cómo se llama? — Inquirió Rukia al acariciarle el cabello.

—Masaki, como mi difunta madre— Fue la escueta respuesta llena de orgullo de la castaña.

Rukia siguió contemplando a la pequeña, y ahora que lo mencionó, Ichigo no le había comentado nada sobre su madre, pero tampoco tenía derecho a exigirlo y mucho menos quería evocarle esos amargos recuerdos.

— ¿Puedo cargarla? — La pelinegra quiso saber, le causaba tanta curiosidad por tenerla en sus brazos, su instinto materno era muy agudo y era notorio por el agrado y el brillo que sus ojos despedían.

—Claro—

Yuzu le entregó con cuidado a su pequeña hija, Rukia de mismo modo la recibió en sus brazos, tapando su diminuto cuerpo con la mantilla para evitar que el aire le llegara al rostro y posiblemente le causara alguna enfermedad. Con total apego, la morena mecía a la hija de la castaña y mirándola con ternura.

Desde lo lejos, aquel ojimiel observaba la escena con mesura, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, en parte pensando…

—La traes a casa y no sabes cómo presentarla ante tu propia familia…— Le dijo una voz, al voltear se topó con aquel extranjero cuñado suyo.

— ¿A caso te pregunté? — Cuestionó en respuesta con ceño fruncido, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un sermón de ese imbécil.

—No, pero si llevas considerable tiempo saliendo con ella, mínimo debes saber para qué clase de relación la quieres— Fueron las última palabras del italiano antes de marcharse, lo suficientemente crudas para dejarlo pensativo.

El problema es que ya no sabía para qué tipo de relación la quería, ella aparte de guapa era buena persona, algo temperamental y frívola pero tenía un lado amable que le agradaba mucho, sin embargo sentía que el plan original de estar con ella en modo temporal, de fingir, de hacerle creer, estaba yendo por otro rumbo no contemplado.

De verla ahí, cargando a su sobrina, jubilosa, tan sociable y afectuosa afianzaba su creencia de que ella era lo más cercano que tenía al amor, podría ser su incondicional, aquello que en 30 años no se había aparecido hasta cuando comenzó a tenerla muy presente en su mente… Podía permanecer así, en neutral sin comprometerse a nada con ella hasta que terminara la campaña o podía pedirle algo más serio…

Cuando volvió en sí, vio a la morena acercarse con una amplia sonrisa surcando sus labios, cargando a aquella hija de Yuzu.

—Tienes una sobrina muy linda…— Comentó Rukia mirando a la causante de su embeleso y pasar después su mirada al muchacho de cabello naranja.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — Habló por hablar, por no quedarse callado, no dudaba de lo que representaba su sobrina, sólo que en esos momentos no estaba en ánimos para nada de eso, y aunque odiara a su cuñado, este había conseguido que meditara su situación y prontamente decidiera qué carajos hacer.

— Ichigo… ¿puedes venir? — Le llamó su propio padre, al aludido no le quedó más que ir, dejando a la morena ahí varada, preguntándose qué demonios le estaba pasando, Yuzu se acercó para al menos disculparlo.

—No te preocupes, ni pienses que hiciste algo malo, él a veces es así…—

El pelinaranja fue hasta donde le llamaban, en la sala se encargó de hacerle saber algunas cosas que incrementaron su estado de meditación y hasta cierto punto en inferir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

—Rukia-chan es una muchacha muy agradable… pero…— Isshin hizo una pausa antes de continuar, en efecto la morena le había agradado pero le parecía algo 'extraño' un punto que quizás no era relevante pero simplemente quería saber la opinión de su propio hijo — ¿no crees que es muy joven para ti? Es casi de la edad de tus hermanas… —

Ichigo le miró con una ceja en alto, no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto de la edad y no le parecía nada raro, aunque después de todo y según el plan, no la quería para retenerla a su lado por siempre, sólo era temporal… en lo que finalizaba la campaña… pero ahora ni el mismo sabía que cambios había tenido el plan original.

—Le llevas 9 años… muchas de las cosas que ella está viviendo o le esperan, tú ya pasaste por ellas… no sé que pretendas con todo esto ni hasta donde vas a llegar pero no pareces honesto— A Isshin le causaba mucha inquietud ese suceso, Rukia dada su edad le parecía una niña, y no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, conocía perfectamente a Ichigo y sabía de lo que era capaz con tal de lograr sus objetivos.

Ichigo no dijo nada, no tenía palabras en su defensa, su padre había notado un dejo de mentira y parecía instarlo a zanjar lo que tenía con Rukia, y lo que tenía con ella era mitad verdad y mitad mentira.

—Si estoy con ella es porque quiero…— Dictaminó serio, sin titubear, sin evidenciarse.

—No voy a discutirlo— Fue la respuesta del mayor, estaba adentrándose a un terreno que a su hijo nunca le había parecido correcto que se entrometiera, por lo mismo que era tan conservador, quizás la idea de que no la quería eran simples alucinaciones suyas, quizás Ichigo realmente la tomaba en serio. Ya tenía edad suficiente para hacerse responsable de sus propios actos, quizás no debió haber dado su juicio tan deliberadamente, pero de una forma u otra y sin saberlo, había conseguido que Ichigo considerara tomar una decisión.

—Ya es algo tarde… será mejor que nos vayamos— Fueron sus últimas palabras, yendo después a buscar a la morena y anunciarle que ya iban a retirarse por cuestiones de tiempo.

Rukia no tuvo más opción que acceder a ello, así que sin más toda la familia les acompañó hasta el automóvil para despedirles, esperando quizás que se volvieran a encontrar en un futuro no muy lejano.

En el trayecto de regreso a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, la morena le miraba de reojo, podía notar un dejo de enfado en el pelinaranja aunque no sabía con certeza que lo había causado o si la culpa era suya pero no estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo en esos momentos, quizás por miedo a ser su nombre la respuesta y que todo terminara mal.

Le dejó a las afueras de su casa, Rukia esperó una despedida un poco más sensible pero Ichigo se limitó a darle un 'buenas noches' acompañado de su tono serio.

Rukia respondió de misma forma y sin más se adentró a su domicilio, entre temerosa, confundida, triste… no entendía su conducta… él era tan voluble y tosco, lo cual no le transmitía ninguna seguridad.

**

* * *

**

Al día siguiente y con mucho trabajo logró concentrarse en sus deberes, pero a veces le parecía imposible centralizarse porque no tenía muy bien definido qué hacer con ella, la situación era una dualidad, una parte decretaba sus deseos y sus ambiciones como político y la otra cara de la moneda era la morena, lo que tenía y lo que sentía por ella… Era como estar partido en dos, era una cosa, era la otra o era nada pero nunca todo.

Yoruichi entró de improviso en su oficina con el periódico en mano, de forma que lo arrojó a la superficie de la escribanía de su cliente y con actitud alivianada le hizo saber la noticia.

—Marechiyo fue indulgente, afortunadamente sigues en la contienda— Comunicó la nueva noticia dados los eventos pasados en que se hizo la trifulca en plena reunión del partido.

Con ceño fruncido el pelinaranja tomó el periódico y leyó detenidamente el titular, aunque Ichigo ya tenía varias suposiciones, no Oomaeda no era nada indulgente, seguro la gran mayoría de sus 'víctimas' en el partido ya había iniciado el proceso de imponerle una demanda por abuso de autoridad y lo mejor que Oomaeda podía hacer para aplacar a las masas era volviendo a ponerle como candidato por el partido y muy probablemente soltó de su inflada bolsa algunos cuantos sobornos a sus delatores.

— Ni hablar… ¿nada más a eso viniste? — Le inquirió con ceja en alto, no estaba muy de ánimos para soportar muchas cosas, quería librarse un poquito de tantas tensiones que la mugre campaña le traía.

— ¿Otra vez estás de insufrible? Pobre de Kuchiki que tiene que soportarte la mayor parte del tiempo — Soltó su venenoso sarcasmo, era una buena forma de canalizar lo mucho que le molestaba la forma en que el ojimiel le contestaba.

—De hecho me tiene mucha pero mucha paciencia, gracias— Dijo con tono fingido, sin importarle lo que la otra opinara, después de todo qué sabía ella de su trato con la morena.

Yoruichi rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro

—Es urgente, urgente que discutamos esto— De improvisto alguien entró a la oficina, se trataba de cierto amigo y colega de campaña y del partido, Sentaro.

— ¡Antes de entrar toca la maldita puerta que no está de adorno! — Vociferó muy molesto el ojimiel como odiaba que irrumpieran en su recinto sin avisar previamente.

—Me retiro. Licenciado Kotsubaki… — La de piel canela se dirigió al recién llegado, quien le puso atención —le encargo aplacar a la fiera que tenemos de candidato ya que parece que hoy no lo alimentaron bien— acotó llena de sátira echando una mirada al ojimiel que con su cara de pocos amigos no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— ¿Ya te ibas no? — Inquirió Ichigo instándola a que abandonara el recinto, la de piel canela echó a reír y después salió de la oficina del pelinaranja para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

Sentaro algo sorprendido cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar ser interrumpidos y después fue a sentarse en una de las sillas libres frente a la escribanía de su superior.

—Mañana publican los resultados de las encuestas para Gobernador de Tokio, de ahí veremos si ha funcionado o no la estrategia de publicidad— Se apresuró a comentar Sentaro, incluso estaba más nervioso que el implicado.

—Si no nos favorece tendremos que cambiarlo…— Esa sería su primera propuesta para con el equipo que le manejaba la campaña si no daba buenos resultados o tenía un repunte en las encuestas, aunque prácticamente el no salir favorecido lo beneficiaba de una forma u otra, así podría deshacerse de la morena evitando que al pasar el tiempo resultara más difícil hacerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo—

Y la conversación pretendía seguir un rumbo hasta que la secretaria del pelinaranja interrumpió todo, su voz por el intercomunicador se hizo escuchar entre las cuatro paredes.

— Licenciado Kurosaki, la Señorita Kuchiki pide hablar con usted vía telefónica. ¿Qué quiere que le diga? —

De oír el apellido al instante se llevó las manos al rostro, ya se había tardado en buscarle, y es que había tenido el descaro de no contestarle las llamadas al celular en lo que iba del día nada más porque no se le daba la gana. Ella lo confundía mucho, ella lo anegaba de pensamientos bonitos que no eran nada comunes en su persona, de hecho se sentía asqueado de pensar de una manera tan pulcra para con ella, quería evitarlo. Además no le gustaba que le llamara en horas de trabajo aunque prácticamente no estaba haciendo nada. ¿Qué querría ahora? Esperaba que no fuese para preguntarle cosas privadas o pidiera razones de su comportamiento al dejarla anoche en casa ya que no tenía nada bonito que decir y además no estaba de humor para eso.

—Comunícame con ella a la extensión de mi oficina— Al final se decidió por charlar

con la morena y mientras aguardaba a que le comunicaran.

Varios segundos después la línea se abrió, con un sencillo ademán Ichigo pidió a Sentaro que se quedara callado y no dijese nada ya que estaba en altavoz.

— ¡¡Maldita sea Ichigo te he estado marcando toda la mañana, ¿porqué no me contestas las llamadas?!! — La nada dulce voz de la morena se hizo escuchar, Ichigo con cara de fastidio le escuchaba las quejas.

—Estoy ocupado, tengo mucho que hacer y ya te había dicho que no me llamaras a horas de trabajo…— También se quejó, le echó en cara que se pasaba por el arco del triunfo sus indicaciones respecto a las llamadas.

—Si lo sé pero es urgente— Rukia remarcó fonéticamente la última palabra, bueno no lo era tanto pero era para hoy.

Ichigo se puso a meditarlo, ¿Qué tipo de cosas son urgentes para una muchacha de 21 años que no le hacía falta nada en la vida? No le veía sentido a eso.

— Qué pasó… ¿se te rompió una uña? — Se burló de manera ácida sobre las circunstancias 'trágicas' que podían pasarle a la ojiazul-violáceo.

— Muy gracioso imbécil… ¿porqué hay veces que te comportas todo encantador y hay días que estás insoportable? — Se quejó una vez más de su comportamiento tan voluble, era complicado saber cuando iba a estar de buenas y cuando no.

—Lo mismo te pregunto… no te quejes que eres igual— El ojimiel también se lo echó en cara, ella no era siempre un encanto de mujer, luego se soltaba la fiera que traía por dentro.

Sentaro era simple testigo de los pleitos telefónicos de aquel par, miraba y escuchaba asombrado como la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya le rezongaba al importantísimo político y amigo suyo.

—Di de una vez lo que tengas que decir— Exigió exasperado de tantas vueltas.

—Di que me acompañaras ésta noche— Ichigo se extrañó, frunció el ceño, que él supiera no tenían planes juntos así que se aventuró a preguntar.

— ¿A dónde? —

—Sólo dilo— No iba a darle pista de nada, se supone que era la 'sopresa'.

Eran tan necia que no iba a dejarle de molestar hasta que le aceptara, así que tuvo que resignarse a ello.

—Si, si… ¿contenta? — Más a fuerzas que de ganas se lo hizo saber.

—Bien, entonces pasa por mí a las 10:00 de la noche. Nos vemos— Esas fueron las última palabras de la morena antes de colgar, dejando a Kurosaki bastante expectante, esa muchachita estaba tomando una posición más elevada para con su persona.

—Parece que alguien está logrando domesticarte— Comentó Sentaro bastante divertido por lo reciente.

—Cállate— Le replicó adusto.

Y lo que pretendía que hoy fuese una noche de descanso sería una velada para acompañar a la morena a quien saber donde, por razones y con intenciones desconocidas.

**

* * *

**

Por sus reacciones era evidente que no lo esperaban, sus ojos abiertos como los de los búhos no dejaban de mirarlo, Rukia al notar que la presencia del pelinaranja no había sido tan bien recibida como pensó, carraspeó y quiso abogar por él.

— Ya saben quien es así que no necesita presentación… supongo... — Dijo algo dudosa echando una mirada al ojimiel que también estaba varado a su lado —Ichigo ellos son Kira, Kiyone, Momo y Hitsugaya… amigos de la facultad—

— Mucho… gusto? — Musitó Kiyone a penas, mirando de reojo al acompañante de Rukia, claro que lo conocía pero nunca pensó que fuese tan así, tan personalmente.

Afonía, un silencio incomodísimo para todos. Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo serio mirando al pequeño grupo de amigos de Rukia con actitud bastante apática para con su persona, como que a ninguno le había agradado su presencia, bueno excepto por la una de las muchachas que muy amable se encontraba.

— Bueno… ¿por qué no empezamos? — Dijo Rukia con sonrisa nerviosa, instando a su grupo de amigos a dar inicio a la diversión.

Ladearon el incómodo momento y lo suplantaron por empezar con el principal propósito de la salida, divertirse cantando en el karaoke acompañados de bebidas multicolores y botanas cortesía del establecimiento.

El ambiente no tardó mucho el animarse dado a que Kiyone quiso ser la primera el demostrar sus dotes como cantante al oír la melodía aleatoria.

— ¡¡Esa canción es MI canción!! — Se levantó muy animada yéndose a parar al frente y con micrófono en mano — ¡¡¿No van a aplaudir?!! ¡¡Apláudanme!! — acotó emocionada.

El resto le siguió la corriente y la llenó de aplausos aunque sabían muy bien que la voz de Kiyone no era precisamente la más privilegiada ni la de una soprano.

Completamente hastiado y nada divertido se encontraba el pelinaranja, odiaba los karaokes, el sólo hecho de mirar a los amigos de la morena ya era suficiente para fastidiarse, y ni hablar de lo escandalosa que era la castaña que acababa de subirse al escenario, aunque al menos no parecía ser el único, el tal Hitusu-no sé que cosa estaba con una cara de indiferente a la diversión.

Suponía que el karaoke no iba a llevar mucho tiempo, podía aguantarlo mientras no le incitaran a pasar a cantar porque ni le gustaba y ni sabía, así que se aprovechó de la ronda de bebidas para tomarse las que pudiera.

Rukia realmente esperaba que el ojimiel se estuviera divirtiendo cosa que resultaba como misión imposible, de verlo bebiendo como pez le daba la impresión de que a penas estaba entrando en calor pero después de una hora de que seguía con esa misma hosca expresión en el rostro se convenció de que no era así, y ni hablar de invitarlo a cantar así que se evitó la pena de hacerlo y que le rechazara. Prefirió subir a la tarima y cantarle algo, al menos si así se 'alegraba un poco'.

Ichigo bostezó después de que el rubio ese subiera a cantar algo, cuando vio a Rukia subirse al escenario puso atención, de el tiempo que llevaban era la primera vez que pasaba a cantar algo y no quiso perdérselo.

Música extranjera y en otro idioma fue lo que eligió, una canción movida, buena para animar un poco más.

Ichigo se mantuvo deleitándose la vista con la morena cantando, y a su grupo de amigos parecía gustarle la presentación ya que las sonrisas y gritos sobraban, bueno, exceptuando al muchachito Hitsu-no se acordaba de lo demás.

Pero hubo un momento en toda la pista que se sintió ¿atacado? no estaba seguro si era la palabra correcta pero se sintió el blanco de la atención de la ojiazul-violáceo. Sentía su mirada puesta exclusivamente en su persona, tal y como ella lo entonaba. Incluso miró a sus costados tratando de cerciorarse de que no eran para su persona _esos __'I love you baby and if it's quite all right. __I need you baby to warm a lonely night I love you baby trust in me when I say'_ que la muchacha pronunciaba.

Y después de los _'Now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby'_ prácticamente se quedó estupefacto, no, no eran alucinaciones suyas, eso era algo así como una declaración de amor pública y no es porque no le agradara pero ¿porqué en público? Odiaba hacer shows en frente de desconocidos y mucho peor en épocas de campaña.

Hizo lo que consideraba más adecuado para su estabilidad… huir

Rukia dejó de cantar cuando vio como el pelinaranja se retiraba a paso veloz sin darle explicación alguna, sorprendida buscó respuesta en su grupo de amigos pero todos se alzaron de hombros, y sin dudarlo un poco salió tras él, tirando el micrófono abandonando a sus propios amigos.

El ojimiel iba a paso firme y rápido por los pasillos del karaoke hasta que logró salir del establecimiento para ir directo al estacionamiento, en el camino sacó un cigarrillo, su método fiable para calmar un poco sus nervios.

— ¡¡¿A dónde vas?!! — Le gritó la morena al darle alcance.

— ¡A casa! — Respondió sin más, sin añadir dato alguno ni razón aparente.

— ¡¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!! — Rukia estaba muy extrañada por su actitud tan renuente, ¿a caso había hecho algo malo al invitarle?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! — Fue díscolo con su respuesta, ella no tenía la culpa de nada pero no encontraba otra cosa que decirle, era hombre de pocas pero firmes palabras.

La pelinegra se alarmó, ¿a caso ya se había cansado o había pedido el interés? Estaba conciente de que no podía retenerlo si él realmente no quería estar a su lado, era paradójico porque en un principio la que no deseaba saber nada era ella misma; pero al menos quería saber la verdad, así se evitaba muchas cosas aunque la decepción no era una de esas cosas.

— ¡¡Si ya no quieres estar conmigo está bien, pero ya no me hagas perder el tiempo!! — Rukia frenó el paso para decírselo, era directa con sus palabras.

El ojimiel se detuvo en seco y se giró para verla, notando en ese rostro de porcelana unos titilantes ojos… ojos de un temor a perder lo que tanto se quiere.

Esa era su oportunidad perfecta y esperada para zanjar su 'relación' y así evitar que el juego de mentiras completas y verdades a medias se hiciera más grande.

Pero nunca se dice lo que se piensa, si no todo lo contrario, se dice lo que se siente.

—Nunca dije que no quisiera estar contigo… sólo que…— Comenzó a explicar calmado, transmitiéndole esa paz a la morena —este tipo de ambientes no son para mi, a ti te divierte porque eres muy joven pero yo que estoy algo mayor los karaokes y las fiestas hasta la madrugada ya no son lo adecuado… si quieres quedarte con tus amigos bien, perfecto, pero yo me voy a casa— acotó serio y después se giró para darle continuidad a su trayecto.

Había sido una mala jugada de su presentimiento desatinado, así que decidió lo mejor, lo que la hacía feliz.

—Voy contigo…—

El pelinaranja le echó una mirada y después le respondió.

—Como gustes—

Sin importarle a quien abandonaba partió con él a casa, el destino fijo era el departamento del político, ya encontrarían ahí algo en qué ocuparse mientras llegaba el momento de aburrirse de la presencia del otro.

Faltaba poco para la media noche y ella seguía ahí, en su amplió sillón tomando té y ojeando revistas, Ichigo seguía a su lado, no resultaba muy divertido pero era relajante.

— Y… eso que estabas cantando en el karaoke… ¿era para mí? — Preguntó en un momento dado, tenía la duda, quería cerciorarse y si era cierto disculparse por interrumpir el acto.

La morena dejó de observa la revista y la taza de porcelana la dejó en la mesita de enfrente, con cierta pena miró al pelinaranja y le hizo saber la realidad.

—Sí…— Musitó a penas, para pasar su vista al frente.

Por sus palabras y por la ocasión ameritaba decir algo asombroso, no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo por una enorme razón llamada orgullo pero en sus 30 años de vida había preferido su orgullo que otras cosas quizás más importantes, por ello había pedido grandes amigos y buenas mujeres, y no resintió ninguna de sus decisiones, no le había importado nada, ni el bien que le había traído ni el mal que le habían ocasionado, todo eso le había dado igual… Ahora… ¿quería seguir así, con ese mismo estatuto de vida?... se preguntaba porqué dudaba tanto para sacarla de su vida pero la respuesta ya la tenía, sólo le faltaba asumirla…

—Si te pido que nuestra relación sea más formal… qué dices a eso— Le dijo con cierta vacilación, más no por lo que pedía si no por no saber que palabras o que frase emplear, no era su estilo hacer la pregunta como normalmente se hacía, ni arrodillarse ni nada de eso.

Su corazón latió rápido al escucharle, desde anoche había esperado que le hiciera la pregunta y hasta llegó a pensar que se había hartado pero con eso toda duda estaba zanjada. Justo ahora le pedía que dejaran de ser 'amigos' en citas, para dar un paso más, subir un peldaño más…

—Sí— Le respondió a media sonrisa, mirándole detenidamente. Rompió la barrera que les separaba y se aventuró a acurrucarse cerca de él, al pelinaranja no le quedó más que recibirla y pasó su brazo por el cuello de la morena para abrazarle.

Desde ahí, desde ese instante ella ya no era el recurso que le faltaba para su campaña, ya no era la simple 'conocida' de los eventos del partido, ya no era la mujer con la que salía. No. Era lo que no le hacía falta tener, lo que evitaba, pero lo que al final irremediablemente quería que fuera… su novia formal.

Dicen que en el juego del amor el que ama menos siempre lleva la ventaja... y él la tenía, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo le duraría?

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Fettuccine es un tipo de pasta italiana de fideo planos muy consumida en Roma, que por cierto es deliciosa ;)

¿Qué tal?... espero le haya gustado ;)

y por si a alguien le interesa, la canción a la que le hice referencia del karaoke es "Can't take my eyes off of you" de Hermes House Band.

No me queda más que agradecerles por invertir un su tiempo en leer el fic y hacerme saber su opinión.

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega que si nada se me acumula, estará el próximo lunes.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!!


	10. Por un beso

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Gracias a:

_**yoxxa, **__**Anita509, alessandra08, Hikari Evans, nanda18, karenagel, Dannai-chan, **__**Chibbiruchi, **__**Uchiha Katze, **__**itziarxknup, **__**Koriitah, kaoru240, metitus, Mei Fanel, Alexis, **__**Tenshi kuchika-chan, **__**rinxxav, Sakura-chan, Viesna, STIFF, Sora_chan, Eva Vidal, Fany D. Flowright **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta hasta el momento.

En primer lugar una meda disculpa por no responderles sus comentarios en esta ocasión y una más por tardarme los años en venir a actualizar pero ya estoy en la recta final del semeste y mis proyecto finales, examenes etc ocupan todo el mi tiempo o__o además de que he estado saliendo de la ciudad por congresos y ni hablar del evento final de coronar a la nueva reina de la uni así que tuve que entregar la corona ;) y aunque de aquí a 17 de diciembre aún estaré toda atareada haré todo lo posible por venir a actualizar.

Este capítulo es el X, se titula por un beso y espero les guste ;) les agradezco de antemano su lectura, sus comentarios y su apoyo.

Que lo pasen muy bien y espero no estén sufriendo como yo con la uni jejeje

PD. Capi dedicado a Jazz, Cindy y quizás a Diana xD felicidades a todas por su excelente participación en Señorita UCQ 2009 y gracias Jazz que te juro fue HERMOSO entregar la corona a otra nena de Mercadotecnia. MKT POWA!! Las más bellas son IchiRukistas y de MKT.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"__Dame un motivo, tengo que saberlo… ¿lo sientes tú también?... no ves que estoy completamente sola y esta vez tú tienes la culpa de que te busque para que tomes mi man__o"_ – When Love Takes Over *David Guetta ft. Kelly Rowland.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo X**

**"Por un beso"**

Tomaba de su taza de café con cierta premura, tratando de que el tiempo no se le escapara y así poder llegar puntual a las gran cantidad de compromisos que tenía agendados para ese día. Y aún con la taza pegada a sus labios, tenía la mirada fija en el sofá, en aquella mujer de rostro apacible cubierto por el travieso mechón azabache, ella que bajo una ligera manta se encontraba recostada, aún dormitando.

Queriendo o no ella ya estaba escribiendo una página más en la historia de su vida, no le desagradaba que lo hiciera si no que no sabía si podría controlarlo de manera que no se saliera de sus confines y terminase arruinando alguno de los aspectos de su vida, por el momento disfrutaría de aquella sensación de tener a alguien a su lado y de lo bueno que eso le traería, así mismo haría hasta lo imposible por que nadie le arruinase sus planes políticos.

Terminó su taza de café y siguió contemplándola en su letargo, estaba a punto de marcharse y no deseaba interrumpir su sueño, así que prefirió dejarle una nota y una copia de la llave, al menos para que cerrara al salir y no regresara a casa con la sorpresita de que le vaciaron el inmueble, después de todo podía confiar en ella… era su novia.

Después de tomar su portafolio y las llaves del auto, echó una mirada al sitio que resguardaba a su ya mujer, compañera, novia o como se le dijera, para después cerrar la puerta y marcharse con el destino fijo a las oficinas del partido.

**

* * *

**

El sol se filtró por las persianas, desperdigándose en el recinto, cayendo como cascada en su fino rostro, se vio obligada a abrir los ojos y con ello desplegar sus largas pestañas, dándole la forzada bienvenida al nuevo día. Se incorporó con sumo cuidado y al estar en posición cómoda se talló los ojos, tratando de que la difusa vista volviera a su estado normal.

Buscó entre su lecho el rosado celular y al dar con él fue directo a saber la hora, era las 9:10 de la mañana, resopló sin más y volvió a dejarse caer en los almohadillados asiento del sofá. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que ir a la Universidad, y que bueno que Nii-sama había salido fuera de la ciudad por un par de días, ya que en esos momentos al notar que no llegó a casa le estuviese buscando por cielo, mar y tierra.

Minutos después se incorporó y con libertad limitada fue al baño nada más que a lavarse el rostro, inclusive dobló la manta proveída por el pelinaranja para su cobijo y la acomodó en su sitio, trató de dejarle impecable el sitio que le había servido de lecho. Realmente no esperaba un mensaje, una nota o ese tipo de cosas por parte del ojimiel, sin embargo la sorprendió encontrarse con uno pegado en la pantalla del televisor, sobre todo porque Ichigo era un sujeto muy serio y de pocas palabras.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó detenidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo ante el mensaje.

"Disculpa que me haya ido sin despedirme personalmente pero no quería despertarte. Tómate la libertad de disponer de lo que hay en casa si lo necesitas. Te dejo la llave en la mesa para que cierres al salir, ya sabes que los ladrones abundan, entrégasela al portero. Nos vemos"

Sonrió ligeramente, era un mensaje algo formal para lo que eran, porque sí, no había sido un sueño lo de anoche, eran novios pero por el carácter del ojimiel tampoco podía esperar un comportamiento extra cariñoso, sabía que esas cosas lo asqueaban y también un poco a su persona, así que tuvo que conformarse con eso.

Así que le tomó la palabra y se sirvió un simple vaso de leche como desayuno, después tomó las cosas con las que anoche había cargado para la salida al karaoke, así mismo de la copia de la llave y cerró. Se encargó de dejarla al portero, quien algo sorprendido la aceptó, más que nada porque el ese pelinaranja gruñón llevaba años que no le veía una mujer rondando, claro, hasta ahora.

Rukia se dirigió a tomar un taxi a las afueras del edifico, tendría al menos que volver a su propia casa para ducharse, hacer algunas de sus cosas personales y quizás después, estar con él… como debía de ser.

**

* * *

**

Buenas noticias, gratas sorpresas, Yoruichi sabía lo que hacía y realmente le estaba agradecido, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo esos 30 puntos que lo separaban del otro candidato cuatro ojos ahora estuviesen reducidos a sólo 3 puntos, 3 simples y jodidos puntos que seguro y si seguían ese perfecto curso lograría aventajarlo antes de las encuestas de salida previas a la votación en tiempo real que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Te lo dije, te dije que esto serviría… felicita a Kuchiki también por colaborar con nosotros— Dijo la de piel canela mientras se pavoneaba llena de satisfacción por lo largo y ancho de la oficina de su cliente.

—Sí… seguro— Le dijo con emoción contenida, bueno, Yoruichi aún tenía esa creencia de que había llegado a un acuerdo monetario por la ayuda para montar un buen show, aún no sabía que la había envuelto con un simple mentira que al parecer se estaba distorsionando a algo real.

—Matsumoto Rangiku ha de estar que echa chispas… como me gustaría ver su rostro en estos momentos— Continuaba diciendo Yoruichi jactándose de sus logros, imaginando a su férrea contrincante y rival en el negocio de las campañas.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto…— Le sugirió el ojimiel, y era conciente de que las cosas no podían estar calmadas, no podían dormirse en los laureles, así que había de dos: esforzarse más para aventajarlo o mantenerse en la pelea en modo moderado para ganar terreno poco a poco, la que fuese estaba bien.

Sin embargo al otro lado de la ciudad la noticia de la ventaja era alarmante, en las oficinas del Nuevo Partido de Japón había un caos, la principal proveedora de gritos era la directora de campaña Rangiku Matsumoto, quien se paseaba regañando a todo su séquito de colaboradores por su incompetencia ante los resultados que resultaban sorprendentes.

El que menos tenía culpa era el candidato, Ishida se escabulló de la oficina de reuniones para darse un respiro, no le gustaba mucho el escándalo y había cosas más importantes en que preocuparse en esos momentos.

Caminó por los pasillos con tranquilidad, aunque su cabeza lo que menos tenía era eso, era un mundo de cabeza, un desbarajuste total, Kurosaki estaba pisándole los talones y si no se ponía las pilas seguro que la ventaja vendría en contra suya y no estaba en sus planes abandonar el sueño de ser como su padre y su abuelo, un digno Gobernante del Distrito de Tokio.

Su celular le interrumpió en su meditación, así que al notar que se trataba de su contador se encargó de responderle la llamada.

— ¿Qué sucede Licenciado Abarai? — Dijo Uryuu al saber de quien se trataba, desconocía las razones de la llamada, esperaba no fuesen terribles y que terminara de rematar su nada favorable situación política.

—Buenos días Licenciado Ishida, lo escucho algo molesto, si lo prefiere llamo en otra ocasión cuando esté en mejores condiciones— El pelirrojo notó un dejo de molestia que lindaba con preocupación por parte de su cliente, no quería importunarlo con los asuntos que trataban en esos momentos tan cruciales.

—No, no… estoy bien, sólo algo preocupado…— Se apresuró a explicar un poco, sabía que tenían negocios y no deseaba perder de lo que le fuera a decir.

— ¿Se puede saber porqué? — Renji sabía de que eran épocas de campaña pero no ponía mucha atención, si apenas y tenía tiempo y atención para los asuntos en el despacho.

—Mi contrincante por la Gobernatura está abajo por 3 puntos… hace poco a estaba a 30 puntos… me preocupa bastante— Le comunicó, le costaba mucho trabajo concebirlo e incluso hasta decirlo, aunque quizás a su contador le valía un rábano su situación, lo único que le importaba era que le pagaran por llevarle sus estados financieros.

Renji al saberlo no pudo evitar evocar agrios recuerdos, al parecer ese bastardo de Kurosaki no le había bastado con 'robarle' a la morena, si no también 'despojarle' la seguridad y posiblemente la Gobernatura a su cliente. Sentía que un dios "x" lo castigaba por medio de otras personas, y quizás no era asunto suyo y ni debía escarbarle a la tema pero no podía evitarlo, lo odiaba… y no deseaba que ganara nada.

—Un verdadera lástima pero no se desanime. Ya sabrá que hacer y tendrá seguro el puesto— Fueron las palabras de aliento que pudo dar a su cliente, sin saber si surtirían efecto o si ayudarían pero debía decirle algo.

— Gracias pero dejemos eso de lado… ¿Para que me llamaste? — Ishida quiso ladear el fatídico tema, así que preguntó el punto principal.

—Ahh… sólo quería avisarle que los estados financieros que nos solicitó están para el lunes, así que puede acudir al despacho a la hora que mejor le convenga— Fue el comunicado dado, quizás simple pero era el deber.

—Ahh si, si seguro, pasaré el lunes a las 4:00 de la tarde, gracias por avisarme. Nos veremos Licenciado— Fueron las últimas palabras del de anteojos antes de dar por finalizada la llamada.

Desconocía si existirían planes a trazarse para aventajar a Kurosaki o si se seguiría con el mismo plan, de cualquier forma le causaba preocupación, no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir un anhelo como ese.

**

* * *

**

Después de ese largo día de reuniones y una que otra entrevista para medios locales tuvo que ofrecer su departamento como sede a una microreunión en festejo ligero al reciente logro. Ichigo no era de tener muchos amigos ni de estar de un lado a otro en diversión nocturna, hizo una excepción ésta vez al invitar a sólo dos de sus buenos amigos y a su asistente a tomar una que otra copa de lo que sea y quizás platicar, eso de las palabras no se le daba mucho y gran parte de los temas de su interés provocaban sueño masivo pero trataría de acoplarse a los tópicos.

Ikkaku ya se había acomodado en el sofá mientras sostenía en una de sus manos un cristalino vaso cargado de wisky el cual bebía con suma tranquilidad, disfrutando del sabor en el paladar. Sentaro aún no se decidía de cual botella beber primero, todo se le antojaba prácticamente era el que le daba el visto bueno al alcohol y luego lo recomendaba según sus gustos, Senna la joven asistente del ojimiel se había acomodado en el sofá con total coquetería, mientras Ichigo no hacía más que ponerse cómodo, tenía las mangas de la camisola remangadas y se encontraba desanudando la corbata cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Le resultó curioso porque casi nadie le iba a visitar y sus posibles visitas estaban a kilómetros además de que siempre le avisaban con anterioridad, aún así fue a descubrir a lo que estaba tras la puerta.

Cuando su mano tomó la perilla y la giró para abrir sus ojos se toparon con la morena, no la esperaba, había sido sorprendido.

—Hola— Dijo la morena al verlo, sin poder evitar enfilar una sonrisa y acercarse con determinación hasta él.

—Ho…ho…la— A penas dijo con tartajeos, inexpresivo, y le causó mayor perturbación cuando ella se colgó de su cuello y le abrazó con tanta familiaridad, estaba estupefacto, dudaba en si rodear la cintura de la pelinegra o quedarse tal y como estaba.

Lo peor del asunto, a su criterio, es que aquel trío de invitados estaban siendo testigos de semejante show, ahora se sentía ridiculizado y estúpido, y ni como ayudarse porque ella anotó un touchdown más cuando se aventuró a besarle en la comisura de los labios, se abstuvo de corresponderle por muchas razones pero la principal era su pasmo.

Algo apenada por su actuar tan impulsivo y de ver que no había sido algo bien recibido se distanció y al notar que el ojimiel no estaba solo pudo entender porqué a ese comportamiento.

—Se ve que estás algo ocupado… mejor me voy… no quiero ser una molestia— Dijo entre murmullos, al parecer había llegado en el momento menos adecuado, seguramente debía estar haciendo planes de su campaña y esas cosas.

—No estoy ocupado, de hecho es algo así como un festejo pero ligero por mi repunte en las encuestas pero pasa— Se apresuró dar la versión real de la situación, instándola a pasar y formar parte.

—Ahh… felicidades… eso es algo muy bueno— Fue lo único que pudo decir, se sentía muy extraña, y sin más se adentró al departamento de quien ya podía llamar su novio.

—Ella es Rukia, ya les había hablado de ella…— Fueron sus hoscas palabras para con ese par de amigos suyos —Él es amigo y compañero en el partido se llama Sentaro, el calvo de allá es Ikkaku, es guarro de no sé quien y ella es Senna mi asistente— acotó para información de la morena.

—Mucho… gusto— Fueron sus únicas palabras saludando con ligeras reverencias a los aludidos.

Unos sencillos ademanes fueron la contestación, Sentaro quiso invitarle algo de tomar a pesar de que no estaba en su casa.

— ¿Quieres que te sirva un wisky, vodka, brandy…? —

—No, no gracias, no tomo— Dijo con cierta gracia, cumpliendo sus estatutos de vida inculcados.

Rukia se sentía ajena, el aura que envolvía el departamento era algo pesada, nada que ver con la que se había suscitado la noche pasada, que había sido de completa tranquilidad. Se sentía observada y trató de describirlo, miró a los dos hombres pero ninguno de los dos le miraba pero encontró a la causante de ello al instante, la dichosa asistente le mirada detenidamente, inspeccionaba su persona a detalle y le incomodaba eso, la morena ladeaba la mirada hacia otros puntos esperando el momento en que Senna ese dejase de mirarle.

—Por cierto, gracias por lo de anoche…— Soltó la morena hacia el pelinaranja, haciéndole total referencia al permiso de quedarse a dormir en su casa, aunque al parecer hoy también planeaba la mismo.

La mente de algunas personas siempre ve el lado amable pero también el lado sucio del asunto, Sentaro prácticamente desde el comentario se hizo las ideas más pervertidas posibles y es que Rukia no era precisamente una inocente quinceañera, tenía ya 20 años más o menos y a esa edad se trata de cumplir cada deseo sin importar cual fuese, lo único que se quiere es divertirse y ponerse hasta la madre de todo y aunado a eso estaba Ichigo que igual era un tipo algo mayor y con graves problemas de cariño, ¿Qué se puede esperar de ese par en una noche?

Ikkaku lo imaginaba pero de forma tan superficial que no le tomaba interés, después de todo era la vida de Ichigo y podía hacer con ella lo que mejor le conviniera, si se acostaba con "x", "y" o "z" persona era muy su gusto.

Senna por su parte había tomado semejantes palabras como una 'declaración' de guerra, quizás había notado su interés en el ojimiel y por ello recurrían a ese tipo de tácticas tan reveladoras.

—De nada… aunque Byakuya seguro te regañó o ese tipo de cosas— Agregó Ichigo, por él no había problema si ella se quedaba las veces que quisiera, mientras eso no le acarreara problemas con su ya cuñado y además de que no implicara un desequilibrio en su vida.

—No, Nii-sama está fuera de la ciudad, regresa el lunes por la noche— Le notificó para su calma, si su hermano hubiese estado en la ciudad y estuviese enterado de que no llegó a dormir el primero en ser cuestionado iba a ser el pelinaranja.

—Menos mal— Ichigo se encogió de hombros, un problema menos.

Después de la corta plática y aburrido de escuchar a ese par hablando de sus cosas y que además de no entender, no le importaba por tan amigo suyo que era Ichigo, Ikkaku prefirió prender la televisión y mirar lo que ésta le presentaba.

— ¿Segura que no quieres una piña colada o un refresco, algo? — Le invitó el pelinaranja a la ojiazul, quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

El pelinaranja se alzó de hombros y fue a servirse su propia bebida, Rukia estaba incómoda estando cerca de Senna, sentía que no le cayó bien así que prefirió ir hasta donde su novio, al menos ahí la vibra era más ligera.

Senna sonrió complacida, ese niña no tenía ni la menor idea de con quien se había metido, así que para perturbarla un poco la igualó y fue hasta donde el pelinaranja servía su trago.

— Quizás ella no querrá uno pero yo si… ¿me lo sirves por favor? — Con desfachatez se posó al lado del ojimiel y coqueta se lo pidió, haciendo contacto con el político, quien carraspeó y miró a su otro costado, donde Rukia miraba extrañada y un tanto molesta.

La morena se percató en ese instante de cuales eran las otras intenciones de Senna para con Ichigo, no era nada solo la 'asistente', ella buscaba algo mucho más y no le agradaba para nada el método que empleaba.

—Tienes manos… sírvetelo tú— La pequeña fierecilla que vivía dentro de Rukia hizo sus primeras apariciones, con ironía y tintes de enfado le respondió, mirándole directamente.

A Senna le cambió la expresión al escuchar esa respuesta de golpe, la miró con odio, esa niña tenía muchas agallas.

—Estaba hablando con Ichigo no contigo 'plana'— Enfatizó la última palabra y hasta le señaló, y es que para Senna la muchacha esa con la que el ojimiel 'salía' no tenía nada de chiste, a su criterio no era ni bonita ni con buen cuerpo, quizás lo único que se podía decir que tenía de 'interesante' era su dinero. En cambio su persona, era bella, con un buen trabajo y dos razones que llamaban mucho la atención desde que se las implantó, un gran par de tetas de silicona.

Rukia no soportó su actitud y su ofensa así que se armó en gritos.

— ¡¡A quien le dijiste plana, maldita zorra!! —

Y sus gritos captaron la atención de aquel otro par de sujetos amigos de Ichigo, dejaron de centrar su atención en la televisión y en el licor para girar sus cabezas y observar el drama que se estaba suscitando en el espacio frente a la larga barra que se tenía de comedor.

— ¡¿Zorra?! ¡Estúpida mocosa! — Senna tampoco soportaba los insultos y se armó con los propios.

— ¡¡Eh, calma, calma… no se peleen!! — Intervino Sentaro tratando de aplacar la situación, casi deteniéndolas, pero ellas hacían caso omiso, seguían lanzándose insultos.

Se armó un revuelta, todo eran gritos y gritos, Ichigo harto hizo notar su presencia y su poderío ya que era su hogar.

— ¡¡¿Se quieren callar de una puta vez?!! — Intervino Ichigo de igual forma para aplacar la situación, como odiaba esas discusiones tontas.

Hubo silencio después.

—Me voy… no puedo quedarme si ésta tipa sigue aquí— Hizo total referencia al calvo, quien se volteó a mirarla llena de desprecio.

Rukia no le dio tiempo al ojimiel de decirle algo, a penas terminó, tomó su bolso y salió del departamento, azotando la puerta.

— ¡¡Mira lo que haz causado!! — Reprendió el pelinaranja a gritos para con su asistente, por su culpa ahora se había enojado.

— ¡¿Y que quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué me disculpe? De ninguna manera, no, por mí que se vaya a la mierda! — Le espetó en la cara valiendo un rábano si la insultaba y no tardó en saber la gravedad de sus palabras, pues rápidamente fue víctima de un duro descalabro para su orgullo.

— ¡Estás despedida! — Le vociferó con total determinación y seriedad, frunciendo el seño, siendo cruel y directo.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! — Senna no le creía, era inaudito, ¿porqué mezclar asuntos personales con los del trabajo? No daba crédito a tales palabras que desgarraban su integridad.

— ¡Claro que puedo! — Ichigo estaba siendo bastante duro y quizás estaba mal pero no quería tener problemas con Rukia por culpa de ella, además Senna había 'iniciado' las provocaciones sin ningún miramiento, a sabiendas de la relación que tenía con la morena, no le respetada.

Senna enfurecida miró a su al parecer 'ex jefe' pelinaranjo salir como rayo del departamento, seguramente a darle alcance a la muchacha esa caprichosa, y realmente no entendía porqué había actuado de edad forma, si él nunca era así ni con una mujer, ¿o es que acaso la niña esa le había lavado el cerebro?

Mientras tanto la morena caminaba a paso ligero completamente molesta, ¿Quién se creía la estúpida esa para criticarla? ¿A caso no se había visto al espejo? Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que Ichigo no había tenido la decencia de pedirle que la respetara, no, lo único que hizo para que según él no quedar mal con ninguna de los dos fue gritar un '¿se quieren callar de una puta vez?'…

— ¡No te vayas! — Rukia escuchó que le gritaban y esa voz sólo podía ser de una persona y se giró para corroborarlo.

Un Ichigo serio caminó hasta donde esa caprichosa novia suya, con esa vez ya había olvidado la cuenta de las ocasiones que tuvo que ir por ella y 'contentarla'.

—Ya te dije que no voy a quedarme si esa idiota también está ahí— Se mantuvo reacia a la idea, Senna no tenía ninguna educación para con su persona y aún así se atrevía a criticarla de tal manera, además de lo descarada de era.

—Ignórala…— Pidió tranquilo, no por algo tan pequeño se iba a hacer un gran problema.

— ¡¿Qué la ignore? A parte de coquetearte en mi cara, me insulta! — Se exaltó ante la petición, pero antes de dar mas palabras el ojimiel le tapó con la boca con sutileza.

—Sus coqueteos no funcionan conmigo… además no tomes a consideración su ofensas y opiniones, está molesta porque estoy contigo… — Para eso Ichigo buscó en lo más profundo de su persona, no decía ese tipo de cosas a menudo, pero era sensato el decirle que no hiciera teatro por simplezas, después de todo no era monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo mundo y más de uno iba a tirarle mierda en la vida y él lo sabía perfectamente y mejor que nadie; para qué molestarse o preocuparse por opiniones ajenas.

La pelinegra se detuvo a meditarlo, el problema es que aunque él le dijera que sus maniobras de seducción no tenían efecto alguno en su persona, odiaba que se le acercara, todo eso que sentía se resumía en una sola palabra: celos.

—Regresemos— Le murmuró, instándola a cambiar de opinión en cuanto a marcharse.

Rukia sonrió a penas, el escucharle decir eso era reconfortante… y justo ahora afianzaba más esa creencia de que probablemente él la quería más de lo que pensaba.

—Discúlpame— Musitó a penas bajando la cabeza y con ello su mirada, pidiendo disculpas por la escenita que le armó, por su actitud y por todo lo habido.

Ichigo no supo que decirle, se dejó llevar por impulsos propios nacidos de la nada, o quizás quería ignorar que provenían de una parte cálida que guardaba en el pecho, y sin más acortó la distancia que le separaba de la morena y con total sutileza que rara vez solía mostrar, levantó el mentón de la muchacha y se miró en sus ojos por unos instantes, esos ojuelos titilantes llenos de emoción… y sin poder evitarlo se aventuró a probar por vez primera el sabor de esos sonrosados labios.

Esa cálida boca le recibió sin mostrar quejas, su mente, su extraña forma de querer, estaban centrados en ese beso, en ser capaz de transmitir lo que sentía por ella sin tener que mediar palabras…

Y después de la parsimonia de ese beso se separaron un poco, fue ahí cuando escuchó un a penas audible 'te quiero' salir con timidez de los labios de la morena, Ichigo sabía que no podía declararle lo mismo así que sin más le sonrió ligeramente y la tomó de la mano, llevándosela en retorno a su departamento, casi al llegar a la entrada principal del edificio se toparon con Senna, quien iba de salida después de ser sorpresivamente despedida, les miró incrédula pasar de largo, sin dirigirles la palabra… justo ahí se percató de que a pesar de tener una amistad con el pelinaranja fuera de lo laboral, la morena esa tenía más peso en su vida, no parecía una relación común y corriente como las que le había conocido en antaño, ella era diferente y lo suficientemente especial como para que Ichigo la antepusiera a todo y contra eso no se podía competir.

Quizás estuvo mal, quizás no debió, pero cuando se quiere algo, poco importa lo demás, sólo te dejas llevar por lo sientes y aunque sabía que iba a lastimarla, la besó… para bien o para mal un beso es un beso.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Hasta que llegó el cap, espero les haya agradado y gracias por leerme y comentarme ;)

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega.

Saludos, besos y abrazos!!!


	11. Y que todo Japón se entere…

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Gracias a:

_**yoxxa, **__**Anita509, Naoko tendo, Magenta07, alessandra08, Hikari Evans, nanda18, karenagel, Dannai-chan, **__**Chibbiruchi, **__**Uchiha Katze, **__**itziarxknup, **__**Koriitah, kaoru240, metitus, Mei Fanel, Alexis, **__**Tenshi kuchika-chan, **__**rinxxav, natyshan, Sakura-chan, Viesna, STIFF, Sora_chan, Eva Vidal, Fany D. Flowright **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta hasta el momento.

Holaa todos y todas!!!

pensaron que ya no volvería verdad?? noooo nunca abandono mis fics así que ya estoy de regreso ;)

Una disculpa por demorarme tanto en subir el capítulo, tuve 2 semanas en finales y afortunadamente mi promedio está intacto jeje. Iba a actualiziar el lunes de la semana pasada pero tuve que salir de emergencia a Guanajuato, luego el martes chocamos con un Chevi y me lastimé el brazo... aunque ya estoy mejorando.

El que sigue es el capítulo XI, el título no dice mucho pero ya irán descubriendo que sucede ;) espero les guste y gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo, sus reviews y los e-mails en cuanto al accidente, muchas gracias.

Por cierto, continuaré actualizando los lunes de cada semana, así que el 4 de enero tendrán capítulo y así sucesivamente.

*Monotemática se refiere a 'un sólo tema'.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"El __amor y la política tienden a la obsesión monotemática, a excluir todo lo demás para imponerse."_ – Fernando Savater.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo XI**

**"Y que todo Japón se entere..."**

Ese beso lo mantuvo pensativo después de que ella se marchó, y es que aún no quería reconocer que realmente ese acto le había nacido hacerlo, de lo más profundo de su alma, aún estaba empecinado en creer que había sido por simple 'curiosidad', por querer saber a que sabía un beso de ella, y si es que esa experiencia había valido la pena… de cualquier forma era algo positivo, ya que el besarla no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo y pudo valerle mierda que Ikkaku y Sentaro estaban de invitados y pudo haberlos echado para pasar la noche con ella… pero su mirada con un dejo de inocencia no se lo permitió… era conciente de que había algo más entrambos que no le permitía saciar un bajo instinto.

El escuchar como se azotó la puerta de su oficina le sacó de sus cavilaciones y al instante su expresión serena cambió radicalmente a la hosco y ceñuda de siempre, vio a Sentaro cruzar el umbral.

— ¡¡Te dije que tocaras las puerta antes de entrar!! ¡¡Además, llegas tarde!! — Ichigo al instante le reprochó su falta de educación y aunado a eso le reclamó su demora para llegar al trabajo, no era persona que escuchara excusas.

— ¡Si lo sé y me vas a disculpar pero…! — Le contestó con el mismo tono, aunque su voz se escuchaba algo más gangosa, yéndose a sentar a una de las sillas, sin embargo no logró terminar con su frase ya que fue interrumpido.

— ¡¿Qué carajos te pasó?! — Inquirió con ceja en alto, y es que hasta ese instante que lo tenía frente a su escribanía pudo notar que su compañero de trabajo y amigo sangraba de la nariz y al parecer trataba de detener la hemorragia con una gaza — ¿Te peleaste con alguien del partido contrario? —

—Descuida nada grave… un accidente con la puerta de mi casa— Dijo con su gangosa voz, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho —El médico dice que probablemente necesite cirugía…— acotó con evidente tranquilidad, y lo decía como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo e Ichigo no pudo evitar sospechar.

— ¿Seguro que te golpeaste con la puerta por accidente y no a propósito? — Y lo preguntó con un dejo de duda y es que Sentaro era capaz de muchas cosas, la mayoría estúpidas, para satisfacer su vanidad.

— ¡Claro! ¡No soy tan estúpido para hacerlo a propósito! — Ratificó que el hecho de tener una ligera hemorragia era por accidente y no por gusto, ¿pues que trataba de insinuarle?

—Es que contigo ya no se sabe… con eso de que gastas tus ahorros en cirugías plásticas…— Con cierto fastidio saco a relucir nuevamente sus creencias respecto a las razones y formas en que Sentaro gastaba su inflado sueldo, cosas que lo creería más en una mujer.

—Operarse el mentón por recomendaciones médicas no se le puede llamar cirugía plástica— Se apresuró a aclarar el asunto que creía ya había sido olvidado aunque realmente aún permanecía viva la gran duda de si en verdad se había operado el mentón por recomendación de un especialista en pro a su salud o simple vanidad de hombre en crisis.

Además había que aclarar que no era tan joven para andar de aquí por allá probando las cosas buenas de la vida, de hecho se sentía viejo y que ya nadie lo tomaba en serio por tener en el pasado un nada bonito divorcio. A sus 38 años de edad su único consuelo era el dinero que ganaba y sus dos amigos, pero más el dinero, por eso estaba tan aferrado a la idea de despilfarrar todo en lo que le hacía feliz, y es que para Sentaro a cierta edad, las penas de amor eran devastadoras, y había que mantenerse a como diera lugar, aunque eso no tenía mucho que ver con su cirugía del mentón.

— Deberías invertirlo en la bolsa o qué se yo… en algo redituable o ¿es que piensas asegurar tu mentón? — Con algo de ironía le comentó, y es que a su criterio qué mejor que usar esos ingresos en alguna actividad financiera para duplicarlos.

— ¡Ultimadamente gasto mi dinero como quiero porque afortunadamente no tuve hijos, me casé por bienes separados y no tengo que darle pensión a la arpía! — Gritó en justificación de las formas en que gastaba su dinero para que le escuchara y le quedara claro importándole poco si sus gritos se escuchaban más allá de los confines de la oficina.

— ¡Sí, si ya entendí… ahora ve a lavarte la cara que con ese aspecto asustarás a los reporteros! — Le exigió al instante para evitar dar cualquier mala imagen del partido en esas épocas de campaña, si de por si no deseaba ir al programucho ese a brindar una entrevista ahora con Sentaro en ese estado algo le daba a creer que ese no sería su día.

**

* * *

**

Era momento de volver a la rutina, así que esa mañana partió con dirección a la universidad, se vio en la penosa necesidad de ladear toda cuestión relacionada a las razones por las cuales después no se apareció de regreso en el karaoke y es que si recapitulaba había abandonado a sus amigos esa noche en el punto de diversión y todo por seguir a aquel sujeto de cabellera interesante y evitar que le abandonara, a decir verdad le daba vergüenza decirles ya que era sus amigos y por ende la conocían muy bien, y nunca en su vida había llegado al grado de ir por alguien por no querer estar 'sola', siempre era al contrario, era ella la que huía… ahora hasta le resultaba sorprendente las cosas que hacía por él… era mejor quedarse callada.

Transcurrieron las horas de clase con total normalidad, como siempre, hizo los apuntes necesarios de cada asignatura en turno, charló con sus amigos y compañeros sin profundizar en temas en particular, prácticamente toda plática radicaba en la moda, los fashion shows, las ventas de invierno, el nuevo single de x artista y demás puerilidades colmadas de frivolidad.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se fue con todo y su séquito de amistades hasta la cafetería de la facultad, no solía comer ahí con regularidad, sólo los días que le daba flojera ir afueras a buscar un buen sitio con buena comida y/o cuando alguna de sus amistades no contaba con el automóvil, en esa ocasión ambas situaciones estaban presentes.

Ocuparon un lugar de 4 asientos para ella y sus amigas, el sitio más cercano a la televisión y con sus órdenes de baguettes y refresco puestas en la mesa se dispusieron a saborear la elaborada comida y de vez en cuando miraban a la amplia pantalla del televisor para saber como mínimo que se sintonizaba y si es que había algo interesante que comentar.

Pero realmente Rukia no lo esperó, ni se lo imaginó ni lo vio venir, a penas masticaba con total tranquilidad y gozo un trozo de su baguette italiano cuando levantó la mirada hacia aquella pantalla y lo vio… vio a el 'susodicho' como si nada en uno de esos programas llenos de variedad, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y estuvo a poco de escupirle su dentellada a Kiyone que estaba frente suyo, con dificulta pasó bocado y tosió dada la impresión por ese inesperado momento. De inmediato sus amigas se alarmaron, pensando que quizás se estaba ahogando pero notaron que era algo más intenso, al menos para el ego de la morena, pues al posar sus ojuelos en el televisor pudieron ver al 'amiguito' de Rukia.

Rukia pensaba que nada peor podía ocurrirle, fue como si de la nada el puto volumen de la tele subiera para que todo mundo pudiese escuchar la sarta de palabras que Ichigo iba a pronunciar en ese programa y quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

El pelinaranja trajeado y perfumado yacía cómodamente sentado en uno de esos lujosos sofás que formaban parte de la decoración del set, a sus dos costados estaban los conductores del programa, frente suyo tenía una mesita de estar donde reposaba su botella de agua, realmente se sentía extraño, fuera de lugar, nunca pensó estar en ese tipo de programas de chismes, escándalo y espectáculos, su persona siendo alguien tan importante en la política merecía estar en grandes programas de debate o mínimo en los noticieros de mayor prestigio en el país, pero no, Yoruichi le apuntó al lado equivocado y ahora estaba ahí entre una solterona de más de 40 años que se dedicaba a tirarle mierda a todo mundo y un sujeto de treinta y tantos con pinta de metrosexual. Era el bicho raro.

La entrevista en vivo y a nivel nacional dio inicio con una cuestión bastante obvia pero que no creyó que se le fuera a formular tan pronto.

—Licenciado Kurosaki primero que nada nos da gusto que haya aceptado la invitación al programa, no todos los días un político de su calibre hace este tipo de apariciones en un programa como el nuestro— Habló el sujeto de pinta metrosexual como introducción a lo que sería una serie de preguntas y respuestas.

—No, muchas gracias a ustedes es un placer estar aquí— Dijo serio y a penas sonriendo, bastante forzado por cierto, pero la verdad que no estaba feliz de estar ahí, simplemente decía lo que el apuntador le pedía, Yoruichi estaba detrás de todo por supuesto.

—Usted desde que le conocemos se han caracterizado por ser un hombre muy reservado en cuanto a su vida privada sin embargo y recientemente la prensa rosa y del corazón han estado al tanto de su cercanía con Kuchiki Rukia, la hermana de uno de los empresarios más importantes e influyentes del país…— Dijo la cuarentona entrevistadora y host del programa con un brillo en sus ojos y es que le encantaba saber todo tipo de detalles de la vida privada de las personas, sobre todo de políticos tan cínicos como Kurosaki.

Al mismo tiempo Rukia era escucha de ese comentario y al instante de que se mencionó su nombre se alertó, se preocupó, y su nerviosismo aumentó cuando todas las miradas de aquellos que se encontraban en la cafetería se posaron en su persona, si de por si era famosa en toda la universidad e incluso en la sociedad por ser la hermana del exitoso Byakuya, ahora esa fama incrementaría en un 500% al ser vinculada románticamente con un político de la talla de Ichigo.

Trató de no tomarle tanta importancia y con cierta tranquilidad siguió viendo el programa.

El ojimiel también la pasó terrible cuando escuchó el comentario, al instante se apoderó de la botella de agua que tenía en frente y bebió parte de su contenido, tratando de buscar dentro de sí mismo una respuesta o algo que le pudiese ayudar a no dar su opinión o a aplazarla.

— ¿Son novios? Si o no… — El entrevistador masculino quiso ir al grano, quiso saber de una vez por todas, que se despejara la gran incógnita de la prensa rosa.

—No me lo habían preguntado, se han hecho especulaciones desde que me han visto con ella pero nada más…— Quiso ladear el responder, pudo ver a Yoruichi haciéndole señas desde una parte del foro así como su voz en el apuntador exigiéndole que responda a un sí, pero el problema era que Ichigo no era esa clase de personas que aprovechando su fama ,cualquiera que esta fuera, para andar por el mundo gritando a los cuatro vientos con quien sale, con quien no, porqué y como fue que se dio, no, no, era muy reservado con esos asuntos, cosa que terminaba de volver loca a la de piel canela, un poco de exhibicionismo no hacía daño a nadie pero Ichigo sentía que ya había hecho suficiente.

—Mira que curioso…— Dijo la cuarentona entrevistadora con cierta ironía, entre creerle y no.

Mientras tanto Rukia sudaba la gota gorda ante cada palabra, y no, no quería que todos se terminaran enterando de la verdadera relación que guardaba con él ya que de ello no sólo se iba a desprender una sarta de comentarios buenos y malos para con su persona si no que su Nii-sama iba a meter las manos para saber como estaba ese asunto y además para reprocharle porqué no se lo había dicho antes; y mucho menos que se enteraran mediante un programa de la cadena mas famosa del país.

— Bueno pero por eso le pregunto ahora… ¿es Kuchiki Rukia su novia? — El sujeto quiso enfatizar más, ya quería saberlo, y es que si le respondía que no era su novia entonces a su criterio y quizás al de muchos era un maldito mentiroso porque los paparazzis habían hecho su trabajo y las fotografías mostraban cosas diferentes, si decía que si lo eran, entonces era muy honesto y bien por él.

Y seguía la mata dando, ¿pues que no se daban por vencidos? Y mientras maldecía en su cabeza al pendejo ese metrosexual que le preguntó, escuchaba por el apuntador la insistente voz de Yoruichi con un enérgico "sí" mientras su mente le pedía dar un "no" en respuesta pero las palabras mágicas dichas por Yoruichi que sabía que con ellas el pelinaranja era fácil de manipular le hicieron dar una resolución final.

—Sí, es mi novia— Dijo forzadamente, casi murmurándolo al final, sin poder evitar sentirse ridículo, lo había dicho en televisión abierta y a nivel nacional, ¿Qué faltaba ahora para sentir su vida arruinada?

A Rukia se le subieron los colores a las mejillas, azorada miraba a todos lados mientras los que merodeaban por ahí y habían escuchado semejante declaración susurraban por debajo intercambiando opiniones, otros le señalaban y algunos le miraban de arriba hacia abajo; no tenía palabras para defenderse y al posar sus ojuelos azul-violáceos a sus amistades estas esperaban palabra alguna salir de su boca, un simple 'se los iba a decir después' o cualquier cosa que aminorara el escaso enojo de sus amigas debido a la falta de confianza.

Para la morena fue un momento difícil, el tiempo se le hacía lento y en esos instantes se sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo, y aunque ese hombre de cabellera naranja fuese su novio tenía las ansias locas de mentarle la madre por teléfono y si era posible alguna otra cosa perversa en su contra por andar ventilando a nivel nacional que tenían una relación.

—Bien… hay algo que me llama mucho la atención…— Continuó la cuarentona con su flojerosa voz —La edad de diferencia es abismal… ella ha de tener por mucho 20 años y usted que a su edad ya busca establecerse… ¿piensa pedirle matrimonio? —

La pregunta del siglo, la gota que derramó el vaso, la cereza en el pastel o cualquier otra frase que expresara la imprevista y descuidada que había sido la pregunta. No sólo tomó por sorpresa a Ichigo si no también a la morena, quien ya sentía desfallecerse, habían sido muchas emociones intensas para alguien como ella, y esperaba que él dijera un no, y no porqué no le quisiera o fuese su ilusión ser una esposa, no para nada, sólo que a su edad había otros intereses, otras cosas mucho más interesantes y que quería lograr antes de matrimoniarse con un fulano.

El ojimiel por su parte se quedó en el umbral absoluto, y no porque fuese de pensarse mucho la respuesta, ah no claro que no, sólo que la cuestión le resultaba descaradamente estúpida, si en años no se había comprometido siquiera, mucho menos ahora, dentro de la famosísima Pirámide de Maslow había necesidades más importantes a cubrir en esos instantes que llegar a ese tipo de autorrealización, aunque a su criterio el matrimonio no podía considerarse estar realizado, más bien era un autocastigo.

—No— Fue tajante con la respuesta, muy serio y rígido lo cual asombró a ambos conductores quienes insistieron.

— ¿En serio?... a ver creo que no entendió la pregunta y se la voy a repetir… ¿piensa pe…? —

—No— Dijo un tanto más molesto, mirando hastiado a sus detractores. ¡Joder que no era pendejo ni retrasado claro que había escuchado bien y también respondido bien! Estaba siendo totalmente honesto, no, no iba a pedirle matrimonio porque era lo último en su lista de 'cosas por alcanzar' para ser feliz, ¿era tan difícil de creer, entender o aceptar?

La pelinegra soltó aire al escucharle, un tanto más tranquila, esa había sido una buena respuesta pero las críticas de ajenos y propios nadie se las quitaba de encima, sólo esperaba que no hubiesen más cuestiones de esa dimensión que la pusieran en aprietos. Continuó observando la entrevista.

— Bien… ehh… hay otro punto interesante aquí…— Habló ahora el chico de pinta metrosexual mientras revisaba sus tarjetas —hay un sector poblacional que opina que su cercanía o más bien su relación con Kuchiki Rukia es un truco publicitario… ¿Qué tan cierto o que tan falso es esto? —

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría, se quedó helado, estupefacto, ahora si sentía que ese era el peor día de su vida, y si porque era 100% real el dato pero sólo un hombre honesto e idiota lo asumiría y como no era ninguno de los dos, ésta vez si escuchó a su apuntador y tratando de poner la pose más tranquila y sincera del mundo dio su opinión.

Rukia se preocupó nuevamente, y si es que la cuestión era algo que no había considerado, pero por lo que él le había demostrado y había notado le hacía creer que él era incapaz de algo como tal, podía ser corrupto y cabrón pero no engañaría su corazón así, de tan vil y cruel manera, hasta eso lo creía como un hombre que en aspectos sentimentales era muy íntegro.

—La relación que tengo con ella es real, el que se piense algo muy diferente se me hace absurdo, jamás me enfrascaría en una relación sentimental por alcanzar un objetivo político— Respondió con actitud incrédula y hasta ofendido, aunque sólo él sabía que abusaba de mentiroso y cínico, pero si nadie abogaba por él ¿Quién más iba a hacerlo? Lo que fuera por no manchar su nombre, lo que fuera por el triunfo en los comicios.

Escuchó lo que quería escuchar y sonrió ante ello, era bueno saberlo, que él no estaba con ella por querer lograr una promoción personal si no porque en verdad le quería, eso le traía mucha calma pero en realidad estaba subestimando demasiado la capacidad de Ichigo para lograr méritos.

**

* * *

**

Después de salir de las instalaciones de la televisora con todo una cercado de seguridad y guaruras rodeándolo como forma de evitar a la prensa que ya le esperaba aglomerada para hacerle todo tipo de cuestionamientos sobre sus recientes declaraciones, pero Ichigo no estaba y nunca estaría en condiciones de discutir sus temas personales con gentuza. Abordó unas de las tres camionetas del año que le esperaba y sin más partió, aunque su destino final era precisamente ir a su departamento quiso hacer una parada previa, y sin consultar nada con nadie y estando seguro de que ya no era perseguido por la gran manada de reporteros tomó el control y se fue con rumbo directo a la Universidad Waseda.

Ichigo la esperó en el estacionamiento recargado en la camioneta, en el sitio más cercano para divisarla y después de varios minutos la vio bajar las escalinatas de caliza, con esa forma de caminar inconfundible, cargando su preciado bolso Moschino, acompañada de su grupo de amigas, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su boca, con esos aires de altanería que se conjugaban con un innato glamour acentuado por sus fino vestido rosa estampado que le dejaba descubierto un hombro y aunque sabía que se había echado la soga al cuello desde el momento en que le hizo creer que estaba interesado en ella, ahora podía decir que no estaba arrepentido porque sin duda alguna ella estaba logrando quedarse con una parte de su corazón.

No le dijo nada, ni siquiera le habló por su nombre, simplemente aguardó a que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia o por lo menos a que las 3 amiguitas esas se fueran pero un gesto de alguna de ellas le indicó que alguien la había venido a buscar.

La sonrisa de la morena se borró, sus ojos titilaron entre la sorpresa y la conmoción, le costó trabajo pasar saliva y antes de acercarse a donde el pelinaranja, se despidió discretamente de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le cuestionó mirándole detenidamente, estando a unos 2 metros de él, no esperaba su presencia, mucho menos después de haberlo visto en televisión, era algo extraño.

—No tengo porqué darte motivos para venir a verte— Le regresó la frase que ella hace tiempo había empleado cuando se le presentó de improvisto en las oficinas del partido.

La morena se quedó callada, estaba algo sorprendida y preocupada por la presencia del pelinaranja, no sabía como actuar, se limitaba a esconder algunos mechones de su cabellera tras la oreja.

—Te vi en ese programa… y no pensé que fueras a ventilar todo eso ahí…— Murmuró, había olvidado por momentos ese bochornoso segmento del día, cuando él declaro en esa entrevista lo que había entrambos.

—Yo tampoco… debimos acordar algo antes de…— Fue su respuesta y era verdad, tampoco pensó decirlo pero por las circunstancias era casi obligatorio, pero también estaba de acuerdo que debieron comentarlo y llegar a algo, ya que en ese sentido eran iguales: tan reservados en esos asuntos sentimentales.

—Pero no hicimos nada… y por eso ahora todo el país lo sabe…— Dijo con cierta burla la morena, esa relación era complicada por ese tipo de factores tan públicos, quizás ahora entendía mejor porqué ciertos personajes de los medios eran tan discretos con su vida privada y les admiraba a los que sabían sobrellevarlo tan bien.

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? — En las palabras anteriormente dichas por Rukia el pelinaranja percibía un dejo de irritación, no quería tener problemas con ella, si era necesaria una disculpa por haber hablado de más y no haber seguido sus propios deseos de suprimir esa información al público, lo haría. Y esto último era un hecho sin precedentes, no pedía disculpas por querer hacerlo, siempre era obligado por alguien más y de querer hacerlo por propia voluntad hablaba de emociones únicas que lo guiaban a ese grado.

—No— Respondió serena, mirándose en sus ojos amielados. Después de todo, si la culpa era de alguien, esa era de ambos, por no acordar algo previamente. Él simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer —pero me hizo bien saber que estás conmigo porque quieres y no por otras razones…— acotó a penas sonriéndole yendo a buscar refugio en sus brazos.

Ichigo la recibió atentamente y le correspondió el gesto aunque por dentro recayó en la meditación, ahora ella no tenía dudas por sus declaraciones y confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras; pero estas tenían un doble significado que al menos para el ojimiel era confuso aún decidir lo que realmente pasaba.

No sabía hasta donde iba a poder llegar, el límite era el día después de los comicios, pero sentía que eso iba a rebasar las expectativas fijadas desde el principio, y mientras más tiempo pasara con ella iba a ser más difícil no quererla y más doloroso decirle que las cosas terminaban… quizás no debió hacerlo pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Todo quedaba en mantener en silencio la realidad, para no lastimarla, para no arruinarse la carrera, para no perder la gloria.

**

* * *

**

Fue a dejarla hasta su casa, como debía de ser. Y le cayó de sorpresa saber que 'alguien' les estaba esperando, sospechó de qué se trataba de una persona importantísima para la morena cuando antes de despedirse de ella, la puerta de la residencia se abrió, dejando ver a un alto y corpulento hombre ataviado entero en traje oscuro y gafas de sol, el cual intervino.

—Buenas noches Señorita— Dijo primero para la morena con sumo respeto, luego se dirigió al pelinaranja y con tono estricto hizo una pregunta — ¿Es usted Kurosaki Ichigo? —

Hasta le ofendió la pregunta, ¿a caso no lo distinguía? ¿a caso era ciego o distraído como para no darse cuenta de ello? Si toda la ciudad estaba tapizada con su publicidad, salía en el periódico, en indeseables revistas y hasta en programas de televisión. Si era una figura pública. ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula y estúpida era esa?

—Sí— Se limitó a responderle con total actitud altanera.

—El Licenciado Kuchiki quiero verlo ahora, sígame por favor— Dictaminó, sin darle tiempo a refutar, aunque de todos modos ni lo iba a hacer, Kuchiki Byakuya era sumamente influyente y una falta de respeto de su parte sería como echarse la soga al cuello.

La ojiazul-violáceo compartió una mirada de suspicacia con el ojimiel, sin poder evitar alzarse de hombros, de misma forma desconocía los asuntos que quería tratar con él.

Sin mediar más palabras y miradas, Ichigo siguió al corpulento hombre a donde le esperaba el Kuchiki mayor, Rukia se mantuvo a su lado mientras tanto, ya que también quería enterarse.

Al estar dentro de la vivienda, el ojimiel estaba sorprendido por la exagerada ostentación de la misma, todos sus muebles eran importados y de finos materiales, tenía cuadros carísimos adornando las paredes, los espacios eran amplios donde abundaban los colores beige, blanco y dorado, ni hablar de que antes de entrar a la residencia, en el patio delantero yacía cuatro automóviles de lujo estacionados. Le resultaba ridícula la forma tan acomodada con la que vivían.

—Licenciado, la señorita y Kurosaki están aquí— Dijo el escolta con tono formal deteniéndose en la sala.

—Gracias, ya puedes retirarte— Fue la respuesta del mayor Kuchiki dejando su taza de té en la mesita de enfrente, a la par que se levantaba de su asiento para saludar —Tomen asiento— determinó refiriéndose tanto a su hermana como al acompañante de ojos miel.

Rukia con el gran respeto que le tenía a hermano hizo una pequeña reverencia agregando un 'buenas noches Nii-sama' para después ir a sentarse en el sillón frente al que su hermano ocupaba.

—Buenas noches Licenciado Kuchiki, un gusto verlo— Pronunció el pelinaranja con tono muy formal, pero lo cierto es que gusto no le daba, no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando en esos momentos.

—Buenas noches Kurosaki— Fue la breve respuesta del mayor sin inmutarse un poco.

El ojimiel fue a sentarse al lado de su pelinegra novia, esperando que el mayor hiciera lo propio e iniciase la charla pero no fue así, al menos no se abordó ningún tema cuando pensó que Byakuya lo haría, si no que a los pocos segundos de haberse sentado en el caro sofá, escuchó una música que al menos y de modo muy personal, no le gustaba. Eran de esas canciones de privilegiadas voces, de aquellas que solían escuchar los estudiantes en la clase de artes, de esas que te taladraban los oídos por lo alta que eran las notas, de esa música cuya letra venía en un idioma desconocido y no sabía que putas decía, de esas abominables óperas que duraban milenios y lo dejaban dormido en la butaca del teatro… en resumen: lo mataban del aburrimiento.

"Der holle rache" en definitiva no era un tema para 'ambientar' reuniones.

Miró a su costado y observó que lo contrario a su persona, a Rukia parecía agradarle ese tipo de música, aunque de cierto modo era normal, ya que debió ser educada y acostumbrada para ser escucha de ese tipo de géneros aunque sus gustos personales era algo diferidos a lo que su hermano escuchaba, vaya tipo más estirado.

— Lo supone la prensa, la televisión, la radio. Hasta donde me quedé, ustedes simplemente 'salían', pero hoy me entero por algunos contactos que la situación pasó a otro nivel. ¿Hay algo que quieran aportar? — Profirió Byakuya sonando estricto, dando la seriedad que requería el asunto.

La pareja compartió una mirada y luego fue el mismo Ichigo quien habló.

—No hay nada por agregar. Es verdad y punto— Fue directo y formal al contestar, sin titubear, éste último factor era valioso en ese tipo de circunstancias.

—Bien. Por mi no hay problema alguno ya que confío en que usted es un hombre correcto en cuanto a sus relaciones interpersonales— El Kuchiki mayor estaba seguro de que ese hombre que tenía en frente, independientemente de la gran cantidad de trastadas que hacía como político, era un sujeto que sabía separar las cuestiones laborales con las personales, por ende era incapaz de aprovecharse de las situaciones sentimentales de terceros para fines políticos.

—Sí, gracias— Ichigo dijo algo vacilante, la cosa no podía complicarse más, bueno, si podía pero no lo necesitaba. Ya era suficiente con el estirado hermano de Rukia, ahora sí esperaba que ni su persona ni nada externo le arruinara el teatrito, porque si no Byakuya lo refundía en la cárcel o algo macabro que le quitaría ser Gobernador de Tokio.

Byakuya era otro más que se sumaba a la lista de 'personas indirectamente involucradas más de lo debido' dentro del plan, y esperaba que fuese el último.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba en esos instantes era que el amor que ella le profesaba era sincero y quizás ella aguardaba que se lo retribuyera de alguna forma, pero… ¿Qué tan recíproco podía ser ese amor?... quizás sólo un poco no estaba mal… pero ese poco podía ser suficiente para quedar enganchado.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí llega el capítulos, espero les haya gustado y les agradezco infinitamente su lectura y sus opiniones.

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega, o sea hasta año nuevo ;) así que pasenla muy bien, disfruten y les mando saludos!!!!!!!


	12. Persecución, Amor & Un Debate

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Gracias a:

_**Mei Fanel**__**, Makiko-maki maki, **__**itziarxknup, **__**Tenshi kuchika-chan,**__** Chibbiruchi,**__**alessandra08, metitus, Hikari Evans, yoxxa, nanda18 **__**rinxxav**__**, karla kr, kaoru240, STIFF, Viesna, Anita509,**__**Uchiha Katze,**__** Fany D. Flowright, Sakura-chan **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia y les gusta hasta el momento.

Hola de nuevo.... una disculpa por no responderles sus comentarios antes de postear el capítulo, lo haré después de ponerlo ok?

ehhh ahora que me estoy dando cuenta, ya está en el capítulo XII con esta actualización o sea que le falta poquito para que termine :) y... bueno este va siendo el 1er capítulo del 2010 xD.

Como ya les mencioné, sigue el capítulo XII con los cambios que le hice y añadiendo cosas más que se me habían pasado por alto. En parte viene lo del debate así que les dejo un pequeño glosario para que tengan una mejor noción de las cosas.

**Glosario:**

Finanzas se refiere al análisis de obtención, gestión y administración de fondos ya sea de un país y/o estado.

Finanzas públicas se compone por las políticas, reformas que instrumentan el gasto público y los impuestos.

Pymes: Pequeñas y medianas empresas.

Gasto público es la inversión que realiza un gobierno en distintos proyectos de interés social como la infraestructutura.

Impuesto es el tributo que debe pagar la población generalmente en dinero, estos varían de un país a otros según las reformas fiscales.

El impuesto al consumo (que se conoce en México como el IVA) tal y como dice su nombre grava al consumo, en algunos países quedan excentos los productos de canasta básica, medicinas etc)

El impuesto de renta , que se conoce en México como el I.S.R., grava a las utilidades tanto de personas físicas como personas morales, el porcentaje varía cada país, en Japón es un 20% y en México el 30%

Personas físicas: hombre y/o mujer mayor de edad sujeto a obligaciones y derechos.

Personas morales: empresas, grupo de personas físicas que conforman una sociedad (ya sea de S.A., S.R.L, S.C)

La recudación de impuestos le concierne a la Secretaría de Hacienda y Crédito Público, en otros países se le llama Ministerio de Hacienda (como en Chile), Ministerio de Finanzas (como en Japón) o departamento de Tesorería (como en USA, Inglaterra).

Y después de esto jeje ahora sí está el capítulo.

Espero les guste, gracias de antemano.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Nadie puede adoptar la política como profesión y seguir siendo honrado"_

Louis McHenry Howe.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo XII**

**"Persecución, Amor & Un Debate"**

Al día siguiente de haber declarado por televisión nacional que tenía una relación con la socialité Kuchiki Rukia, desde ahí, todo se volvió un caos total. Tenía la fortuna de vivir en un fraccionamiento privado donde no era permitida la entrada de ajenos a los inmuebles pero una vez que estaba fuera de los límites se vio acosado por la prensa desde que su auto traspasó la reja de seguridad hasta las oficinas del partido donde trabajaba. Se sentía como un ladrón siendo perseguido por la policía, y cuando le tocaban los altos era aún peor, los fotógrafos soltaban sus flashes contra la ventana del piloto, algunos le tocaban por la misma haciéndole toda clase de preguntas que en primer lugar no eran de su incumbencia, los más mañosos casi se subían a su preciado vehículo último modelo para por lo menos instarlo a que bajara y así poder abordarlo con sus cuestionamientos.

Pero la verdad es que no era nada precavido con 'esas gentes' que a su criterio no hacían más que joder al prójimo, realmente si atropellaba a alguno o le ocasionaba algún perjuicio no sentiría ningún remordimiento, después de todo, ellos se lo estaban buscado al acosarlo encarecidamente.

Harto llegó hasta su punto de trabajo, lo peor del caso es que el estacionamiento estaba abierto a todo público, prácticamente se cayó una emboscada de reporteros que no hacían más que esperar ansiosos su salida.

Ichigo sabía perfectamente que la prensa no era un medio amable, y si salía del automóvil sin guaruras era como entrar a la jaula de los leones, lo iban a devorar en su intento por ir a laborar, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Sentaro y pedir urgentemente que seguridad lo escoltara y alejara a todas esas lacras antes de que le diera por golpearlos.

—Sentaro, tengo toda una parvada de reporteros rodeando mi vehículo, manda a los agentes de seguridad— Pidió con mucho énfasis ya que las cosas podían ponerse turbias.

—Enseguida— Atinó a decir muy serio para después cortar toda comunicación y hacer lo debido.

El ojimiel aguardó inmerso en su vehículo a la espera de su salvación, pero no era el único que sufría de esos estragos, Rukia, quien hasta cierto grado era 'conocida' en sociedad por asistir a fiestas, eventos de moda y por la calidad de éxito de su hermano, más nunca había ido víctima del acoso de la prensa hasta ese mismo día.

No lo padeció tan grave como su político novio, pero si quedó asombrada cuando al llegar a la Universidad e intentar entrar al edificio tenía a un considerable grupo de reporteros esperándola desde hace una hora. Lo peor es que no tenía nadie que le ayudara y tuvo que valerse de su carácter para que la dejaran en paz.

— Kuchiki-san ¿Cómo fue que conoció al Licenciado Kurosaki? — Preguntó una de las reporteras casi restregándole el micrófono, pero Rukia se mantuvo inmutable y continuó caminando.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó tu hermano ante esto? ¿Qué te dijo? — Cuestionó otro reportero mientras toda la caravana de camarógrafos y demás le seguían los pasos a la morena.

La pelinegra estaba incomodándole tanto hostigamiento, pero a paso veloz y sin decir nada seguía su camino.

—Al menos dinos como te sientes ahora que tu relación con el candidato del P.L.D. es de opinión pública— Insistió una de tantas periodistas.

—Ese tipo de información no voy a compartirla con ningún medio, es parte de mi vida privada. Así que no me molesten si no quieren que llame a las autoridades— Puntualizó molesta, para después caminar una metros más y entrar al edificio, al cual ya les fue imposible a los medios poder entrar.

En el caso de Ichigo fue más tumultuoso, pues con la presencia de la seguridad al ambiente se volvió hostil, entre empujones y gritos finalmente el político logró salir de su trinchera y sin mediar palabra alguna fue escoltado hasta las oficinas y con total abuso de autoridad, mandó sacar a los metiches.

En resumen, había sido un día fatal pero hasta la noche cuando se reunieron en el departamento del ojimiel para juntos acodar que el que se hiciera pública su relación había sido un grave error.

—Kiyone me ha dicho que salió en todos esos programas y revistas de espectáculos— Comentó Rukia recargada en el sofá tomando mientras miraba como los canales del televisor cambiaban.

—Pero que mierda… en vez de hablar a lo que me dedico, se encargan de hablar de mis asuntos sentimentales…espero que el viejo no los haya visto— Se quejó mientras cambiaba de canal con el control remoto, buscando algo decente en la programación. Y ahora que recordaba a su padre, esperaba que no haya visto nada de esos programas que se encargaron de propagar aún más su relación con Rukia y es que era capaz de grabarlos en un DVD y guardarlos para la colección familiar.

—Dejemos ese tema de lado, me pone de mal humor… por otro lado… dijiste que querías mostrarme algo…— Dejando de lado ese abrumado tema de sus públicas vidas, la morena quiso saber que se traía el ojimiel entre manos, pero lo que fuera debía ser muy importante.

—Ah sí…— El ojimiel apagó el televisor y se irguió en toda su estatura para ir por un folder amarillento que tenía para su novia, al tenerlo en sus manos lo entregó a ella —Son algunas hojas que hablan del vestuario adecuado en evento formales… recuerda que en dos días tengo el debate Gubernamental—

La ojiazul-violáceo ojeó el documento, notando algunas imágenes, texto y demás; ya lo leería con detenimiento en su casa, así que le miró y le sonrió.

—Gracias… le daré un repaso llegando a casa… mientras tanto me tengo que ir— Le hizo saber levantándose de su asiento para después tomar su bolso y el fólder amarillo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — Se ofreció, como siempre, a llevarla hasta las puertas de su casa.

—No es necesario, Nii-sama ha mandado alguien por mí así que no te preocupes— Atino a decir con picardía la morena, abriendo la puerta principal del departamento para despedirse.

—Como tú digas…— Le dio la razón estando en el marco de la puerta, a unos centímetros de ella, tampoco iba a insistir, seguro si la llevaba le causaba más problemas de los que hoy había tenido con la prensa —En ese entonces… nos veremos…—

—Sí— Le contestó sonriente, con sus ojos titilantes, como si esperara algo.

Y sería un gran mentiroso si dijera que no deseaba probar una vez más el sabor de sus labios, así que le correspondió la sonrisa y sin más acortó la distancia para despedirse de ella como sentía y quería hacerlo. Unió sus labios a los de ella y se encargó de explorar su cavidad bucal con total dedicación y pasión.

Un beso tenía muchos significados y conllevaba muchos sentimientos, y lo que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo no se comparaba en nada a experiencias anteriores. En esa sencilla muestra de cariño Rukia no sólo le manifestaba el amor que le profesaba, también sus deseos por querer estar a su lado lo que le quedara de vida… pero… ¿Qué sentía su persona por ella?... Era decir mucho, que sus sentimientos no estaban nada alejados de ser recíprocos.

—Hasta luego— Musitó la morena al despegar sus labios del ojimiel para después alejarse de su abrazo y partir de regreso a su hogar, dejándolo varado en el pasillo.

Ichigo la vio perderse entre los muros… sentirse amado era maravilloso.

**

* * *

**

No solía ponerse nervioso muy a menudo, pero ésta ocasión era realmente especial, por todo lo que englobaba y por las consecuencias que traía, sin embargo era algo que no podía evadir y además de que era obligatorio, así que no tenía salida, debía valerse por sus conocimientos y demostrar ante millones de personas lo capaz que era para tomar la batuta del Gobierno de Tokio.

Bien presentado, con traje, camisola blanca, corbata oscura, perfumado aunque ligeramente despeinado, así se presentó al auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo el ansiado debate gubernamental. Aún faltaban minutos para que diese inicio, sin embargo lo tenían confinado en la parte trasera del escenario, no sólo a él, también a su contendiente: Ishida Uryuu; aunque en lugares separados.

— ¡He llegado! — Dijo en voz alta la recién llegada al abrir la puerta del camarote en donde le habían indicado que estaba el pelinaranja.

—Llegas tarde…— Le reclamó el ojimiel aún sentado en una de las sillas, aún con la cabeza gacha mientras re-leía sus tarjetas colmadas de apuntes.

—No hubiera llegado tarde si hubieses tenido la decencia de pasar por mí— Espetó seca, con actitud recriminatoria, cerrando la puertas tras de sí. Si hubiesen llegado juntos como debía de ser no estarían teniendo esa discusión, ya había hecho suficiente al venir.

Y ahí venía una vez más con sus quejas, parecía que era lo único que resaltaba en sus conversaciones, así que fastidiado levantó la mirada… pero… sus ansias de pedirle que se callara se esfumaron cuando la vio.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…! — Gritó alterado al verla ataviada de mini-vestido negro, con altos tacones y su pequeño bolso. No, no, no podía estar pasándole en esos momentos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a asistir al debate con esos ropajes atrevidos? ¿Dónde pensaba que estaba? ¿En una discoteca? No, era un evento importantísimo donde todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el candidato era muy tomado en cuenta y ella no estaba vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión.

— ¡Qué! — Atinó a decir muy extrañada la morena al notar la alterada reacción de su novio, ¿Qué había hecho ahora, según él?

El mayor se levantó de su asiento con evidente expresión de molestia y tratando de mantener la calma se le dirigió.

— ¿Ya viste que traes puesto? — Le inquirió a regañadientes, con mirada asesina.

Rukia miró su atuendo con algo de vacilación por la actitud de Ichigo y con una ceja enarcada dio su respuesta.

—Un vestido tipo babydoll negro con incrustaciones de diamantes _Swarovski…— Le dio los reales detalles de su atuendo._

_El ojimiel rodó los ojos antes la pintoresca respuesta, no sabía que carajos era un vestido estilo baby no sé qué cosa y tampoco sabía quien coños era Swarovski y ni le importaba saberlo, parecía que ella había olvidado o soslayado su sugerencia de presentarse 'decentemente'._

— ¡Te comenté hace dos días cómo debías venir vestida para ésta noche e hiciste todo lo contrario! — Vociferó haciendo infinidad de ademanes, no cabía en su asombro, se había tomado la gentileza de hacer un documento con imágenes e información de cómo vestía una primera dama para que ella pudiese presentarse como dios manda al evento, pero no, a la señorita le había valido madre y vino como mejor le pareció.

Fue con eso que Rukia cayó en cuenta a que se refería y porque esa reacción y la verdad, no se sentía culpable.

— ¡Así que todo este teatrito es por eso! — Le espetó con cierta ironía, sin poder evitar curvear los labios en mueca burlona. Era increíble hasta donde llegaba el grado de dramatismo del ojimiel, y todo por el atuendo que a su criterio estaba más que perfecto.

— ¡¿Y te parece poco? Una primera dama debe vestir recatadamente! — Soltó a voz alta al notar que ella ni se inmutaba por lo que le decía, lo cual lo alteraba más, mirándola horrorizado.

— ¡Pero no soy una primera dama! — Quiso dejar en claro ese punto, no era primera dama de nada ni de nadie, además podía presentarse a eventos como le diera en gana, ¿Qué se creía él para decirle qué ponerse y qué no? Ya ni Nii-sama se lo decía y eso que era el más indicado para ello.

Ichigo no le respondió, se quedó callado con evidente molestia, resopló y volvió a dirigírsele.

— ¿Tienes ideas del alboroto que tu vestimenta va a causar? — Le cuestionó al menos para hacerla conciente y es que le preocupaba lo que fuesen a pensar los presentes, gente muy importante en la política.

—No y no me importa. Voy a usar lo que se me dé en gana te guste o no— Puntualizó sin más, enarcando una ceja, siendo desafiante en su tono y en su actitud. Estaba convencida de que si iba a aparecer en uno de esos eventos iría a su gusto, de hecho si esas mujeres, esposas de jefes de estados, presidentes, primeros ministros y/o gobernantes vistieran de manera más fresca no tendría mayor problema, pero hace dos días al ver que la mayoría portaban con estilo recatado y formal, con trajes sastre acompañados de aburridos collares de perlas decidió pasarse por el arco del triunfo las sugerencias de su novio, después de todo era una mujer joven y por ende debía lucir los atributos que papá dios le había dado por eso optó por el corto y caro vestido.

El ojimiel movió la cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente, sin poder creer esas palabras, en esos momentos ya no había nada qué hacer, estaban a poco de iniciar.

—Licenciado Kurosaki, ya es hora— Se escuchó una voz tras de la puerta del camerino que le avisaba que ya era momento.

— ¡Enseguida voy! — Gritó para después acercarse a la morena y susurrarle en tono amenazador —Por favor, no hagas nada que llame la atención— le advirtió.

—Si lo que digas…— Dijo sin más rodando los ojos, para después salir del camerino del brazo del pelinaranja hacia la cita con el destino.

Tuvieron que aguardar un par de minutos más en el largo pasillo que los conduciría al escenario en lo que se hacía el respectivo enlace televisivo, mientras tantos Yoruichi aprovechó para llegar hasta donde ellos y revisar que todo estuviese en orden.

— ¿Estás nervioso? — Inquirió la de piel canela mientras acomodaba la corbata de su cliente.

—No, para nada— Dijo serio, como si nada pasara, queriendo demostrar con su expresión que tenía nervios de acero, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que la situación era diferente.

—Menos mal— Respondió conforme para después pasar su mirada a la acompañante de su cliente y con total sorpresa se le dirigió.

—Kuchiki-san… te vez bastante bien aunque tu atuendo desencaja por completo con el evento pero… nunca está mal el innovar la imagen de una potencial primera dama— Le comentó con satisfacción, sacando a relucir su imagen fuera de contexto pero a la par tenía el punto fuerte que era la innovación y ésta última siempre daba de qué hablar y en los casos más exitosos, se convertía en una moda.

—Gracias— Dijo por cortesía, ella al menos había sido más amable al comentarle el vestuario a comparación de su propio novio.

—Tengo que irme, el equipo está en primera fila. Nos vemos— Fueron las últimas palabras de Yoruichi antes de despedirse para ir a tomar asiento a su respectivo sitio y reunirse con todo el equipo de la campaña.

Ichigo fijó la mirada hacia delante mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios, sin embargo a unos metros pudo distinguir dos siluetas que si no se equivocaba, se trataba de su contendiente y su acompañante de grandes tetas.

Sin embargo minutos después la atención se vio captada por los altavoces.

—Buenos noches damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al primer debate Gubernamental por la prefectura de Tokio. Así que les pido de la manera más atenta que demos la bienvenida al primer candidato; representando al Nuevo Partido de Japón, el Licenciado Ishida Uryuu y su distinguida acompañante Inoue Orihime— Dijo un hombre con bastante seriedad haciendo la respectiva introducción de protocolo.

El auditorio se llenó de plausos a los recién aludidos, quienes con una sonrisa salieron de aquel escondite para ser recibidos por los presentes, Ishida agradecía con ademanes la atención brindada y la pelimarrón saludaba con la palma de la mano a todo el público en general sin dejar de esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba por el escenario del brazo de su novio, como típica reinas de belleza al ser coronada, parecía que todavía seguía en el rol de Miss Japón que hace años había ganado.

Después de su breve presentación y que el público aplacó de mover las palmas fueron a sentarse en uno los asientos disponibles.

—De misma forma, démosle la bienvenida al candidato del Partido Liberal Democrático: el Licenciado Kurosaki Ichigo y su compañera Kuchiki Rukia— Mencionó los nombres a voz alta y de misma forma, el ojimiel apareció ante la multitud que se derretía en aplausos llevando del brazo a la morena de ojos azul-violáceos, de los dos era la que sonreír porque él estaba ceñudo, pero hacía todo lo posible porque la demás gente no lo notara y no viese relevado en la exagerada cantidad de fotografías que tomaban los reporteros.

Fueron a tomar asiento en otro par de asientos disponibles en la primera fila, desgraciadamente para Ichigo, al costado izquierdo de su contrincante.

Previo al dichoso debate, el Presidente del Comité Electoral, Yamamoto Genryusai, dio un breve discurso que fue bien aplaudido por los presentes para después dar inicio al punto medular del evento.

Y antes de que ambos candidatos ocuparan su puesto en los respectivos podios, se dieron un ligero estrecho de manos que anunciaba la libre y leal competencia así como a la espera de que el mejor ganara. Obviamente Ichigo le saludó por que era parte del protocolo más no porque fuese buena gente, de hecho, cuando apretó su mano le deseó las peores cosas de la vida, incluso le sonrió burlesco.

La moderadora hizo su parte al iniciar el debate proporcionándoles a los dos candidatos cinco minutos a cada uno para exponer sus argumentos.

Los temas a debatir no eran nada fuera de lo común, vivienda, salud, educación, seguridad, trabajo, medio ambiente entre otros temas relevantes que tenían al público conocedor bastante atentos, evaluando los argumentos con cuidado y formándose una opinión propia, así mismo el encargado de mantener apunte de todo lo dicho estaba ensimismado con las exposiciones de cada uno, incluso hasta la pelimarrón bastante serena y contenta ponía atención aún cuando no tenía mucho gusto por la política; sin embargo Rukia era probablemente la única que se moría de sueño, escuchaba a cada instante términos desconocidos que la dejaban con un gran signo de interrogación emergiendo en su cabeza, no entendía de que coños se hablaba, en esos momentos deseaba estar en casa viendo FashionTV.

Y mientras guardaba a que el tiempo pasara rápido y esa cosa se terminara, por momentos se contemplaba sus uñas pintadas de las manos, o bien sacaba discretamente un espejo de su bolso y se encargaba de corroborar en el reflejo que el maquillaje estuviese intacto, o tendía a cruzar las piernas constantemente mientras enrollaban un mechón de su cabellera en el dedo. Y era precisamente eso último lo que afectaba al pelinaranja, la tenía casi enfrente y ver cada 10 minutos como la tela de ese vestido se levantaba cuando cruzaba la pierna dejándole al descubierto algo de piel lo tenía muy distraído, se le olvidaban de lo que hablaba o tardaba en recapitular; una razón más para odiar ese puto vestido.

Aún así continuaba como si nada exponiendo lo que le correspondía y la verdad no sabía quien iba 'ganando' en ese aspecto, parecía ser algo bastante parejo; y cuando sentía que las armas se le estaba acabando, la moderadora tuvo la decencia de anunciar 10 minutos de receso.

Hubo el corte en la transmisión televisiva y al instante los colabores de cada cual se acercaron para dar todo tipo de sugerencias, Ichigo se llenó de más ideas para darle un knockout al cuatro ojos pero minutos después pidió un momento y se acercó hasta donde la pelinegra, quien se levantó con una sonrisa y le miró entre maliciosa, burlona y coqueta.

— ¿Qué coños crees que estas haciendo? — Le recriminó en voz baja a regañadientes, con ojos casi desorbitados.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? — Extrañada le respondió, ¿ahora qué se traía?

— Desde que empezó todo esto no has dejado de cruzar y descruzar las piernas las y me tiene loco porque en el proceso tu estúpido vestido se levanta demasiado dejándome ver cosas que no debo ver en estos momentos— Le reclamó en voz baja con actitud de enfado. Si no estuviese en ese maldito debate no tendría ningún problema con ese tipo de distracciones, de hecho, trataría de arrancárselo de una vez pero por desgracia el contexto no era el adecuado.

—Me sorprendes… cualquier otro sujeto no me habría dicho nada si no más bien fomentado mi comportamiento…— Le comentó alzando una ceja, casi al borde de la risa, le resultaba curioso, gracioso e increíble a la vez que el pelinaranja fuese tan correcto en ese instante.

— Y supongo que le habrías hecho caso ¿no? — Preguntó bastante irónico con su ceja enarcada y mirándola mordaz.

—Si se pareciera a ti, con todo gusto…— Atinó a responderle con un tono gracioso y coqueto.

—No seas descarada…— No muy contento con la respuesta le dijo, mira que andar diciendo esas cosas con tanta tranquilidad y en público, le parecía de mal gusto pero a ella le divertía.

— ¡¡Ichigo ven, es importante!! — Escuchó que le gritaba Yoruichi así que acudió hasta donde le llamaban no sin antes despedirse momentáneamente con una mirada de Rukia.

La morena se alzó de hombros, no le quedaba más que seguir esperando, así que fue de regreso a su lugar.

Se acabaron los cortes comerciales y se regresó de nuevo a la transmisión del debate por la Gobernatura.

Se reanudaron los temas a debatir, para sorpresa de todos los miembros que representaban al P.L.D, su candidato ojimiel se había mantenido a la altura de la situación, no había gritado ni tirado mierda a nadie, tampoco se violentó cuando el contrario le echaba en cara algunos errores, prácticamente se estaba comportando como dios manda y aunque muchos de sus partidarios no confiaban en que ganara el debate, simplemente estaban ahí para ver en vivo y directo como Kurosaki era humillado públicamente.

Y todo resultaba demasiado sereno, respetuoso y perfecto para ser verdad, pero el ambiente cambió radicalmente cuando se entró al tema de economía y finanzas, tópico del cual Ichigo era excelentemente bueno para adornar sus argumentos.

Las cosas empezaron a calentarse cuando Ishida manifestó su opinión.

—Los resultados más recientes en la recaudación de impuestos han arrojado una baja del 10%, la más baja de la historia de Tokio, es por eso que dentro de mi Gobierno considero prudente el alza en los impuestos para la estabilidad económica de nuestra Prefectura— Terminó de decir con toda la seriedad posible, a sabiendas de que Kurosaki se le echaría encima por mencionar ese escandaloso tema de los impuestos.

Y como era de esperarse, Ichigo estaba más que dispuesto a darle un golpe bajo al cuatro ojos con un súper argumento que dejaría a más de uno boquiabierto y además de que Uryuu se quedaría pretificado porque no encontraría la forma de defenderse ydar un argumento más poderoso que el suyo.

—No estoy de acuerdo— Dijo serio, mirando de reojo sus notas —El incrementar los impuestos no es una opción viable en estos momentos. Si la recaudación ha ido decreciendo es por el desempleo, la gente al no tener ingresos no paga el impuesto sobre la renta y por ende no tiene nada que declarar ante el fisco. Para las personas económicamente activas, el porcentaje de impuestos a pagar debe ser reducido ya que con la crisis financiera mundial a penas y les alcanza para cubrir sus gastos. Si se incrementa este impuesto tal y como lo quiere hacer el Licenciado Ishida, entonces se estaría enfrentando consecuencias como la caída de la inversión, la baja en el consumo así como una recaudación de impuestos mucho menor al año anterior. Si usted tuviese algo de sentido común no habría soltado semejante argumento que raya en lo ridículo— Terminó de decir con total énfasis y pasión, sonrió burlón al notar en el rostro de su contendiente cierta perplejidad y vacilación, así como a los demás presentes que con sus ademanes parecían darle la razón, bueno no todos, sólo algunos de su partido y gente externa del Gobierno en turno.

Ishida entre leyó sus hojas y carraspeó:

—Sin embargo, en todo Gobierno debe haber sacrificios y aunque los ciudadanos se verían afectados así como las pymes y los grandes consorcios, a la larga va a ser de mucha utilidad. No consideremos el alza de impuestos como una 'gasto', llamémosle una 'inversión' ya que todo lo recaudado se utilizará en el bien de la sociedad como la mejora de la infraestructura, los servicios públicos y creación de nuevos empleos mejor remunerados. Así que Licenciado Kurosaki, si no sabe de lo que habla mejor quédese callado— Le hizo saber con mucha serenidad y con tanta ironía en sus últimas palabras, al instante su postura fue adoptada por muchos de los presentes.

Ichigo sintió que le hervía la sangre de rabia por la forma en que el infeliz de Uryuu le había espetado el argumento, lo que más le molestó fue el hecho de que el bastardo maldito lo tildó de 'incompetente e ignorante' sobre el tema de las finanzas públicas a nivel nacional, cuando el que tenía las dos maestrías en administración pública y en economía política y gobierno era su persona.

La expresión facial del ojimiel ya era de evidente enojo, en cualquier momento podía explotar en gritos y si era posible en golpes, sin embargo antes de llegar a ese punto, dio su postura al respecto.

—Licenciado usted ha mencionado que se gozaran de esos beneficios a la 'larga', su argumento sería creíble si tuviese cifras o un lapso de tiempo estipulado. Pero para qué tomar semejantes medidas cuando se pueden obtener los mismos resultados sin tener que sacrificar los ingresos de los ciudadanos. La propuesta consta en bajar en 10 puntos porcentuales la tasa del impuesto sobre la renta para mejorar las finanzas de cada individuo. Así mismo apoyo al aumento del impuesto sobre el consumo, porque este impuesto es el que todos sin excepción alguna pagamos, ya que nuestra vida está regida por el consumo y así la recaudación anual de impuestos se vería en incremento dando como resultados los ingresos suficientes para invertirlos en el gasto público— Puntualizó lleno de satisfacción, con eso le demostraba que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y de lo que podía hacer en pro a la sociedad.

— Aquí hemos estando hablando de honestidad, finanzas públicas, economía, sin embargo en días recientes recibí copias de documentos oficiales, y resulta que conforme a estos documentos el candidato aquí presente— Dijo señalando y haciendo fonética referencia al ojimiel —que a diferencia de ustedes respetable público y mía, no pagó impuestos los últimos 4 meses. Ha recibido su nómina por un aproximado de 3,479,471.00 yenes y no presentó ninguna declaración. No entiendo como pretende ser el Gobernante de Tokio pero no paga impuestos— Profirió su mejor arma, aunque era desleal el argumento quiso utilizarlo para desprestigiarlo un poco, así la gente lo pensaría más de dos veces antes de darle el voto a Kurosaki.

Pero el ojimiel no alcanzó a ejercer su derecho de replica ante esas acusaciones que él mejor que nadie sabía que eral reales pero que estaba dispuesto a negarlas; pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el tiempo del debate se agotó, dejándolo mal parado ante la ciudadanía, sólo su persona podía tener tan mala suerte.

Se hizo el debido cierre del evento y se cortó la transmisión televisiva, pero Ichigo no se iba a quedar callado respecto a los ataques que había sido descarada y vilmente víctima del cuatro ojos, no pensó recibir una puñalada de esa dimensión de su parte, ahora sí podía decir que le había salido más cabrón que bonito.

— ¡¡Eres un hijo de p…!! — Gritó a Ishida segundos después de que se dio por finalizo el debate, iracundo abandonó su lugar para ir a repartirle unos cuantos golpes al hablador del cuatro ojos.

Ishida no hacía más que defenderse del ataque de su contendiente pelinaranja, de vez en cuando le esquivaba pero uno que otro golpe llegó a darle.

Su reacción causó un gran desconcierto en los asistentes, los ya se estaban marchando se regresaron como chismosos para ver que sucedía, mientras los que apoyaban a cada candidato en vez de ayudar a detener el pleito al contrario se encargaban de pelear con los antagónicos a sus ideales.

Los respectivos guaruras se encargaron de separarlos para evitar que continuara y se agrandara la trifulca, pero las palabras seguían brotando con furia.

— ¡¡Como te atreviste a calumniarme de esa forma!! ¡¡Ni siquiera tienes pruebas!! — Vociferó Ichigo siendo detenido por su gente, desgarrándose la voz. Sí, era algo descarado de su parte todavía llamarle calumnias cuando no era más que la verdad, la cruda realidad que salió a relucir en el momento menos indicado.

— ¡¡Claro que las tengo, ya lo verás!! — Gritaba en respuesta Ishida de misma forma siendo detenido por sus guaruras y tranquilizado por la pelimarrón que preocupada miraba.

— ¡¡Te demandaré por difamación!! — Se atrevió a gritarle para infundirle miedo, aunque no tuviera los elementos suficientes para hacerlo pero con dinero de por medio hasta el más honrado termina hundido en la cárcel y aún después de los comicios si resultaba ganador en la contienda de todas forma iba a proceder a demandarlo, si perdía le iba a ir peor, se la iba a poner difícil para proceder en su mandato.

El suceso fue bien registrado por los medios que aún seguían presentes, si no fuera por la seguridad que acompañaba a Ishida que procedió a marcharse con todo y su candidato seguro que la cosa se ponía peor, un Ichigo más calmado dejó de ser detenido por su propia gente y fue a sentarse hasta donde Rukia, quien en toda la trifulca se había mantenido en su lugar pero pendiente.

Se llevó las manos a la cara como muestra de fastidio y preocupación y así se mantuvo un rato mientras buscaba respuestas, necesitaba dar urgentemente con el desgraciado infeliz que le dio esa información a Ishida y refundirlo en la cárcel, no podía permitir que su popularidad decayera y con ello se le escapara el sueño de su vida. Rukia posó su mano en el hombro del ojimiel, mirándole con impaciencia, ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar si estaba bien, era más que obvio que no, simplemente se mantuvo a su lado.

—Kurosaki— Escuchó que le habló una voz áspera, así que levantó la mirada y se encontró con alguien inesperado, con el hombre al que hace tiempo había tenido un altercado y le mentó la madre: Oomaeda Marechiyo, el Dirigente Nacional de su partido.

Ichigo pensó que estaba a punto de recriminarle por su comportamiento irracional e incluso pensó que le impondría una multa por dejar mal parado al Partido pero no fue así.

—Hiciste un buen papel en los temas que se abordaron pero tengo que resaltar que te luciste en el de economía y finanzas. Buen trabajo. Felicidades. Trabaja en tu temperamento— Fueron las palabras increíbles de Oomaeda la par que le daba la mano. Y a esas congratulaciones se unieron las de la esposa, quien tras el corpulento cuerpo de Marechiyo musitaba un 'felicidades' acompañado de una sonrisa.

Ese hecho sorprendió al pelinaranja en demasía, ¿Quién era él y que había hecho con Oomaeda? Porque no era ni la pizca de cabrón que comúnmente veía en los pasillos de las oficinas.

—Gracias— Fue lo único que atinó a decirle quedamente.

—Y por cierto— Dijo un tanto más desprendido pero dirigiéndose a la morena —Esto es suyo. Con permiso— Oomaeda entregó a la pelinegra aquel tacón que hace tiempo le había aventado al llamarla 'zorra', Rukia estupefacta lo recibió.

Oomaeda en compañía de su esposa se alejaron finalmente.

Pasados algunos minutos el recinto quedó vacío, sólo quedaban algunos miembros del equipo de campaña del pelinaranja que se mantenía en las puertas del auditorio evitando que los reporteros metiches se infiltraran. Así mismo se encontraban el ojimiel y la morena aún sentados en aquellas sillas de la primera fila.

Rukia rompió el silencio.

—Y la que no debía hacer nada que llamara la atención debía ser yo…— Le dijo con ironía, echándole en cara que no logró cumplir el cometido.

—Ya sabes como soy…—

—Por cierto, hoy aprendí algo bastante interesante y que ignoraba por completo— Comentó con una sonrisa, mirándole. Ichigo al escucharla ladeó el rostro y con una ceja enarcada la observó.

— ¿A sí?... Aprendiste que soy un evasor de impuestos… ¿no? — Le dijo con mucha sátira, aunque bueno eso era algo que sólo el sabía y que creyó que nunca saldría a la luz, hasta hoy.

—No… no es eso— Dijo echando una ligera risa, si era cierto aquello dicho por Ishida no influía en sus sentimientos por él, sus sentimiento seguirían intactos —Tu trabajo es muy interesante e importante… es admirable— Acotó siendo sincera.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como tal, nadie antes le había hecho semejante y sincero comentario sobre su labor, al contrario, se la pasaban tildándolo de 'metiroso', 'ladrón', 'oportunista', 'cínico' y más calificativos, aunque aceptaba que lo era pero ella, aún a pesar de eso, le admiraba. Dicen que no se puede amar a quien no se admira de alguna manera aún cuando tenga mil defectos. Ya no había duda de que Rukia le amaba y aunque hace dos días no sabía cómo retribuírselo, eso le hizo recordar que tenía algo especial para ella.

—Gracias. Y por cierto… quiero entregarte esto— Acotó mirándola en agradecimiento a la par que sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un orfebre que le entregó.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos, no supo porqué pero no puedo evitar tener la ligera sospecha de que aquello que contenía esa cajita de terciopelo implicaba un compromiso más serio. Destapó su obsequio y encontró una sortija, no era de compromiso, era demasiado pronto, pero tenía un valor sentimental muy especial.

Ichigo sacó la sortija y con total cuidado la puse en uno de los dedos de la morena mientras le enunciaba su sentir al respecto.

—No soy un sujeto tan expresivo más eso no significa que no te quiera o no seas especial para mi… y ésta es la forma más sencilla que encontré para hacértelo saber—

—No es necesario que me lo digas. Eso lo sé— Musitó la pelinegra, mirándose en los ojos miel de su compañero.

Ella le comprendía, lo entendía, tenían una conexión en la cual no era necesario expresar palabras para saber lo que el otro sentía…

Y sin más el pelinaranja pasó su brazo por el cuello de su compañera, apegándola hacia su persona, ella gustosa se dejó abrigar.

A pesar de que tenía una gran cantidad de problemas y una pila de compromisos, teniéndola a su lado esas cargas aminoraban su peso y aunque en un principio la consideraba como 'un mal necesario' en su vida, ahora la definía como lo mejor que había tocado su corazón.

_Tú podrías ser mi incondicional  
La elegida para vivir mi vida extensamente  
Tu podrías ser la única que siempre ame  
Tu podrías ser la que escuche mis más profundas inquisiciones  
Tú podrías ser la única que siempre ame_

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XII hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado y en verdad agradezco sus opiniones y haber tomado lectura.

Las líricas finales son de "Unintended" de Muse.

Gracias a **_metitus_** por la idea del debate :D

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega, se cuidan, les mando besos, saludos y abrazos!!!!!!


	13. En medio del caos… Tú y yo

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Gracias a:

_**Dannai-chan, kaoru240, nanda18, **__**itziarxknup, **__** Makiko-maki maki, **__**alessandra08, **__**Tenshi kuchika-chan,**__** Magenta07, **__**Uchiha Katze,**__** Koriitah, Sakura-chan, natyshan, **__**Hikari Evans, **__**karla kr, yoxxa, FATUA, Ghost iv, metitus, Mei Fanel, **__**Anita509, Naoko tendo, Chibbiruchi,**__** metitus, **__**rinxxav**__**, chofisima, AfroDic, AStephanie**_ y a todos aquellos y aquellas que han estado siguiendo esta historia.

Hola de nuevo.... una disculpa por no responderles sus comentarios, no he tenido tiempo necesario.

De nuevo ofrezco otra disculpa (para quien la quiera aceptar) por no subir el cap como lo tenía planeado. Me pidieron quedarme un día más, no pude negarme, trabajo es trabajo y no puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

Capítulo XIII ya está arriba, trae de todo un poco y en efecto el lemmon, así que ya advertí, si son sensibles, o no les gusta etc se lo pueden saltar de lo lindo. Con este cap ya nada más restando otros dos para dar por finalizado este fic y al parecer (si no cambio de opinión) tendrá un final alternativo.

Espero les guste y gracias de antemano por todo.

P.D: Lenguaje altisonante, para variar xD.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Entre tus muslos, entre tus húmedos labios, conquistado por ti. Nunca solo… quiero estar siempre contigo"_

Liebesspiel * Lacrimosa

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo XIII**

**"En medio del caos… Tú y yo"**

Llegó a casa pasando las 11:30 de la noche, algo 'tarde' tomando en cuenta que el debate terminó a las 10 de la noche pero había sido conciente que si quería retornar a su hogar sin ser perseguido por todo mundo debía primero despistar a las masas, así que la estrategia fue que la seguridad que lo rodeaba, al menos la mitad de sus hombres, fuesen tan amables de escoltar a la morena hasta su hogar, porque ella también era un 'blanco' de la prensa. Después tuvo que aguardar a la señal de su equipo de campaña para que discretamente pudiera irse sin que los medios se percataran.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien… así que una vez estando en casa fue a quitarse el estrés con el que cargaba sirviéndose un trago, lo ameritaba, y con total calma fue a sentarse al sofá y encendió el televisor.

Y como era de esperarse, había un programa especial sobre el dichoso debate, resaltaban con evidente neutralidad los puntos a favor y en contra de los candidatos, pero no todos los miembros del dizque panel de 'especialistas' mostraban esa imparcialidad, había más de uno que se encargaban de tirar a la basura la buena imagen, sobre todo la de su persona e Ichigo sentía que ya se lo había agarrado de su puerquito porque toda la mierda verbal era de su exclusividad, en especial por su altercado después del debate.

— ¡Qué han de saber esos hijos de puta… por mucho estudiaron el nivel básico y se hacen llamar críticos…! — Dijo a la nada, para sí mismo, como un ensañado consuelo por su 'mala' suerte. Después dio un gran sorbo a su bebida.

Pudo a ver seguido mirando el programa pero el tono del celular le robó la atención, miró en la pantalla pero era un número desconocido, extrañado contestó.

—Quien habla…— Casi exigió en tono serio, ceñudo.

—Soy yo…— Cuando escuchó esa voz al instante le llegó la imagen de la persona, su expresión y tono de voz se suavizaron.

—Hola Rukia… ¿pasó algo? — Le resultaba curiosa la llamada, por un momento pensó que algo había ocurrido, pero ella se escuchaba tranquila.

—No, esta todo bien… sólo quería saber si habías llegado con bien… ya sabes como se ha puesto todo este asunto desde hace días…— Justificó su llamada, le preocupaba él y todo con lo que estuviese relacionado.

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes…—

—Bien, en ese caso... es mejor que cuelgue… Te veré pronto—

—Como gustes… hasta pronto— Musitó a penas para después volver a guardar su celular. Una llamada suya le había resultado el mejor 'consuelo' para la situación tan tensa que estaba viviendo como candidato, para su nada buena fortuna en la política.

Para Rukia había sido algo más o menos igual, después de colgar el teléfono de casa pasó a sentarse en el banquillo frente al espejo, para cepillarse el pelo antes de ir a dormir, y en ese instante volvió a captar su atención ese anillo dorado que acicalaba su dedo, le contempló con cierta gracia y sonrió. Podía resultar para muchos algo atípico, curioso y extraño, pero sentía que su lugar en la vida estaba al lado del ojimiel.

**

* * *

**

Ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con la persecución de los reporteros que sufrió esa mañana antes de llegar a la oficina, el problema es que ya no sólo se trataban de los de 'espectáculos', se habían unido a la caravana los de los noticieros, y es que para las cosas que su contendiente ventiló antes de culminar el debate habían dejado a más de uno anonadados y era obvio que todo mundo quisiera saber de su propia voz la opinión que tenía al respecto. Y estaba fija su postura de no comentar nada sobre el tema, ya que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca podía ser usada en su contra y estaba a menos de una semana de los comicios, no le convenía aunque su silencio despertara dudas.

Estaba en la penúltima junta antes de las elecciones con todo el equipo de la campaña, querían evaluar la situación y hacer cambios si es que eran necesarios, y como ya se había hecho costumbre desde que su 'popularidad' incrementó, en la superficie de la redonda mesa cayeron los periódicos más importantes de la nación así como las revistas de la farándula en cuyas primeras planas aparecía su persona, bueno, en las de espectáculos aparecía con la morena. Pero a Ichigo le valía mierda el contenido de las publicaciones de cotilleos, las que de verdad le importaban eran los periódicos, estas eran las que le dejaban ver cuan cabrón lo consideraba la sociedad y/o buena aceptación tenía como candidato a Gobernar Tokio. En el pasado había tenido una que otra crítica mala, pero de esas críticas que tenía, Ishida le superaba pero en sentido positivo. Hasta hace menos de un mes lo comenzaron a tener en un pedestal, como el mejor para tomar las riendas de la prefectura pero después de lo de ayer… no esperaba una buena crítica y por ende una caída significativa en las buenas opiniones.

—Estas son las portadas y primeras planas de revistas y periódicos respectivamente donde nuestro candidato aparece como imagen principal, y esto no es más que la prueba del éxito que nuestra campaña ha tenido, en estos momentos todos hablan de Kurosaki…— Anunció Yoruichi muy seria, dejando claro ante todo el panel que el plan inicial así como los correctivos que se realizaron estaban mostrando, una vez más, los frutos del tiempo, esfuerzo y sobre todo capital que se invirtió.

Los demás que eran escuchas, a la par miraban y ojeaban las publicaciones con mucha calma, aceptando las palabras de la dirigente. Pero eso no significaba que el aparecer en primeras planas fuese por sus buenas dádivas, no, al contrario, se destacaba el hecho de su evasión fiscal, dando la nota roja pero no todos los diarios resaltaban ese punto, hubo quien quiso ser algo más considerado al momento de desprestigiar gente.

—Ishida deja a un lado las propuestas durante el debate y da paso a descalificaciones; destaca neutralidad de Kurosaki— Leyó el titular de un periódico uno de los tantos miembros del equipo, era el titular más decente de los que había.

Ichigo no estaba muy conforme con las supuestas 'buenas' noticias de la piel canela, porque de 'buenas' no tenían nada, aceptaba que casi todo Japón hablaba de su persona, pero para mal y no en forma positiva como debía de ser. El hecho de que destacaran su neutralidad ya era mucho.

Tomó uno de los periódicos, estaba dispuesto a leer el artículo del debate para saber más o menos a la fiera de sociedad que se estaba enfrentando pero con leer el titular fue suficiente para hacerlo estallar.

—No estoy de acuerdo y no me gusta— Dijo serio, alzando la voz para que todos le escucharan e inevitablemente captó la atención.

— ¿De que estás hablando? Si algo que estábamos buscando es que tu popularidad creciera… no sé porqué no te gusta — Yoruichi no lograba entenderlo, primero se quejaba porque en las cuestas salía siempre por debajo de Ishida y ahora que las cosas eras distintas, tal y como él quería ahora le salía con que siempre no. Parecía que no apreciaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para cumplir sus peticiones, ya había echado mano de todos sus recursos y creía firmemente que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que el próximo domingo al punto de las 8:00 de la noche, Ichigo se alzaría con la victoria.

— ¡Pero no a base de éstas pendejadas! — Gritó molesto mostrando una de las revistas de farándula, eso era algo que le fastidiaba, al aparecer en sus portadas ya estaba más que desprestigiado, su orgullo pisoteado y se sentía la burla de todos, ahora ya cualquier gente sabía de sus condiciones sentimentales… era una total mierda… ya no lo aguantaba… ahora se arrepentía de haberle aceptado la estrategia.

— Ichigo… estás no son pendejadas… — Con cierta calma la de piel morena le revocó su punto de vista, era periodismo sensacionalista y les había funcionado para catapultarlo ante sociedad —Sé que para ti no fue lo mejor porque se dejó a luz pública tu vida privada pero algo tenías que sacrificar…— Acotó, queriendo hacerle entender que nada en la vida es gratis, el precio para él fue su imagen y su vida personal; pero todos habían sacrificado algo para colaborar en su campaña, no era el único, al menos para Yoruichi tuvo que trabajar 4 horas extras diarias, quitándole el tiempo que solía invertir en pasar tiempo de calidad con sus dos hijas, si se trataba de hacer drama y quejarse por eso, sería la primera, pero como era una profesional se mantenía al margen.

— ¡¿Y de que me ha servido?! ¡Soy 'popular' porque salgo con la hermana de un empresario y ahora porque el bastardo de Ishida declaró ante todos que soy un evasor de impuestos! — Vociferó exasperado, la campaña se le estaba cayendo, quería ser el favorito a ganar no por sus asuntos personales ni por escándalos fiscales, quería serlo a base de tener las mejores propuestas, detener un buen modelo económico para el desarrollo de Tokio, en resumen quería ganar a base de ser el mejor y que la gente se lo reconociera… ¿era tan difícil de entender?

— ¡Sabes perfectamente de que te ha servido, si no hubiéramos implementado mi estrategia te garantizo que en estos momentos ya estarías acabado y más de la mitad de tus nuevos votantes estarían apoyando a Ishida! — Yoruichi no estaba en condiciones de que le echara en cara todo su esfuerzo, independientemente de los medios que usó para elevar su nivel de popularidad, al final el resultado había sido el esperado, en vez de estarle recriminando y poniéndose roñoso, debería estar agradecido y satisfecho. Ninguna campaña era perfecta —Y a lo último, no es problema mío, si no querías que se descubrieran tus asuntos fiscales, debiste haberlo pensando antes... eso va por cuenta tuya— Acotó con mucha rigidez.

Ichigo se quedó pensativo, más no iba a otorgarle una victoria en esa pelea verbal, pero cuando iba a darle una respuesta, interrumpió una de las secretarias, la cual se asomó a penas por la puerta y dio el comunicado.

— Licenciado Kurosaki, perdón… pero es que no han dejado de llamar de TXN News de TV Tokyo y de Japan News Network de la TBS y hay varios reporteros afueras del edificio… ¿Qué les digo? — Dijo la mujer al parecer preocupaba por no saber qué hacer con todas esa gente que exigía una explicación.

Ichigo se llevó las manos al rostro, sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de control… y todo por no pagar impuestos…

—Sentaro… encárgate de eso ¿quieres? — Le pidió el pelinaranja, de su gente era el que mejor manejaba las relaciones públicas.

—Claro Licenciado…— El aludido al instante se levantó de su lugar para ir a aplacar a las masas, pero antes de abandonar el recinto, Kurosaki le advirtió:

—Y por favor, no digas nada que empeore las cosas—

Y no se lo decía nada más por querer decírselo, no, conocía muy bien la 'habilidad' de su colaborador para empeorar circunstancias y era lo que menos necesitaba.

—Como sea, necesito arreglar esto y que me investiguen quien fue el gran hijo de puta que le dio esa información a Ishida— Dictaminó serio, ahora lo que más le urgía era arreglar su actual situación a como diera lugar, si tenía que matar a alguien lo haría pero rogaba a los dioses que las cosas no empeoraran.

—Bien… alguien se encargará de ello… pero si quieres arreglar el asunto de tu evasión de impuestos tendríamos que mandar un comunicado y copias de los documentos oficiales que avalen que efectivamente hiciste tu respectivo pago de impuestos y lo dicho por Ishida quede como un patraña, una acto desleal nacido de su complejo de inferioridad— Yoruichi tenía soluciones inimaginables ara muchas cosas, esta era una de ellas, aunque fuesen poco éticas y moralistas pero sacaban a más de uno de algún apuro y el 88% de las veces las autoridades no se daban cuenta y lo pasaban por alto.

A Ichigo le pareció una idea maravillosa aunque detestaba darle explicaciones a la gente, sin embargo aunque la cosa pintara perfecta y color de rosa, se preguntaba ¿de donde iba a sacar esos dichosos documentos que avalaran su pago de impuestos? Y lo decía porque sus documentos originales oficiales mostraban que en efecto le debía al fisco unos cuantos miles de yenes, le resultaba algo casi imposible ya que el departamento de Hacienda en el Ministerio de Finanzas era como una coraza impenetrable, eran pocos los que 'negociaban' para 'tapar' gente, si le había costado muchísimo, casi un ojo de la cara, encontrar y convencer a alguien de cargo importante que le encubriera el hecho de no declarar nada durante un tiempo, Hirako Shinji, el manda más del departamento fue el único que le tuvo 'compasíón' y se encargó de todo lo demás a cambio de un paraíso perdido, que en otras palabras significaba la 'bonificación' monetaria para llevarse de vacaciones a su esposa y sus 3 hijos a las playas de Okinawa. El chistesito le había salido caro pero era preferible eso a dar parte de sus ingresos para el bien social.

—Y como se resolverá lo de los documentos— Ichigo quiso saber, eso era lo preocupante.

—Yo me encargo, tú solo ocúpate de los compromisos que nos faltan cubrir en la agenda— Decidida se tomó esa responsabilidad, garantizando fonéticamente que obtendría esos documentos y saldría bien librado del problema.

—Cuento contigo— Le hizo saber, confiando en sus palabras, aunque a veces sus decisiones le afectaran, nunca le había fallado.

**

* * *

**

Había llegado a casa con la firme intención de darle descanso a su cuerpo y a su cabeza pero le fue imposible, había entrado en un estado de meditación sobre los posibles culpables de haber dado información al cuatro ojos y casi quiso volverse loco cuando después de analizar todo empezó a sospechar de cierto rubio con el que había hecho el trato desde el inicio y no estaba en planes de quedarse callado.

— ¡Dime la verdad, tienes que decirme la maldita verdad! — Le gritó a su interlocutor cuando a penas y contestó la llamada.

—De que coños estás hablando…— Le respondió con la voz que expresaba mucho fastidio, la verdad, no entendía porque putas Kurosaki le llamaba y le hablaba con tantas furia y exigencia.

— ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! — Le contestó aún más molesto por la desenfadada actitud de quien creía el principal culpable de su situación, joder, que no era pendejo para darse cuenta.

— Lo digo enserio… ¿de que jodidos estás hablándome y qué tengo que ver en esto? — Respondió con total flojera, si al menos tuviese la decencia de explicarle.

Y mientras Ichigo continuaba con su charla no tan pacífica por la sala, Rukia llegó a su hogar con una bolsa de plástico cargando, porque sí, curiosamente el señor político ya le había dado una copia. La morena miró con ceja en alto al pelinaranja soltar infinidad de palabras altisonantes, sabía que no era buen momento para saludarlo así que mejor fue a dar hasta la cocina donde se dispondría a servir la cena.

El ojimiel continuaba en su griterío.

— ¡Bien… tú fuiste el perro bastardo que le dio los documentos Ishida Uryuu sobre mi evasión de impuestos… ¿no?! — Le quiso refrescar la memoria y que el maldito lo reconociera para así poder posteriormente asestarle los golpes de la justicia por invadir su 'privacidad' y abusar de su confianza.

—Naa no fui yo… sería incapaz… después de todo fuiste tú el que le patrocinó el viajecito a Okinawa a mi familia… no soy tan hijo de puta— Ni siquiera se alteró, simplemente se serenó y le dio sus razones por la cuales no le traicionaría de esa forma, estaba 'bien' que fuese algo cabrón pero no llegaba a tanto.

—Entonces… tú eres el único que se encargaba de mis documentos…— Al pelinaranja se le complicó la existencia, no había nadie más que fuese responsable de encubrirlo, el asunto se volvía más misterioso.

—Sí lo sé… pero desconozco si alguien se encargó de mis labores cuando me tomé unos días de descanso. Pero igual preguntaré, te llamo si sé algo, hasta luego— Hirako quiso finalizar de una vez por toda esa nada agradable conversación, y no porque fue era culpable, si no que aunque lamentaba lo ocurrido con Kurosaki, no estaba en condiciones de meterse en problemas. Esperaba que 'alguien' lo ayudase porque su persona no. Después de todo, si era cabrón.

Ichigo se quedó helado ante el abrupto corte de comunicación con el rubio, pero esa estupefacción cambió a instantes en una infundada ira.

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó aventando el móvil al sillón para después caminar hasta la cocina con la firme intención de buscar en las gavetas algo que calmase su alteración.

Sin embargo no pensó que ella fuese precisamente la persona que aminorase su enfado.

— ¿En que momento llegaste? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño al verla en la cocina, acomodando lo que parecía una sencilla pero apetitosa cena.

Rukia se sobresaltó al escucharlo pero después le respondió.

—Hace minutos, mientras le gritabas 'perro bastardo' a no sé quien— Dijo irónica, mirándole de reojo y a penas sonriéndole, para volver a posar sus ojos en su labor.

El ojimiel se encogió de hombros y sin más fue hasta el refrigerador en busca de hielo, al dar con ellos, fue hasta las gavetas por dos vasos de cristal. Cuando iba a buscar asiento frente a donde ella servía el arroz, le fue inevitable quitarle los ojos de encima a su menuda figura, la contempló de arriba hacia abajo pero haciendo una pausa en sus piernas y en el hombro que llevaba descubierto.

—Te vez muy bien…— Le soltó el comentario al estar sentado frente a ella.

—Gracias…— Levantó la mirada para agradecerle, le sonrió coqueta —aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… te vez… mal…— acotó pero no por su vestimenta si no por su humor. Estaba más insufrible que ayer, afortunadamente él no pretendía descargar su enojo con ella, o al menos eso esperaba.

Le empujó cuidadosamente el plato plano que contenía su ración, instándolo a que probara bocado de lo que había traído.

—Las cosas con mi campaña no están del todo bien y tengo hasta el sábado para componerlo…— Jugueteó con los palillos mientras le hacía saber el estado de su situación política, aunque ella ya debía estar enterada. Lo peor es que tenía límite de tiempo para resolver los problemas recién emergentes y quienes le ayudaban con ello aún no tenían respuesta.

—Todo va a estar bien, tienes un gran equipo tras de ti… en cambio yo, no hay nadie que abogue por mi, hoy todo mundo me ha cuestionado por el anillo que me entregaste anoche… pero me he hecho la sorda— Dijo con gracia, luego se llevó a la boca una trozo de pescado. Sólo le dio unos pequeños detalles, platicarle todo lo que vivió en el día le llevaría horas, y es que toda la presa sensacionalista se encargó de perseguirla a donde quiera que fuera y a cuestionarle el significado de la sortija pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier declaración.

— Y Byakuya… ¿él que te dijo? — A Ichigo no le sorprendió, era de esperarse y en realidad no le importaba lo que opinasen los medios sobre esa sortija, la opinión que si le interesaba era la del hermano de la morena, y es que con él no sabía que esperar, hasta cierto punto era de temerse.

—Nada… no dijo nada— Profirió la pelinegra pero era la verdad. Su Nii-sama no comentó absolutamente nada, sólo se percató del detalle que adornaba su dedo pero no le cuestionó ni nada que se le pareciera. Quizás eso daba a demostrar que comprendía que ese tipo de regalos eran comunes y no había porque preocuparse.

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo, mientras cenaban por momentos de echaban una que otra mirada o media sonrisa, como muestra del gusto que sentían estar juntos. Sin embargo ese mutismo desapareció cuando entró una llamada al móvil del ojimiel, quien a ver en la tapa que se trataba de Yoruichi al instante le contestó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Inquirió a su interlocutora, esperando buenas noticias.

Rukia continuó mirándole mientras conversaba al parecer con alguien importante, notando como poco a poco esa preocupación en el rostro de su novio se transformaba en satisfacción.

—Me parece perfecto, mañana estoy allá a las 8:30 a.m., y gracias— Finalizó la llamada con un gracias a su salvadora, si, ella había conseguido un avance importantísimo. Guardó el celular y con una sonrisa que lindaba entre la burla y la alegría le comentó las buenas nuevas a la morena.

—Era mi directora de campaña, mañana tendré una conferencia de prensa para aclarar lo de mi situación fiscal… menos mal esto mejora— Prorrumpió relajado, el estrés se estaba desvaneciendo gracias a Yoruichi, quien se había movido en todo el día para dar con documentos, fuesen estos falsos o no, que demostraran la inocencia de Kurosaki ante la grave acusación de Uryuu; además de que se las arregló para organizar una conferencia de prensa al día siguiente, aunque no había dado con el 'culpable' de proporcionar la información a Ishida, pero lo que consiguió en menos de 24 horas era suficiente y digno de alabarse.

Rukia se alegró de las gratas noticias, eso había mejorado rápidamente el humor de su novio; le sostuvo la mirada por segundos y después le sonrió.

—Qué…— Dijo el pelinaranja al ver su sonrisa, pareciera que se burlaba y quería saber de qué o de quien.

—Es sólo que… quería preguntarte si… puedo quedarme a dormir— Lo dijo con cierta pena, y eso porque su intención al pernotar en el departamento del ojimiel era diferente.

—Claro— Ichigo tuvo idea a que se refería y no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Y con los deseos compaginados, después de la cena y sin siquiera lavar los trastos, fueron a encerrarse a la habitación del anfitrión y dueño del departamento. No era la primera vez que ella se quedaba en su hogar, pero si era diferente a ocasiones anteriores, más allá de dormir estaba el deseo, el amor y la pasión de por medio.

La tenue luz de la única lámpara en la habitación a penas iluminaba lo suficiente para reconocerse, sus labios jugueteaban entre besos profundos y vehementes, mientras sus manos hacían lo que mejor les parecía; mientras Rukia le despojaba poco a poco de su camisola, el ojimiel se encargaba de acariciar con la palma de una de sus manos la espalda de su joven amante mientras con la otra buscaba quitarle el delgado cinto que impedía quitarle con facilidad el blusón pero sin siquiera abandonar el sabor de su boca. El deseo de la morena incrementaba ante cada toque de su político novio por su espina dorsal.

La camisola juntos con los pantalones del mayor cayeron al suelo, dejando a deleite su desnudo torso, ella se encargó de acariciar su espalda sin romper ese beso que a cada segundo les robaba el aliento, aumentando la excitación que conforme pasaba el tiempo los envolvía y los invitaba a ir por más.

Hicieron una pequeña pausa entre sus labios y el ojimiel la instó a levantar las manos, ella sonriente le hizo caso e Ichigo se vio en la necesidad de despojarla de ese rosado blusón y sin importarle nada más que ese momento de pasión, lo arrojó a alguna parte de la recámara.

Satisfecho de haberse librado de uno de los obstáculos, sonrió pícaramente al contemplar el delgado y apetitoso cuerpo de la pelinegra en interiores; sin decirle nada la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y nuevamente volvió a atrapar sus jugosos y rosados labios, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo y conforme la situación subía de tono, le era imposible evitar que la parte baja de su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar.

Sus labios se vieron abandonados por esas caricias pero no protestó, pues ahora los besos se centraban en su níveo cuello, era tanta la vehemencia que desbordaban sus poros que sentía que los besos del ojimiel le quemaban y soltaba uno que otro gemido cuando él se ensañaba en unos cuantos mordiscos.

Mientras Kurosaki a tientas buscó el broche del sostén que resguardaba ese par de montículos deseaba probar, sin tomarle mucho tiempo logró desabrocharlo y con sutileza se lo quitó, quiso apreciar ese par de bellos senos pero los labios de su compañera le robaron un beso más y dado a ese delicioso sabor no pudo y ni quiso desaprovecharlo.

Rukia abandonó su boca y lo tomó de la mano, con una traviesa sonrisa se contoneó hasta llegar al borde de la cama y se sentó en el colchón, con sensualidad cruzó las piernas y echó hacia atrás su cabellera bruna; a Ichigo eso le resultó un acto demasiado sugestivo y compartió con ella esa sonrisa coqueta.

Pero la pelinegra tenía la idea perfecta, por alguna razón él estaba varado frente suyo y su persona ahora estaba sentada al borde de la cama y dejó entrever su intención cuando sus manos buscaron despojarle de los interiores al mayor, éste ni siquiera objetó, dejó que ella se encargara.

La ojiazul-violáceo se encontró con el miembro semi erecto del ojimiel y sin más llevó sus cálidas manos a masturbarlo con algo de brusquedad y frenesí, es ahí cuando Kurosaki se preguntó con quien, si es que antes lo había hecho, ella aprendió a hacer esas cosas deliciosamente bien.

Sin darle tiempo a seguir merodeando en su mente, esta se nubló cuando Ichigo sientió sus suaves labios apresando mi humedecido glande.  
Un gemido masculino y estrepitoso se escapó de su garganta por mucho que intento retenerlo, echo la cabeza hacia atrás entregándose por completo al placer pero tuvo ese deseo de ver el rostro de la morena, ver sus hermosos ojos, en el momento exacto en el que engullía su miembro y comprobar que era ella, la mujer que amaba y deseaba la que le proporcionaba semejante placer.

Rukia siguió lamiendo, succionando, arrastrándolo al borde del orgasmo, regalándole sensaciones exquisitas y que lo alentaban al mismo tiempo.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó la columna vertebral del mayor desembocando en la punta de su miembro, y lo separo de la perfecta boca de su novia, con algo de dolor por tener que hacerlo, pero es que si no, todo acabaría muy pronto, y aún era temprano para ello, quería disfrutarlo más y así mismo que ella también lo hiciera.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se inclinó hacia ella y atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante, a la par que con parsimonia apoyaba las rodillas en el colchón, y ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos instaba a Kuchiki a retroceder mientras seguían apropiándose de la amplia cama, hasta que la nunca de la morena se amoldó en una almohada. Acomodado entre sus piernas, siguió besándola, pasando sus labios nuevamente por el cuello, repartiéndole caricias labiales y mordisqueos a los que ella respondía frotando más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Kurosaki tuvo deseos de brindarle parte de ese placer que ella le había otorgado minutos atrás, así que se irguió un poco para poder contemplar a la mujer que tenía bajo suyo y con gran determinación llevó las manos a las caderas de la joven, con cuidado deslizó ese último obstáculo que lo separaba del paraíso, la braga tuvo el mismo destino que las demás prendas, el suelo.

Ichigo se detuvo a mirarla en su total desnudez, se veía hermosa, su rostro sonrojado, ligeramente perlado de sudor, su pecho subiendo y bajando con la tranquilidad propia del sueño, ella era el ser más perfecto que conocía y compartir esos momentos de intimidad a su lado era como estar en el paraíso.

Rukia por su parte se sentía algo apenada, su profundo mirar le ponía nerviosa, era extraño porque ese tipo de situaciones íntimas ya las había experimentado pero era la primera ocasión que estaba con un hombre como él, 9 años mayor y por ende con más experiencia, no quería arruinar su primera noche en su relación con asunto vagos.

El pelinaranja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó de nueva cuenta al cuerpo de la joven, hasta besar sus labios, separándolos con su lengua ansiosa que se introdujo en su boca, mientras su mano apretujaba uno de sus senos, explorando cada rincón, saboreándolo para terminar mordiendo los deliciosos labios de Rukia, ella era así, deliciosa, todo su cuerpo se le antojaba suave y tibio.

Después besó su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas que serían difíciles de ocultar, bajó hasta su par de suaves pechos, y lamió con rapidez uno de sus pezones, ese ligero lengüetazo hizo que el cuerpo de la morena se estremeciera, demostrando que le encantaban sus caricias. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, entre sus labios lo masajeó con delicadeza, era una parte sensible, no quería terminar irritándola, quería que disfrutara, quería besar todo su cuerpo, que su lengua recorriera cada rincón de esa hermosa mujer, así que después de terminar su labor en esa zona, continuó con un lento y pernicioso camino, atravesando todo su vientre, hasta llegar a su ombligo, y más abajo... hasta su intimidad, una zona que le pareció sumamente atractiva y deseable, pero antes de dedicarse plenamente a complacerla en esa zona, se limitó a besar la cara interna de sus muslos, marcándolos, dejando marcas que tardarían en desaparecer.

Colocó la punta de su lengua en su intimidad y el cuerpo de la joven se contrajo en un espasmo, continuó brindándole ese placer oral a la par que la escuchaba gemir aferrándose a las sábanas, queriendo o no eso era para ambos una experiencia única, exquisita y gloriosa.

Cuando terminó de jugar con esa zona, volvió a erguirse un poco y nuevamente clavó sus ojos miel en el húmedo y bello cuerpo de Rukia, ella le sonrió satisfecha, sus ojos titilantes despedían un brillo único…

Ni uno ni otro podían soportarlo más, el pelinaranja decidió darle continuidad a su rito de amor, así que con cuidado llevó a su virilidad hasta la intimidad de la morena, quien sintió una punzada en su zona baja tan característica y previa a la penetración.

Soltó un quejido al percibir como la erección del mayor se daba paso lento entre sus pliegues, era una sensación de dolor que se mezclaba con gozo. Él lo que menos quería era lastimarla, entraba en poco pero se detenía cuando la miraba por encima con ese semblante doliente, y después proseguía en su labor un poco más. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se recargó un tanto en el cuerpo de la muchacha, observando su rostro que parecía borrar su incomodidad y pasaba a sonreírle, ella llevó ambas manos al rostro del ojimiel y lo acercó para darle un beso más.

El mayor comenzó a salir con lentitud para entrar con fuerza ante los quejidos ahogados de su novia, era tan placentero sentir toda esa presión sobre su virilidad, el calor de aquella cavidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus respiraciones lejos de normalizarse, se agitaron aún más cuando al mayor le resultó imposible no obedecer a lo que su cuerpo le pedía, la lentitud con la que había iniciado se volvió brusca y rápida en movimientos, la morena se arqueaba y gemía sin tapujos, en disfrute de esa exquisita sensación, era sin lugar a dudas tocar el cielo con ambas mano.

Ni uno ni el otro pudieron alargar más la experiencia, llegaron a la cumbre de su satisfacción con un ahogado grito, él cayó rendido en su pecho y sin ningún miramiento la ojiazul-violáceo le recibió abrazándole, aún reteniéndolo en su centro. Rukai escuchó el murmullo de un 'te amo', no pudo evitar sonreír y responderle los sentimientos recíprocos para seguir acariciando su cabello naranja.

**

* * *

**

La luz de la luna se infiltraba por los cortinones, alumbrando suavemente la oscura habitación, aún era de madrugada e Ichigo se encontraba a la orilla de la cama fumando un cigarrillo, dejó escapar el humor para después echar una mirada a sus espaldas donde yacía la morena dormitando desnuda bajo las sábanas.

Suspiró profundamente, sabía que había cometido un error al enamorarse de ella pero ni cuenta se había dado, no tuvo el tiempo siquiera para evadir que ese tipo de sentimientos echaran raíces en su corazón, pero no estaba arrepentido, ni en lo más mínimo, ella le había traído cambios positivos, aunque ella tuviese tan mal temperamento como el suyo, había aprendido a quererla… y por eso mismo estaba considerando sincerarse, desenmascarar su mentira a sabiendas de que se molestaría, pero con deseos de enfatizar que actualmente esa dichosa mentira había perdido esa condición y se había convertido en algo real.

Estaba más que decidido a hacer su vida como dios manda con ella… quería que ella fuera la primera y única dama en su corazón.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Hasta aquí llegamos con el capi, ojala haya gustado y en verdad agradezco su lectura y sus comentarios.

Nos veremos en la próxima entrega.

Se cuidan, les mando abrazos.

Ci vediamo dopo!!!


	14. Al descubierto

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Gracias a:

_**Tenshi kuchika-chan,**__**metitus,**__**Chibbiruchi **__**Ghost iv,**__**Hikari Evans, **__**Magenta07, **__**natyshan, Fany D. Flowright,**__** Koriitah,**__** nanda18, **__**Mei Fanel,**__** Makiko-maki maki, **__**alessandra08, **__**yoxxa, **__**rinxxa****v, Huasaaa, STIFF, **__**karla kr, **__**kaoru240, **__**itziarxknup,**__** Sakura-chan,**__**Anita509, **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que siguen la historia.

Hi everyone!!!

Aquí disfrutando de mi última semana de vacaciones antes de regresar a la Uni y por supuesto trayendoles el penúltimo capítulos del fic.

No diré mucho al respecto jeje ya lo leerán y lo descubrieran ;) y bueno la de final alternativo sigue en pié y seguro lo aplico.

Por otro lado, sus review del capi 13 los contesto en unos minutitos ;).

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Y si te dije que te amaba quizá pienses que algo está mal._

_No soy un hombre de muchos rostros, la máscara que uso es una"._

Shape of my heart * Sting

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo XIV**

**"Al Descubierto"**

Eran las 9:00 de la mañana en punto y el recinto estaba casi a reventar, había una exagerada cantidad de reporteros de los periódicos más importantes, así como de los mejores noticieros del país, todos ellos aguardando sentados en esas almohadilladas sillas con todas sus herramientas de trabajo listas para registrar y captar la dichosa conferencia de prensa que se tenía prevista para el día.

Después de varios minutos, al fin apareció en el montado escenario el elegido por el equipo de campaña para ejercer las relaciones públicas y por ende ser el vocero; aunque eso puesto no era otra cosa que ser el primero en recibir el bombardeos de preguntas que tuviesen los reporteros y/o bien ser el que recibía primero las mentadas de madre o cualquier otra ofensa; como una forma de tantear el 'terreno' antes de que el verdadero implicado se presentara.

Un Sentaro correctamente vestido para la ocasión, salió por uno de los costados del improvisado escenario, siendo fotografiado por algunos cuantos, con total seriedad fue a sentarse a una de las sillas apoyando los brazos en la superficie de la mesa, su presencia calló todos los murmullos.

—Buenos días a todos y muchas gracias por venir— Dijo hacia los presentes inclinándose hacia los micrófonos y chunches instalados por los medios en la dichosa mesita.

A penas y se estaba acomodando para dar la merecida introducción cuando fue interrumpido por una reportera que al instante se levantó de su lugar sin pedir siquiera el permiso debido para hablar.

—Ingeniero…— A penas pudo pronunciarlo.

Sentaro por su parte sintió que le faltó al respeto no sólo por haberle interrumpido, si no también porque le llamó 'ingeniero', y tuvo esa ganas de humillar la causante.

—Señorita, en primer lugar NO soy 'Ingeniero'; soy Licenciado, el Licenciado Kotsubaki— Le dijo con evidente molestia que con una forzada sonrisa trataba de encubrir.

—Si como diga… ¿Qué nos puede decir sobre la ventaja que lleva el Licenciado Kurosaki en las encuestas a pesar de su situación fiscal? — Finalizó su pregunta con esos deseos de que le resolvieran.

El rostro de Sentaro tomó forma de sorpresa, y es que desconocía por completo esa información, echó una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Yoruichi y otros colaboradores; quienes por sus expresiones, tampoco lo sabían y acababan de enterarse para sorpresa de todos. Volvió la mirada al frente y carraspeó:

—Señorita, antes de responder su pregunta permítame hacer la debida introducción— Fue su respuesta al no saber qué decir respecto a la noticia de Kurosaki aventajando a Ishida, a parte de que cualquier cosa dicha podía acarrearle problemas con los miembros del equipo de campaña —Los candidatos a ocupar algún cargo público de gran importancia, como lo es la Gobernatura de Tokio, están comprometidos con la verdad y el cambio democrático; lamentablemente aún existen algunos candidatos que han hecho de la mentira y la difamación su modus vivendi, usándolas como armas para desprestigiar a gente de bien. El Licenciado Kurosaki no es más que una víctima de uno de esos 'candidatos', por eso hoy y para aclarar todas sus dudas, el Licenciado Kurosaki está aquí para contestar a todas sus preguntas— Acotó sonando con rigidez y hasta cierto odio para el susodicho candidato de anteojos.

Y por el mismo sitio donde Sentaro salió, el pelinaranja hizo acto de presencia y de mismo modo fue fotografiado por los presentes y con seriedad fue asentarse, acompañando a su vocero. Miro con profundo desprecio a los reporteros, odiaba dar explicaciones a la gente y mucho más si estos eran 'gente' como ellos, entrometidos y criticones; cuando ahora bien podía haber seguido tirado en la cama y mejor aún, acompañado de la morena, pero no, estaba ahí derrochando tiempo de calidad dando explanaciones a gente que según él, no tenían futuro.

— Licenciado… reitero la pregunta. Hoy se publicaron los resultados de las encuestas a días de las elecciones y va aventajando al Ishida Uryuu a pesar de su supuesta evasión de impuestos ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto? — La misma reportera del principio lanzó la cuestión, hasta el mismo Ichigo de escucharla se sorprendió, ¿Por qué nadie de su equipo se lo mencionó?, era inaudito que ese tipo de noticias no le llegaran como debía y eso que según esto, todos los colaboradores estaban tan al 'pendiente' de la situación.

Y tal parecía que muchos esperaban con ahínco a que soltara su respuesta, y como no si no era normal que aún después de tal acusación, los votantes parecieran aún estuviesen de su lado.

—Me sorprende la pregunta ya que desconocía ese dato, hasta ahora que usted fue tan amable de decírmelo…— Respondió serio, por un instante miró a donde su amotonado equipo, fulminándolos con la mirada por no cumplir con su deber de informarlo, tuvo que enterarse por una reportera, y para lo 'bien' que le caían la gente de los medios —Pero me da gusto, es una buena noticia, eso demuestra la confianza de mis seguidores y que no se dejan llevar por cualquier argumento— acotó volviendo la mirada al frente, sonando confiado y en efecto que le había dado gusto saber que las palabras dichas por Ishida en vez de traerle cosas peores, le trajo una buena noticia, por increíble que pareciera.

Al resolver la primera cuestión, la sala se volvió a llenar de murmullos y gritos, todos por querer realizar sus preguntas y que estas fuesen contestadas.

— Después de que su contendiente expuso que usted no pagaba impuestos ¿no le preocupa que la gente lo considere un fraude? — Inquirió un regordete reportero, que a su criterio no entendía esa despreocupada actitud del pelinaranja, se veía muy confiado, cualquier otra persona en su lugar estaría bastante intranquilo.

Pero para Ichigo era de vital importancia expresar seguridad ante las personas, tratar de transmitirles esa supuesta serenidad aunque él mejor que nadie sabía que por dentro estaba perturbado y molesto por las declaraciones de Ishida, de cierta forma era tener más de una máscara la cual se amoldara a la situaciones.

—No, porque todo lo dicho respecto al tema es falso. He cumplido con mis pagos de tributo en tiempo y forma— Mintió, era bueno para las mentiras, aunque la situación decía lo contrario, pero era conciente de que en esos momentos el decir una mentira era lo que lo podía salvar, lo que lo acercaba más al cielo.

Algunos le creyeron, su conducta les parecía convincente pero había otros tantos que no eran tan ingenuos, pero sólo uno se atrevió a pedirle que demostrara la autenticidad de sus palabras, porque hablar es muy fácil, pero manifestar con evidencias que lo que se dice es verdad es lo más difícil, de ello dependía todo.

— ¿Hay algún documento de por medio que indique que sus recientes declaraciones son verdaderas? — Preguntó el reportero de un periódico local, quería ver papeles, algo que le diera a confianza.

Kurosaki ya veía venir ese punto y con un ademán pidió que le pasaran el fólder amarillo que contenía dichos papeles. Cuando estos llegaron a sus manos, mostró ante el público dos de las cinco hojas que conformaban su declaración fiscal.

—Estos son los documentos oficiales, tienen su respectivo sello del Ministerio de Finanzas además de los datos de la persona que se encarga de mi contabilidad— Dijo señalando los papeles a sabiendas de que a esa vista no era posible corroborarlo, pero iba a dejar copias a los medios de tales documentos para quien lo quisiera, después de todo ellos no eran expertos y sus conocimientos en la materia era escasos, nadie iba a notar que eran falsos, aunque por si las dudas ya tenía a varias personas que lo encubrirían además de que serían una especie de apoyo para que la gente confiara. Si los contactos, las influencias y el dinero eran sus grandes aliados.

Obviamente más de uno quedó sorprendido, a decir verdad, muchos esperaban que el ojimiel se declarara culpable de esas acusaciones, pero al contrario les trajo documentos y que por la extrema seguridad que mostraba ante todos, les hacía pensar que decía la verdad, pero no todos terminaban de convencerse.

—Licenciado… Ishida Uryuu también puso a disposición documentos que demostraban su evasión fiscal, lo cual me sorprende que usted también lo haga demostrando lo contrario. ¿Por qué deberíamos creer que lo que dice ahí es verdad? — Otro reportero hizo especial énfasis en que ambos candidatos mostraron papeles, Ishida con papeles acusaba a Kurosaki y este a su vez hacía lo mismo pero en defensa propia, y esos hechos terminaban por confundir no sólo a los reporteros, también a los ciudadanos, era cuestión personal a cual de los dos creerle.

—Es evidente que Ishida Uryuu me atacó de esa vil forma porque no pudo hacerme frente en el debate en materia de economía y finanzas. Si fuera cierta mi evasión fiscal no estaría aquí, ofreciéndoles explicaciones y documentos que respaldan mi honestidad— Les hizo saber con toda la seriedad que requería la situación, en sus adentros se aplaudía y alababa así mismo por lo bien que le salían las respuestas.

Y su comentario puso a muchos a meditarlo, ya que francamente el dar una conferencia de prensa que seguro estaba siendo transmitida, defendiéndose con ayuda de papeleo legal y encima estar dispuesto a entregar esos documentos para un análisis era bastante atrevido si resultaba que era verdad su evasión de impuestos, era como un suicidio político, echarse la soga al cuello nada más porque sí a días de las elecciones, sólo alguien lo suficientemente idiota o culpable de algo haría semejante acto imprudente; y con ello se despejó toda clase de dudas, resolviendo que el 'mentiroso' dentro de todo el asunto era nadie más ni nadie menos que Ishida.

—Gracias a todos por venir, con permiso— Profirió el ojimiel, ya no tenía más que decir y con todo lo recién expuesto era suficiente para la gente se tomara una propia opinión, esperando que ésta al menos fuese positiva.

A penas lo dijo y buscaba levantarse de su asiento cuando los gritos y murmullos regresaron a inundar el recinto, aún tenían varias preguntas más por realizar.

— ¡¡Dijo que 'gracias a todos por venir', así que ya pueden irse!! — Gritó Sentaro con total poder de la situación para dejarles en claro a los reporteros que el candidato no iba a decir más, que ya había hecho suficiente al convocar una conferencia de prensa y si les gustó pues que bien y si no, se podían ir mucho a la mierda.

A los presentes no les quedó más que dar la orden a sus fotógrafos para que tomaran algunas cuantas al candidato y tener algo más que aportar a su nota. Ichigo se detuvo unos segundos para ser el blanco de los flashes y después de retiró por donde había entrado.

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte de la metrópoli, el sitio que era considerado como la base de operaciones del Nuevo Partido de Japón, en unos de las salas de junta yacían reunidos los más allegados e importantes dentro de la campaña de Ishida.

Acababan de apagar la televisión una vez que terminó de transmitir la conferencia de prensa del candidato contrario, y más de uno no daba crédito a lo que habían sido testigos, pero todos los presentes sin duda tenían algo bien claro, algo que quizás algunos no se atrevían a decir porque no era en su estilo hacerlo y otros porque realmente quería tener en frente al culpable de su desconcierto para darle unos cuantos moquetazos; pero hubo solo uno que dijo lo que opinaba y sentía.

—Ese Kurosaki… si que es un cabrón— Soltó sin recatos Tetsuzaemon de brazos cruzados, y eso que pensaba que en la política no podía caber más gente así, si ganaba Kurosaki todo Tokio estaría destinado a hundirse en la peor de las desgracias.

— ¿Estás seguro que los documentos que recibiste son fidedignos? ¿No es algo que te hayas inventado? — Preguntó Matsumoto, la directora de campaña, hacia Uryuu, quien aún sentado en el diván aún no sabía ni como reaccionar.

—Por supuesto, Abarai es contador público y realiza trabajos esporádicos para el Departamento de Hacienda en el Ministerio de Finanzas, prácticamente tiene acceso a los papeles… es gente de confianza— Le contestó el de gafas y de manera personal no creía a su contacto capaz de hacerle una mala jugada, así que podía decir con toda confianza que algo había hecho Kurosaki para tener papeleo legal para revocar la acusación.

—Voy a confiar en lo que me dices… pero… en estos momentos no sé que es mejor…— Matsumoto había recibido un knockout con al conferencia de prensa y esas declaraciones del partido contrario, pensó que una defensa no iba a presentarse y ahora, por primera vez en su carrera no tenía idea de qué rayos hacer.

—Podemos convocar una conferencia donde deslindemos a Ishida de haber dado información falsa y buscar la forma de culpar a Kurosaki de evadir los impuestos…— Esa era la idea de Tetsuzaemon, la que creía más conveniente, tampoco podían no hacer nada y dejar mal parado al hombre para el cual estaban trabajando.

—No es mala idea pero no tenemos tiempo suficiente, para eso tendríamos que traer evidencias de todo esto y para obtenerla debemos allegarnos de más contactos y a su vez que estos tengan la disposición; eso nos llevará un par de días… olvídalo— Rangiku no quería embarcarse en una guerra de conferencias de prensa, y parecía que los contrarios la estaban instando a ello, pero desafortunadamente no tenían al tiempo a su favor, justo ahora se preguntaba como es que Yoruichi había conseguido esa 'información legal' y armar todo el circo de un día para otro, debía tener fuertes influencias porque de otra forma no sería posible.

—Entonces…— Murmuró Ishida con preocupación, si no podían hacer eso, que era lo más indicado, ¿entonces?... ¿lo iban a dejar 'morir' sólo?

—No lo sé… si preguntan hay que negarlo… no tenemos de otra— Decidió Rangiku sin más, si no había tiempo ni alguna otra herramienta que diera veracidad, la solución más barata era la negación, aunque eso iba a afectar a la popularidad de su cliente pero ¿más podía hacer?... y en ese momento se encomendaba en el sentido común de las personas.

**

* * *

**

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando llegaron a la Bahía de Tokio, en la Península de Boso, aún había muchas personas merodeando por el lugar, y no era nada extraño ya que era un sitio con muchos atractivos como centros comerciales, el Tokio Disney Resort y Makuhari Messe, donde se puede disfrutar de los eventos y diversión entre otros sin embargo en vez de ir a sitios donde más se acumulaba la gente, fueron a pasar el tiempo a la playa.

Sin decirse nada fueron caminando hasta las aguas pero se detuvieron antes de llegar y se sentaron en la arena, observaron el panorama con detenimiento mientras el soplo del viento les acariciaba el rostro y mecía sus cabellos, ese sitio era de lo más relajante, era la clase de sensación que necesitaban para despejar su atribulada mente, sobre todo Ichigo, que dado a sus compromisos como servidor público en candidatura era normal que se sintiese estresado, harto, cansado de tanto acoso.

Rukia lo había acompañado a dar un ligero paseo fuera de la ciudad, con total alegría seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, en las cristalinas aguas se reflejaba el nacarado cielo, pero su atención se desvío al hombre que estaba a su lado cuando le habló.

— ¿Byakuya te dijo algo porque no llegaste a dormir? —

La morena ladeó su rostro de hermosa vista y la apuntó a donde su novio, era gracioso que le preocupara tanto lo que su Nii-sama pensara, eso hablaba del infundado respeto que le tenía.

—Sólo dijo que no iba a meterse entre tu y yo, que las cosas que hiciera contigo no le concernían pero que no por ese tipo de cosas debía faltar a mis clases en Waseda— Le comentó tranquila, ya que Nii-sama respetaba su vida privada, ella podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana pero sin descuidar sus responsabilidades, y eso lo remarcaba porque hoy había faltado a las dos primeras clases y todo por seguir enredada en las sábanas del ojimiel.

—Menos mal— Se alivió de escuchar eso, no estaba para tener problemas con el familiar de su novia.

— Ganar las elecciones sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños ¿no crees? — Inquirió Rukia, hablando de otro tema.

La cara del político se iluminó al instante, miró a su compañera y concordó con su comentario.

—Sería el regalo perfecto— Dijo algo soñador, y es que efectivamente su cumpleaños era el próximo domingo, 15 de julio, mismo día en que se daban a conocer los resultados de las votaciones. No era una persona que creyera en ese tipo de cosas, pero le confortaba pensar que concordaban las fechas por alguna razón.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio, pero el pelinaranja sentía esa necesidad de decirle de una vez por todas, de desenmascarar la mentira, si ese había sido el propósito al invitarla a la Bahía, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar… sentía que no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Pasó unos minutos decidiéndolo, buscando las palabras correctas para decírselo y que ella no se alterara tanto, y cuando finalmente tomó el coraje suficiente, ella se fue de su lado, se levantó y con media sonrisa le miró y le extendió la mano.

—Vamos al agua…— Le invitó, no le importaba no llevar siquiera la ropa adecuada para bañarse en las aguas, sólo quería mojarse los pies y encontrarse con ese cristalino líquido, quería divertirse un poco.

—En unos momentos te alcanzo— Fue su escueta respuesta, para después verla alzarse de hombros, quitarse las zapatillas y verla correr cuesta abajo, con dirección a la aguas del mar, con ese espíritu divertido y jovial.

La contempló en su hazaña, la vio divertirse, ser feliz… y entendió que no podía hacerlo, era conciente de que él mismo se había buscado el problema pero no era capaz de arrebatarle esa sonrisa, ¿Quién era su persona para llenar de desdicha o de furia a una persona? ¿Porqué tomarse la molestia de confesarse y probablemente arruinar todo cuando no era necesario? Después de todo, confiaba en que nadie diría nada, en que nadie lo descubriría, que el secreto nunca sería revelado… era mejor dejarlo así… y ser feliz.

**

* * *

**

Un nuevo día apareció, uno que restaba a la fecha de elecciones para elegir quien Gobernará la Prefectura de Tokio durante 6 largos años, y debido a la cercanía de ese evento y por ende de la recta final, también lo estaban los compromisos que faltaban cubrirse dentro de la agenda. A Ichigo le era molesto y fastidioso ir de un lado a otro, haciendo proselitismo, haciendo los últimos intentos por convencer con demagogia a que votaran por su persona, los reporteros se habían vuelto ya parte fundamental de su campaña, la mayoría estaba presente a los sitios donde se presentaba nada más para cubrir la noticia, casi nadie le cuestionó de su supuesta evasión fiscal, parecía que la conferencia de prensa brindada había cumplido su objetivo, se podía decir que ese tema estaba en el olvido y completamente zanjado, y estaba satisfecho con eso.

Para Ishida la cosa fue más intensa, recorrió los sectores más necesitados, reiterando sus propuestas, resaltando los beneficios que la sociedad tendría si votaban por su persona, además de que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era un apersona cien por ciento auténtica y sincera, con evidente referencia a las declaraciones que Kurosaki había hecho sobre su persona. Para aquellos que lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, creían en él, en sus propuestas, en su honradez como político y su ética; los que dudaban se mantenían al margen y los que de simplemente no tenían en sus planes votar por él, criticaban cada palabra dicha.

La situación con la prensa tampoco fue sencilla, no sólo acudieron a cubrir la nota como lo indicaba su trabajo, también para cuestionar su honestidad, para saber su opinión sobre las declaraciones de Kurosaki, que si los papeles que presentó eran falsos, e incluso con preguntas hipotéticas que lo perturbaban ya que uno de tantos reporteros le preguntó que qué haría si Kurosaki lo demandaba por falsificación de documentos pero Ishida se mantuvo en silencio, y por mucho lo que dijo fue negar de lo que se le culpaba injustamente. Y con ese panorama Ishida ya no estaba tan seguro de ganar las elecciones a como pensaba hace días, sentía que la balanza en esos instantes estaba inclinada al candidato de cabellera naranja y esperaba que eso cambiara el día 15 de julio, que la gente 'abriera los ojos', votara por su persona y le diera el gane.

**

* * *

**

Acababa de llegar la Universidad, los viernes eran los días más complicados y difíciles de lidiar en el instituto, no sólo por la cantidad de clases, también por los trabajos extras que tenía de tarea y de los cuales se dedicaba a realizar en fines de semana, pero ésta vez quiso adelantar un poco y se quedó hasta horas que se consideraban 'altas' como para estar en la Universidad y todo con el propósito de tener el domingo libre, ya que asistiría al cierre de campaña de su novio como un apoyo moral a las decisiones de la ciudadanía.

Estaba por entrar a la comodidad de su hogar pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¡¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, ya me estaba desesperando!! —

Rukia viró sobre su propio eje y se encontró con aquella persona que tenía tiempo sin ver, con aquel a quien le había roto su corazón, al hombre que pensó que nunca la perdonaría, que no deseaba volver a verla; le causó mucha sorpresa que este se acercara afable y la mirara como antes solía hacerlo, con ese mismo jubilo en sus ojos, con ese brío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le cuestionó la morena expresando estupefacción, debía haber una buena razón.

—Sólo hablar…— Le respondió sin dar más detalles, porque con ella tenía dos temas a tratar y que tenían que ver con la misma persona.

—Te escucho…— La morena no perdía nada en solo ser oyente de sus palabras, porque nada de lo que dijera podría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Kurosaki… es un mentiroso…— Renji inició la charla hablando de la persona más importante para Rukia y continuó con una descalificación y a ambas cosas Rukia no pudo evitar reaccionar en su defensa.

—Si dices eso por lo de su evasión de impuestos, déjame decirte que no me importa, si le miente o no al fisco y a la gente me da igual; no voy a dejarlo…— Se adelantó a cualquier otra cosa, ella era conciente que Ichigo no era la persona más honrada en su carrera política, pero como individuo era algo diferente, mientras él le quisiera no le importaba lo demás. Se necesitaba de un argumento mejor y verídico para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Renji maldijo por debajo su respuesta, ella era egoísta, no iba a dejar al pelinaranja aún cuando éste no era alguien de fiar políticamente, pero quizá con lo segundo ella pudiese darse cuenta del error que cometió y seguía cometiendo estando al lado de Kurosaki.

—Si le mintió a miles de personas ¿Quién te asegura que a ti no te ha hecho lo mismo?... No dejes que se salga con la suya— Le comentó con auras de misterio y odio, quería advertirla, que se diera cuenta de la clase de pelafustán con el que se había relacionado, ella no merecía alguien así.

No supo porqué pero tuvo el presentimiento de que él sabía algo, en ese instante tuvo miedo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y sentía que la desesperación empezaba a invadirla.

—Qué es lo que sabes… si quieres ayudarme dímelo…— Pidió, con sus ojos y mirada preocupados.

—Me enteré que… la gente de su campaña lo presionó para hacerte creer que estaba enamorado de ti, ya que si estaba con alguien importante eso le iba a ayudar a subir en las encuestas de popularidad acordando que después del 15 de julio, el día de las elecciones, se desharía de ti…— No quiso añadirle más, acomodó algunas cosas a su gusto pero en esencia esa era la verdad.

— ¿Como es que te enteraste de eso? — La morena estaba asombrada, no quería creerlo pero cada palabra y el rememorar los instantes de cómo la llevaron a que sucediera la ponían en dudas.

—Por accidente escuché la plática de dos sujetos, el que narraba parecía ser conocido de Kurosaki, daba muchos detalles… y entre ellos mencionó que Kurosaki te odia pero se comportaba como si fuera lo contrario porque era su deber, porque con ello podría ganarse el voto de muchos— Acotó un poco más, el pelirrojo era honesto en algunas partes, si se había enterado de ello esa misma mañana, los sujetos en cuestión cuidaban las espaldas de uno de sus clientes. Renji no pudo evitar escuchar las declaraciones del calvo, aparente amigo del pelinaranja.

Hizo lo que debía hacer, hacérselo llegar a Rukia, aunque su verdadera intención estaba escondida en una fachada de buena voluntad.

El mundo se le vino encima, lo que hace minutos parecía ser perfecto y maravilloso se convirtió en su infierno terrenal, tenía esas grandes dudas atacándola pero la única persona que podía resolvérselas era Ichigo.

**

* * *

**

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y al instante fue a abrir para saber de quien se trataba, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la morena, quien en silencio se dio paso.

—Te di una copia de la llaves, con ella hubieras abierto— Le comentó extrañado, cerrando la puerta.

Rukia no le puso atención, su mente no estaba para escuchar esas tonterías. Suspiró profundamente y después lo encaró.

— Dime la verdad… ¿es cierto que has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo sólo para lograr tus metas? — Le cuestionó, no encontraba otra forma de decírselo, y por dentro deseaba que fuese una total y vil mentira.

Kurosaki entendió al instante de qué se trataba su visita, la pregunta le vino de sorpresa, no lo esperaba, pensó muy estúpidamente que nunca se enteraría de sus iniciales razones para estar con ella, lo peor es que por el mismo cariño que le tenía no podía seguirle mintiendo, podía engañar a miles de personas pero a ella no.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? — Con ello aceptó toda la culpa, sonando serio y visiblemente afectado.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par y sus pupilas titilaron, su corazón literalmente se rompió, eso era algo que no esperó escuchar, era la afirmación de la realidad, y no pudo evitar enfurecer no sólo con él si no con ella misma, por no ser capaz de haberlo descubierto antes de tiempo…

—Entonces es cierto… ya resultaba muy extraño que alguien como tú llegara a amar…— Le espetó con un tono de enfado, era demasiado bueno y perfecto para ser verdad.

— ¡¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!! — Le gritó exaltado, encolerizado, quería saber el nombre del gran hijo de puta que le estaba arruinando, para vengarse, para hacerle pagar el daño que estaba ocasionando.

— ¡¡No voy a decírtelo!! ¡¡Para qué… ¿para golpearlo o alguna de esas cosas que bien sabes hacer nada más por decirme la verdad?!! — Le profirió con ese mismo tono alto y estrepitoso, con ese par de ojos azul-violáceo inundados en lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar porque era una mujer fuerte y no quería que viera como se quebrantaba por una tontería.

—Es una verdad a medias. Lo que había en un principio no tiene nada que ver con lo que ahora siento por ti. Te quiero— Espero hacerla entender con esas palabras, unas que sí eran sinceras, unas que sí quería que tomara en cuenta pero que ella no aceptó del todo.

—Si es cierto eso… búscame un día cualquiera de la vida, dímelo y házmelo sentir, pero para ese entonces ya no tienes que estar persiguiendo metas políticas, ni estar aprovechándote de mis sentimientos ni abusando de mi confianza— Le espetó con dureza, aún tratando de guardarse esas lágrimas, pero se veía forzada en dejárselo bien claro, porque hablar y decirle que la quería era muy fácil, que se lo dijera en esos momentos a días de las elecciones le parecían una estrategia, una mentira más para la colección, un simple acto de egoísmo, además y con lo que se enteró estaba segura de que él nunca le tuvo aprecio, por ello no esperaba que él fuese a declararle su sentir después del 15 de julio.

—Hasta aquí quedó todo…— Musitó la morena al ver que su interlocutor no decía nada, simplemente la miraba —Ten, puedes quedártelo… no lo necesito— Acotó a la par que se quitaba aquel anillo que él le regaló hace días y sin más se lo entregó, tomando su muñeca y abriendo la palma para depositarlo ahí. No valía la pena conservar algo que le traía recuerdos y que por ende le dolían, no podía atesorar un regalo que ni siquiera le había nacido darle como muestra de su cariño, si no para quedar bien.

Rukia sin más que añadir emprendió camino, pasó por el costado del ojimiel y salió del recinto, dejándolo sólo, sumido en sus pensamientos, con una mezcla de sentimientos que iba del rencor hacia el individuo que lo delató, de añoranza y angustia hacia ella, hacia el amor que acababa de perder y todo por una mentira.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14 queda aquí.

Espero les guste y gracias por leerme y por opinar, lo parecio bastante :D

Nos veremos en última entrega. Se cuidan, besos y abrazos.


	15. Despertando a la Realidad

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Gracias a:

_**Koriitah, **__**Fany D. Flowright,**_ _**metitus,**_ _**yoxxa, **__**Ghost iv,**_ _**AStephanie, ****Makiko-maki maki, **__**Tenshi kuchika-chan,**__**alessandra08,**_ _**Hikari Evans, **__**Chibbiruchi, **__**rinxxa****v,**__**itziarxknup,**__** Sakura-chan,**__**Anita50**__**9, Uchiha Katze **_y a todos aquellos y aquellas que ha seguido esta historia.

Hola de nuevo... si me tardé mucho en venir a subir el final... desde el 25 de enero ando presionada con la uni y el trabajo y hasta ahora tuve el respiro y lo aprovecho para subir el final... una disculpa que no les haya respondido los reviews del cap. 14.

Y bueno, alguien por ahí preguntó que porqué el final tan pronto y bueno, así lo tenía planeado desde el principio, el final se daba el día de elecciones y por cierto, hablando de eso no habrá final alternativo, me quedo con el que elegí y nada más.

Lo demás que tengo por decir lo diré hasta el final jeje... espero les guste el final y gracias de antemano por leer y comentar.

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

_"Tras un recuento electoral, sólo importa quién es el ganador. Todos los demás son perdedores"._

Winston Churchill

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Capítulo XV**

**"Despertando a la Realidad"**

Después de ir a verlo para comprobar la veracidad de las palabras del pelirrojo, regresó de nuevo a casa.

Había sido un duro golpe a emocional y orgullo a su persona, el saber de su propia boca la realidad le había dolido, no sólo porque con ello se dio cuenta de que él nunca le tuvo estima alguna, y ese dolor se agudizaba más por que su persona si le tenía fuertes y sinceros sentimientos, pero también tenía un odio infundado hacia él por haber manipulado sus emociones y usado estos mismos para lograr promociones personales, pero también consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de notarlo a tiempo.

Era increíble como una persona de la edad de Ichigo fuese increíblemente desgraciada, quizás ahora entendía mejor porque pocos le tenían lealtad y porqué llevaba una vida solitaria, porque él traicionaba, mentía y destrozaba sin ningún miramiento, era un egoísta… mientras él y sus cosas estuviesen bien todos lo demás le valía mierda…

—Señorita… su hermano pide que se presente a la cena— Se escuchó que dijo una de las empleadas tras de la puerta, sacando a la aludida de sus cavilaciones.

—Si, dile que voy en unos momentos— Fue la respuesta de la morena aún recostada en la cama, tratando de calmar sus emociones, buscando con ese momento de paz y silencio hacer más llevadero ese trago amargo de realidad.

Después de varios minutos se presentó en el comedor, ocupó el lugar de siempre y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que se preparó para esa noche.

—Estás callada, te vez contrariada— Fue el comentario que hizo el mayor de los Kuchiki a la morena en un momento de la cena. Ese comportamiento en su familiar no era común y estaba bien justificado por los datos que había recibido hace poco.

—Estoy bien…— Le contestó la pelinegra, aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso no era cierto, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde la angustia hasta el rencor.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? — Soltó la pregunta si rodeos, con tono serio.

Rukia levantó la mirada llena de sorpresa, con esa cuestión tuvo ese presentimiento de que su Nii-sama podía saber algo de su situación, pero no iba a importunarlo con ese tipo de temas, no solían habla de ese tipo de tópicos, no estaba en su naturaleza.

—Nada. Estoy bien— Optó por contestarle, fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Estás segura? Abarai me comentó un par de cosas sobre Kurosaki…— Y efectivamente eso había hecho el pelirrojo, aparte de hacerle saber la situación a la morena también se había tomado la molestia de hacérselo saber al hermano mayor de ella pero su intención para con él era diferente, una especie de efecto dominó.

—Sí, es verdad lo que te dijo… ya lo comprobé por mi misma…— No quiso hacer mención nuevamente de esa realidad, era como una tortura.

—Si necesitas de algo sólo dímelo y lamento lo sucedido— Fueron sus palabras cargadas de seriedad, no era muy expresivo pero un poco de apoyo no venía mal.

—Gracias Nii-sama, lo tomaré en cuenta— Fue su respuesta, y le agradecía por decírselo, lo curioso es que seguramente Nii-sama había de estar pensando el querer hacerle una 'visita' al pelinaranja con el propósito de 'vengarse' pero sentía que no valía la pena.

Lo recomendable en ese tipo de situaciones era olvidarlo, dejar que el tiempo pasara y las cosas poco a poco tomaran un nuevo rumbo, no se podía permanecer por mucho tiempo hundido con los mismos sentimientos hacia una persona, sin importar si fuesen de amor u odio, era cuestión de mirar al frente y seguir adelante.

**

* * *

**

Tenía la mirada puesta en un punto fijo del suelo, su cuerpo en el diván seguía reposando y su mente divagando; no podía sacarse de la mente los recientes acontecimientos, nunca antes lo habían abandonado, siempre era su persona el que tajaba los lazos afectivos, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que era una terrible sensación. Se maldecía así mismo por ser tremendamente pendejo y no decir las cosas como eran en el momento indicado, no supo si fue miedo lo que lo orillo a callar pero en esos instantes ya no importaba, ella ya lo había mandado directamente a la mierda.

Por un instante fijó sus ojos en el teléfono, tenías esas profundas ganas de llamarla pero no era lo mejor, iba a ser algo en vano, debía estar demasiado molesta o demasiado herida; para qué gastar saliva y dinero si ella no iba a contestarle.

Luego sus ojos pasaron a su mano, en la cual aún su palma guardaba el anillo, la abrió y observó el objeto, estaba 'solo' nuevamente, sentía un gran vacío, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la morena, pero más allá de eso, se había enamorado de ella y no tenerla a su lado era algo que lo abatía…. Si al menos le hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarle… quizás no estaría en esas circunstancias.

— ¡¡Hay ya deja de hacer tanto drama por esto!! — Le gritó Ikkaku, quien se encontraba sentado en otro espacio del diván, bebiendo como era su costumbre.

— ¡¡No te pedí tu opinión, que coños has de saber tu!! — Le respondió Kurosaki saliendo de sus cabales, en esos momentos sus emociones estaban alteradas como para escuchar las tonterías de terceros.

—Ya sabía que esto no iba a salir bien y te lo dije… Sentaro está de testigo— Comentó el calvo en total referencia a la mentirota de Ichigo con la muchacha, era muy común que las cosas se descubrieran en el punto cumbre, y eran pocos los que salían bien aventurados, pero Kurosaki no estaba dentro de ellos.

—A mi qué, no me metan en sus problemas— Contestó Sentaro desde la cocina.

Ichigo no dijo nada, si, le habían advertido y hasta por sentido común sabía que si Rukia se llegaba a enterar iba a ser terrible, porque si de por sí tenía un mal temperamento, enojada era bastante peligrosa, sin embargo le había valido pepino los constantes 'no lo hagas' y terminó dentro de una situación que mentira a mentira se enredaba más, la bomba de tiempo explotó con todos sus sueños y sentimientos.

— Aunque la verdad no entiendo porque te afecta tanto… ella te era importante en el sentido político y publicitario, ya conseguiste lo que querías… ¿no? — Profirió el calvo quien la verdad no entendía porque a su amigo parecía afectarle tanto el abandono de la morena, después de todo su objetivo de incrementar la popularidad le había salido bien, hasta las encuestas lo daban por Gobernador antes de tiempo, no se debería estar acongojado por las excelentes buenas noticias.

Pero no, Ikkaku no lo sabía, no sabía nada. Ichigo nunca platicaba de sus sentimientos para con la gente, en especial si en eso tenían que ver mujeres, se sentía ridículo y nauseabundo de sólo imaginar charlando con Sentaro y el calvo de tópicos como el amor, eso sólo lo hacían las quinceañeras, es por eso que ignoraban por completo lo que sentía por Rukia.

Sin embargo fue inevitable no poder echarle una mirada que expresaba muchas cosas, entre ellas, que lo dicho por Ikkaku le parecía una tremenda estupidez porque Rukia significaba para él algo mucha más que publicidad y política; y efectivamente esa mirada fue bien descifrada por el calvo.

—No me digas que… — Dijo Ikkaku con un tono suspicaz, casi llegando a la burla y es que lo que se estaba imaginando le resultaba entre hilarante y sorprendente, y eso se acentuaba más precisamente por ser Ichigo, el bocón, arisco e insoportable de Ichigo.

—Qué… anda dilo de una vez— Le espetó muy serio, casi indignado, ¿Qué tenía de gracioso?

—Tú te… ¿ena-mo-ras-te- de ella? Pero antes de que me respondas necesito un testigo— Dijo aún incrédulo y es que Ikkaku necesitaba de una tercera persona que también fuese escucha de esa inusual declaración — ¡¡Sentaro ven, tienes que oír esto!! — Gritó en petición a la presencia.

Sentaro apareció con todo y su vaso de ron, expectante, sin saber aún de que se trataba el escándalo.

Ichigo exhalo.

—Sí…— Finalmente lo soltó, lo cual causó una conmoción en el calvo amigo, quien soltó la carcajada y no paró de reír por un rato. Sentaro no entendía el contexto, se limitaba a observar a Ikkaku morirse de la risa y a Kurosaki con expresión nada amigable.

— No entiendo… ¿porqué se ríe? — Inquirió Sentaro dándole sorbos a su bebida.

Ikkaku pareció empezar a salir de ese momento cuando sobradas disculpas aún entre risas.

—Perdón… es que… esto es de antología… parece algo así como la historia del ogro y la princesa… es curioso… gracioso…— A penas comentó entre risas, y quizá sonaba algo despreciable pero esa era su opinión, no era con malas intenciones, sólo le había causado un impacto… no todos los días te encuentras con esa clase de noticias y mucho menos si provienen de Kurosaki… de hecho hasta pensaba que Rukia merecía un monumento por soportar al arisco pelinaranja.

— ¡¡Eres un pendejo y voy a patearte el culo por eso!! — Le gritó estando listo para iniciar acciones en su contra, pero Sentaro se lo impidió.

—No le hagas caso… lo dice porque te tiene envidia… la única persona que lo aprecia en su madre…— Fueron las palabras del sujeto de barbilla tratando de acomodar las cosas a su modos.

— ¡Creo que te confundiste, ese es tu caso! — Contestó el calvo, no le herían los intentos de hacerlo sentir mal, necesitaba algo mucha más que eso, de hecho le daban risa.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Vociferó Sentaro algo molesto.

Ahora el que veía como discutían y se aventaban mierda verbal era el pelinaranja, no eran de mucha ayuda aunque de hecho no la necesitaba, por el momento sólo le restaba enfocarse en los dos días que faltaban para culminar su campaña política y recibir los resultados, esperando que fuesen a favor. Quizá después de eso, se ocuparía de lo demás, de aclarar su mente y su situación sentimental.

**

* * *

**

Un día más que se acumulaba, ya había terminado sus labores universitarios, así que para la tarde no tenía algo mejor por hacer y para tener la mente ocupada y tratar de olvidar miró hacia atrás, hacia el pasado y aceptó una salida al café con el pelirrojo; cualquiera que la viera pensaría que había aceptado salir con él por simple resentimiento pero era más para ayudarse así misma a que su vida volviera a tomar el rumbo de antes en lo que llegaba algo mejor.

—Es algo que cuesta superar pero vas a estar bien, hay cosas mejores para ti— Comentaba Renji lleno de confianza, buscando darle ánimos a la morena, aunque cuando le hablaba de 'cosas mejores' hacía referencia a su persona.

—Es fácil decirlo… como sea…— No tenía mucho que decir, era conciente de que ese tipo de cosas no se componen de un día para otro, sobre todo si se refería a sentimientos pero a la par no concordaba con lo último, no quería esas ''cosas' que Renji decía eran 'mejores'… quería a su actual delirio aunque fuese el error más grande cometido.

— Y por cierto… ¿no te ha llamado y ese tipo de cosas? — Inquirió el pelirrojo para después dándole un sorbo a su café. Esa se podía decir era una cuestión 'clave', si no llama es porque no le interesa.

—No… le pedí de cierta forma que no lo hiciera…— Respondió, si, había insinuado que no lo hiciera pero esperaba tontamente a que lo hiciera, a que quebrantara esa 'regla' sin ningún miramiento, así como lo había hecho con su vida y con su carrera, pero hasta el momento nada… y ese nada le daba a entender que nunca hubo algo de parte de Kurosaki.

—Haces bien. Kurosaki nunca fue de fiar y si gana las elecciones mañana probablemente mande a quiebra a la capital y…— Continuó echando más descalificaciones al candidato, un método algo innecesario, y Rukia le mandó a callar.

—No quiero hablar del tema así que ya no lo menciones. No te acepté el café para que habláramos de Ichigo y demás cosas relacionadas a él— Usó un tono rígido y enfadoso acentuado con su expresión seria. En ese momentos lo que menos quería era saber de él, ya tenía suficiente con sus recuerdos y con la maldita publicidad que tapizaba la ciudad.

Quería que su situación post ruptura pudiera irse pronto, lo antes posible, que todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez le dijo nunca más volvieran a retumbarle en la cabeza, y que si Kurosaki en verdad le quería se lo dijese cuando ya no persiguiera sus sueños políticos ni manipulara sus emociones; caso contrario, quería indiferencia si sólo él buscaba herirla más de lo que ya había hecho.

**

* * *

**

Estaba en lo que era la última reunión de su grupo de campaña, sólo quedaban ajustar detalles para el día de mañana, el día de las elecciones y nada debía salir mal, en caso de que algo inesperado se presentara debían tener planes alternos.

—Avísale a Kuchiki-san que mañana no haga planes porque van a pasar por ella— Se adelantó Yoruichi a pedirle ese favor a Kurosaki, y es que tenía algunas planes para con ella. Ichigo se extrañó y quiso saber.

— ¿Pasar por ella? ¿Quién y para qué…? —

—No te pongas melindroso… una de las asesoras irá por ella para llevarla a hacerse un cambio de imagen… ¿o acaso quieres que se aparezca en el evento de cierre de campaña como la vez del debate y te distraiga? No lo creo, y el equipo tampoco— Le respondió entusiasta y quería cuidar el más mínimo detalle y por la seriedad e importancia del evento final, Rukia debía presentarse como debía es por eso que se había tomado la molestia de tener quienes se encargaran de ello.

—Pero ella no va a ir al cierre de campaña— Puntualizó muy serio, no estaba en sus planes tener que decírselo porque con ello se vendría lo demás que no se atrevió a contar; pero necesitaba frenar las acciones de Yoruichi para con la morena, no quería más malentendidos de los que ya tenía.

El rostro iluminado de Yoruichi se transformó en uno lleno de dudas y extrañeza. ¿Cómo que no iba a ir? Quería que se lo explicara.

—No entiendo… cómo… porqué…—

—Tuve un problema personal con ella, abandonó todo esto… no piensa presentarse y nada la va hacer cambiar de opinión— Le atinó a decir, sin revelar la realidad de la situación, de los problemas que tuvieron por culpa de su 'habilidad' para mentir, lo encubrió diciendo que ella había renunciado al proyecto.

Esa 'noticia' no sólo dejó impactada a la misma Yoruichi, también a todo el equipo presente. Al instante los peores calificativos aparecieron en la mente de muchos, pero específicamente en la de piel morena explotó una bomba, no podía creer que la 'honorable' hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya abandonara la campaña de la cual era parte importante a un día de las elecciones, que le parecía un acto de poco profesionalismo el haberlos dejado antes de tiempo, que era una codiciosa porque a parte de que según esto se le pagó por adelantado una suma de dinero por ser la 'pareja' de Ichigo durante la campaña ahora se iba como si nada, sin dar explicaciones, con el dinero en el bolso, incumpliendo el 'contrato'.

—Me gustaría hablar en privado con Kurosaki… así que… les pido se retiren unos minutos— Ordenó Yoruichi a todos los demás, ese problema debía discutirlo con el principal.

A los presentes no les quedó de otra, se fueron levantando de sus asientos poco a poco, hasta que vaciaron la sala de reuniones, dándole la pauta para que resolvieran lo que debían de resolver.

Cuando solo quedaron las dos figuras principales, Yoruichi echó en gritos.

— ¡¡Invertí dinero en la asesora que se encargaría de ella, no la 'contrataste' para nada, no me parece justo lo que hizo… no sé tú pero al menos debe devolvernos el dinero que no se ganó además incumplió el contrato… es correcto que la demandemos!! — Estaba que echaba chispas, tenía que recuperar ese 'dinero' a como diera lugar porque a final de campaña tenía que entregar cuentas y si la cantidad total del presupuesto no concordaba con los gastos así como sus respectivas facturas, iba a tener un terrible problema con los encargados de la contabilidad del partido.

Ichigo sabía que una demanda nunca traía nada bueno, además por mucho que Yoruichi quisiera demandarla no iba a proceder, en primera instancia porque nunca hubo un contrato de por medio y mucho menos dinero, el problema radicaba en que nunca le dijo como obtuvo las cosas con la morena y le hizo creer que habían 'pactado' algo.

— ¡No puedes demandarla porque nunca hubo un contrato, ella nunca obtuvo dinero! — Fue su respuesta a voz alta, tuvo que sacar la verdad de una maldita vez sin importarle que le echaran en cara mil cosas más.

— ¡Entonces… ¿aceptó así como si nada el formar parte de esto? No me lo creo… algo debiste haber hecho! — La de piel morena cada vez entendía menos y dudaba más, no creía que Rukia había aceptado participar por voluntad, algo debió haberla motivado… y ese algo debió ser acto de su cliente.

— ¡Sí, ella siempre se negó a colaborar, no quiso negociar ni nada, no tuve más opción que hacerle creer un par de cosas, de las cuales ahora está enterada que le mentí y no quiere saber más del asunto, me ha abandonado! — Gritó estando harto, liberando ese estrés, esa presión, esas eran palabras que debió haber dicho antes de que todo se complicara.

— ¡Como se te ocurrió hacer algo así! — No cabía en su asombro, mira que convencerla por mentiras, ¿a caso era idiota?, lo peor de todo es que no sólo le mintió a la hermana de Kuchiki, también a todo el equipo haciéndoles creer que efectivamente había un contrato de por medio, y mira que estuvo a punto de demandarla injustamente, para el gran ridículo que iba a armar — ¡Eres un pendejo, el más grande del mundo! — acotó a gritos, ahora con esa revelación estaba en un gran problema.

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?... Si hubieras estado en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo: mentir y seguir mintiendo! — No paró en gritárselo, estar en su situación no era fácil, todo el tiempo presionado, se estaba jugando lo más importante, hasta ahora, en su carrera… la mentira fue un medio al que tuvo que recurrir porque se sentía atrapado, porque había opciones pero ninguna era buena, porque algo dentro de sí le dijo que era lo mejor…

— ¡Eso no me resuelve nada, voy a tener problemas con los de contabilidad por tus estupideces! — Le dejó bien claro, con esa declaración era evidente que hubo dinero perdido, lo peor de todo es que nadie se lo iba a reintegrar y tendría que poner de su bolsa, molestia que pudo haberse evitado si Kurosaki hubiese sido sincero con todos desde un principio.

El ojimiel soltó una expresión burlesca, incrédula, al parecer todo lo dicho a su directora de campaña le venía importando poco, y el hecho de que mencionara la contabilidad y el presupuesto que se les asignó para la campaña y esas inversiones innecesarias le dieron a concluir que Yoruichi estaba molesta pero por asuntos monetarios, no tanto por sus jugarretas con Kuchiki.

**

* * *

**

El día más esperado por muchos, en especial por los implicados, finalmente había llegado, aunque para Rukia ese asunto ya no era tan 'importante' de cierto modo, desde que se había despertado y encendido la televisión en los canales más importantes se llevaba a cabo una amplia cobertura, había corresponsales en diversos puntos de la metrópoli donde estaban instaladas las casillas electorales, se hablaba de todos los detalles, de la cantidad de afluencia de personas, sobre a quién favorecían las últimas encuestas, si ya había aparecido un candidato a su respectiva casilla a emitir su voto, también el voz populli y una que otra entrevista relámpago con gente importante del Gobierno.

Aunque era algo así como una obligación y derecho como ciudadana, Rukia no se iba a parar a las casillas a votar, no estaba en condiciones emocionales para hacerlo y le valía una mierda si se lo echaban en cara, después de todo era decisión suya y de nadie más, quizás después se lamentaría. Lo único que podía hacer era desearle suerte al pelinaranja y nada más.

**

* * *

**

Para Ichigo no era un día tranquilo, todo lo contrario, la presión estaba acumulada y con ello las cosas que tenía por hacer, tenía a todo su equipo estando al pendiente de la situación, más de una doce tenía coordinando en el punto de reunión en su cierre de campaña, que si faltaban sillas, que si faltaba publicidad, que si había suficiente decorado entre otras sarta de cosas más. Y no sólo eso, en esos momentos se encontraba rodeado de medio doce de personas hablando por teléfono e informándole de qué vialidad eran las más acertadas para que su convoy pasara, ni hablar de su personal de relaciones públicas que aparte de abogar por su persona también le había preparado dos documentos con sus discursos dependiendo si perdía o ganaba, dos asesores de imagen que estaban al tanto de su apariencia y que ningún pelo se le parara, y para acabarla su séquito de guaruras personales. Yoruichi y Sentaro también estaban con él, la discusión de ayer no tenía cábida en esos instantes, ahora era para que hubiese unión y simplemente cada cual estaba limitado a hacer lo que le correspondía, en caso de Yoruichi era la que decidía qué hacer, cuando y como debía.

Yoruichi colgó su teléfono celular y pasó a hacerle el comentario a su cliente.

—Me avisan que Ishida ya se ha retirado de la zona donde fue a emitir su voto. Así que vamos a dirigirnos al sitio donde de toca a ti, recuerda no hacer ningún comentario que comprometa o haga dudar—

Ichigo asintió.

Yoruichi hizo la respectiva petición al chofer que los llevara a la casillas electoral que correspondía a Kurosaki, en su transcurso fue evidente que llamó la atención, fue las calles estaban casi despejadas para que el convoy del candidato circulara tranquilamente, y los transeúntes también tuvieron la sospecha de que se trataba de alguno de los candidatos.

A penas llegó a la zona y bajó del vehículo, lo abordaron una gran cantidad de reporteros que soltaban todo tipo de preguntas que en esos momentos no venían al caso, el pelinaranja fue escoltado por todo su equipo de seguridad hasta la entrada del sitio, en el trayecto no dio ninguna declaración.

Como ciudadano pasó con los encargados de la casilla, entregó su identificación, le buscaron en la lista y una vez hecho esto marcaron su nombre con plumón, le entregaron la boleta y lo mandaron a una de los vacíos cubículos.

Y estando ahí, 'literamente' solo, 'resguardado' entre 4 'muros' plásticos y sin dudarlo un poco en la boleta tachó su imagen, la dobló dos veces y después salió a depositar su voto en la urna correspondiente. Le regresaron su identificación y le pintaron el dedo pulgar.

Al salir del lugar nuevamente fue abordaron por periodistas, camarógrafos y fotógrafos, se detuvo a penas unos segundos para que le tomaran algunas fotos con su pulgar arriba y con trabajos sonrió.

Al mismo tiempo la morena se encontraba saciando su apetito y antojo en una famosa cadena de comida rápida, pero no estaba sola, de nueva cuenta el pelirrojo la acompañaba; pero no se había atrevido a volver a sacar al tema a Kurosaki aunque salió sin querer, justo cuando Rukia le daba un sorbo a su refresco y tenía la mirada puesta en la televisión, la imagen del ojimiel apareció dando una cuantas palabras y eso la perturbó, no quería saber nada, ni verle ni en vivo ni por televisión, pero le costaba cierto trabajo despejar los ojos, y quería pensar que la pantalla tenía un tipo de magnetismo que se lo impedía.

—Lo bueno es que no querías verle ni nada de eso…— Comentó el pelirrojo con algo de sarcasmo, algo le decía que eso de 'no quiero saber nada de él' no eran más que patrañas, ella estaba muy atenta a la televisión y se sentía sobrado.

Rukia le miró de reojo y después volvió a centrase más no le dijo nada, ¿Qué podía saber él si no estaba en su situación? Le era difícil poder cambiar los sentimientos que tenía para con Ichigo de un momento a otro, independientemente de los perjuicios emocionales que le causó, era complicado decidir dejar de amarlo y podían pensar que era una tonta si se lo seguía permitiendo pero si tan sólo estuviesen en su lugar, lo más probable es que lo comprenderían… ese tipo de cosas llevaban tiempo y se tomaría el que fuese necesario.

**

* * *

**

A las 7:30 de la noche y ahí estaba, varando sobre el entarimado frente a toda la gente que le seguía, siendo escucha de gritos y porras de parte de sus seguidores, rodeado de globos de los colores del partido y banderines con su imagen impresa ondeando, saludaba a su público como si nada estuviese pasando para no sembrar dudas o inconformidad no sólo entre su equipo de campaña y los militantes del partido, también de todos sus seguidores. Siendo a la par captado en video para los enlaces especiales y en fotografías para medios impresos.

Tenía invitados especiales, a Oomaeda que por ser el líder nacional de P.L.D. debía estar presente en apoyo, los servidores público del partido también, algunos de los empresarios que lo habían estado apoyando y entre ellos el Kuchiki mayor, que curiosamente se le dirigía aún cuando seguramente ya se había dado por enterado de su situación con su hermana, quizá era la clase de persona que no mezclaba asuntos personales con los negocios. Y efectivamente tenía a su familia, su padre, sus dos hermanas, el sobrino y su cuñado; su apoyo moral e incondicional, aunque claro, no aplicaba con su cuñado italiano; también le cuestionaron sobre '¿Dónde estaba Rukia?' pero se limitó a decir que 'las cosas con ella ya habían terminado'.

Y mientras Kurosaki seguía en su cierre de campaña, al otro extremo se encontraba el de Ishida Uryuu, se habían tenido que compartir el espacio para hacer sus respectivos cierres, prometiendo ser civilizados aunque la seguridad haría lo suyo por si los seguidores de cada cual se ponían violentos.

Con Uryuu era el mismo cuento, su gran masa se seguidores vitoreando, coreando porras, alzando banderines y globos, de mismo forma tenía una gran lona con su imagen y texto rotulados siendo el adorno más llamativo. Sus invitados especiales eran empresarios de varios sectores de la industria que le ofrecieron su apoyo desde los inicios, los militantes que trabajan en las oficinas del Nueva Partido de Japón así como el Dirigente Nacional del mismo, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Matsumoto, la dirigente de su campaña, se encargaba de facilitarle la tarea a los medios de comunicación, ya que les permitía tomar fotos, videos y todo tipo de material audiovisual. Así mismo su vocero animaba el ambiente dando palabras de aliento.

Su familia y gente de confianza también estaba a su lado, tanto su padre como su abuelos, ambos políticos y que en su tiempo fueron Gobernantes de Japón; estaban brindando el apoyo moral que se necesitaba, deseando que se alzara con la victoria y el linaje de los Ishida no fuera sólo reconocido porque las figuras masculinas se había involucrado sentimentalmente con mujeres famosas, si no porque era la familia de políticos exitosos. Y obviamente de lo que Kurosaki carecía, él tenía, aunque no de sobra pero tenía a su fiel acompañante, conductora de televisión, ex-modelo, ex-Miss Japón y ex-1era finalista de Miss Universo; pero más allá de eso era su novia y la quería mucho; aunque nadie lo creyera, no era un truco publicitario.

Conforme más pasaba el tiempo, la situación se volvía más interesante y se comenzaban a resentir las emociones de los momentos previos a un veredicto final, el tiempo se le hacía de lo más lento y se padecía de ansiedad, los ánimos estaban calentados en sus seguidores y lo único que hacía falta era la presencia del Presidente del Comité Electoral, Yamamoto Genryusai, quien era el encargado de dar los resultados oficiales pero seguía demorando y eso incrementaba la expectación.

Por su parte y aunque había estado alegando 'que no quería saber nada del asunto', terminó cediendo…la morena se había dado la libertad y oportunidad de presentarse en el cierre de campaña del pelinaranja pero no como 'uno de los invitados especiales', estaba ahí a un costado de la tarima, rodeada de los seguidores y a su costado estaba Renji, quien no muy a gusto la acompañaba en su proeza. Era un acto bastante atrevido y revelador de su parte, porque aunque dijera que no, la verdad es que sí le importaba y quería lo mejor para él, mientras Ichigo no se percatara de ese detalle todo iba a estar bien.

En la vida hay muchas coincidencias y curiosamente se le acababa de presentar una, mientras seguía varado en la tarima observando y haciendo gestos de agradecimiento, en un momento dado 'alguien' captó su atención, reconocía ese par de ojos azul-violetas y ese cabello ébano entre la multitud… y no podía estar equivocado que se tratara de Rukia… y fue ahí cuando se le detuvo el tiempo... ¿que qué hacía ahí? ¿con que propósito? ¿tenía algún significado? Y antes del veredicto quería saber todas esas respuestas.

A penas iba con la determinación de encontrarse con ella cuando la estridente voz del host se lo impidió.

— ¡Démosle la bienvenida al Presidente del Comité Electoral, Yamamoto Genryusai! —

Ichigo miró hacia donde todas las atenciones estaban centradas, en el manda más del Comité Electoral, y fue la misma Yoruichi que a señas le pidió que se mantuviera en su lugar e hiciera lo debido en el momento adecuado, y no pudo siquiera ir hasta donde Rukia, al parecer iba tener que esperar hasta que todo terminara.

El longevo hombre subió al entarimado principal, se les pidió a los candidatos que se acercaran, uno de cada lado del Presidente del Comité Electoral puesto que se estaba por dar el resultado. Y mientras el longevo abría el sobre que contenía el éxito y el fracaso, los seguidores de cada candidato se la vivían en gritos y vitoreas, ese escenario era de lo más dramático hasta parecía elección de Reina de la Universidad por tanto alboroto pero la diferencia es que en esto se jugaba algo mucho más importante que una corona.

—Buenas noches. Llegamos hoy a la etapa final de un proceso electoral por la Prefectura de Tokio que ha sido democrático, plural, competido y que despertó el interés y la expectativa de todo el distrito durante los últimos meses— Dijo Yamamoto como mensaje previo a dar los resultados oficiales —El Comité Electoral y sus dependencias han realizado el conteo de votos y estos son los resultados: El candidato del Nuevo Partido de Japón, Ishida Uryuu obtuvo 6.1 millones de votos que equivalen al 46.92%. Los votos anulados asciende a 1 millón equivalentes al 7.69%. El candidato del Partido Liberal Democrático, Kurosaki Ichigo, obtuvo 5.9 millones de votos que equivalen al 45.38%. Por consiguiente, el Licenciado Ishida Uryuu es oficialmente el nuevo Gobernante de la Prefectura de Tokio—

Los militantes y seguidores del Nuevo Partido de Japón y específicamente de Ishida se alzaron en gritos, aplaudieron y siguieron ondeando sus banderines, celebrando el triunfo de su candidato. Ishida se limitó a sonreír ampliamente, todo ese sacrificio había valido la pena y ahora tenía su recompensa, su más grande sueño hecho realidad.

Para Ichigo hubo pesadumbre, sus seguidores, militantes, equipo de campaña y familia silenciaron al saber que su candidato había perdido, Ichigo bajó la cabeza, estaba decepcionado, molesto, tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos a los cuales no sabía como reaccionar, la meta por cual había luchado por mucho tiempo se había desvanecido, el tiempo invertido, su esfuerzo y dedicación no habían servido de nada… el 15 de julio sería el día que jamás iba a olvidar… el día en que perdió la oportunidad de ser el más grande de los grandes de Japón… para 'bonito' regalo de cumpleaños.

En un acto de solidaridad, Uryyu se acercó hasta el pelinaranja y le estrechó la mano.

—Sabes… desde hace tiempo venía pensándolo, que si llegaba a ganar me gustaría que formaras parte de mi Gabinete— Le dijo el de gafas, y más allá de la rivalidad, había reconocido las virtudes de Kurosaki y quería que formara parte de su equipo.

—No necesito tu lastima— Al pelinaranja le pareció eso, él venía y le ofrecía un puesto en su Gabinete, que en términos coloquiales era un miserable premio de consolación.

—No es eso. El día del debate te desenvolviste muy bien en materia de economía y finanzas, serías buen Ministro en el Ministerio de Finanzas de Tokio— Le dio sus razones por las cuales le estaba tomando en cuenta y esperaba que apreciara eso.

Ichigo lo pensó un poco, a decir verdad ya había decidido que si perdía se iba a retirar de la política por un tiempo y buscaría suerte en la iniciativa privada, tenía contactos que lo recibirían para laborar como alto mando en alguna transnacional pero con la oferta de Ishida, esa decisión cambiaba.

—Será un placer— Fue su escueta respuesta… era mejor eso a no tener nada.

—En ese entonces… estaremos en contacto…— Así finalizó la pequeña conversación añadiendo un estrecho de manos, quedando en un acuerdo.

Pero ahora había otras cosas de que ocuparse, con la mirada buscó a la morena pero ella ya no estaba, sólo el pelirrojo así que con determinación bajó las escalinatas del entarimado, ahí lo recibió su familia y equipo de campaña que dio palabras de aliento, los reporteros quisieron acercarse pero la seguridad se los impidió; el ojimiel fue directo hasta ese pelirrojo y con tono serio se le dirigió.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia? —

—No lo sé—

—Tú estabas con ella… dime a donde fue si no quieres que seguridad te detenga en la Delegación— Le amenazó, podía hacer eso y mucho más.

—Fue a donde podía estar más tranquila… en la Bahía— Se dignó a decírselo, después de todo ya había conseguido lo que quería sin meter las manos, que Ichigo perdiera las elecciones.

No le importó marcharse sin despedirse o dar unas palabras en agradecimiento, en esos momentos había cosas más relevantes que debía hacer, encargarse de algo que estaba a medias y concretarlo para bien o para mal. Fue hasta la Bahía, la buscó a lo largo de la misma y dio con ella en aquel punto, en la playa de la Península de Boso.

La encontró de espaldas, mirando el horizonte y con sigilo se varó al lado suyo. La morena ladeó el rostro e identificó a su acompañante, estaba sorprendida, se preguntaba como fue que supo que estaba ahí…

— Te vi en el cierre de campaña… ¿a que fuiste si habías dicho no querer saber de mí? — Preguntó el ojimiel sin más rodeos, quería escuchar lo que ella tenía guardado, su respuesta dependía de lo demás.

—Lo pensé pero nunca te lo dije… y fui porque quise… porque me importa— Fue su respuesta, sin siquiera mirarlo pero tenía el corazón acelerado y sus emociones a flor de piel — Ahora puedo saber ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —

Kurosaki suspiró.

—Hago lo que me dijiste que hiciera…— Fue su respuesta escueta, Rukia frunció el ceño y le miró con extrañeza, ¿de que estaba hablando?... quería que se lo recordara —Me dijiste que si es verdad que te quiero te buscara un día cualquiera, te lo dijera e hiciera sentir pero que para ese entonces ya no debería estar usándote como medio para ganar las elecciones... y he perdido... estoy aquí por ti—

Escuchar eso fue algo que no esperó, pensó tontamente que después de los comicios e independientemente del resultado, él no la buscaría… y que todo aquello que pasó entrambos había sido un pasaje más para la colección de experiencias en su vida, que no trascendería…

—No cumpliste tus metas… ahora ya sabes como se siente cuando te decepcionan…— Le dijo frente a frente, sin quitarle la mirada, quizás con ello entendía como se sintió al enterarse de la realidad.

—No es una agradable sensación… pero eso ya no tiene importancia…— Profirió correspondiéndole la mirada, el fracaso y la decepción eran amargos y no quería volver a pasar por algo así —Ahora mi prioridad eres tú… quiero recuperar lo que le da un sentido de mi vida— Acotó, quitando ese mechón del rostro de la morena que le impedía apreciarla mejor.

Sonrió a penas, un gesto ligero, esas palabras la reconfortaban en demasía, la sentía honestas, aceleraban el palpitar de su corazón y curiosamente sentía que todo estaba bien… y seguramente la gente que se había llegado a enterar de la verdad se lo reprocharía pero no podía ignorar lo que aún sentía, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para dejar de quererle…

—Es justo perdonar… y nunca creí decirlo pero… te quiero para mi— Dejó las dudas atrás y dijo lo que le nació, le expresó ese verdadero deseo de permanecer a su lado sin importarle lo ocurrido… no necesitaba de más, ni de pruebas ni nada, el simple hecho de buscarle y anteponerla a lo demás era suficiente, le demostraba la importancia que tenía en su vida.

Y efectivamente, le devolvió el sentido a su vida al escuchar su respuesta, sin pensárselo mucho la envolvió en sus brazos y se mantuvieron así por unos instantes, recuperando lo perdido con un roce de labios, confiando ciegamente en el porvenir...era más valioso pasar toda una vida a su lado que unos cuantos años como Prefecto...

Amarle era lo mejor que le había pasado, para encontrarle el sentido a la rutina, también era odiarse un par de veces, era enmendar errores, era perdonarse, era una pulsión de vida, era su felicidad… y así iba ser mientras les durara… esperando que fuera por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Era increible lo que podía suceder en poco tiempo, lo que pensó que sería una campaña electoral común y corriente se convirtió en el vínculo perfecto para encontrar lo que en verdad le hacía falta: alguien con quien compartir su vida.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**F I N  
**

**

* * *

**

Listo!!!!!!! con esto da por finalizado el fic :D y espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal estoy contenta jejeje no tenía 'corazón' como para ponerles algo 'triste' jeje xD

Por cierto, les comparto la canción que me acompañó en todo este tipo mientras escribía el fic, era mi inspiración: "Noite é Luar" - Patrizia Laquidara - http://*www.*4shared.*com/*file/*32556495/*530d32ba/*Patrizia_Laquidara_-_Noite_e_?s=1* recuerden quitarle los asteriscos.

No me queda más que agradecerle a todas las personas que invirtieron algo de su tiempo el leer los capítulos así como para dejar sus comentarios, me ayudaron mucho a darle forma a la historia y a la par era aliento para seguir escribiendo, les aprecio.

No sé si nos volvamos a 'ver' en otro fic largo y/o one-shot, tengo algunos en mente pero me falta tiempo para escribirlos ;) de cualquier forma nos quedamos en un 'hasta pronto'.

Reitero: gracias por todo, se cuidan y les mando saludos!!!!!


	16. Epílogo

**Introspección: **Un plan estratégico de publicidad y una mentira conectan a un político corrupto y a una socialité caprichosa.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué se necesita para llegar al cielo? Una escalera. Un trato entre el sol y la luna. Una mentira.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Notas:**

El texto en itálica (cursiva) es para hechos pasados, flashback.

No generalizo a los políticos, quiero pensar que hay sus excepciones.

* * *

Hola a todos!

Como ya estoy a poquito de estar de vacaciones, hoy que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer les vine a pubicar lo que sería en sí en epílogo de ésta historia.

Se ubica a 2 años después del final y bueno, ya pasó algo de tiempo a ver quien se acuerda del fic hahahaha pero de todas formas lo pongo y espero les guste.

Gracias a todos por el apoyo, por la paciencia y por leer. Besos!

P.D. Inspirado en el tema "The first, my last, my everything" de Barry White (gracias a Gina por recomendarme el tema).

* * *

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**"Lo primero, lo último, mi todo"**

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Epílogo**

**2 años después**

Las ansias de llegar a su destino le taladraban la mente, los deseos por ganarse un futuro exitoso la tenían absorta; sus orbes azulinas como el profundo mar se encontraban azoradas, esperando que los focos del semáforo cambiaran su tono, para mandar la señal a su cerebro y continuar con su trayecto a una máxima velocidad.

Su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza el volante mientras la diestra descansaba en la caja de velocidades, sus pies ávidos se movían tensos por apretar el acelerador y los dientes oprimía ya desesperada, con sus delicadas facciones contraídas y oscuro mechón cubriendo parte de su faz.

Escasos segundos pasaron, el reflector del semáforo cambió su luz roja a una verde; una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y apretó el pedal del acelerador y el vehículo junto con su conductor, salió con una velocidad óptima, dejando al resto de los autos atrás, más en un momento cumbre las llantas rechinaron al dar vuelta a una de las avenidas, pero una miniban llegó a su encuentro, ambos se estrellaron de manera estrepitosa, milagrosamente sin causarse daños físicos entre los individuos, solo materiales.

— ¡Aprende a manejar, estúpida! — Vociferó el conductor de la miniban, bajando del susodicho vehículo.

— ¡Cállate! — Fue la respuesta a gritos dada por la morena, asomándose por la ventanilla del Mercedes Benz.

Rukia se mantuvo sentada en el asiento de su casi coche, porque efectivamente no era suyo, tratando de buscar una escapatoria para el lío que se había metido, pero antes de enfrentarlo; sacó su celular con el fin de hacer una llamada de suma importancia.

—Bueno…— Dijo la chica con toda la formalidad posible, mientras de reojo observaba al conductor de la miniban, que molesto se hallaba y a la muchedumbre acercarse a la zona.

— ¿Sí? ¿Kuchiki, eres tú? — Preguntaba una dama al otro lado de la línea del teléfono.

—Sí, sí soy yo— Contestaba de mala gana, sin quitar la vista al accidente que había ocasionado.

— ¿En donde estás? Hace 10 minutos que debías estar aquí, los de recursos humanos no dejan de verme feo— Explicaba la mujer con un tono severo.

—No creo poder llegar a la junta, tuve un pequeño percance no sé si puedas pedirles que la programen para mañana— Dijo con seriedad, más que resignada, iba a ser casi imposible resolver en menos de 5 minutos el puto lío que tenía en plena avenida.

—Más te vale que ese 'percance' no sea en realidad 'Kurosaki Ichigo y la cama' porque juro que te mato, les diré pero no te garantizo nada— Profirió algo escandalosa la muchacha con aires de grandeza, exigiéndole a su compañera.

—Sí, sí lo que digas… nos veremos— Prorrumpió dándole poca importancia, por desgracia no había sido ese percance lo que la tenía atrasada, era una cosa de dimensiones mayores, sólo a su persona le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

Absolutamente crispada, dejó el celular a un costado, enfadada salió de su Mercedes; y observó el panorama: dos autos con bolladuras, un tráfico espantoso y miles de personas en primera fila observando.

Rukia acomodó sus manos en la cintura, con la mirada puesta al cielo; como si éste le fuese a librar del problema, a brindarle en bandeja de plata toda las respuestas; más una voz le impidió continuar con sus labores.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡No sé en que rayos estés pensando, pero más vale que sea algo que me beneficie; mira como has dejado mi camioneta…! — Gritaba un regordete hombre de piel tostada y gorra, señalando su camioneta, en el sito preciso donde sufrió de tal abolladura.

— ¡Cállate, es solo una magulladura, nada grave que no se pueda arreglar… Aunque si te fijas bien, tu auto es una carcacha, creo que te hice un favor! — Dijo altanera, burlona, llena de sátira en sus palabras, y así lo creía, después de todo, el carro de ese sujeto no era nada comparado con el suyo-no tan suyo. Hasta se preguntaba si al tipo no le daba pena manejar esa cosa intento de auto.

— ¡No te pedí tu opinión a cerca de mi auto! ¡Esto no hubiese pasado si tuvieras algo de cordura, gente como tú me enferma, si no sabes conducir entonces no tomes el volante, como es posible que dejen transitar por las calles a la gente inepta como tú! — Gritaba alterado el sujeto, apuntando con el dedo índice a la causante de su desgracia, propinándole a sus oídos palabras ofensivas, con el fin de despertar en ella algo de remordimiento.

Y al término, de que el hombre ese expresó su sentir hacia la morena; esta le incrustó su puño en el rostro, exactamente en el ojo derecho; causando aún más la expectación entre la sociedad.

El sujeto calló al suelo; mientras la morena lo observaba completamente enojada; si bien; estaba harta… ¿Quién coños se creía ese imbécil para hablarle de esa forma?

Y estaba a punto de aventarle otro puñetazo cuando los oficiales de tránsito la detuvieron.

—Señorita por favor sea tan amable de acompañarnos…—

Rukia estaba lo suficientemente enojada, así que se alejó de la escena dando zancadas, vociferando su odio hacia el regordete hombre y los oficiales; proclamando su odio a medio mundo y dando muestras de su furia hacia todo objeto inerte en el suelo.

**

* * *

**

Fastidioso, era la palabra perfecta que describía su labor más pesada y lo peor de todo es que ese día era de esos de labores pesadas, ya que desde las 6:00 la mañana estaba confinado en la sala se reuniones con los titulares de los sub-ministerios de Finanzas para darle planteamiento, análisis y conclusión final a las propuestas a lo que sería la nueva reglamentación en asunto financieros, desde imposiciones a los bancos en Tokio, hasta consideraciones en la baja de impuestos y régimen tributario para las grandes empresas. Era una cosa aburrida, de mucha concentración y repaso, era cansado tanto para la mente como para el mismo cuerpo, estar sentado por horas era una tortura, quizá lo que lo entretenía a veces era cuando aparecían las dichosas peleas verbales entre los titulares de partidos contrarios, en casos más extremos empezaban con mentadas de madre y terminaba en agarrones de greñas, si la gente tuviera el derecho de ver las grabaciones del Ministerio de Finanzas en sus juntas seguro sentirían pena ajena.

—La sección cuarta del artículo 25 debería ser modificada en su contenido respecto al impuesto sobre las utilidades de un 30% a un 15% ya que según los resultados arrojados en las últimas investigaciones han dejado claro que…— Ichigo daba la resolución final de sólo una de las sección de 80 artículos, le parecía molesto tener que repetirlo todo, no pensó que ese tipo de cosas fuera a hacer como Ministro del Ministerio de Finanzas de Tokio, quizás hasta ahora maldecía al Señor Gobernador de Tokio, Ishida 'El Cuatro Ojos' Uryuu.

—Disculpe que interrumpa pero Sr. Ministro, la Señorita Kuchiki le llama por teléfono— La secretaria interrumpió deliberadamente la reunión, apenada porque le habían dado estrictas ordenes de no interrumpir por ninguna razón sin embargo como se trataba de la novia del Ministro pues la verdad no le daban muchas opciones.

Kurosaki al escuchar el apellido de la dueña de sus desdichas y alegrías se detuvo en su habladuría y miró a la secretaria, por dentro empezaba a preguntarse qué demonios había hecho la morena ahora como para interrumpirlo cuando sabía de antemano que no debía hacerlo en horas de trabajo.

—Dile que ahora no la puedo atender, estoy muy ocupado— Fue su respuesta, tenía un mar de cosas por hacer y no estaba en condiciones de andar resolviendo los problemas de su novia.

—Pero la señorita dijo ser urgente, que no puede esperar— Insistió la secretaria, sabiendo que estaba mal en abogar por la morena novia del Ministro.

Ichigo rodó los ojos, ya se imaginaba que tipo de 'cosas urgentes' podían tratarse de Rukia, lo cual era en términos de ella un simple 'se me ponchó la llanta', 'llévame a equis lugar' y una sarta de banalidades que podía hacer por sí misma si no fuera tan orgullosa.

—Tomaremos un receso, nos vemos en 5 minutos— Dijo a el panel de titulares antes de levantarse de su asiento para ir en dirección al vestíbulo, donde seguramente le estaría esperando el teléfono.

En el trayecto se encargó de maldecirla por lo bajo todo lo posible, esa maldita no tenía consideración alguna, ya ni por ser el Ministro de Finanzas de la capital, pero no fuese ella la ocupada porque lo mandaba directamente a la mierda pasándose por el arco del triunfo si era un asunto urgente.

Al llegar tomó el teléfono y no muy feliz le habló.

—Te dejé en claro que no me llamaras cuando estoy trabajando—

—Idiota, estoy detenida en el Ministerio Público…— Le espetó sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras, simplemente quería que fuera para que abogara por ella, los oficiales se habían tomado la libertad de detenerla, más allá del choque, por los perjuicios ocasionados al vehículo del conductor regordete que se negaba a pagar y por el mismo puñetazo que le propinó.

— ¡¿Cómo que estás detenida? — Gritó con sorpresa, restándole importancia a llamar la atención, ahora sí no entendía, ¿Qué carajos había hecho?

—Choqué el Mercedes con el auto de un idiota y además lo golpeé— Lo soltó de una buena vez, sabía que se iba a poner histérico porque el jodido Mercedes era de él y se lo había prestado para movilizarse y según él no le estuviera haciendo berrinche para que la llevara de un lado a otro.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en ese momento quiso soltar todas las injurias habidas y por haber, efectivamente su estado mental sufrió un total desequilibrio y la poca paciencia que le quedaba en el día ella terminó por arrancársela.

— ¡¿Cómo que chocaste el Mercedes? ¡¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costó? ¡Jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás te volveré a prestar un auto! — Fue inevitable su griterío y exasperación, y no era para menos, ese auto le había costado años de duro trabajo como para que ella se lo chocara y se lo dijera así como si nada, maldito el momento en que le confió las llaves.

— ¿Ya acabaste de hacer tu berrinche? Si es así, ven y ayúdame a salir de esto — Lo cierto era que a la morena le iba y venía el daño del Mercedes Benz de su novio, si con lo que ganaba al mes podía comprarse otro, no entendía porqué tanto drama. Lo único que quería era de su influencia como Ministro en esos momentos.

—Ahora como castigo por chocar mi auto no iré, a ver si así aprendes— Puntualizó, si a ella no le importaba su carro, a él no le iba a importar que estuviese detenida, era lo justo.

Rukia se indignó, llena de sorpresa y enfado lo amenazó.

—Si no vienes, te juro que no tendremos intimidad— Se atrevió a decírselo, siendo observada por algunos presentes con rostro sorprendido, pero a la morena le parecía correcto, después de todo el que siempre empezaba todo era él… no iba a soportarlo… eso le pasaba por no querer ayudarla, ¿Qué clase de novio era?

De saber la manera que ella pensaba castigarlo le hizo murmurar un 'maldita' muy por debajo, sin embargo lo meditó un poco y de mala gana accedió.

— ¿En que jodido Ministerio Público estás? —

Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír, ese tipo de 'amenazas' surtían buen efecto.

**

* * *

**

Afortunadamente nada se puso peor, se responsabilizó de pagar las averías causadas al automóvil del otro sujeto así como los perjuicios a su persona, pagó la multa de la morena y evitó que terminara encerrada, todo gracias a sus 'contactos' y demás palabrería usada para sobornar. De su Mercedes ni hablar, le mandó a la agencia para que le hicieran los cambios debidos y Rukia… bueno, con ella quedaba una larga charla pendiente.

—Me has sacado de un asunto importante por esto… espero no se vuelva a repetir pero en caso de, desde ahora te aviso que no daré la cara por ti— Le anticipó su actuar por si se presentaba la ocasión, y no sentía remordimiento por eso, hasta parecía ser su niñero en vez de su novio.

—Hoy estás muy insoportable… ¿Qué clase de novio deja a suerte a la mujer que dice querer mucho? ¿he? — Se lo echó en cara, su comportamiento y advertencias le parecían fuera de lo que a su criterio un novio debía hacer, no sabía si la trataba así por tener un mal día en su trabajo o porque prácticamente ya no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Entonces debería estar muy feliz de la vida después de que chocaste mi auto? Pues te informo que no, además esa pregunta la debería hacer yo, ¿Por qué no eres una novia normal? como las demás, de esas que se comportan debidamente y no se meten en problemas— Si ella se quejaba él también tenía una larga lista, para que ni pensara que se libraba de algo.

— El que habla de comportarse civilizadamente… ¿ya se te olvidó cuando golpeabas reporteros? — Le recordó sus momentos de candidatura, que no le viniera con que era decente porque todo Japón sabía que no y tenía pruebas visuales para demostrarlo.

—No sé a donde quieres llegar con esto pero no tengo tiempo, así que de una vez te aviso, mañana por la noche hay una cena en Palacio de Gobierno y me vas a acompañar— Ladeo la discusión para informarle de un evento social al que se veía obligado a ir y tenía que arrastrarla también.

— Ah o sea que ya no me preguntas si quiero ir, ya decidiste que iré ¿no? — Se cruzó de brazos una vez más quejándose e indignada, ahora resulta que el idiota maneja su vida y le dice que hacer, ni que fuera un objeto o un accesorio.

—No puedo ir solo a estos eventos y lo sabes bien, siempre son en pareja. Además no sé porque hoy te pones remilgosa si veces anteriores has ido y sin chistar— Para Ichigo era esa actitud caprichosa que salía a flote en cierta ocasiones, no le costaba nada sacrificar algo de su tiempo libre en acompañarlo, comer y beber de gratis.

—Está bien, ya… te acompañaré— Le dijo de una vez antes de tener que escuchar todo su monólogo.

—Y por favor, no vayas a ir vestida como si fueras a la discoteca. Tienes que ir como Primera Dama— Se lo repitió, y desde que estaban juntos siempre se lo quiso dejar en claro, tenía que recordárselo porque si no luego se aparecía como dios le dio a entender.

—Pero no me gusta, ya te lo he dicho mil veces—

—Mientras seas mi novia eres la Primera Dama del Ministerio de Finanzas de Tokio te guste o no, y debes de vestir como tal— Le mencionó el título que a la morena se le había asignado, no estaban en complacencias, sólo le pedía que le hiciera caso para que las cosas no terminaran mal.

A Rukia le parecía de lo más largo su dizque título, se escuchaba imponente y quizá no le molestaba que se le dirigieran así pero usar ropa recatada, no, eso sí que no; pero bueno ya le había chocado el carro y mínimo debía retribuírselo de alguna manera, así que con todo el 'dolor' en su corazón de fashionista tendría que aceptar el uso de un atuendo digno de una Primera Dama.

**

* * *

**

Bostezó una vez más, en toda la noche llevaba más de 50 bostezos, todo ellos originados por la aburridísima cena en el jodido Palacio de Gobierno, un evento al que desde un principio ni quería ir porque esa de lo más pesadito, no había nada de divertido, desde que había llegado había visto gente extraña la mayoría rebasaba los 35 años y no hacían más que platicar de tópicos que no entendía, que como veían el estimado del PIB para ese año, qué que opinaban de la reforma fulanita de tal y una sarta de cosas que en su mente juvenil le venían valiendo rábano.

Ni hablar de lo que se había visto obligada a vestir, un traje de chaqueta y falda al más estilo Jackie Kennedy, todas las damas presentes se encargaron de elogiarla por su buen gusto pero Rukia sabía que se lo decían porque todas ellas tenían uno de esos en sus closets, era como echarse flores así mismas.

Ichigo la había integrado a la plática de las damas para que se entretuviera y no estuviera de amargada en el rincón.

Sabía que estaba en el lugar incorrecto, con gente inadecuada y vistiendo ropa inapropiada para sus 23 años de edad; quería que todo terminara para volver a su vida normal, para ser ella misma.

El pelinaranja la alejó de esa nada agradable situación tomándola de la muñeca, llevándola hasta donde un regordete hombre que más que cara de político, tenía pinta de yakuza.

—Me gustaría presentarle a Kuchiki Rukia— La introdujo el pelinaranja con el hombre, un sujeto importantísimo en la política de Japón, tan poderoso como el Primer Ministro; quería tener cierta simpatía con él ya que eso podía ayudarle a que le considerara para algún puesto mucho más importante del que tenía.

—Un placer señorita— Le dijo con una mordaz sonrisa, tomando su delicada mano y con cierta lascivia le besó la mano.

Rukia retiró su mano al instante, se sintió acosada, asqueada y demás adjetivos desagradables, pudo sentir su penetrante mirada examinándola y casi desnudándola, era una sensación muy molesta.

—Es mi futura esposa, por si no lo sabía— Acotó el pelinaranja, según él para marcar muy bien la relación que tenía con ella porque efectivamente que no era pendejo como para no darse cuenta de la forma en que el tipo había percibido a la morena.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo no veo el anillo de compromiso — Dijo el sujeto como mucha sátira, claro que le había gustado la morena y aquello que tanto decía el pelinaranja le resultaba un método barato como para definirle que ni siquiera intentara algo porque según ya estaba 'apartada'.

Ichigo maldijo por debajo, el tipo era muy astuto.

—Eso no le incumbe, así que con permiso, nos pasamos a retirar— Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a tomar la mano de la morena y marcharse.

En esos momentos a Kurosaki se le olvidó que ese hombre que pretendía acosar a su novia era un 'importantísimo' político de la nación, realmente ahí le valió rábano su título ante sociedad, no le había agradado para nada la forma en que miró a la morena e insinuó cosas.

La dichosa cenita en Palacio Nacional terminó sin pena ni gloria, el pelinaranja tal y como siempre lo hacía, se encargó de llevar a la morena a su casa, charlaron un rato antes de que ella desbordara sin embargo esa plática terminaría por poner dudas a Rukia.

— ¿Porqué le dijiste que era tu futura esposa? — Cuestionó Rukia con la total intención de querer encontrar algo más allá de lo real.

Kurosaki alzó una ceja, le sorprendía la pregunta… ¿a caso no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenía ese sujeto?

—Ese tipo estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir algo contigo, el decirle eso fue como un advertencia— Soltó la verdadera razón, más por celos porque eso de coquetear con las novias de colegas políticos no era muy grato que digamos.

—O sea que fue táctica nada más…— En pocas palabras quiso asegurarse de que fue por querer 'protegerla' de cierta forma de ese pervertido, una lástima…

—Sí, básicamente eso. Además… ¿por qué querría casarme contigo? — Le dijo, ladeando su rostro, mirándola con una ligera sonrisa burlona en sus labios —Me gritas, me golpeas, chocas mi auto, en vez de agradecerme te quejas por los regalos de cumpleaños que te doy…—

Y aunque viera reflejada una tenue sonrisa en su faz las palabras de Ichigo a Rukia le calaron hondo, quedándose bien grabas en su memoria, molestándole y doliéndole a la par el saberlo, y no es que soñase algún día con ser la esposa de un Ministro como él, sólo que… no entendía porqué le daba tanta importancia…

—Como sea, nos veremos— La morena quiso zanjar la maldita conversación antes de que le afectara más de lo que ya le había afectado, así que se despidió con tales palabras y le dio un a penas perceptible beso en la mejilla a su compañero para después bajar del coche y entrar a su casa.

**

* * *

**

Era 14 de enero, habían pasado a penas dos días desde su charla en el carro, sin embargo no había dejado de pensar todas las cosas dichas, y seguía preocupándole, doliéndole y molestándole algo que no debía de ser así porque no era esa clase de mujeres que esperan ansiosas el puto anillo de compromiso, de hecho siempre lo había considerado como un requisito ante sociedad para ser aceptado.

—Kuchiki-san, ¿a que viene esa cara? Es tu cumpleaños deberías estar feliz— Comentó una de sus compañeras de trabajo al notarla absorta y con cara larga.

—Lo estoy… en serio— Respondió la morena a penas sonriendo, como forma de no preocuparla, de hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Su compañera confió y se sentó frente a ella para platicar un poco más afondo.

— ¿Y a donde te llevará tu novio Ministro a celebrar tu cumpleaños? — Cuestionó la chica muy animada.

—No lo sé, supongo que a su departamento… Es tan codo que no querrá llevarme a cenar a un restaurante aparte de que odia los lugares muy concurridos— Rukia no se hacía muchas ilusiones sobre el sitio, desde que estaban oficialmente juntos era lo mismo, ninguna novedad, de ahí sus quejas.

Sin embargo conforme más se pasaban las horas, su preocupación era creciente, una que era innecesaria pero que después de todo si le causaba estragos, ¿a caso era necesario que le diera las razones por las cuales no se casaría con ella? Realmente no y él lo había hecho a sabiendas de que se molestaría, como siempre Ichigo no medía sus palabras.

Al caer la noche, el pelinaranja pasó por ella a su trabajo, y como lo supuso la llevó a su departamento donde les esperaba una rica cena, nada fuera de lo normal. Platicaron de banalidades en el proceso, a decir verdad no la estaba pasando tan mal pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no la dejaban disfrutar al cien por ciento su cumpleaños.

Después del postre, la morena quiso tomar algo de aire fresco así que fue al pequeño balcón, donde se dispuso a ver el firmamento pero el silencio y la paz no le ayudaban de mucho, sin querer queriendo evoco de nuevo esos pensamientos sobre el matrimonio y demás, ahora que lo pensaba bien tenía 2 años y pico desde que estaba con Ichigo, tiempo insuficiente como para tomar ese tipo de decisiones pero ¡maldita sea!, aún considerando eso como una posibilidad algo lejana no era como para que era el pelinaranja le dijese que no la quería como esposa, así tan brusco y seco, ¿tan mal partido era?

Sabía que a Ichigo no le entusiasmaba mucho eso de casarse, o parecía que al menos casarse con su persona no era algo muy grato, y no es que tomara muy en cuenta lo que la sociedad dijera pero el ojimiel en ese mismo año cumpliría 34 años y no era común que una hombre a esa edad estuviese aún soltero… era raro… a menos que Ichigo le fuese a dejar pronto y se fuera a casar con otra… y si era así, no estaba lista para perder lo que tenía con él ni para verlo con alguien más… por eso le preocupaba tanto…

Suspiró profundamente…

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Cuestionó el ojimiel reuniéndose con ella en el balcón, mirando su perfil, estaba muy seria.

—Nada, sólo pensaba— Fue su respuesta dirigiéndole una mirada y una leve sonrisa para después volver a fijar la vista al frente.

Hubo un efímero silencio, Kurosaki no quiso insistir en saber lo que realmente le pasaba y lo dejó así.

—Por cierto, no te he dado tu regalo…— Habló el mayor acordándose del obsequio que había adquirido para uso exclusivo de la morena, quien le miró expectante, pensó que la cena había sido su regalo —espero ésta vez no te quejes— acotó haciéndole referencia a los regalos de sus cumpleaños pasados.

—No te garantizo nada— Dijo Rukia con gracia.

El ojimiel buscó entre sus bolsillos el dichoso obsequio, cuando dio con él lo retuvo en su mano y pidió algo más.

—Cierra los ojos—

La morena arqueó una ceja, sin embargo le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. Varios segundos después volvió a escuchar la voz del ojimiel.

—Ábrelos—

Sus largas pestañas se desplegaron dejando de nueva cuenta a sus ojos percibir las imágenes de su entorno, pero lo que vio frente suyo la dejó sin palabras, su regalo era un anillo… ¡no podía ser cierto!... se quedó perpleja mirándolo…

—Cásate conmigo— Acotó Kurosaki al verla sorprendida, para que no le quedara duda.

Y si, había tomado la decisión de pedírselo no por las presiones de sus dizque 'amigos', tampoco por las de su padre que no pasaba día que se lo echara en cara, en realidad iba más allá de eso, lo hizo porque era precisamente ella la única con la que se imaginaba una vida en familia.

—Pero tú dijiste qué…— En vez de aceptarle la propuesta se apresuró a querer saber porque su cambio de opinión, la confundía.

—Tonta, si te decía lo contrario arruinaría la sorpresa— Ichigo lo sabía, el punto era que ella no lo esperase, ¿Qué caso tendría pedírselo si ella ya lo suponía? Por ello sus palabras en el auto, lástima que no lo había hecho de una bonita manera.

O sea que su preocupación, molestia y dolor había sido casi en vano, no pudo evitar sonreír. La emoción que la invadió fue inevitable, así como tampoco le fue inevitable expresarlo al arrojarse a los brazos del pelinaranja, quien la recibió y la rodeó… eso significaba un sí por respuesta.

Finalmente habían sellado sus años juntos con un compromiso, la única clase de compromiso que haces con la persona a la que consideras lo primero, lo último y tu todo en la vida.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**F I N  
**

**

* * *

**Ahora sí aquí queda el fic.

Ya nos veremos pronto con otro proyecto, se los aseguro.

Ciao!**  
**


End file.
